El veneno de la serpiente
by minidraco
Summary: Scorpius se propone hacerle la vida imposible. Lily, lo aborrece. Sin embargo, los dos se dan cuenta que no pueden vivir sin el otro. LILIUS
1. El camino hacia Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER: ** Casi todos los personajes de esta fic, junto a los escenarios y el contexto, pertenecen a la autora J.K Rowling.

Tenganme piedad, es mi primera fic, y siempre me ha intrigado la tercer generación, y sobretodo la pareja Lily y Scorpius. Acepto críticas constructivas y destructivas tambien (jaja), pero ¡comenten! Así me motivo más para escribir.

Un beso :)

**Capítulo I**

El camino hacia Hogwarts

* * *

Lilian Potter debía admitir que no era la primera vez que se despertaba el primero de septiembre oyendo los gritos de su madre. Pero no por eso, le agradaba.

Se frotó con suavidad los ojos, echó un largo bostezo y salió de su habitación no sin antes, ponerse las pantuflas. En el camino hacia la cocina, pasó por la habitación de su hermano, quien al parecer, era el causante de aquel escándalo, sin siquiera saberlo. Su madre, una mujer menuda y con el cabello tan pelirrojo como el de ella, se hallaba al lado de la cama de su hijo con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido.

-¡Albus, despierta! -Urgió con impaciencia. El joven se encontraba despanzurrado sobre su cama deshecha y con las sabanas distribuidas de manera incoherente por el suelo de la habitación. -¡Albus! -Volvió a repetir sacudiéndole el hombro.

-Mamá, ni te gastes -Murmuró Lilian adormecida-. Ya sabes que el único que puede despertarlo en esta casa es James.

Ginny frunció aún más las cejas, provocando una línea recta sobre su rostro. El hecho de que no lograse despertar a su propio hijo, la hacía sentir una madre incompetente.

-¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡Tienen todas las vacaciones para jugar a los Naipes Explosivos, pero a ustedes se les ocurre jugar un día antes de ir al colegio, y quedarse hasta las cuatro de la mañana! -Dijo exasperada. Luego señaló a Lilian con el dedo índice y advirtió-. Será la última vez ¿Entendido?

Lilian se contuvo para no poner los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, mamá. -Si de todos modos, todos los años era lo mismo.

-¡ALBUS POTTER TE LEVANTAS YA MISMO O TE PARTO EN CUATRO! -Gritó Ginny desgarrandose la garganta.

Lily se tapó los oídos, sintiendose incapaz de sorportar un tono tan elevado a esa hora de la mañana y decidió buscar a James para acabar con todo aquello.

Su hermano estaba en la cocina, en compañía de su padre, desayunando tranquilamente unas tostadas con café.

Harry leía el periódico, como hacía religiosamente todas las mañanas antes de ir a su trabajo. Su cabello negro estaba despeinado y revoltoso, y en él se podían distinguir unas cuantas canas que reflejaban el comienzo de su vejez. También, detrás del pelo, se podía identificar la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente y que tan famoso

lo había hecho. Ese día tenía aspecto cansado, pero nunca abandonaba esa tranquilidad tan propia de él, que llenaba de paz al que estuviese cerca. A Lilian le resultaba curioso que una persona tan serena como su padre, se dedicase a atrapar villanos. Su hermano, por otra parte, se sentaba a su lado, y tenía el cabello aún mas desmelenado que él.

James, a pesar de que estuviese sentado, era más alto que su padre, delgado y llevaba unas redondas gafas que enmarcaban sus ojos cafés. Muchos decían que era el rostro de su padre, exceptuando por los ojos. Pero Lilian, que era muy observadora, también habia notado que la nariz era la de su madre, y algunos gestos, también.

Harry, al percatarse de la presencia de su hija menor, dejó el periódico sobre la mesa.

-Buenos días, Lily. ¿Quieres algo para tomar, preciosa? -Señaló la cafetera con el dedo índice.

-Buenos días, elfo -Saludó James.

Lily frunció el ceño.

-¡No soy un elfo! -Se defendió-. Sigues ofendido porque te gané ayer en los Naipes Explosivos ¿Verdad? No es mi culpa que seas un perdedor.

James se la quedó mirando unos segundos fijamente.

-Cierto, no eres un elfo. Los elfos son bonitos -Terció.

-James... -Harry le envió una mirada severa.

-¡Sólo digo la verdad! -Exclamó con los ojos abiertos-. ¿Son bonitos o no son bonitos los elfos, Papá?

Harry iba a responder pero Lily lo interrumpió.

-Mamá necesita tu ayuda, James. No puede despertar a Albus.

-Me pareció haber escuchado a tu madre y a su lindo tarareo -Dijo Harry indignado.

-¿Mamá necesita de mi MÍ ayuda? -Inquirió James-. Humm. Me parece que no entendí muy bien...

-Yo necesito tu ayuda para que levantes a Albus y así no escuchar más los gritos de mamá -Contestó Lily, apretando los puños y ahorrandose de paciencia.

-Así me gusta más.

Lilian tuvo que contenerse durante todo el camino para no romper las reglas, tomar su varita, y echarle un maleficio a James, quien no paraba de burlarse de ella porque no había crecido ni un solo centímetro aquel verano y era un ser comparable con los duendes de Gringotts.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, James se horrorizó de la situación, y le dijo a su madre:

-¿Comprobaste que estuviese vivo?

-¡JAMES!

- Bueno, bueno. Es que no lo parece -Se explicó en voz baja.

-No me interesa saber lo te parezca o no -Le contestó su madre, bastante picada.

Y antes de que Ginny comenzase a gritar de nuevo, James la apartó y dijo:

-Mamá, déjamelo a mí. Esto es un trabajo para EL GRAN James Sirius Potter-Sacó su varita y apuntó a su hermano menor-. _¡Levicorpus!_

El cuerpo de Albus se elevó por los aires con la cabeza boca abajo, mientras gritaba rabioso y asustado.

-¿Te despertaste, Albus? -Preguntó James con tono maternal.

-¡BAJAME, IMBÉCIL! -Chilló.

-Me parece que sí -Asintió y se guardo la varita. Miró a su hermana y a su madre, y dijo-. De nada. Un placer. No, no hay por qué, señora. Fue un gusto complacerlas señoritas.

Y desapareció de la habitación.

Albus se levanto dolorido, acariciándose la nuca.

-¿De dónde demonios ha aprendido eso? -Masculló.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-De sus amigos, supongo.

Ginny gruñó.

-Ya hablaré con Harry del tema.

Lily y Albus se miraron sin comprender.

-Vamos, desayunen rápido que en media hora tenemos que salir.

* * *

Albus apartó a James de un empujón cuando entró en la cocina, haciendo que derramase todo su café.

-¡Oye! -Gritó James.

Albus lo fulminó con la mirada, y se sentó a engullir tostadas, todavía seguía ofendido por cómo lo había despertado.

Albus era un chico delgado y alto, pero más bajo que James. Al parecer de Lily, era la viva imagen de su padre, ya que tenía el mismo cabello azabache e indomable que él; el mismo problema en la vista, por lo que usaba las mismas gafas redondas; y el mismo color de ojos.

-Perdona Albus, pero no había otra solución. Ni los gritos de mamá, que se parecen a los de las banshees, lograron despertarte.

Ginny carraspeó.

-Si quieres acompañarnos a la estación en auto, James, será mejor que cierres el pico -Amenazó.

James se encogió de hombros.

-De todos modos, puedo ir solo. Ya soy mayor de edad. -Dijo dandose aires de grandeza.

-Muy bien, entonces supongo que no tendrás problema en volar en escoba hasta King Kross con todo este frío -Razonó Harry.

James abrió los ojos como una lechuza. Lily y Albus rieron en voz baja.

-Además, no creo que sea muy caballeroso que vayas a pasear con Claire en una escoba -Opino Ginny con un tono de preocupación que en el fondo ocultaba sorna.

Lily y Albus estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡MAMÁ! -Gritó James, de pronto enojado y ruborizado, y salió de la cocina-. ¡No entiendes nada!

Cuando Lily terminó de reir, preguntó:

-¿Quién es Claire, mamá? -No podía parar de sonreir con burla-. ¿Acaso James tiene novia?

-No puede ser... -Sonrió Albus desconcertado-. ¿Pero quién...? -Se detuvo a pensar por unos segundos-. ¡Lily! ¡Creo que ya se quién es Claire! ¡Fue la premio anual de Ravenclaw el año pasado!

Lily abrió los ojos como platos y se echó a reir tapandose el rostro.

-¿¡Qué hace James con una chica como ella? -Albus sabía, que James siempre había sido conocido como uno de los más revoltosos de Hogwarts, y también, que Claire era una de las chicas más apegadas a las normas de Hogwarts, claro, después de Rose Weasley.

- Mejor dicho: ¿¡Qué hace una chica como ella con James? -Corrigió Lily, quien pensaba que su hermano era un tremendo idiota como para estar con una chica tan inteligente y bonita como Claire.

Ginny y Harry se miraron complices, pero cuando se voltearon hacia sus dos hijos, de pronto pusieron gesto serio.

-Terminen de desayunar -Finalizó Harry-. Que en diez minutos salimos.

-¡Pero papá, dinos! -Se quejaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Tema finalizado -Cortó su padre, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a cambiar.

* * *

Salir tranquilamente en familia, era algo que jamás se le había hecho posible a los Potter. Los reporteros y camarógrafos acosaban a Harry y a Ginny sin descanso.

Si se descuidaban alguna noche en poner los hechizos protectores a la casa, aquellos eran capaz de entrar en ella y sacarles fotos a los integrantes de la familia

durmiendo.

Harry Potter era el mago más famoso del mundo mágico por haber sido el niño que sobrevivió ante Lord Voldemort, y de adolescente, el que acabó con él. Ginny, por otro lado,

era una mujer famosa, en primer lugar, por haber acompañado a Harry en varias de sus aventuras y ser actualmente, su esposa; y en segundo lugar, por ser la buscadora de las Arpías de Holyhead.

Siempre buscaban la mejor manera de escapar de los reporteros sin que ellos se diesen cuenta: salían por la puerta de atrás, usaban Polvos Flú, o desaparecían ante sus ojos, sin darles

tiempo a hacerles preguntas. Pero cuando se trataba de los primeros de septiembre, las cosas se complicaban. No era facil escapar con tres adolescentes y con las valijas y lechuzasde por medio.

En un princio, Harry utilizó la capa de invisibilidad para ocultar a sus niños, ya que quería que estuviesen alejados de las cámaras y las entrevistas para que vivieran una infancia tranquila. Pero sus hijos, ya habían crecido, y no entraban los tres juntos bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Harry se puso delante de la puerta, y con un leve temor, le explicó a su familia:

-Escuchen, este es el plan: Ya no podremos esquivar a los reporteros como antes, porque los tres estan muy grandes y el truco de la capa ya no nos servirá más. –Todos asintieron-. Así que, Ginny -Miró a su esposa-, este año tendremos que enfrentarlos.

-¡Pero Harry! -Se quejó Ginny.

-¡Tan solo unos minutos, hasta que lleguemos al auto! -Trató de tranquilizarla-. No será mucho, te lo prometo.

Ginny no estaba muy segura de todo aquello. Todas las veces que Harry habia planeado algo, le había salido el tiro por la culata. Pero simplemente le sonrió, y esperó las nuevas indicaciones.

-Y ustedes, chicos, mientras su mamá y yo estemos con los reporteros, correrán hacia el auto. Sí, James, si quieres escupir a los reporteros, puedes hacerlo, te doy permiso.

James sonrió con satisfacción.

-Pero encárgate de que tus hermanos estén en el auto -Le ordenó, con gesto muy serio.

-De acuerdo.

Lilian sintió que su corazón palpitaba cada vez más y más fuerte por la adrenalina. Correr para escapar de los reporteros, le subía el ánimo. Pero debía admitir que estaba nerviosa.

-Muy bien. Escuchen todos -LLamó Harry tomando el picaporte-. A la cuenta de 3 salimos. Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!

Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash.

Lily jamás había experimentado algo como aquello, los flashes iban y venían sin diferencia de tiempo alguno. Le era imposible dar un paso, porque apenas podía ver dónde se encontraba. Un centenar de voces le hablaban y preguntaban millones de cosas, dejándola aturdida y sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Lilian, Lilian!

-¡Eres muy bella! ¡Sonríe para aquí, Lilian!

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-¿Estáis yendo a Hogwarts?

-¿En que casa estais?

-¿Es verdad que serás parte del equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead como tu madre?

-¿Seguiras la carrera de Auror?

-¿Es cierto el rumor de que el Ministerio quizo persuadirte para que ayudases a los Aurors?

-¿Es cierto que la marca de maquillajes de BriamStorm quizo contratarte para ser la cara de su nueva coleccion de productos?

Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash.

-¡Lilian! ¿¡Qué haces? -Albus la tomó por el brazo, y salió corriendo en dirección al auto, en una carrera imposible, donde tenía que empujar a decenas de camaras que se le cruzaban ante la cara.

Finalmente, llegaron al auto, y se desplomaron en los asientos, agotados por la corrida.

-¡James! -Exclamó Lily, percatandose de que su hermano mayor no estaba allí con ellos.

Albus giro la cabeza al instante, y miró por la ventanilla.

-Hum, creo que se está divirtiendo-Murmuró.

Lily observó como su hermano elevaba por los aires a los reporteros dejándolos boca abajo y no pudo evitar reirse.

-No es divertido -Bufó Albus-. Me compadezco por los camarógrafos.

Lily lo miró escéptica.

-¡Sé lo que se siente, Lily! -Se excusó Albus ruborizado.

-Ya, ya.

James entró al auto al cabo de unos minutos y se derrumbó contra los asientos.

-¡UF! -Suspiró-.

-Fue horrible -Resumió Lily-. Jamás experimenté algo parecido. ¡Pobres papá y mamá! -Se lamentó viendo como se las apañaban con aquellos monstruos-. ¡Apenas podía ver con esas cámaras!

-Se notó -Terció Albus-. Estabas inmovilizada con cara de ver a una banshee contra la puerta.

James rio.

-Amo a las banshees -susurró para sí mismo.

Albus y Lily lo miraron desconcertados.

* * *

Lily miró fijamente el mural de ladrillos, respiró hondo y corrió a través de él. Al instante, se vio pisando el suelo de la plataforma 9 ¾, donde se encontraba el tren a vapor de Hogwarts, que era de color rojo escarlata, y a los magos y hechiceras que acompañaban a sus hijos.

Recorriendo la plataforma, pudo observar rostros nuevos, y reconocer varios viejos.

-¿Qué se siente ser el premio anual de Slytherin? –Le preguntó a Albus, que se encontraba a su lado.

Este tragó saliva y contestó:

-No lo sé exactamente –Reconoció mirando el tren-. ¿Qué se siente cursar sexto año?

-No lo sé –Sonrió Lily-. Raro.

Albus miró fijamente a su hermana.

-Disfruta de sexto año. No, Lilian. En serio te lo digo. –De pronto, Lily dejó de sonreir, y prestó atención a su hermano, que le hablaba de pronto con un tono muy serio-. ¿Recuerdas cuando eramos pequeños y decíamos que faltaba mucho para irnos de Hogwarts? –Su hermana asintió-. Bueno, tú estas en sexto año; yo, a punto de irme en séptimo ¡Y James ya egresó! -Lily tragó saliva-. Falta poco para irnos, por lo tanto, debes disfrutar de estos dos años al máximo. Si hay alguien que te haga mal, simplemente ignóralo y cambia de página, que tienes miles de cosas más para ser feliz.

-¿Pero por qué…?

-Te digo esto, Lily, porque el curso anterior dejé que cosas insignificantes estropeasen mi sexto año. Y me di cuenta este verano, que no valían la pena –Sonrió-. Por lo tanto, no quiero que te ocurra lo mismo.

Lily se quedó un tanto desconcertada.

-Gracias, Albus. –Su hermano le devolvió media sonrisa.

De pronto, divisó a su mejor amiga pisando el andén, junto a sus padres, Hermione y Ron Weasley y su hermano menor, Hugo.

-¡ROSE! –Chilló abalanzándose sobre la pelirroja y dándole un abrazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper sus larguiruchos huesos.

Rose se sorprendió al principio, pero luego se echó a reir y le devolvió el abrazo con afecto.

-¡Lily! –Exclamó con alegría-. ¿Cómo estás? ¡Nos hemos enterado lo que ocurrió cuando salieron! –Su rostro era de total reprobación-. Los reporteros son de lo peor, nosotros por suerte, pudimos esquivarlos con éxito.

Rose Weasley era la prima de Lily, y a su vez, su mejor amiga desde que ambas tenían memoria. Era imposible no verlas juntas por los pasillos de Hogwarts, y los de la casa de Gryffindor, las vieron múltiples veces quedándose en la Sala Común hasta el amanecer, conversando o jugando a los Naipes Explosivos, su juego preferido. Rose era parecida a su madre, pero era pelirroja como su padre, era más alta y delgada que Lily. Su nariz era larga y llena de pecas, y sus ojos, rasgados y protegidos de espesas pestañas, eran del color de la miel. Al parecer de Lily, era una chica muy bonita.

Hermione y Ron la miraron con aprecio.

-¿Cómo estas, querida? –Hermione la abrazó y la beso en la mejilla-. Me ha contado Harry que fuiste la más afectada del ataque de los reporteros.

Lily le relató el suceso, y le expresó la impotencia que había sentido en aquel momento al no poder hacer nada para evitarlos.

Ron la saludó con una sonrisa.

-Son odiosos los camarógrados –Afirmó Ron pasando el brazo por el hombro de su esposa-. Tu tía y yo los sufrimos mucho durante un tiempo. Ahora sabemos manejarlo.

Hermione miró a Ron excéptica.

-Ronald, tu siempre has amado y amarás a los reporteros.

Lily y Rose rieron al ver como las orejas de Ron se ponían coloradas.

-Eso es mentira –Masculló mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¡Te encanta posar para las fotos! -Lo acusó, señalándolo.

Ron bufó.

Harry muchas veces le había dicho a Lily que su tío disfrutaba de llamar la atención en lugares públicos, pero que él jamás lo admitiría. A ella le resultaba hasta cómico, y más aún, imaginándoselo en aquella situación con Hermione, que era la mujer con el perfil más bajo que había conocido en su vida.

El tren comenzó a silbar, el vapor rebozaba en la estación, y el reloj marcó las 11 en punto. Lily y Rose se miraron con emoción: otro año de lleno de aventuras acababa de comenzar.


	2. El viaje verdoso

**Capítulo II**

**El viaje verdoso**

* * *

Lily avanzaba por el pasillo de los compartimentos del tren, trastabillándose y cargando su enorme equipaje, esperando encontrar un lugar vació donde poder sentarse. Era una tarea que no le estaba resultando sencilla, ya que tenía a Rose adelante y agachada, acaparando todo el camino, mientras se ataba los cordones de sus zapatos.

Tomó su equipaje con mayor firmeza.

-¡Vamos, Rose! ¡Camina!

Su prima emitió un extraño sonido, que Lily comprendió como que tenía que esperar. Entonces, espió de soslayo cómo se formaba una extensa fila de alumnos detrás suyo y que, definitivamente, no estaban de buen humor.

-¡Muevanse!

-¡Haganse a un lado!

-¿¡Qué esperan? ¿¡Que se haga luna llena?

Una voz siseante y aterradoramente conocida, imitó el aullido de un lobo, provocando un coro de risas entre la multitud. Lily se dio vuelta para ver donde se encontraba el falso hombre-lobo, y no tardó en divisar una cabellera rubia que sobresalía por entre las demás cabezas y estaba a unas diez personas de ella.

Scorpius Malfoy miraba hacia el frente, notablemente molesto por la situación, con los labios curvados en una mueca de desdén. Tampoco se demoró mucho en identificar a sus amigos, quienes en su opinión, eran igual o más estúpidos que él. La chica se volvió rápidamente, suspirando con resignación. El verano había provocado milagros en ella, y había suprimido todos los malos recuerdos que tenía de Scorpius -porque nunca hubo buenos-, causando que se olvidase de su persona por completo. Y definitivamente, quería extender esa amnesia temporal lo más posible. Pero su prima, todavía estorbaba.

Levantó su pierna derecha, y le propinó una patada en el trasero que la derribó por completo, estampando su rostro contra la alfombra.

Lily sabía que si había algo que Rose había heredado de su madre, además de casi toda su personalidad, era su fuerte temperamento. Por lo tanto, procuró adelantarse apresuradamente pasando por ella, siendo plenamente consciente del rugido gutural proveniente de la garganta de su amiga.

-¡LILIAN! -Gritó señalándola desde el suelo-. ¡VEN AHORA MISMO, O TE MATO! ¡Ay!

De pronto, el tumulto de gente que se había acumulado, la embistió y arrolló contra el suelo. Lily ahogó una risita y salió corriendo lo más rápido que su pesado equipaje le permitía. Al final del pasillo encontró un compartimento libre y no dudó medio segundo en ingresar en él y sellarlo con un encantamiento.

No sea cosa que Rose la asesinara tan fácilmente.

* * *

Cuando Rose finalmente logró ponerse en pie, sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas por los múltiples maltratos que había recibido su cabeza. Luego de recomponerse, montó en cólera. En primer lugar, por el dolor que le habían causado los nuevos zapatos puntiagudos de Lily y que ella, haya salido corriendo abandonándola; y en segundo lugar, por el hecho de que habían aplasto sin piedad a una prefecta.

En aquel viaje, Rose se volvió la pesadilla del tren: entraba a cada uno de los compartimentos con rugidos monstruosos buscando a los gritos a Lily, espantando a todos los alumnos, en especial a los más pequeños. Y es que su aspecto no la favorecía: sus rizos castaños ya imitaban la autentica silueta de un arbusto, y luego de ser pisoteados, tenían el aspecto del pelaje de un león, solo que enredado y sucio.

Abrió con furia la puerta de un compartimento, donde se encontraban alumnos de primero y quienes al verla, chillaron de espanto.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? -Gritó Rose.

-¿Quien? -Se animó a preguntar un chico con voz temblorosa, acurrucándose más contra la ventana.

-LILIAN -Contestó como si no fuese obvio.

-¿Qui... ¿Quién es Lilian? -Inquirió una chica tímidamente.

Rose frunció el ceño, suspiró calmándose, y cerró la puerta del compartimento con más fuerza que con la que la había abierto.

-¿A quién buscas, Weasley, al shampoo? -Preguntó una chica, con fingida preocupación, desde el compartimiento de en frente, el cual tenía la puerta abierta.

Rose se dio vuelta lentamente, y vio que todo el grupo de las serpientes la miraba con burla.

Tabitha Hayleigh pertenecía a Slytherin e iba a su mismo año. Era sencillamente tonta y hueca, pero estaba cubierta de maldad y envidia. Era alta, delgada como un palo de escoba y sus pómulos amenazaban constantemente con salírsele del rostro. Su cabello moreno caía en cascada sobre su espalda, sus ojos eran negros y junto a su sonrisa afilada, causaba una sensación desagradable en la pelirroja. Se había vuelto popular entre las casas por haber tenido un constante "romance" con Scorpius, quien claramente la utilizaba como su peluche de diversión cuando él quería y cuánto se le diera la gana. Este último sonrió toscamente por la ocurrencia de Tabitha y la miró con indiferencia.

-Pero es obvio que no lo encuentras... -Observó Hayleigh con malicia. Algunos Slytherins rieron.

-El shampoo se esconde de ella hace años, Tabitha -Dijo Scorpius enojado, retándola. Ya le estaba comenzando a irritar la voz aguda de la chica.

Esta vez, a los que no les había causado gracia la provocación de Hayleigh, se carcajearon por la contestación de Scorpius, y los que se burlaron anteriormente, también lo hicieron luego.

Rose sintió que las orejas se le ponían coloradas, y percibió como las uñas se clavaban en la palma de sus manos, de lo cerradas que las tenía. Sin embargo, ignoró el comentario de Malfoy y se dirigió directo a Tabitha.

-¿Y tú, Hayleigh? ¿Qué esperas para ir en búsqueda de tu cerebro?

Scorpius rio silenciosamente, y algunos ahogaron unas risitas con sus manos. El rostro de Tabitha se contorsionó entre la angustia de que Scorpius y los demás se riesen de ella, y la ira por cómo la había humillado Weasley. Esta, vio como Hayleigh abría la boca para contestar, pero como toda perfecta prefecta, se irguió orgullosamente y cerró la puerta del compartimento haciendo retumbar los vidrios de la ventana. Si iba a discutir con alguien, su mínimo requisito era que tuviese la misma masa encefálica que la de ella.

* * *

Después de una media hora de búsqueda, encontró a Lily sola en un compartimento, moviendo la cabeza rítmicamente, acompañando al compás de la música que sonaba de su pequeña radio. Sintió que se aliviaba por encontrarla, a Rose no le gustaba discutir tanto como a Lily, y menos con las serpientes. Fingía que no le afectaban los comentarios hirientes y sacaba las garras para contraatacar, pero en el fondo, era algo que la debilitaba. Si se enfrentaba a alguien, teniendo a Lily a su lado, no le resultaba tan pesado. Y luego de aquel incidente con Hayleigh y Scorpius, quería descargarse con su mejor primaamiga. Pero entonces recordó lo que había sucedido antes de aquello, y su enojo volvió a latir bajo su piel. Se acercó al compartimento con pasos fuertes y movió el picaporte con gran intensidad, pero no logró abrir la puerta.

-¡Ábreme! -Ordenó golpeando la ventana.

Lily no la escuchaba por la música, o quizás simplemente fingía no verla, para hacerla cabrear.

Golpeó más fuerte la ventana.

-¡Lilian!

La aludida la miró sorprendida, deshizo el encantamiento que había puesto sobre la puerta y dejó entrar a su amiga.

-¿Te diviertes? -Preguntó Rose picada.

-La verdad es que no -Bostezó con aire aburrido-. Al principio fue divertido, pero luego tardaste mucho en venir, y mirar el paisaje por la ventana no es muy divertido, ¿sabes?

-Te lo mereces -Repuso alzando el mentón con el orgullo pintado en su rostro.

Lilian la miró atentamente y luego se echó a reír en sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Por Merlín, Rose! ¡TU PELO! -La señaló tapándose la boca, y sacando su varita-. Ven aquí que te arreglo ese desastre…

Pero Rose se alejó de ella fastidiada, peinándose el nido de caranchos torpemente con la mano.

-No seas tonta -Le dijo Lily fastidiada, y sin hacerle caso se acercó a ella y emprolijó su enmarañado cabello con la varita.

-Me abandonaste por escapar de Scorpius -La acusó minutos más tarde con el dedo índice, picándole la frente.

Lily abrió los ojos con desconcierto. No había escapado de Scorpius, simplemente, había evitado verlo, por lo menos durante el viaje en el tren.

-¡No me escape! -Se defendió acalorada-. Simplemente... lo evadí. Y con gran habilidad.

-Un aplauso para Lilian Potter que acaba de decir lo mismo que dije con otras palabras -Dijo irónicamente Rose.

-¡No es lo mismo que escaparse, Rose, y lo sabes! -Pero Lily ya no estaba tan convencida de sus argumentos-. ¡Lo odio y no quiero verlo! No ahora.

-Pues acostúmbrate, porque le vas a ver la cara el resto del año -Murmuró Rose con dureza. Suspiró y dijo-. Hablando de ese imbécil, no sabes lo que me pasó recién mientras te buscaba con intenciones de acribillarte...

Lily alzó las cejas intrigada, y escuchó atentamente el relato de Rose, interrumpiéndola cada tanto, para maldecir a las serpientes.

Cuando Rose terminó su historia, una muchacha rubia se asomó por la ventana del compartimento, con unos extravagantes anteojos que emanaban luces centelleantes, de color purpura y bordó.

-¡Hola, Liberty! -Saludó Lily animadamente.

-Hola, Liberty. -Saludó más toscamente Rose, enviándole una mirada incómoda a Lily.

-Hola, chicas. -Saludó con media sonrisa, pero de las que no tienen alegría y se sentó en uno de los asientos sin que nadie la invitase. Tenía un numero pesado del diario El Quisquilloso y un collar con unas especies de cebollas verdes.

Liberty Longbottom era la hija del famoso herbólogo y profesor de Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom, y de Luna Lovegood. Era una joven de estatura media, delgada y con el pelo rubio desgreñado, el cual lo llevaba corto por los hombros. Sus facciones eran bonitas, exceptuando sus saltones ojos grises, que parecían estar constantemente fuera de órbita.

-¿Qué tal tu verano? -Preguntó Lily, luego del silencio incomodo que se había producido entre las tres.

-No estuvo mal... -Comentó pensativa, como si lo estuviese analizando-. Fuimos con papá y mamá a Bulgaria.

-¡Qué lindo! -Opinó Lily, quien también había ido a ese lugar, y estaba dispuesta a comenzar una conversación sobre el tema.

-...¿Esas son cebollas? -Preguntó Rose sin contenerse, señalando su collar, el cual no había podido dejar de mirar desde que la chica había entrado.

Liberty la miró con una indiferencia de hielo, como si se hubiese avergonzado de lo que acababa de oír, pero no podía decírselo.

-Son Gudarraíces -Determinó tomándolas con la mano-. Te protegen de los Plympis tragones.

-Y... ¿Son lindos? -Se animó a preguntar tímidamente, y luego se arrepintió al ver la mirada amenazante de Lily.

Liberty se encogió de hombros.

-Yo los desprecio rotundamente.

-¿Lees el Quisquilloso? -Inquirió Lily, tratando de desviar el tema de conversación ya que el ambiente se había vuelto un tanto tenso.

-Mi abuelo, Xenophilius Lovegood, es el editor -Respondió complacida de que Lily fuese la primer chica que se interesaba por el diario-. He traído varios ejemplares para repartir en el tren... Pero nadie se ha interesado -Repuso decepcionada, y las miró expectante-. ¿Quieren uno?

-Este...

-Sí -Asintió Lily, tomando los dos. Se quedó con el propio, y a Rose le arrojó el suyo con un exceso de fuerza, que solo su prima percibió, y que Liberty no.

Lily debía admitir que solo leía incoherencias, que más que gracia, causaban tristeza. Y a su vez, tenía que ignorar las pataditas que le daba Rose con el pie, queriéndole decir que ella también pensaba que todo era muy catastrófico.

-Muy... interesante -Finalizó Rose, cerrando el diario de golpe y guardándoselo en el equipaje, probablemente para quemarlo más tarde.

-¿Tan rápido? -Preguntó sorprendida Liberty.

-¿Qué?

-Que lo has leído muy rápido.

-¡Oh! -Exclamó temerosa de que se diese cuenta de que no había leído ni media página-. ¡Es que cuando es interesante el material, la lectura se pasa volando!

Lily asintió ferverosamente, tratando de engancharse de la excusa de su amiga, para dejar de leer también.

-¡Qué amorosas son! -Exclamó encantada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Conversaron largo rato en camino hacia Hogwarts, cuando Liberty, decidió enseñarles algo.

-Miren lo que me ha dado mi padre... -Sacó de su bolso colorido una planta de color gris que vibraba constantemente, estaba llena de forúnculos, y que tenía aspecto de órgano interno enfermo.

-¿Qué es? -Lily no podía contener su expresión de asco mientras miraba aquella cosa.

-¡No la mires así! -La retó Liberty ofendida-. Es un ejemplar muy bonito. ¡Es una Mimbelus Mimbletonia!-.

Rose y Lily se miraron perplejas, y se encogieron de hombros. No era la primera cosa extraña que les mostraba Liberty ese día.

-Quería ponerle un nombre... Pero no se me ocurre cuál -Liberty miraba su planta con el mismo cariño que una madre a un hijo. Luego miró a Rose y Lily, que parecían tener intenciones de tocar la planta-. ¡No...!

_Tarde_.

La Mimbelus Mimbletonia, emitió un sonido repugnante, parecido al del estómago cuando se tiene hambre, y comenzó a vibrar con mayor ímpetu. Y sin darles tiempo para siquiera respirar, empezó a emanar un líquido verde oscuro de los forúnculos, para luego transformarse en espesos chorros de acuosidad putrefacta, que apuntaba para todos lados.

Lily, Rose y Liberty comenzaron a chillar cubriéndose lo más que podían con los brazos, pero la planta parecía endemoniada y no cesaba de lanzarles chorros y chorros de esa sustancia. Lily fue la primera que se levantó, y dueña de la desesperación forcejeó contra el picaporte de la puerta, que estaba resbaladizo por el líquido de la planta, hasta que la abrió y salió disparada de allí, como si tuviese un cohete explosivo en el trasero.

-¡Argh! -Gritó con indignación quitándose aquella cosa verde que tenía en los ojos y arrojándolo contra el suelo.

Rose estaba a un costado, escupiéndolo y Liberty miraba preocupada su planta, ignorando que ella misma, estaba cubierta de aquel fluído verdoso dando una imagen deplorable.

Todos los alumnos que estaban en los compartimentos, salieron a los pasillos para ver qué ocurría, y muchos no pudieron evitar soltar sonoras carcajadas. Lily divisó al fondo del pasillo como se acercaban los alumnos de túnicas negras con decoraciones en verde y plateado, y no pudo evitar enrojecer de vergüenza por la humillación.

-Vaya, vaya, miren a quiénes tenemos aquí -Siseó Scorpius abriéndose paso entre la multitud para ser el que tuviese la mejor vista de la escena. Tenía gesto altivo y lucía con soberbia su insignia de prefecto-, si son San Potter, la comadreja Weasley, y... -Frunció el ceño, tratando de identificar quien se ocultaba tras el espeso moco verde y esos extravagantes anteojos-. ¡Ah! ¡La chiflada!

-Cierra el pico, Malfoy -Espetó Lily gruñéndole desde donde estaba.

Scorpius alzó las cejas, y sonrió arrogantemente, encontrando muy divertido como aquel cordero de ojos verdes intentaba defenderse pensándose que era un león peligroso.

-Siempre he dicho que tu madre en vez de haberte parido, te vomitó, Potter -Repuso-. Pero nunca pensé que esa idea algún día se volvería tan literal como en este momento.

Lily pudo observar como las aletas de la nariz de Rose se abrían y cerraban constantemente por la ira; y a Liberty, que miraba muy interesada un punto en la pared estirando las manos como queriendo atrapar algo invisible.

-Vuelve por dónde has venido, Malfoy, o te hare vomitar este liquido por otro lado que no sea la boca -Amenazó sacando la varita que tenía en el bolsillo y apuntándolo sin pestañar.

-¿Vas a atacarme? -Inquirió Scorpius intrigado-. ¡Oh, me das tanto miedo, pelirroja! -Se mofó-. Vamos, muéstrame lo que tienes.

Lily sujetó más fuerte la varita, y se puso a seleccionar mentalmente cuál de todos los maleficios que conocía podría venirle bien a ese desgraciado.

El público miraba ansioso y preocupado cómo la pequeña de los Potter, empapada en una asquerosa y putrefacta sustancia verde, no se acobardaba del majestuoso Scorpius Malfoy, serpiente por naturaleza, que lucía su impecable túnica, y los zapatos más costosos y lustrosos que cualquier alumno pudiese conseguir.

Rose no lo soportó más y tomó a su prima por los hombros.

-Vamos, Lily, vamos a cambiarnos -Le susurró intentado echarla hacia atrás, pero su amiga no se movió de donde estaba, ni bajó la varita en ningún momento.

Cuando Lilian estaba por abrir la boca para atacar a Malfoy, Albus Potter apareció en el pasillo, con su túnica negra y su insignia de Premio Anual de Slytherin.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? -Preguntó en voz alta, y todos los alumnos lo miraron con profundo respeto y se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Albus, al llegar al lugar de la escena, puso cara de horror e instintivamente se llevó la mano a la nariz por el olor. Luego, reconoció a su hermana que ni siquiera lo miraba, ya que parecía querer envenenar con los ojos a Malfoy, que estaba en frente. Entonces, miró a Lily un tanto decepcionado.

-No ocurre nada, Albus -Repuso su hermana con una voz muy serena, que contrastaba con su rostro furioso-. Solo voy a darle su merecido...

Malfoy se cubrió la cara teatralmente y sus amigos comenzaron a reír.

-No va a ocurrir nada de eso -Cortó Albus enojado, en gran parte por Malfoy, que se mofaba de su hermana, y por ella, porque siempre se metía en problemas. Se dio la vuelta y les ordenó a todos los alumnos que volviesen a sus compartimentos-. Y tú, Malfoy, regresa a tu asiento, antes de que me arrepienta y te meta en problemas -Amenazó.

Scorpius le envió una mirada envenenada, que Albus sostuvo con calma pero mucha severidad, entonces, puso gesto de asco, y antes de marcharse, le envió una última mirada ponzoñosa a Lily Potter.


	3. El Profeta

**Capítulo III**

**El Profeta**

* * *

El sombrero seleccionador, antes de comenzar con su labor, entonó con su decrépita voz una de sus típicas canciones, que todos los alumnos mayores de 11 años conocían y ya aborrecían.

- Me quiero morir... -Murmuró Lily con semblante aburrido, con el codo apoyado sobre la mesa y sujetándose la mejilla con la mano.

Rose le envió una mirada envenenada.

-¡Shh!

-Vamos, Rose. Sé que detestas tanto sus canciones como yo -Le dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.

Su amiga la miró con tal gesto, que a Lily le dieron ganas de levantarse y cambiarse de lugar en la mesa.

-Para mí son divertidas sus canciones -Opinó Liberty, mirando maravillada al sombrero, que tosía polvo en los comienzos de cada verso.

Lily le dedico media sonrisa, pero al darse vuelta, su rostro tenía pintada una mueca de horror. Liberty no dejaba de sorprenderla con sus conceptos de "entretenido", "divertido" e "interesante".

Cuando terminó la ceremonia de selección, Rose tuvo que despertar a varios alumnos que se habían quedado dormidos para que escuchasen el discurso de bienvenida de la profesora McGonagall, quien había asumido el puesto de directora desde hacía años. Minerva lucía para la ocasión una túnica de color borgoña, y un sombrero puntiagudo a juego. Generalmente, vestía una túnica de color verde esmeralda, con un sombrero negro. Y debajo de este, llevaba el pelo atado en un tenso rodete. Ella, pese a su edad, ejercía muy bien su cargo como directora, siendo una mujer muy severa pero protectora con sus estudiantes. Muchos chicos le temían ya que tenían muy en claro que si se metían en problemas, ella no tardaría en enterarse.

El discurso terminó con un fervoroso aplauso que se extendió hasta ensordecer a la multitud y sonrojar a la directora, quien se sentó sonriente e hizo que empezase el gran banquete.

Lily intentaba concentrarse en su comida, pero le era un tanto complicado, ya que sentía la mirada de Liberty clavada en ella. Levantó la vista un par de veces, y le sonrió incomoda, pero no lograba que Longbottom dejase de mirarla. Sin poder contenerse más, preguntó exasperada:

-¿Qué ocurre?

Liberty parpadeó, como si hubiese vuelto a la realidad, y el pelo de Lily hubiese sido simplemente un punto fijo para colgar su vista.

-Tienes... -Abrió aún más los ojos-. Tienes en el cabello un poco de Mimbelus Mimbletonia.

Lily bufó malhumorada.

* * *

Liberty observó por largo rato la puerta que le habían cerrado en sus narices. Se encontraba en el pasillo que conectaban a los dormitorios, con el equipaje a una distancia considerable de ella, como si se lo hubiesen arrojado.

-Bueno -suspiró restándole importancia-. Supongo que será mi ex-dormitorio de aquí en adelante -Y subió escaleras arriba con sus cosas. Se detuvo frente a una habitación y tocó la puerta con un extraño golpeteo.

Una Lily adormilada y con camisón le abrió el dormitorio.

-¿Qué ocurre, Liberty? -Bostezó al verla.

-¿Su dormitorio es de dos personas? -Inquirió hábilmente, con tono desinteresado.

-No, de tres. Pero solo duermo con Rose. -Respondió la muchacha con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño-. ¿Por?

Liberty sonrió llena de alegría.

-¡Qué bueno! -Exclamó arrastrando hacia el lugar el equipaje que había ocultado a unos metros, y que Lily no había visto-. ¿Podría compartir cuarto con ustedes?

A Lilian se le fue el sueño de golpe.

-Este... -La muchacha no supo cómo reaccionar, y escuchar a Rose soltar un gemido de desesperación contra la almohada solo la puso más nerviosa. Estaba a punto de invertarle una excusa como que les gustaba tener una cama libre para apoyar las cosas, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era muy creíble. Y ver la cara de perrito mojado de Liberty le hizo cambiar de opinión-. Sí...Liberty. ¡Pasa!

La joven entró radiante a su nueva habitación. Notó que esta era un poco más chica que en la que había dormido durante todos esos años, ya que tenía capacidad solo para 3 personas. Observó con detenimiento las camas: la de Lily, era la más proxima a la ventana. En la mesita de luz tenía su varita y una bolsa repleta de mercadería de Honeydukes, que al parecer, estaba a punto de abrir antes de que ella entrase; y en su pared, estaban pegados varios posters del equipo de las arpías de Holyhead, en el cual se encontraba su madre. Y, junto a ellos, varias fotografías de ella con sus familiares y por supuesto, con Rose. La cama de Rose, era la más cercana a la estufa, sobre ella, tenía abierto el equipaje. En la mesita de luz ya había acomodado varios de sus cuantos libros, y su pared, estaba repleta de fotos de ella con Lily, y varias fotografías de sus escritores favoritos, que al parecer, eran los amores platónicos de la Weasley.

La cama que le quedaba a Liberty, estaba más cerca de la puerta, pero al sentarse, pudo comprobar que era muy cómoda y mullida.

Aquella noche, Lily les compartió los dulces que había comprado antes de ir a Hogwarts y se durmieron al cabo de un rato, cuando no hubo tema de conversación, ya que Rose parecía de muy mal humor.

* * *

Neville Longbottom, el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor, y a su vez, profesor de Herbología, se acercó con paso apresurado a la mesa de los leones. Se había olvidado de entregar los horarios a tiempo, por lo que tenía que hacerlo en ese instante. Longbottom era muy querido por todos los estudiantes, además de ser buen profesor, también era cariñoso y simpático con los alumnos. Sin embargo, en sus comienzos, McGonagall le recriminó que no debía tener tanta confianza con estos, ya que debía haber una distancia entre los menores y adultos.

-¿Cómo estáis, chicas? -Preguntó al acercarse a Lily y a Rose, luego de entregarles sus horarios. Neville tenía un trato especial con ellas, ya que las conocía desde muy pequeñas, por ser las hijas de sus amigos.

-¡Muy mal! -Se quejó Lily tomándose la frente con la mano-. ¡Empezamos con doble clase de Pociones!

-A tu padre era la asignatura que más le costaba. Yo creí que a tí te gustaba. -Le comentó, tomando su horario y leyendo con atención lo que tendría más tarde-. Y sigues con doble clase de Historia de la Magia...¡Uf! Tu padre la aborrecía. -Y con tono más bajo, añadió-. Bueno, todos lo hacíamos.

Lily rio, pero Rose no le encontró lo divertido. Neville se limitó a revolverles el cabello a las dos, y siguió repartiendo horarios.

Alex Spencer, el premio anual de Gryffindor, se acercó a Lilian.

-¡Lily! -La saludó un tanto agitado por la corrida. Alex Spencer era un muchacho alto, con el cabello enrulado y castaño claro, lo que más les gustaba a las chicas de él, eran sus enormes y dulces ojos color miel. Era muy aplicado, y los profesores lo amaban.

-¡Hola, Alex! -Saludó extrañada de que le hablase. Spencer generalmente, se trataba mucho más con Rose que con ella-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien -Asintió sonriéndole-. Bah, digamos que un poco agobiado -Confesó-. Nunca pensé que ser Premio Anual sería tan agotador.

Lily rio. Según Rose, Spencer tenía la constante necesidad de complacer a todo el mundo: a los profesores, a sus amigos, familiares e incluso a la gente que no conocía. De alguna manera, eso lo hacía sentir bien consigo mismo, pero se indignaba cuando no daba a basto con todos.

-¡Relájate, lo harás bien! -Le sonrió dándole ánimos.

Alex sonrió a medias.

-Eso espero. Tu hermano se lo toma con bastante calma -Opinó echando un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin, donde se encontraba Albus, quien leía el diario con el ceño fruncido mientras tomaba un café.

-¿Acaso hay algo que desestabilice a Albus? -Preguntó Lilian incrédula. Su hermano era la persona más serena del mundo, y siempre lograba mantener la mente fría hasta en las situaciones más problemáticas. A menos que estuviese James de por medio, en ese caso, las cosas se complicaban.

Spencer rio.

-Lo dudo -Coincidió. Se miraron con Lily un rato en silencio, y esta se sintió incómoda, por lo que le dio un sorbo a su té, por simplemente hacer algo. Luego, Alex pegó un respingo, y como si se hubiese acordado de algo que había olvidado, le dijo avergonzado-. ¡Me olvidaba! Tu hermano me dijo que te busca.

-¡Oh! -Se levantó sorprendida, y miró nuevamente a Albus, que no despegaba la vista del diario y parecía estar muy indignado-. Gracias, Alex ¡Hasta luego!

-Ehh... ¡Hasta luego! -Se despidió parpadeando rápidamente, saliendo de sus pensamientos. El joven no pudo evitar observar a la pelirroja hasta que se alejó por completo. Frunció el ceño, avergonzado de sí mismo, y continuó con sus labores de premio anual.

-¡Albus! -Lily llegó corriendo a la mesa de Slytherin. Ignorando las miradas envenenadas que sentía que se clavaban en ella, se acomodó un mechón de cabello que le estorbaba, tras la oreja e inquirió preocupada-. ¿Ocurrió algo?

Albus se tomó su tiempo para terminar su café, y cuando lo hizo, la miró a través de sus gafas redondas con semblante serio.

-Compruébalo tú -Le alcanzó el diario con un ligero gesto de asco.

Lily lo tomó con la confusión pintada en el rostro, y no pudo ahogar un gritito de asombro al ver fotografías de ella en él.

-¿Así que las Arpías de Holyhead te enviaron una solicitud para que formases parte del equipo y el Ministerio intentó recluirte para que formaras parte del clan de Aurors? -Preguntó Albus con una ceja alzada y golpeándose con una mano en la frente, dijo-. ¡Ah! Y serás la nueva imagen de los productos BriamStorm ¿Cierto?

Lily tragó saliva.

-¡¿Qué? -Aquello era inaudito. ¿De dónde había sacado Albus esas cosas? Ella jamás había dicho nada de eso-. ¿Qué dices?

Albus le acercó aún más el periódico.

-Léelo.

Lily acercó más el rostro al diario El Profeta, y pudo ver que además de haber publicado fotos donde aparecía, habían hecho una nota exclusiva sobre ella, en la sección de "Chimentos" en la que afirmaban todas y cada una de las cosas que había dicho Albus.

-¡Esto es inaudito! -Exclamó frunciendo los labios, sin poder salir de su asombro-. ¿Cómo pueden afirmar algo que yo no dije?

Albus la miró apacible.

-Cuando salimos de casa, los reporteros se abalanzaron hacia tí ya que parecías la más débil de los tres, y la más... -Albus no encontraba las palabras adecuadas-, "prestada" a la prensa. Entonces no pararon de sacarte fotos y preguntarte cosas.

Lily no podía creerlo, se sentía humillada por haber sido la más manipulable de los tres.

-¡Me agobiaron, Albus! -Protestó con voz chillona-. ¡No supe cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera me moví!

-¿Vos escuchaste que te preguntaban esas cosas? -Cuestionó.

-¡Sí, claro! -Asintió molesta.

-¿Y qué les respondiste?

-Nada. Absolutamente nada. Solo les... sonreí -Albus al oír lo último se pasó una mano por la cara, superado por la situación. Lily de pronto comprendió todo e intentó defenderse-. ¡Fue una sonrisa de incomodidad, Albus, no de afirmación!

-¿Tú piensas que ellos conocen tus gestos? -Murmuró ladeando la cabeza-. Lilian, Papá y Mamá siempre nos dijeron que en el caso de estar en una situación como esa, jamás tendríamos que inmutar nuestros rostros. Son lacras, cualquier indicio de afirmación que puedan encontrar, lo utilizarán más tarde para justificar sus publicaciones.

Lily tuvo ganas de arrojarse desde la torre de Astronomía.

-Yo no afirmé nada, Albus. Lo juro -Susurró con tristeza-. ¿Tú me crees, no?

Su hermano la miró fijamente, y cuando Lily creía que iba a decirle que no, le contestó:

-Claro que sí, Lily. Te conozco. Solo me enoja que hayas quedado como una completa ridícula ante el mundo Mágico.

Lilian se mordió el labio inferior con angustia, y asustada sobre lo que pensarían sus padres.

* * *

-Pssstt –Vladimir Ludwing le chisteó a Malfoy a unos metros de él-. Mira quien está allí -Y con la cabeza apuntó hacia el sector izquierdo de la mesa.

Scorpius levantó una ceja con curiosidad, y a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta sobre quién hablaba Ludwing.

Lilian Potter, una de las personas que más despreciaba en el colegio, estaba delante de Albus Potter, el premio anual de Slytherin, con gesto preocupado y angustiado. Tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no demostrar en su rostro algún gesto de sorpresa, ya que Ludwing lo miraba atentamente. Pero en ese momento, que podía verla con mayor precisión y sin una sustancia verde de por medio, debía admitir que estaba distinta. Su altura seguía igual, en el tren había comprobado que le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros, incluso hasta una cabeza. Pero su cuerpo ya no era el mismo, se había estilizado, incluso estaba más delgada que los años anteriores, y las nuevas tensiones de la tela de su camisa, dejaban al descubierto que había desarrollado nuevas curvas de las que antes carecía. Su cabello, era lacio y caía suavemente hasta por debajo de sus hombros, retorciéndose con travesura al final, formando unos suaves bucles. Su tez era de una palidez que probablemente, encandilaba a varios estudiantes del brillo propio que emanaba. Su rostro se había refinado, y abandonado la redondez propia de la niñez, sin embargo, su pequeña nariz respingona cubierta de pecas le daba cierto aire simpático y aniñado. Sus ojos eran almendrados y de un intenso verde esmeralda.

-Desagradable -Opinó finalmente, arrastrando las palabras y dándose la vuelta.

Vladimir le devolvió una sonrisa, que a pesar de que le faltasen un par de dientes, estaba repleta de malicia.

Scorpius había sido rival de Potter casi desde que había pisado el colegio. Una tarde de primer año, se le había ocurrido molestarla, pensando que la niña se acobardaría y le tendría miedo de por vida. Había estado seguro de que sería una diversión de una tarde. Pero se había equivocado, la pequeña le había hecho frente, y a Malfoy le había causado tanta gracia ver cómo se enervaba, que enojarla se había transformado en uno de sus hobbies preferidos.

* * *

El joven ingresó a las mazmorras y sacó el pesado libro de Pociones que Slughorn les había hecho comprar y lo miró con desagrado.

Unos dedos le tocaron los hombros, Scorpius se dio vuelta rápidamente.

-Scor -Susurró Tabitha con ojos inocentes pestañando rápidamente. A Malfoy no se le había pasado por alto que para aquella ocasión, Hayleigh se había arremangado la pollera-. ¿Podría sentarme contigo? No hay ningún lugar libre -Le hizo puchero.

¿Así que era eso? Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco al reparar que había decenas de sillas vacías detrás de ellos y se auto convenció de que Hayleigh era demasiado estúpida como para buscar alguna excusa decente.

-Haz lo que quieras -Se encogió de hombros indiferente. La Slytherin aplaudía y sonreía como una tonta, al tiempo que acomodaba sus cosas al lado suyo.

Las puertas se abrieron por segunda vez y vio como los Gryffindors ingresaban al salón, siendo la fila encabezada por Rose Weasley y... Esperen, se dijo Scorpius, ¿dónde demonios estaba Potter? Esas dos comadrejas siempre andaban juntas como si no tuviesen la suficiente vida propia como para subsistir por sí solas. Pero pronto Scorpius tuvo que tragarse sus propias palabras, ya que la muchacha apareció finalmente, al final de la fila, abrazada a su enorme libro de Pociones, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo, y con aspecto consternado. ¿Qué le ocurría?

-¿A quién miras, Scor? -Le preguntó Tabitha, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-A nadie -Masculló dándose la vuelta. ¿Por qué esa tonta se metía en todo lo que hacía?

Slughorn, apareció con una entrada triunfal en las mazmorras, como si los alumnos de sexto no lo conociesen desde hacía seis años. Por supuesto, saludó a sus alumnos predilectos con un saludo especial, que los hacía diferenciar del resto. Y entre ellos se hallaba Potter.

-¡Lily! Eres tan talentosa. -Le sonrió con carisma al acercarse a su pupitre-. ¡Una alumna ejemplar! Nadie dudaría que las Pociones son tu fuerte, y que has heredado el talento de tu padre, y sobretodo el de tu abuela, Lily Evans ¡Qué familia tan espléndida! –Terminó con fervor.

Scorpius resopló con sarcasmo. Era cierto que a Lily le iba bien en Pociones, pero en las otras materias, ni siquiera resaltaba. Pudo ver como la joven se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Si sé de Pociones, profesor, es porque Rose me ayuda mucho -Comentó tímidamente.

Al Slytherin le dio rabia que se hiciera la modesta, él sabía perfectamente que amaba el éxito y se jactaba de la descendencia que tenía.

-¡Modesta! ¡Modesta como ninguna! -Exclamó Slughorn encantado palmeando las manos-. Tu padre era, posiblemente, uno de los alumnos más modestos y educados que tuve jamás. Pero por otro lado -Tosió cambiando de tema-. Me he enterado lo que han publicado en el diario El Profeta, jovencita, pero no me han quedado las cosas muy claras. Uno nunca sabe a quién creer. Me parece que nos debemos una charla -Le guiñó el ojo. Y Lily supo de inmediato que debía ir media hora a su despacho, para tomar el té con el profesor. Slughorn quería saber la verdad del asunto, y no poder saber si creer o no en los chismes, lo ponía un poco nervioso.

Scorpius abrió los ojos. ¿Qué había ocurrido con ella y ese diario? Miró a Hayleigh, quien seguía con la mirada una mosca que volaba por la cabeza del chico que tenía delante.

-Hayleigh -La llamó. La chica instantáneamente se dio vuelta con ojos esperanzados-. No, no te voy a invitar a tomar un paseo por el jardín-La chica lo miró con los ojos ligeramente llorosos-. Escucha ¿Qué ocurrió con la sarnosa de Potter y ese diario que todos andan comentando?

El rostro de Tabitha se lleno de malicia.

-¿No te has enterado? -Sonrió. El chico, negó con la cabeza impaciente. A Hayleigh le dieron celos que él se mostrase tan interesado por Potter y con ella tan indiferente. Por lo que cambió de plan-. Supongo que nada -Se encogió de hombros.

-Sí lo sabes -Le instó Scorpius, quien conocía demasiado bien a Hayleigh como para afirmar que amaba los chismes, y que ese no se le había pasado por alto. Le insistió unos minutos más, irritándose. Pero la chica no abría la boca-. Vamos, Hayleigh, yo sé que tu sabes. Dímelo.

La morena negó con la cabeza. Malfoy suspiró. Se acercó al oído de la chica, posicionándose en la parte más sensible de la joven, y le susurró:

-Si me lo dices, Tabitha, no iremos a pasear por los jardines. Pero te dejaré entrar a mi cuarto –Al ver que la sonrisa de Hayleigh se extendía por su rostro, añadió-. Dímelo.

La chica se estremeció, y se dio cuenta que no podría dejar pasar aquella oportunidad. Abrió la boca y soltó todo a borbotones, casi escupiéndolo. Y a cada palabra que decía, Malfoy sonreía más y más con la maldad brillándole en los ojos.

-Así que, ¿todo esto ha ocurrido aparentemente porque es una debilucha que le sonrió a las cámaras? -Preguntó el Slytherin cada vez más divertido con la idea.

-Así es -Afirmó Hayleigh aburrida.

-Es una estúpida -Murmuró sonriendo de lado, y Hayleigh asintió.

En el transcurso de la clase, Lily no pudo ni siquiera leer las instrucciones de la poción. Se sentía fatal y humillada, y para colmo, eran cada vez más las miradas que se posaban en ella cuando caminaba por el colegio. Había quedado como una mentirosa y loca de atar ante todos sus conocidos. ¿Por qué ella querría entrar en el clan de Aurors del Ministerio? ¡Era ridículo! Pero todos le creían más a un cacho de papel que a ella.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lilian? -Preguntó Slughorn con reproche, pero en el fondo preocupado-. Ni siquiera has empezado la poción.

Lily parpadeó rápidamente sonrojándose.

-Lo siento, es que...

-Está pensando en la respuesta de la solicitud del Ministerio para ser parte de los Aurors, profesor. -Dijo en voz alta Malfoy, provocando la risa de todas las serpientes.

Lily lo miró furiosa, pero no se animaba a responderle mal delante de Slughorn, quien pensaba que era sumamente educada y encantadora.

* * *

La clase terminó y Lily tenía que dirigirse a Historia de la Magia, no era algo que la alegraba demasiado, pero se sentía complacida de no tener que compartir la clase con Slytherin, sino con Hufflepuff. Pero su humor empeoró cuando unos alumnos de segundo año, pasaron corriendo por el pasillo porque llegaban tarde a una clase, y la atropellaron con ferocidad tirándole todos los libros al suelo. Cuando mascullaba improperios irreproducibles, alguien la empujó tras pasar muy cerca de ella, haciendo que se tropezase y terminase en el suelo.

-¿Con quién hablas, Potter? -Siseó Malfoy con burla-. ¿Practicas para tu próxima entrevista?

-Piérdete, Malfoy.


	4. Sorpresas

**Capítulo IV**

**Sorpresas**

* * *

La primera semana de Lily resultó un calvario. Los alumnos de Hogwarts la señalaban con el dedo cada vez que la veían pasar, o hacían murmuraciones despectivas cuando se encontraba cerca. Scorpius Malfoy, estuvo todos los días en los jardines imitándola en voz alta, para que todos lo oyeran: erguía su espalda, ponía cara de tonto, y se acomodaba un mechon de pelo invisible compulsivamente detrás de la oreja, y a su vez, posaba exageradamente como si le estuviesen sacando fotos. La primera vez, Potter habría sacado su varita, pero no quería que además de chiflada mentirosa, la encontrasen violenta. Por lo que se limitó a mirarlo furiosa. Pero los siguientes días, simplemente fruncía el ceño y buscaba la manera más rapida de huir de allí.

Después de cenar, se desplomó sobre una butaca al lado del fuego en la Sala Común. Escuchó unos pasos tras de sí, y cerró los ojos suplicando que no fuese alguien con intenciones de molestarla.

-Disculpa -Alex Spencer se acercó a Lily con una sonrisa timida en los labios-. ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?

Potter se sorprendió de que alguien quisiese estar cerca suyo.

-Si no te perturba la presencia de una maníatica... -Murmuró con un dejo de ironía.

Alex bufó.

-Vamos, Lilian. Yo no creo en ninguna de esas tonterías.

Lily lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De verdad? -Una parte de ella le decía que no debía relajar la defensiva.

-¡Claro que sí! -Repuso extrañado-. Solo una persona muy imbécil podría tomarse en serio la seccion de Chimentos de El Profeta.

-Entonces toda la escuela es imbécil.

-Lo será -Se encogió de hombros.

-Malfoy también se traga la basura de El Profeta -Añadió con rencor, recordando las escenas en los jardines.

Alex la miró pensativo, tomándose la barbilla.

-Con más razón aún. Malfoy es un imbécil.

Lily lo miró sorprendida, ya que a Spencer todo el mundo le caía bien, y era raro escucharlo criticar a los demás, pero finalmente rompió a reir. Y luego, se le unió el joven.

-¿Qué es eso? -Le preguntó más tarde, señalando el primer libro de la pila que tenía sobre las piernas, cuando logró calmarse.

-¿Esto? -Alex levantó el libro verde y se encogió de hombros-. Quidditch. Quería leer sobre unas tacticas.

Lily levantó las cejas, y luego se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¡Cierto que Roberts egresó, y el equipo ya no tiene más capitán! -Miró a Spencer, y después al libro de Quidditch y ató cabos. Sus ojos se agrandaron más-. ¡Por Merlin, Alex! ¡Te eligieron como capitán!

Él le devolvió una sonrisa radiante

-Así es ¡Por eso estaba tan agobiado! Neville me informó que ya hay varios estudiantes que estan ansiosos por acudir a las pruebas. Y entre los examenes, ser premio anual, y esto... Me parece que no es una buena idea.

Lily lo miró preocupada, ese chico sí que tenía la agenda repleta.

-¿Y no puedes dejar algo? -Preguntó con inocencia.

Alex negó con la cabeza.

-No es algo que me pueda permitir.

-¡Te hará mal, Alex! -Exclamó Lily exasperada.

Pero Spencer no le contestó.

-Sabes, he estado pensando en las pruebas y...

-No me cambies de tema.

-¡Espera, Lily! -Susurró impaciente-. He estado pensando en las pruebas, y en tí -De pronto, vio como la chica se sonrojaba y el sintió sus propias mejillas arder-. Es decir, en cómo debes jugar al Quidditch, teniendo una familia con tan buen historial de jugadores. Me preguntaba si, bueno, te gustaría presentarte a las pruebas.

La chica comenzó a ladear la cabeza.

-Conmigo pierdes el tiempo, Alex. El único bueno de los tres es James. A Albus le dan miedo las alturas, y yo simplemente no sirvo para ello.

-¿Sabes lo que opino? -Preguntó muy serio.

-¿Qué?

-Que eres una mentirosa y que tienes mucho miedo de lo que opinen de tí si te elijo en el equipo luego de que publicaron en el diario que ingresarías a las Arpías de Holyhead.

Lily tragó saliva y se puso muy nerviosa.

-No, no es así, yo... este...

-Además, ya he hablado con Albus sobre el tema y opina que juegas muy bien -Le echó en cara.

Lily se quedo paralizada.

-¿Hablaste con Albus de mí?

Spencer deseó que lo tragase la tierra.

-Sí. Y me dijo que serías buena Guardiana.

La chica suspiró.

-Te aseguro que pierdes el tiempo.

Alex se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo y luego se dirigió a la chica, mirandola fijamente.

-Mira, entiendo que tal vez sientas verguenza de exhibirte en la prueba en público, más teniendo como expectadores a los jugadores de los demás equipos -El chico vio como Lilian palidecía-. Pero podría ver como vuelas unos días antes de las pruebas, y podría enseñarte cualquier cosa que hiciera falta.

-Eso es trampa, Spencer.

-Por favor, Lilian, acepta el trato -La miró con ojos suplicantes. Al ver que ella no se negó, dijo rapidamente-. Mañana a las ocho, te esperaré en el campo de Quidditch.

* * *

Rose intentaba concentrarse en su libro de Historia de la Magia, materia que se había convertido en su favorita, gracias a la influencia de su madre, quien opinaba que era un aprendizaje más que interesante. Su padre, por otro lado, había dicho que era una porquería y que solo una maníatica como su esposa podría elogiarla tanto. Sin embargo, no podía pensar, ya que su prima no paraba de revolverse inquieta en el asiento, distrayendola por completo.

-¡Lily!

-¡Lo siento! -Susurró con el ceño fruncido, pero la chica miraba detrás suyo continuamente y suspiró-. Me miran muy mal, Rose. Es horrible.

Weasley observó a su alrededor, y efectivamente pudo comprobar que muchos estudiantes se hacían señas y señalaban a su prima, al tiempo que cuchicheaban.

Estos, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Rose los miraba, se dieron vuelta ligeramente ofendidos, como culpandola de que les quitase su unica distracción y tuviesen que estudiar.

-Ya se les pasará -Intentó consolarla, volviendo su vista al libro. Y antes de que Lily pudiese replicar, añadió-. Y mientras tanto, deberás aprender a que te importe poco y nada lo que diga la gente de ti.

Potter refunfuñó cosas como que para Rose era muy facil decirlo ya que a ella no la escrachaban en el diario.

-¿Por qué no lo hablas con tu padre? -Sugirió su prima-. Tío Harry es bueno para conversar.

Lily lo consideró seriamente y llegó a la conclusión de que Rose tenía razón: no habría otra persona que la pudiese consolar mejor que su padre. Tomó la pluma y comenzó a escribir rapidamente sobre un pergamino:

_Papá:_

_ ¡Hola! _

_ ¿Cómo estáis tú y mamá? Me he enterado en los Diarios que el Ministerio te está dando mucho trabajo últimamente, y que en pocas semanas mamá tendrá partido. Me imagino que debe estar de los nervios, y practicando a todo rato. ¡Por favor dile que no se desespere! Me angustia un poco no poder estar ahora allí con ella, generalmente logro calmarla un poco en esas situaciones. ¡Mándale un abrazo y dile que la echo de menos!_

_ Las clases comenzaron bien, un tanto desconcertantes ¡No me acostumbro haber dejado Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación! Sinceramente, me alegro mucho de no volverle a ver la cara a Trelawney, pero me entristece demasiado perder a Hagrid como profesor. Dicho sea de paso, te manda saludos, y dice estar un tanto enojado contigo, y con los tíos Ron y Hermione ya que hace mucho que no van a tomar el té con él. ¿Sabes que tiene un huevo de un Hébrido Negro? Ya me has contado varias veces que Hagrid tiene cierta simpatía con los dragones, pero ¡Por Merlín! Esto me parece demasiado. Rose y yo no pudimos evitar salir espantadas de su casa, y ella misma me ha dicho que un ejemplar de ellos necesita de más de 160 kilómetros para sí solo. Lo cierto es que no queremos delatarlo con McGonagall pero si la cosa se sale de control, solo se nos ocurrió esa única solución. _

_ ¡Rose y yo tenemos nueva compañera de habitación! Es la hija de Neville y Luna Longbottom: Liberty. Es una chica... un tanto "curiosa", no sé si me sabrás entender. A Rose no le cae muy bien, ya que dice que su presencia le incomoda y que está harta de que le diga que tiene Narggles a su alrededor. Sin embargo, yo la encuentro muy simpática y bastante divertida._

_ Pero Papá, debo confesarte que lo que me trajo a escribir esta carta, fue otra cosa. Sé que has leído El Profeta, y más precisamente la nota que publicaron sobre mí. Albus está furioso, y yo un tanto abochornada. Me extraña un poco que ni tú ni mamá me mandasen alguna lechuza, me gustaría saber qué opinan. Creo que no hace falta aclararte a tí que realmente no afirme nada de lo que me preguntaban, simplemente me limité a sonreir nerviosamente y claramente, fue un grave error. ¡Lo siento! ¡Sé que ustedes siempre me dicen de no hacer ese tipo de cosas! Pero yo soy una cabezota y lo que me entra por un oído... Mejor ni decir por dónde me sale. En fin, ahora asumo las consecuencias: todos los alumnos de Hogwarts me miran raro, y andan diciendo que soy una mentirosa que quiero aprovecharme de la fama de mis padres, para ser igual o más conocidos que ellos. Los primeros días, casi ni me importó, pero ya pasó más de una semana y siguen señalándome con el dedo por los pasillos. Es indignante que crean más a un periódico que a mí. Por suerte, Albus ya tiene amenazados a los de Slytherin con que si me molestan, los castigaría de inmediato. Pero la verdad es que mi hermano no puede estar protegiéndome todo el tiempo, ni vigilando a esas serpientes inmundas las 24 horas del día, por lo que hay momentos en los que realmente logran fastidiarme. Sobre todo el desgraciado de Malfoy ¡No lo tolero, Papá! ¡Me imita y burla todo el tiempo que puede! Encima, no puedo decirle nada, ya que, por como están las cosas, sus palabras valen más que las mías. ¡Es desesperante, humillante y a cada hora que pasa siento más ganas de irme a vivir con el Calamar gigante! _

_ Espero que puedas entender por lo menos, un tercio de lo que siento en estos momentos y saber cómo andan las cosas por aquí. Tal vez en el mundo exterior, no haya significado nada esa nota, pero en Hogwarts, se produjo un revuelo escalofriante._

_Definitivamente, necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien más de la familia que no esté ahora mismo en el colegio._

_Un abrazo muy fuerte._

_ Tu hija, _

_ Lily._

_ PD: ¿Cómo está James y su queridísima Claire?_

_ PD2: ¿Me extrañas Papá? ¡Porque yo sí, y no veo la hora de regresar!_

Lily releyó varias veces la carta para corregir los errores necesarios, y la guardó en un sobre.

-¿La enviarás ahora? -Inquirió Rose.

Su prima asintió.

-Sabes... No aguanto mucho estar aquí -Explicó mirando furtivamente a los estudiantes-. Y quiero una respuesta rapida.

-Vale, nos vemos luego -Se despidió.

Lily le besó la mejilla y salió corriendo lo más rapido del Gran Salon, y se dirigió inmediatamente a la lechucería.

Scorpius Malfoy caminaba en dirección a la lechucería porque su madre Astoria, era excesivamente protectora, y lo obligaba a escribirle una vez por semana.

La última vez que había decidido no hacerle caso, le había enviado una vociferadora que hasta aquel día recordaba y temblaba de verguenza. Dobló un pasillo, y se chocó con una niña que parecía ser de primero.

-Estúpida, fijate por dónde caminas a menos que quieras que te castigue todos los días hasta que termine el año -Bramó sacudiendose el polvo de la túnica.

A la pequeña le tembló el labio inferior, y fue incapaz de responder, por lo que se limitó a huír de allí. Fue entonces, que caminó unos dos pasos cuando una cabellera pelirroja se cruzó en su camino corriendo a la velocidad de una Nimbus 2010, provocando que se tambalease ligeramente. El Prefecto estuvo a punto de gritarle a aquella niñata como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, pero luego se percató de que no era una joven de los cursos inferiores, sino que era la mismísima Potter.

Potter, pensó Scorpius sonriendo con una de las comisuras de los labios. Y decidió que no le gritaría como a los demás, sino que se buscaría algo mejor para mortificarla.

Siguió con la vista a la pelirroja, y comprobó que se dirigía al mismo sitio que él, por lo que se adelanto con apresuramiento y disimulación, hacia la puerta de la lechucería. Por desgracia, no pudo llegar antes que ella, pero si la detuvo antes de que entrase.

-¿A quién le escribes, Potter? -Preguntó asperamente, clavando su mirada fija en ella, cuando se dio la vuelta-. ¿Estás solicitando algún guardaespaldas? ¿O es que no te basta con el incompetente de tu hermano?

La presencia de Malfoy la desconcertó por completo, desarmándola por unos instantes, en los que se limitó a observarlo, ya que era la primera vez que había podido hacerlo. Scorpius, además de intimidar con sus ojos de basilisco, lo hacía con su altura. Era más alto que cualquier estudiante de su año, e incluso que algunos de séptimo. Pero no por eso, tenía el aspecto físico de un Troll, más bien era bastante delgaducho y si bien su espalda se ensanchaba a la altura de sus hombros, tampoco lograba asemejarse a un ropero. Lily notó con sorpresa, que el verano le había asentado mejor que los años anteriores, otorgándole un cuerpo atlético, digno de cualquier deportista. Su piel era blanquecina, asemejándose a un color cadavérico, que si no fuese por el constante rubor que mantenía en sus mejillas, la joven podría haber jurado que se encontraba delante de un Inferi. Su rostro, siempre había tenido una barbilla filosa y una nariz respingona, acompañada de unos fríos ojos grises, pero aquel año, se había desarrollado, eliminando la redondez propia de la niñez. Su cabello era lacio y de un rubio platino intenso, que en el flequillo, caía de forma desordenada sobre su frente.

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie -Repuso con frialdad-. Y mi hermano, no es ningún incompetente. Es incluso uno de los estudiantes más brillantes en Hogwarts.

-Sí, después de Filch –Contestó con desprecio.

A Lily le temblaron las manos y tanteó rápidamente la varita de su bolsillo. Cuando se dispuso a atacarlo, el chico exclamó:

_-¡Expelliarmus!_ -La varita voló por los aires y quedó entre sus manos. El chico sonrió con satisfacción-. Verás, pelirroja, en el tren no pude negártelo, pero siendo aquí una autoridad -Se acercó a ella con paso lento y fingiendo decepción-, me temo que no podré permitirte portarte mal.

Lilian lo miraba fijamente, sin pestañar, y aborreciéndolo por completo.

-Devuélveme la varita, idiota -Exigió en un susurro.

Scorpius levantó una ceja.

-¿Cómo me has llamado? -Inquirió-. ¿He oído bien o has llamado a una autoridad "idiota"? -Negó con la cabeza lentamente-. Si tu hermano se enterara, no se alegraría en lo absoluto. Tal vez, un par de horas seguidas fregando los trofeos del colegio a lo muggle te harán comprender cómo tienes que tratar a los prefectos, Potter.

Lilian trató tranquilizarse, lo que menos quería en ese momento, era un castigo supervisado por Scorpius Malfoy.

-Estás abusando de tu autoridad -Rechinó los dientes-. Se lo diré a todos.

Scorpius rio irónicamente.

-Fantástico, descubriste la cerveza de manteca -Puso los ojos en blanco-. Razona, Potter, o al menos intenta encender lo que tienes como cerebro: ¿A quién crees que le creerían más? ¿A ti, una tonta que se regocija de la fama de sus padres, y que se mete en tantos líos como castigos continuamente, o a mí, prefecto de Slytherin, con un legajo de castigos impecable y dueño de unas notas sumamente brillantes? ¡No me hagas reír!

-Le diré a McGonagall lo que estás haciendo -Lo amenazó irguiéndose en sus 165 centímetros de estatura-. Y sábelo que ella me creerá a mí, ya que me conoce desde pequeña. Y te diré que, exceptuando a Albus, tiene cierta desconfianza hacia las estúpidas serpientes.

Malfoy le envió una de sus miradas ponzoñosas, y finalmente, se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía razón.

-De modo que ni la quiero -Le arrojó la varita al suelo, con asco-. No te atrevas a embrujarme mientras estoy de espaldas, Potter, o sabrás lo que es malo.

Lilian se rio con sarcasmo.

-No sé ni cómo se te ocurre tal cosa, tal idiotez podría salir solo de un cobarde -Masculló-. Además, Scorpius, tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer que estropear mi varita en un imbécil como tú.

Y la joven Potter entró a la luchecería, deseando que el año terminase pronto.

* * *

Alex Spencer sonrió al ver a Lily a lo lejos, acercándose al campo de Quidditch. La saludó con el brazo extendido.

-¡Uf! Pensé que no vendrías -Dijo en forma de saludo, luego de besarle la mejilla.

Lilian se sonrojó levemente y le dedico una media sonrisa.

-¡Bueno! ¡Empecemos! -Exclamó con efusividad.

Spencer rio.

-Me gusta el entusiasmo -Asintió. Luego, reparó en que la joven Potter no llevaba consigo una escoba-. ¿No tienes escoba?

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Solo me compraron una en primer año para las clases de vuelo. Pero se rompió hace unos años cuando jugaba un partido con James en casa. Nunca pensé que necesitaría una aquí -Se encogió de hombros.

-¡Oh, bueno! No hay drama. En los vestuarios hay un par de repuesto. Ven.

La chica siguió obediente al capitán que se dirigía hacia los vestuarios. Entraron al hall, donde al parecer todo el equipo se reunía antes de jugar, y vio dos puertas que conducían a distintas habitaciones, una parecía ser la de las mujeres y la otra, la de los hombres. Alex abrió la puerta de la de su sexo, pero se detuvo al ver que la chica no avanzaba.

-¿No vienes? -Inquirió extrañado. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Dice 'hombres' -señaló el cartel.

Alex rompió a reír.

-Lily, tú no tienes precisamente fama de angelito -Repuso entre risas-. Haz hecho cosas peores que entrar al vestuario de hombres. ¡Vamos, pasa!

La joven dudó al principio, pero luego le hizo caso.

Alex comenzó a revolver en el armario, mientras hacia unas murmuraciones inentendibles al tiempo que observaba a la chica.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Estoy buscando la adecuada para ti-Explicó, concentrado-. ¡Aquí esta! -Y sacó una escoba, un poco descuidada en la paja, pero bastante cuidada en el mango-. Sí... Creo que esta irá bien con tu tamaño -Y se la alcanzó tirándosela por el aire. Lily la tomó enseguida.

La joven reparó en que la escoba era bastante más pequeña que la que tenía él y frunció el ceño.

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que soy enana? -Gracias a James, ella estaba bastante susceptible con el asunto.

Spencer alzó las cejas.

-No, simplemente quiero que la escoba no te resulte pesada y la puedas manejar.

Lily relajó la defensiva y se dio cuenta de que Alex no era de esas personas que molestaban a otras por cuestiones físicas.

-Bien, muéstrame lo que tienes -Exclamó Alex en el campo de Quidditch alejándose unos pasos de ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Que vuele ahora mismo?

-Ajá.

-¡No!-Retrocedió ladeando la cabeza-. Vuela tu primero

-Vamos, Lily. Conmigo no tienes que tener vergüenza -Dijo el chico con calma.

-Pero...

-Lily -A la chica le asustó que el tono del joven sonara serio, por lo que se subió rápidamente a la escoba, y con un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, se elevó por los aires.

Lily sintió la gélida brisa de la noche rozando su rostro, y cerró los ojos aspirando fuertemente. El aire a esa altura, sabía más puro. Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió a Alex mirándola ligeramente atontado, montado en la escoba y a su mismo nivel. Ella miró hacia otro lado.

-Quiero que des un par de vueltas, y en el camino, haz volteretas, desciende y asciende rápidamente, y quiero ver cómo te manejas con las curvas -Ordenó en voz alta, señalando todo el circuito en el aire.

Lily tomó aire y se dejó hacer.

Alex la observaba detenidamente, y se llevó una grata sorpresa al notar que no solo la chica manejaba bien la escoba, sino que además, volaba más que bien.

-¿Y? -Volvió con rapidez hacia donde estaba el muchacho.

-¡Bastante bien! -Asintió dándole ánimos.

Spencer siguió probándola, pero esta vez con las pelotas de Quidditch, y exceptuando el roll de golpeadora -Que se le daba bastante mal, por la poca fuerza que tenía-, era brillante en los demás. Alex se sorprendió de que Lily no haya estado en el equipo antes, y que ni siquiera se hubiera interesado en ingresar.

-¡Espectacular! -La felicitó Alex, acercándose a ella con la escoba-. ¿Qué prefieres ser?

-Cualquier cosa menos golpeadora -Musitó traumatizada, mirando con miedo a las bludgers que no paraban de moverse nerviosamente en el baúl.

Alex sonrió.

-Muy bien, en las pruebas evaluaré a todos, y decidiré qué puesto se te da mejor. Tal vez puedas entrar -Dijo.

Lily se sintió decepcionada.

-¿Tal vez? -Repitió con la voz entrecortada-. ¿Qué? ¿Hay posibilidades de que no entre? –Alex la había ilusionado, y en ese momento, solo deseaba ingresar al equipo.

-No -Rio-. Pero no seamos tan obvios.

La joven, más contenta, se echó a reír.

* * *

Vladimir Ludwing soltó unos gritos de exclamación.

-Al parecer Spencer consiguió una nueva presa -Observó sonriendo con cierta admiración.

Scorpius sonrió de lado, sabía que Spencer era un ganador, y tenía varias conquistas durante el año. Se preguntaba quién sería esta vez. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a Lily Potter revoloteando con la escoba alrededor del joven, jugando y riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Potter? -Escupió incrédulo, aproximándose aún más a la ventana.

Vladimir soltó un resoplido de decepción.

-Está bien que haya salido con más de la mitad de las chicas del colegio y se le esté agotado el buen material, pero tampoco tenía que caer tan bajo por un par de senos -Murmuró.

-¿Qué senos? -Inquirió Scorpius soltando un bufido.

Ludwing se echó a reír.

Scorpius miraba desconcertado la escena, si bien siempre había sabido que Spencer era un idiota, nunca había creído que sería tan descerebrado como para fijarse en Potter.

-Potter nunca antes salió con nadie ¿Verdad? -Preguntó Scorpius sin dejar de mirarlos.

-Que yo sepa no.

Entonces ¿Qué era lo tan especial que veía ella en Spencer? Scorpius, sin darse cuenta, cerró los puños fuertemente hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

-Y yo que creía que era lesbiana -Se encogió de hombros dándose media vuelta-. Vamos, Ludwing, volvamos a las mazmorras.

Su amigo lo miró desconcertado.

-Pero Malfoy, McGonagall te ordenó que le avises a Spencer que mañana hay reunión de Prefectos y Premios Anuales.

Scorpius dejó de caminar y le envió una mirada furibunda.

-Que se entere por sí mismo.

* * *

Espero que les guste :)


	5. Kirara

**Capítulo IV**

**Kirara**

* * *

Albus se dirigía con tranquilidad hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, en busca de su hermana. Cuando la divisó entre sus compañeros de casa, se acercó a ella, con paso suntuoso.

-¡Lily! -Saludó apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica. Luego miró a Rose y a Liberty-. ¡Hola! -Le dijo a cada una. A Longbottom, que estaba leyendo detenidamente un número de El Quisquilloso, la agarró por desprevenida y se puso colorada desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los pies cuando el muchacho le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, Albus -Le sonrió Lily distraídamente, mientras leía unas hojas del libro de Encantamientos con aparente preocupación-. Hey, Rose. No me digas que este tema entra en el examen... -Suplicó nerviosamente.

-Pues sí -Contestó seriamente, tomando el tarro del azucar, y sirviéndose unas dos cucharadas a su café, con aire presuntuoso-. Y no es solo eso, te recuerdo que hay que estudiar desde el capítulo seis hasta el catorce.

Lily se tomó la cabeza entre las manos.

-¡Por Merlín! -Aulló.

Rose la miró con los labios apretados.

-Si me hubieses acompañado todas las tardes a la biblioteca como te sugerí, habrías estudiado y estarías al día con los temas del examen -Le echó en cara con rencor. Le habían dolido las evasivas de Lily para no ir a la biblioteca con ella.

Lily tragó de golpe su jugo de calabaza.

-¿Te sientes feliz de refregarme en la cara que no he estudiado nada? -Inquirió Lily con la ceja alzada, comenzando a picarse.

Rose no supo muy bien que contestar.

-Sí -Dijo finalmente.

Lily estaba a punto de contestarle a su prima una barrabasada, pero su hermano intervino.

-¡Eh, eh! ¡Tranquilas! -Exclamó extendiendo los brazos. Lily cerró la boca: su hermano era el único por el que habría terminado alguna discusión-. Lily, yo podría explicarte Encantamientos, sabes que me encanta esa asignatura. Y Rose ¿A tí qué mas te da si ella estudia o no para el examen? Después de todo, es su calificación, no la tuya.

Las dos chicas gruñeron al unísono, miraban hacia lados opuestos y con la barbilla en alto.

-De todos modos, no vine aquí para soportar sus rabietas infantiles -Comentó el joven Potter molesto, y sacó el nuevo numero de El Profeta de su mochila-. Toma, leelo -Se lo alcanzó a Lily, que lo miró con desconfianza. La última vez que su hermano le había dado para leer aquel diario, no se había llevado una grata sorpresa-. Anda, léelo. Son buenas nuevas -Le prometió.

Su hermana frunció el ceño y comenzó a hojear el periódico, todavía enfadada por su disputa con Rose. Llegó hacia la parte de chimentos y emitió un chillido de emoción al ver que el principal titular declaraba: "Harry Potter desmiente los rumores de su hija". Lily continuó leyendo, y se enteró de que no solo su padre había limpiado su nombre, sino que había hablado maravillas de ella, y que incluso, les había dejado bien en claro a los reporteros que no debían meter sus narices en asuntos que no eran suyos.

La pelirroja comenzó a dar saltitos de felicidad, y abrazó a su hermano con gran efusividad. Albus rio, él tambien estaba contento de que el problema se haya solucionado.

-Si no estuviese papá...-Ladeó con la cabeza.

-¡Mi vida sería un caos! -Admitió Lily. Luego se llevó el periódico al pecho, y se desplomó contra el asiento (arrojando varias copas y cubiertos) con una sonrisa de extasiada alegría.

Lily, quien no pudo evitar echar un vistazo hacia la mesa de Slytherin, observó como Scorpius Malfoy releía exasperado El Profeta y lo arrojaba con indignación contra la mesa, tomandose la frente con la mano derecha.

-¿Habrá leído la nota de Papá? -Pregunto Lilian a su hermano.

-¡Claro que sí! -Albus se encogió de hombros-. Y me parece que no le ha gustado mucho, Lily.

La joven se encogió de hombros, estaba demasiado contenta como para preocuparse por Malfoy en ese momento.

-Te dije que todo se solucionaría -Liberty le habló con su voz aguda y la miraba con dulzura-. Eres Lily, todo te sale bien.

La aludida la miró sorprendida, y luego se sintió conmovida por las palabras de Liberty. Se acercó a ella y le propinó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Luego miró a su prima, quien evitaba mirarla a los ojos, fingiendo que los detalles tallados en el cubierto de plata eran lo más interesante en aquel momento y suspiró con resignación. Rose era demasiado orgullosa para volverle a hablar luego de la dicusión. Sin embargo, esta se sintió muy feliz por lo que le había ocurrido a Lily, pero continuó desayunando como si nada hubiera sucedido.

De pronto, las lechuzas ingresaron al Gran Salon y revolotearon por el lugar dejando caer cartas y paquetes.

-¡Hedwig! -Exclamó Lily, saludando a la lechuza de la familia, blanca y redonda como la nieve, con unos enormes ojos color ambar. El ave ululó, y dejó caer un enorme paquete con una carta atada en el. Después, se acercó a su dueña dispuesta a recibir algún premio por su trabajo. Lily le dio un poco de pan y esta le respondió cariñosamente con un mordisco.

_Lily:_

_ Ve a la chimenea de la Sala Común esta noche, y asegúrate de estar sola. _

_ Con cariño,_

_ Papá._

La chica miró desconcertada a su hermano buscando algún tipo de explicación pero Albus parecía estar más confundido que ella.

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó con curiosidad señalando el paquete.

-No lo sé -Admitió Lily y se quedó mirando fijo a la caja, que de repente se movió ligeramente. La chica pegó un respingo-. Albus... Desconfío...De...Esto.

-¡Abrela! -Exclamó con impaciencia-. Es de Papá, no puede ser nada malo.

Lily rompió con manos temblorosas el gran paquete, y lo abrió rapidamente. En el fondo de la caja, una bola de pelos blanca le devolvía la mirada con sus enormes y esféricos ojos verdes. El gato emitió un maullido. Entonces, saltó encima de la chica, derribándola contra el suelo, refregándose cariñosamente contra su pecho y ronroneando sonoramente.

Rose, Liberty y Albus soltaron grititos de sorpresa, Lily también lo habría hecho, pero se encontraba demasiado ocupada tratando de responder los cariños de su nuevo gato.

-¡Qué lindo es! -Exclamó Liberty sonriendo.

Rose iba a abrir la boca, pero al ver que Lily la miraba, la cerró y se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

-Es... bonito -Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Albus, quien hubiera esperado cualquier cosa dentro de ese paquete, menos un gato-. Parece una almohada.

Lily estuvo toda la mañana sorprendiéndose cada vez más y más de su nuevo gato, que parecía ser el animal más inteligente que había tenido jamás. No solo hacía buenos trucos, sino que también la esperaba a la salida de las clases, saludándola con un maullido.

-¿Es que ese hipopótamo con pelo no te dejará en paz? -Preguntó Malfoy, con malicia, mirando con desagrado al animal, que se encontraba apachurrado entre los brazos de Lily.

-Se llama Kirara, para tu información -Repuso con rigidez, apretando inconscientemente más fuerte a su gato-.

-¿Para qué le pusiste nombre? -Inquirió fingiendo curiosidad-. Si con decirle hipopótamo sarnoso basta.

Vladimir Ludwing y los demás amigos de Scorpius rieron sonoramente. Lily frunció el ceño, un tanto dolida.

-Lo mismo tendría que preguntarle a tus padres, Malfoy. Si con llamarte rubia malvada era suficiente -Y dandose la vuelta, se marchó con Kirara entre los brazos, y la barbilla bien en alto. Ignorando por completo la mirada de hielo que le clavaba Scorpius en su espalda.

* * *

La joven Potter se encontraba de muy buen humor aquel día, los alumnos de Hogwarts dejaban de mirarla como si fuera un Troll, y algunos se le acercaban para pedirle disculpas por haber hablado mal de ella, y otros simplemente la saludaban con una sonrisa amable, a los lejos. Pero por otro lado, Rose seguía sin hablarle, y se sentía bastante sola en las horas libres, que solía pasarlas con ella. Si bien Kirara era una muy buena distracción, no era lo mismo. A esas alturas del día, Lily ya no estaba enojada con Rose, y solo quería hacer las paces.

Aquella tarde, se encontraba "estudiando" pociones debajo del viejo roble con vista al lago. Pero la realidad era que si Lily se sentaba allí, era porque se sentía realmente triste. Aquel era su refugio personal para cuando las cosas iban mal. Sin poder aguantarlo cerró su libro de golpe, y se puso de pie.

-Vamos Kirara -Dijo Lily con voz decidida-. Es hora de que la cabezota de Rose me vuelva a hablar.

Su gato maulló, y la siguió moviendo sus gordas patitas de manera enérgica. Luego de caminar un rato por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Lily vio a Rose salir de la biblioteca y se interpuso en su camino.

-Disculpame, quiero pasar -Dijo Rose con tono mordaz, tratando de hacer a un lado a Lily.

-Disculpame -Tajó Lily-, quiero que mi mejor amiga me vuelva a hablar.

Rose miró con el ceño fruncido a su prima, que le devolvía la mirada con ojos firmes y seguros, pero con un dejo de tristeza.

-Esto es para lo único que vienes a la biblioteca ¿No? Para ver si te vuelvo a hablar, para pasar el día con compañía. -Le contestó de un modo que estaba muy lejos de ser compasivo-. Pues yo he estado todas estas tardes sola, y no me he quejado con nadie.

La voz de Rose, que había comenzado rabiosa, terminó por quebrarse.

Potter en ese mismo momento se sintió extremadamente culpable, y comprendió que a Rose le había hecho realmente mal que ella no la acompañara a la biblioteca. Lugar que si bien le parecía el más aburrido del mundo, era el que su amiga más estimaba.

-Me parece una razón más que suficiente -Susurró Lily con lágrimas en los ojos.

Rose la miró con rencor, pero luego abrazó a Lily con fuerza.

-Lo siento por no acompañarte a estudiar -Lloriqueó Lily, para luego terminar sonriendo, al darse cuenta de lo ridícula que había sido la pelea.

-Y yo lo siento por haberte echado en cara que eres un desastre -Gimoteó Rose, provocando las risas de su prima-. Y por no haber festejado contigo sobre la nota de El Profeta del tío Harry. Me alegra muchísimo que se haya solucionado todo -Sorbió con la nariz.

-Yo también -Sonrió.

Kirara se paseaba por entre sus piernas, refregándose contra ellas, y ronroneando.

En lo que quedó del día, las dos primas pasaron el rato juntas, disfrutando de la compañía del gato de Lily.

-¡Uy! -Exclamó esta en un grito ahogado, poniéndose de pie de un salto-. ¡Son las 8:10 y quedé con verme con Alex a las 8! ¡Adios, Rose!

Y salió corriendo tras la puerta de la Dama Gorda.

* * *

Scorpius se paseaba en una ronda extra de prefecto, que él se daba el lujo de realizar -aunque no tuviera que hacerlo- para jactarse de su autoridad, y poder infundir terror en los más pequeños. De pronto, se asomó por la vetana, y entonces deseó no haberlo hecho. Se encontró con la misma escena de la noche anterior: Lily Potter montada en una escoba, sin dejar de sonreír, y Alex Spencer, intentando seducirla, pese a que ella no se diera cuenta, sobre el campo de Quidditch. Malfoy se dio la vuelta sin ocultar su gesto de repulsión y siguió rondando por los pasillos de muy mal humor.

-¡Eh! ¡Ustedes dos! -Les gritó a una pareja de cuarto año, que se encontraban bastante acaramelados-. ¡Demasiado juntos! -Y agitando su varita, los alejó de inmediato-. Y tú ¿Qué miras? -Rugió contra un niño de segundo, que lo miraba asustado.

Aquella noche, luego de cenar, Scorpius estaba repantigado sobre una butaca, tamborileando impacientemente sus finos y largos dedos contra el apoyabrazos. Tenía aspecto aburrido, y observaba a todos con indiferencia, como si ninguno de los presentes pudiese siquiera inmutar su rostro. Se encontraba en un salón anexado al despacho de la directora McGonnagal, donde se realizaban las reuniones de prefectos y premios anuales. Aquel lugar era más pequeño, pero tan acogedor, cómodo y elegante como cualquier lugar en el colegio. Excepto, pensó Scorpius, la torre de Gryffindor. Al recordar la casa, no pudo evitar rememorar la escena que había visto antes de ir al Gran Salón, sobre Potter y el estúpido de Spencer coqueteando en las alturas. Curvó sus labios con satisfacción, al comprobar que este aún no había llegado a la reunión ya que él no le había avisado. Scorpius se irguió en el asiento, felicitándose por ser tan astuto.

McGonagall tosió, al entrar al Salón, llevaba su típica túnica verde, pero no el sombrero puntiagudo a juego. Tenía aspecto cansado, y de querer terminar aquel día cuanto antes para poder ir a descansar.

-Muy bien. Creo que no falta nadie -Echó un vistazo general a los asistentes al tiempo que leía los nombres en la lista. Se detuvo en un nombre, levantó la mirada y puso gesto de sorpresa-. Pero ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Spencer? ¿Por qué todavía no está aquí? -A McGonagall le sorprendia, y a la vez la decepcionaba, que el mayor representante de la casa de Gryffindor, no estuviese en la reunión.

Scorpius pudo detectar como Rose se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo, y se revolvía en su asiento. Tampoco se le escapó la manera en la que apretaba muy fuerte los labios, como conteniendose para no decir nada. Malfoy sabía que Weasley conocía la razón de la ausencia de Spencer. Pudo imaginarse como Potter le contaba con la emoción pintada en el rostro como iba a pasar la noche con el premio anual, y sin poder contenerse, echó un bufido lleno de asco.

McGonagall se giró hacia él, observandolo con una ceja alzada.

-¿Tiene algo que aportar, señor Malfoy?

Scorpius pegó un respingo, McGonagall había interrumpido sus pensamientos. Estaba a punto de negar con la cabeza, pero curvó sus labios con malicia.

-Creo que Spencer ha encontrado cuestiones... más interesantes que venir a la reunión -Opinó arrastrando las palabras.

-¿A qué se refiere con cuestiones más interesantes, señor Malfoy? -McGonagall parecía un poco perturbada-. ¿Qué puede ser más interesante que la reunión de autoridades escolares?

Scorpius estaba a punto de abrir la boca, pero Rose, que al instante se dio cuenta de que Malfoy sabía donde estaba Spencer y con quién, se apresuró a decir:

-Nada, profesora.

McGonagall parecía un poco más relajada ¡Cómo alguien iba a denigrar su reunión de esa manera!

-Gracias, señorita Weasley -Le sonrió con sinceridad-. Pero de todas formas, el señor Spencer sigue sin aparecer.

Rose se puso de pie.

-Disculpe, profesora. Voy a pasar al baño, con permiso -Y salió con paso apurado del salón.

Scorpius no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que la chica cerró la puerta del baño, no sin antes, echarle una mirada inyectada en odio.

La chica revolvió rapidamente su mochila, tanteando con las manos los objetos de los bolsillos. Suspirando, sacó un pequeño espejo. Se miró unos segundos en él, y de pronto aparecieron los conocidísimos ojos esmeralda de su amiga, que la miraban con preocupación.

-¡Rose! ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Shhh! Baja la voz -Susurró-. ¿Alex está aún contigo?

-Sí. ¿Qué sucede? -Inquirió extrañada.

-¿Puedes decirme qué demonios se le paso por la cabeza al planear volar hoy contigo? -El tono de Rose se había endurecido-. ¡Hay reunión de prefectos y premios anuales ahora mismo! Y McGonagall no para de preguntar por él.

Los ojos de Lily se agrandaron con sorpresa.

-Esperame un segundo -Y desapareció del espejo, haciendo que Rose se reencontrara con sus ojos castaños. Al cabo de unos minutos, unos ojos miel aparecieron. Esta vez, había vuelto Alex.

-Rose ¿Cómo que hay reunión ahora? -Preguntó preocupado.

-¡Sí, Alex! ¿Como pudiste olvidarlo?

-¡Nadie me ha dicho nada! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que había reunión! -Exclamó exasperado.

Rose se sorprendió un poco, pero no tenía tiempo para ponerse a discutir con él, dado que no sabía hasta cuanto tiempo Malfoy tendría la boca cerrada.

-Pues eso no importa ahora. Ven ahora mismo, y lo más rapido que puedas. No se como, Alex, pero Scorpius sabe donde estás, y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca -Tomó aire-. Y créeme, si McGonagall se entera de que estas enseñandole vuelo a Lily antes de las pruebas, y encima que estas faltando a la reunión por ello, probablemente te quite la insignia.

Los ojos de Alex se vieron cargados por la desesperación, y entonces, desaparecieron del espejo. A Rose no le quedaron más dudas de que el joven estuviera en ese instante, corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello hasta el salón. Salió del baño, no sin menos intranquilidad. Pudo sentir la mirada de hielo de Malfoy clavándose en ella, y cuando decidió mirarlo se dio cuenta de que en realidad miraba con atención sus manos. Se había olvidado de guardar en la mochila el espejo.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, y un desalineado Alex Spencer entró al Salón. Estaba totalmente despeinado, con la cara manchada de barro y la ropa mal puesta: la camisa blanca -que estaba sucia- se encontraba fuera del pantalón y la corbata tenía el nudo mal hecho. Respiraba con dificultad y se agarraba de la puerta.

-Perdone, profesora -Respondió al fin, tragando saliva y con la voz entrecortada.

Minerva lo miró a traves de sus anteojos.

-Luce desastroso, Spencer.

Scorpius soltó una risita.

-S-sí, sí. Lo sé. Lo siento también -Entró al lugar un tanto incomodo.

-Ya que pasó sin pedir permiso, por lo menos podría decirnos por qué ha llegado tan tarde -Pidio McGonagall.

-Me he enterado recién que había reunión -Trató de explicarse-. ¡Nadie me ha dicho nada!

Scorpius maldijo por lo bajo a Spencer.

-Pero ¿Cómo? Si le he pedido al señor Malfoy que se lo comunicara -Entonces la profesora lo miró a Scorpius.

El chico, bufó agitando los cabellos de su flequillo platino, con gesto arrogante.

-Verá, profesora. Estaba en eso, y fui al pasillo que conducía a la torre de Gryffindor -Dijo como si eso fuese un logro-, y me resultó extraño que el Premio Anual no estuviera haciendo las rondas en los pasillos de antes de la cena, por lo tanto supuse que estaba ocupado. Pero luego, cuando caminaba con mi amigo Ludwing, lo vimos volando en los campos de Quidditch con compañia... ¿femenina? -Scorpius no sabía en que sexo catalogar a Potter-, y no quise interrumpir.

Rose ahogó un gritito de sorpresa: Malfoy acababa de firmar el castigo de Alex.

McGonagall no inmutó el rostro, y le dirigió una mirada severa al premio anual de Gryffindor.

-Creía que sabría como manejar sus prioridades, señor Spencer. -Y le envió una mirada elocuente-. Y definitivamente, coquetear con una jovencita en el campo de Quidditch no debería ser la primera en su lista. Gracias por la informacion, señor Malfoy -y se volvió hacia Alex-. Y usted, Spencer, lo quiero ver mañana a primera hora en mi despacho.

El rostro del chico se desencajó de la angustia, y Scorpius sonrió con satisfacción, relajandose contra el respaldo.

* * *

Scorpius salió de la reunión sin poder dejar de sonreír, y curvó una ceja al ver a Potter, sentada en el escalón de la escalera, con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas y con gesto preocupado. No tenía mejor aspecto que Spencer: las medias blancas que le llegaban hasta por debajo de la rodilla se encontraban sucias, y sus zapatos, llenos de barro. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba enmarañado, y tenía la pequeña nariz salpicada con lodo.

El chico, cuando se acercó a ella, negó lentamente con la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación.

-Has puesto en graves problemas a tu pretendiente, Potter -siseó.

Lily, que se había percatado de su presencia y había utilizado todo su autocontrol para no mirarlo, se levantó de golpe.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido con Alex? -Entonces se ruborizó, y añadió rapidamente-. ¡Y no es mi pretendiente!

Scorpius le clavó su mirada de hielo.

-Digamos que McGonagall no tardó en enterarse de que Spencer se ha estado revolcando con una niña en los campos de Quidditch -El rubio vio como el rostro de la chica enrojecía aún más, pero no estaba seguro de si era por la ira, o por la verguenza-. Y ¿sabes, pelirroja? Aquello no le agradó mucho.

-¿Nos has estado espiando, Malfoy? -Inquirió, enojada-. Porque dudo realmente que Rose le contara a McGonnagla donde nos encontrabamos Alex y yo.

-¿Espiarlos? ¿Yo? ¿Al imbecil de Spencer y a... tí? -Escupió con asco-. No, creeme que conozco mejores maneras de suicidarme.

Lily lo miró frunciendo el ceño; Scorpius observó con satisfacción como aquellos ojos verdes se tensaban.

-¿Qué pasó con Alex? -Inquirió acercandose a él, con aire amenazador. Cualquier persona hubiera retrocedido ante la chica, pero Scorpius apenas pestaneo. Aquella pulga con pecas, apenas lo inmutaba.

-McGonagall lo castigó -Se encogió de hombros-. Y probablemente le quite la insignia de premio anual. -Luego sonrió de lado con altanería-. Supongo que hice mi acción bondadosa del día.

-¡Lo sabía! -Explotó Lily furiosa-. ¡Tú lo has acusado! ¡Eres un imbecil, Malfoy, un ser tan despreciable que...!

-Aún así, el idiota de Spencer sigue castigado -Espetó, acercándose más y alzando las cejas rapidamente, provocándola.

-¿¡Cuál es tú problema? -Gritó la muchacha-. ¿¡Por qué tenías que delatarlo? ¿En qué te cambiaba a tí que él fuera o no a la reunión? ¡Alex solo me estaba..! -Se calló de golpe, estaba a punto de meter la pata. Si Malfoy se enteraba de que Alex le había estado dando una clase de vuelo antes de las elecciones del nuevo equipo, definitivamente sería la perdición de Spencer. Todos sabían que era más que ilegal lo que Alex estaba haciendo con ella.

El chico malinterpretó las palabras de Potter. Scorpius examinó con rabia cómo el rubor se expandía por las mejillas de Lily. ¿Que Spencer le había hecho qué? A juzgar por el aspecto de los dos, dudaba que realmente solo hubieran estado volando en las escobas. Probablemente Spencer la habia ... Se apartó esas repugnantes imagenes de la cabeza.

-¿Haciendo qué, Potter? -Se agachó para llegar a la altura de la chica, con gesto duro. Lily le mantuvo la mirada firmemente, pero tuvo intenciones de salir corriendo, cuando sintió que las rodillas le temblaban, pero a pesar de ello, no se movió ni un paso. Scorpius se alejó de ella, fastidiado y añadió-. Patético. Solo ese subnormal podría invitar a volar a una chica para conquistarla ¡Es tan romántico! -Se mofó-. Lo que más me sorprende, Potter, es que luego de todas las bellezas con las que salió Spencer, te haya elegido a tí -Opinó tras examinarla con asco.

-¿De que hablas? -Preguntó confundida, pero demasiado dolida para pensar con claridad. Realmente no le interesaba que Malfoy pensara que era atractiva, pero no le agradaba la idea de que la considerase vomitiva.

-Que solo un hombre en su estado más desesperado podría elegirte para... -Scorpius cerró la boca de repente, pensando que decir aquello era mala idea.

-¿Para qué, Malfoy? -Gritó Lily cabreada-. ¿¡Para qué? ¡Más tristes son las chicas que salen contigo, que se dejan usar como un oso de peluche con tal de pasar una noche en tu dormitorio!

Scorpius alzó las cejas.

-¿Desde cuando sabes con quién salgo o no, Potter? -Preguntó con arrogancia, sonriendo de lado.

Lily parpadeó un par de veces. Aquel imbécil se pensaba que ella lo espiaba.

-¡No es muy dificil saberlo cuando haces ese tipo de exhibiciones en el Gran Salón o en los jardines! -Exclamó como si no fuera obvio. En lo que iba de ese año, ella lo había visto con unas cinco chicas diferentes-. Además, las chicas parecen idiotas cuando te miran con ahelo, cuando pasas delante de ellas.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo que una belleza puede causar.

Lily lo miró con rabia.

-¿Ocurre algo, Lily? -Preguntó Spencer, tras salir del Salon, mirando preocupado la escena.

La chica le sonrió dulcemente.

-Nada que valga la pena -Contestó, de pronto tranquila-. Lo unico que me inquieta es saber que ha pasado contigo.

Alex le sonrió con una sonrisa triste.

-Cuando estemos en la Sala Común te contare -Le prometió, tomandola del brazo. Entonces se acordo de la presencia de Malfoy y le dijo-. ¡Buenas noches, Scorpius!

Fue un saludo que el chico no respondió, ya que solo tenía tiempo para fulminar a los dos con la mirada.

* * *

Holiii! Vine con un nuevo capítulo. Tengo un mes terrible, cargadísimo de examenes, y tuve que escribir esto robando pocos pedacitos libres que me quedaban del día. Prometo que de aquí en adelante, ya que el problema de Lily se solucionó, habrán más escenas de Lily y Scorpius, y la historia se centrará mas bien en ellos dos.

Un beso, espero que les guste!


	6. La resaca de Scorpius

**Capítulo VI**

**La resaca de Scorpius**

* * *

Lily les había deseado las buenas noches a sus dos amigas. Pero lo cierto, era que ella no se había ido a dormir. Estaba tapada hasta el cuello con las sabanas, mirando el techo y esperando que Liberty y Rose estuvieran completamente dormidas. Cuando escuchó los fuertes ronquidos de Rose, supo que era buena señal. Se puso de pie, y espió por entre las cortinas de su cama, para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden.

La habitación estaba alumbrada únicamente por la luz de la luna que ingresaba por la ventana, e iluminaba los rostros de ambas. Rose, estaba despatarrada sobre su cama y con la boca abierta, donde se podían percibir varios hilos de baba y Liberty, estaba enrollada entre sus sabanas y con la cabeza boca abajo.

Lily, soltó una risita de diversión y comenzó a cruzar la habitación, de puntitas de pies, tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible. Había cruzado el tramo hasta la cama de Rose, y luego la de Liberty. Solo faltaban tres pasos para llegar a la puerta y largarse de allí. Tres. Sin poder contenerse, soltó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Tomó aire, y emprendió su camino.

Uno... Dos... ¡PAF! Lily se reventó el dedo chiquito del pie contra la valija de Liberty, y tuvo ganas de chillar y de gritar que la vida era demasiado cruel como para seguir viviendo, pero se tuvo que contentar con arrojarse al suelo, ponerse el puño en la boca para aguardar silencio, y lloriquear en secreto. Cuando logró recuperarse, se contentó con saber que a pesar del escándalo que había hecho, no había logrado despertar a las dos morsas. Pero fue en el momento en que tenía el picaporte de la puerta entre sus dedos, en el que escuchó a Liberty hablar, y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

-Mmmmhhhh... Nargles... Muchos... No, Albus, no los toques... Te harán daño... Mhhh... -Murmuró somnolienta, revolviéndose en su cama, buscando una posición más cómoda.

Lily enarcó las cejas, preguntándose si debía morirse de la risa, o cuestionarse por qué Liberty estaba soñando con su hermano. Optó por encogerse de hombros, y salir cuarto antes de allí.

Esa noche, su padre le había dicho por escrito que debía ir a la Sala Común, y encargarse de estar sola. Se preguntaba con emoción qué sorpresa le daría esta vez, y sonrió al ocurrírsele que tal vez, Harry estuviera allí. Pero desechó esa idea al instante, al recordar que nadie podía aparecer ni desaparecerse en Hogwarts. Bajo las escaleras con entusiasmo, y se decepcionó al reparar que no había nadie en el lugar. Caminó con impaciencia de un lado al otro, hasta que se animó a preguntar -sintiéndose un tanto tonta- en voz alta:

-¿Papá? ¿Estás ahí?

Las llamas de la chimenea chispearon, y entonces el rostro de su padre se vio entre ellas. Lily pegó un respingo.

-¡Psst! -Le chistó su padre.

-¡Papá! -Exclamó radiante de felicidad, arrodillándose frente al fuego.

-¿Cómo estás hija? -Preguntó devolviéndole la sonrisa-. No te he contestado la carta porque prefería que habláramos por acá.

-Me parece perfecto -coincidió plenamente. A su padre no se le pasaba nada por alto.

-¿Por dónde empezar? -Inquirió incómodo, recordando el contenido de la carta, y Lily se echó a reír-. Sí, Lils, tu madre está como loca entrenando y entrenando, no paro de decirle que se relaje, pero no me hace caso.

-¡Lo sabía! -Exclamó con indignación, golpeándose la palma de la mano con el puño.

-Pero por otro lado está muy bien y los extraña mucho. Había insistido en hablar contigo hoy, pero la veía demasiado cansada como para que se quedara hasta estas horas de la noche, y le aconseje que durmiera.

- Sí, sí está cansada no va a poder entrenar como se debe, y eso la va a poner más nerviosa. Yo también la echo de menos. -Musitó Lily. Y luego, exclamó, sin poder contenerse-. ¡Muchísimas gracias por lo que has hecho por mí! Estaba tan triste, y de repente vi la nota que publicaron de tí en El Profeta y no pude parar de saltar de la emoción

-No hay de qué -Le sonrió Harry-. Sinceramente, luego de leer tu carta, no pude dormir muy tranquilo. Me puso bastante mal enterarme que estabas triste, y que todos te miraban mal, creyendo falsos rumores -Echó un bufido-. Es... tan odioso cuando ocurre eso.

Lily enarcó una ceja.

-¿Te ha pasado alguna vez?

-¿¡Si me ha pasado alguna vez? -Harry suspiró-. Mi adolescencia se basó prácticamente en rumores. Cuando algo sucedía, yo tenía que ver, aunque fuese algo remoto e imperceptible. Si encontraban suficientes argumentos para declararme culpable de algún hecho, lo hacían sin dudarlo. Mi vida fue un rumor constante. La mayoría de los años, los alumnos me miraban mal, hasta que yo lograba convencerlos de que estaban equivocados con hechos contundentes. Pero créeme que en el camino la pasé muy mal. Así que sé lo que se siente que todos piensen que estás demente o cosas por el estilo.

Lily escuchaba con atención a su padre, sorprendida de que le revelase esa parte de su vida, y de pronto, sintió pena por él. Si bien la historia de Harry era mundialmente conocida, en la familia, él trataba de hablar muy poco de ella, y sus hijos apenas conocían la realidad de los hechos.

-Y definitivamente, no es algo que quiero para tí, ni para Albus, ni James.-Terminó, mirándola significativamente-. Y menos por mi culpa.

Su hija saltó de inmediato.

-Pero Papá ¡No fue tu culpa, simplemente...!

-Ya, Lily -Le cortó amablemente-. Estoy de acuerdo en que tú te has mandado gran parte del moco, pero la realidad es que si los reporteros te acosan, es porque eres hija de Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter. Y que estés expuesta a ellos, es nuestra culpa.

-¡Pero no se trata de culpas! Fue algo que ocurrió y punto.

Su padre se quedó pensativo.

-A decir verdad, cuando tu madre leyó las noticias del Diario, además de estar totalmente enfurecida con los medios, también lo estuvo contigo. Dijo cosas como no nos habías hecho casos con nuestras recomendaciones, que tendrías que aprender la lección y afrontarte a los hechos por tu cuenta. De inmediato supe que estaba completamente en desacuerdo con ella. Conozco muy bien lo que es estar en aprietos ante el mundo mágico, y a tu edad, me hubiera gustado que alguien me haya dado una mano-Admitió, con un dejo de tristeza-. Así que discutimos un rato hasta que cedió, sabes cómo es ella. Entonces, a primera hora del día siguiente, hablé con los reporteros.

A Lily la invadió una sensación de bienestar tan grande, que no pudo evitar mirar a su padre con la misma maravilla que con la que lo hacían las demás personas ajenas a la familia que se lo cruzaban en la calle y le pedían autógrafos.

-Eres el mejor padre del mundo ¿Lo sabes? –Le sonrió con emoción.

Harry se sintió un tanto avergonzado y miró hacia otro lado.

-Podría ser mejor.

Padre e hija, se quedaron hablando durante largo rato, conversando sobre temas que abarcaban la vida de Lily. Entre ellos, su disputa con Rose, la visita a Hagrid, su nuevo gato, Spencer... y finalmente, Malfoy.

-Lily, quiero que sepas esto, no como algo que digo yo, sino como un axioma de vida -Le dijo Harry muy seriamente, tras escuchar todos los episodios

desagradables que había tenido con Scorpius-. Los Malfoy son gente _complicada_ de tratar. Y cuando digo complicada, es realmente el triple de lo que imaginas -Aseguró.

Lily tragó saliva.

-Suena como si los conocieras -Dijo, siendo un tanto perceptiva.

-Lilian, su padre, Draco Malfoy, fue mi mayor enemigo cuando estuve en Hogwarts -Explicó con sencillez-. Era arrogante, presumido y disfrutaba con humillar a los demás. Le odiaba.

La chica asintió rápidamente, sin poder creerlo ¡Alguien que lo entendía!

-¡Scorpius es igual!

A Harry no le sorprendió en lo absoluto. Sabía que aquel chico iba a heredar varias actitudes de su padre, y no tanto las de su madre, que por lo que sabía, era una mujer tierna y cálida.

-Draco, al irse del colegio, se convirtió en un Mortífago -De pronto, se hizo un silencio aterrador entre ellos dos, y Lily tragó saliva, con un ligero temblor-, dado a que su padre, Lucius Malfoy, también lo era.

-¿Solo se convirtió en uno de ellos porque Lucius lo era? -Cuestionó con la nariz arrugada. Aquello, no le cerraba del todo.

- No -Negó con la cabeza-. Porque su padre no pudo realizar una misión que le encomendó Voldemort, entonces, este decidió castigándolo con su hijo, Draco. Mientras Lucius estaba en Azkaban, Voldemort obligó a Draco a unirse a uno de ellos, y le ordenó que matara a alguien. Él aceptó la misión sin problemas, pero era demasiado chico e ingenuo para comprender que aquello no era un juego. Cuando se dio cuenta del embrollo en el que se había metido, ya era demasiado

tarde para echarse atrás.

-¿Lo hizo? -Inquirió Lily, con temor-. ¿Asesinó a esa persona?

-No. Alguien intervino y lo hizo por él -Contesto, con amargura en la voz-. Draco siguió formando parte de las tropas de Voldemort, pero fue él quien me salvó la vida cuando estuve en aprietos en la Mansión Malfoy. Y luego, en la guerra, cuando estábamos en la Sala de Menesteres prendida en fuego, le devolví el favor salvándosela a él.

La chica sonrió levemente.

-¿Y qué ocurrió con Draco? -Cuestionó preocupada.

-En la Guerra se dio cuenta de que su familia y él siempre habían estado del bando equivocado, y cuando esta terminó, comenzaron las persecuciones a los Mortífagos. Draco se confesó al instante, dispuesto a asumir sus culpas en Azkaban. Pero luego de todo lo que había pasado y hecho, no pude permitir que fuera a ese lugar -Ladeó con la cabeza-. Por lo que le ofrecí al Ministerio que trabajara con nosotros, los Aurores, ya que él conocía muy bien cómo se

manejaban los Mortífagos. Ellos aceptaron, con la condición de que estuviera bajo mi supervisión. Y es hasta el día de hoy, que trabaja conmigo.

Lily sintió su cuerpo relajarse: todo había terminado bien. Ese Draco Malfoy había empezado a darle mucha pena.

-¿Y ahora son amigos? -Preguntó con inocencia.

Harry resopló.

-Ni por asomo. Pero por lo menos, convivimos bien, y hay un clima agradable de trabajo.

* * *

Un fuerte y cálido rayo de luz ingresó por el ventanal de la habitación de los hombres, y Scorpius se despertó de golpe. Se revolvió un poco en su cama, y cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder volver a dormir, se incorporó lentamente. En aquella posición, se percató de que el mundo le daba vueltas, de que tenía una desagradable sensación en la garganta, y que el estomago se le revolvía continuamente. Se quejó de dolor, al sentir una fuerte punzada en su sien, y se recostó lentamente. No recordaba nada de la noche anterior, ni como la chica que estaba enredada entre su cuerpo había terminado allí. Tan solo pudo hacer memoria de que había bebido, y mucho.

Observó a la muchacha en cuestión, y se felicitó por haber pasado una buena noche con una chica atractiva. Desde su visión, parecía una chica alta, delgada y de indisimulables curvas. Su cabello dorado, caía en forma de rizos hasta su cadera, y su rostro era un tanto bonito. Dormía plácidamente sobre su estómago, con una expresión de tonta dibujada en el rostro. Entonces, Scorpius suspiró, lamentando que hubiera llegado la peor parte. Tendría que aclararle a la joven, que solo había sido una noche, y que no le interesaba que fueran más. Y mucho menos, enredarse en una farsa relación amorosa. A Malfoy no le interesaba el amor, sino la diversión. Apartó bruscamente a la chica de sí, causando que gimiera de desconcierto, y se puso de pie, tambaleándose.

-Scorpius, mi amor ¿Qué hora es? -Preguntó la muchacha somnolienta, levantando levemente la cabeza.

Malfoy la miró con escepticismo.

-¿No sé tu nombre y pretendes que sepa la hora? -Preguntó molesto, abrochándose la camisa.

La tonta muchacha tragó saliva. Aquel Scorpius era distinto al de la noche anterior. Este volvía a tener la expresión de asco en el rostro, y trataba a todos como parásitos. Él había sido su amor platónico desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, y ciertamente, nunca había creído posible que el joven se le acercara a hablar hasta el día anterior, en el que se encontraba estudiando en la Sala Común de Slytherin, y Scorpius le dirigió la palabra para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, y si no quería pasar el rato con él. Entonces, cuando vio el gesto pétreo del muchacho, se dio cuenta de que había sido solo una noche, y nada más. Sin poder evitarlo, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Te vas a quedar todo el día ahí? -Resopló Malfoy, irritado-. Soy un prefecto, y te recuerdo que no pueden verte salir de mi habitación. Y a juzgar por la intensidad del sol, no debe ser muy temprano. Así que márchate cuanto antes.

La adolescente, se dio la vuelta, y se propuso cambiarse lo más rápido posible, sintiendo querer morirse. Al terminar, se volteó para mirarlo y le envió una última mirada de suplica, pero Malfoy solo puso los ojos en blanco. Entonces, camino hacia la puerta, y salió de la habitación, sollozando.

Scorpius suspiró más aliviado y murmuró algo como un "Al fin" y al cabo de unos minutos, también salió de su cuarto. Caminó por entre los pasillos de las mazmorras, para tomar un poco de aire, y de paso realizar sus típicas rondas de prefectos. Los de Slytherin estaban acostumbrados a los gritos mañaneros de Malfoy, incluso se lo tomaban como un saludo de buenos días, pero los de las demás casas, cuando apenas se despertaban, a quien menos deseaban encontrarse en los claustros, después de Filch, era a él. Pero ese día, no era como los otros. En ese se sentía fatal, y se había jurado que a cualquiera que interviniera en su camino, le quebraría las vertebras. Por eso, con tan solo haber caminado diez metros, ya había retado a unos ocho alumnos, y cuando estaba por hacer lo mismo con el noveno, se tropezó con algo bastante grande, y cayó al suelo de una manera muy poco elegante. Levantó la vista, y se encontró con una bolita de pelos blanca, que le devolvía la mirada con sus enormes y redondos ojos verdes. Ese gato le sonaba familiar, pero no lograba recordar de donde. Entonces, se acordó de que se llamaba algo así como Kirira, y era el nuevo gato de Potter. El animal maulló agudamente, como respondiendo a sus pensamientos.

- Estúpida bola de grasa -Masculló.

Una joven correteaba por los pasillos llamando a su gato, y a juzgar por el nombre, y la voz de la chica, Scorpius supo de pronto que se trataba de Potter.

Al final del corredor, observó que tenia gesto de sorpresa y entonces se confirmaron todas sus sospechas.

-¡Kirara! -Exclamó con la voz cargada de reproche, dirigiéndose hacia el animal-. ¿Te parece gracioso lo que has hecho? ¡Pues a mí no! ¡No te vuelvas a escapar!

Scorpius se puso a maldecir mentalmente, lo único que quería hacer en su resaca, era soportar a aquella estúpida dialogando con un animal. Echó un resoplido, y la mirada de la chica se posó en él. Lily miró un par de veces a Kirara y a Malfoy, y su rostro era la viva imagen del desconcierto.

-¡Oh! -Musitó en voz baja, cuando ató cabos de la situación. Dentro de ella se desataba una guerra mental, en la que tenía que debatirse entre felicitar a su gato, por haber hecho caer a Malfoy, o pedirle disculpas a este. Tomó aire, y juntando valor, pronunció las palabras que bien sabía, ocasionarían graves consecuencias más tarde-. Muy bien, Kirara, así se hace.

Lily acarició a su gato, y este maulló refregándose contra sus dedos.

-Para ser hija del brillante Harry Potter no eres para nada inteligente, pelirroja -Masculló el joven. Lily frunció los labios, si había algo que odiaba, era que la llamara por ese apodo.-. ¿Es que no te han dicho que ni tú, ni tu asquerosa alimaña pueden pasearse por estos pasillos?

Una nueva norma prohibía que los de Gryffindor y Slytherin merodearan por mucho tiempo en los claustros del otro. Se había creado para evitar los frecuentes problemas de las casas. Pero ella, no hacía caso a las normas, y menos a esa, ya que su hermano era parte de Slytherin, y no iba a verlo menos tiempo del que quería solo porque a McGonnagal se le ocurría.

Lily frunció su nariz respingona y arrugó el ceño.

-No -Mintió.

Scorpius alzó las cejas, en un gesto de risa y escepticismo.

- No me hagas reír, Potter. Tu hermano es Premio Anual, y lo he visto cientos de veces recordándote el listado de normas del colegio.

- Y lo verás haciéndolo mil veces más -Repuso con orgullo.

El la miró entre asombrado, y horrorizado.

- ¿Como puede ser que teniendo tan brillante familia, hayas salido así? -Preguntó, recorriéndola con una mirada de decepción-. Tus padres son famosos, James es excelente jugando al Quidditch, Albus es brillante en el colegio y premio anual... -Scorpius se detuvo en su enumeración, intentando buscarle una cualidad a Lily-. Y tú... no eres nada. Solo eres una tonta que le ocasiona problemas a la familia.

-¿¡Quieres saber lo que pienso que eres tú? -Chilló, apretando los puños.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, poco le importaba.

- ¡Pues eres un bravucón, egoísta, presumido, egocéntrico e imbécil! -Le gritó.

El rostro de Scorpius se contorsionó por la rabia, y lo único que quería en aquel momento, era levantarse y estrangularla. Pero no podía ponerse de pie, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias, y sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

A Lily le causaba gracia como Malfoy intentaba reincorporarse, y fallaba en el intento, cayéndose ridículamente contra el suelo. Pero luego reparó en que el joven no tenía buen aspecto: estaba más pálido de lo normal y se le podía detectar un tono violáceo en el rostro, su mirada no estaba puesta en ningún punto fijo, y sus ojos grises estaban enmarcados por unas profundas y oscuras ojeras. Entonces, se le encogió el pecho y le surgió una extraña sensación de compasión hacia él.

-¿E-estas bien, Ma-Malfoy? -Susurró, preocupada.

Scorpius sentía que cualquier ruido que escuchaba le taladraba fuertemente el cerebro, por lo que al oír la voz de Lily, cerró los ojos fuertemente y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos.

- A ver, te echare una mano -Murmuró un tanto nerviosa, alcanzándole la mano tímidamente.

Malfoy levantó la vista y la miró con una mueca de desagrado.

-No necesito tu ayuda -Escupió.

Lily se sintió tan ofendida que en aquel instante lo hubiera mandado a freír espárragos, pero la imagen de Scorpius cayendo deliberadamente en sus rodillas, la hizo quedarse allí. Podría haberse marchado corriendo, con las carcajadas aflorando en su garganta, y jactándose de haber dejado a su enemigo solo, enfermo y tirado en el suelo. Pero ella no era así. No habría dejado solo a nadie en esas circunstancias, ni siquiera a Malfoy.

-Y a mí qué me importa -Masculló Lilian imitando su mismo tono de voz prepotente-. No te he preguntado -Y se acercó para tomarlo por los hombros.

El joven se revolvió inquieto ante el contacto de las cálidas manos de Potter, que sentía que le quemaban. Y zafándose de ella, se puso de pie de un salto, tambaleándose un poco.

- Déjame en paz -Murmuró con voz desgastada apoyándose contra la pared.

- ¡Sí, lo haré! -Exclamó decidida-. ¡Cuando te acompañe a la enfermería!

Scorpius la miró con incredulidad, y advirtió con tono amenazante:

- Tú no me acompañarás a ningún sitio, y menos a la enfermería.

Lily puso los brazos en jarras.

- Créeme que no me hace ninguna gracia cuidar de tí en este momento -Gruñó con los ojos entrecerrados-. Pero cuanto más rápido vayamos a la enfermería, más rápido dejaré de ver tu rostro de inferi platinado.

Si Scorpius antes había estado enojado con Lily, en ese momento se encontraba iracundo. La muchacha lo había hecho caer con su gato, que se le había escapado, le había insultado, y para colmo no lo dejaba en paz, insistiendo en que iba a llevarlo a la enfermería. Y ciertamente, no tenía ganas de explicarle a Madame Pomfrey que la noche anterior había bebido como un desgraciado.

- ¡Te he dicho que me dejes solo! -Al principio, la frase comenzó siendo un grito propio de un Malfoy, pero luego quedo interrumpido por unos fuertes espasmos, que hicieron que se tomase más fuerte de la pared, temeroso de poder caerse.

A Lily no se le había movido ni un pelo, y se limitó a mirarlo desafiante.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco, y cuando estaba dispuesto a gritarle de nuevo, sintió un extraño revoltijo en el estomago, que hizo que corriera rápidamente hacia una ventana y la abriera de un tirón.

-¿Malfoy... que? -Lily lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

Scorpius se asomó lo suficiente por el ventanal y vomitó a través de él.

Lilian lo miró durante unos segundos como si le hubiesen golpeado la cabeza con una bludger, pero finalmente, su instinto maternal se apoderó de ella.

Todavía se sentía muy ofendida por cómo había rechazado su ayuda, pero no por eso se iba a dar por vencida. Con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, se sentó enfurruñada a unos pasos del chico, y esperó a que terminara de vomitar.

Scorpius maldijo en todos los idiomas a las bebidas alcohólicas, que eran tan deliciosas y eran las culpables de su resaca; a sus padres que le habían dado la vida para vivir momentos tan horribles como la resaca; y a Lilian Potter, que a pesar de que le había gritado e insultado, seguía testarudamente a su lado, con intenciones de llevarlo a la enfermería, fastidiándole aún más la resaca. Sin embargo, decidió tomarse todo con calma: cuando terminó de vomitar, se secó la boca con la manga de la túnica, se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer lentamente sobre el suelo. Más tarde, comprobó que la pelirroja estaba a su izquierda, examinándolo con preocupados ojos verdes.

-Me siento mal -Murmuró Malfoy casi en un susurro y con los ojos entrecerrados por el mareo. De pronto, vio todo borroso, y supo que la presión le había bajado. Y entonces, su cabeza cayó contra su propio hombro, y sus ojos se cerraron por completo.

Lily observó a Scorpius, sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared en pose de abatimiento, con la cabeza ladeada hacia su lado y el cabello rubio, que solía estar perfectamente en su lugar, despeinado cayendo sobre su pálido rostro, y sintió un extraño estremecimiento en el pecho.

-Lo sé -Se apresuró a decir, y se puso de pie rápidamente, asustada de que el chico no abriera los ojos-. Vamos a la enfermería... ¡Vamos, Malfoy! Vamos... -Jadeó, tironeando del brazo del joven, para que se moviera del suelo-. Scorpius, por favor, levántate.

-Mmmmh...

A pesar de su estado de casi inconsciencia, a Scorpius no se le había pasado por alto el odio que tenía hacia Lily Potter, ni cómo ella había pronunciado su nombre. Si bien no le agradaba lo que estaba sucediendo, sabía que con estar tirado, solo y en el suelo, no iba a conseguir nada. Puso sus últimas fuerzas en ponerse de pie, y luego vio todo negro.

El cuerpo inerte de Scorpius cayó con todo su peso sobre la pequeña Lily, haciéndola tropezar. Ella cerró los ojos, y con todas sus fuerzas, caminó hacia la enfermería, arrastrando a su enemigo, quien estaba abrazado a su espalda, y le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Lilian se ruborizó al sentir el cosquilleo de la respiración calma y pausada del muchacho rozándole la oreja, y se juró a sí misma que se lo haría pagar. Cuando sintió que su cuerpo no daba más del esfuerzo, Lily tocó la puerta de la enfermería y una Madame Pomfrey totalmente horrorizada, le dijo que entrase de inmediato.

-¡Por Merlín! -Exclamó ayudándola a llevar a Malfoy a una camilla-. Vamos, vamos, tú también, a la cama -Le dijo a Lily, señalando la camilla que se encontraba al lado. Cuando vio el rostro confundido de la chica, explicó-. Usted tampoco tiene buen aspecto, linda.

Lily se encogió de hombros, y se metió en la cálida camilla. Al lado, yacía Malfoy, con los ojos plácidamente cerrados, pero con una leve curva de desdén en sus labios. Era un gesto que conocía muy bien, sobretodo porque parecía no írsele de su rostro cuando le hablaba a ella.

- Ni en sus sueños debe dejar de humillar a la gente -Bufó, molesta.

- ¿Que ha dicho, señorita Potter? -Inquirió distraída Pomfrey, mientras examinaba al muchacho.

- Nada -Contestó rápidamente, ruborizándose.

La mujer se demoró unos minutos, estudiando al paciente, hasta que se animó a hablar.

- ¿Sabe que le ha ocurrido? -Le preguntó a Lily.

- No muy bien. Estaba con él y parecía estar perfectamente, pero se mareó y vomitó. Y bueno... -Tragó saliva-. Más tarde se desmayo.

- ¿Y usted lo ha traído hasta aquí sola, señorita?

- Sí.

- ¡Eso ha sido bastante tonto de su parte, Potter! -Le reprendió, pero Lily captó un dejo de admiración en sus ojos-. Es muy noble de su parte, pero es un chico mucho más alto y pesado que usted. Pudo haberse lastimado de verdad y ambos se habrían metido en un problema.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

- Eso no habría sido problema para él.

- ¡Pero para usted sí! -Repuso, acercándose a ella-. ¿Ha desayunado, Potter? -La muchacha negó con la cabeza-. Ya veo... Se ve muy agotada. ¿Sabe que va a hacer? Se quedará a descansar una o dos horas aquí, hasta que el señor Malfoy recupere la consciencia, y luego, si se comprueban mis sospechas y está todo bien, podrán irse juntos a clase.

- ¿Sabe que le pudo haber pasado? -Preguntó, sin ocultar su curiosidad.

- ¡Claro que sé! -Contestó ofendida, irguiendo su espalda-. Llevo más de treinta años trabajando en este lugar, señorita Potter, y créame: no me chupo el dedo.

Lily se encogió de hombros, se acomodó sobre el colchón mientras sus parpados se cerraraban rendidos, y se dejó apoderar por el sueño.

* * *

-Pssst -Madame Pomfrey le sacudió el hombro a la joven Potter-. Niña, despierta.

Lily abrió los ojos lentamente, y de pronto, recordó donde se encontraba y por qué, y sintió un dolor agudo en el estómago.

-¿Qué sucede? -Inquirió, todavía más dormida que despierta-. ¿Ocurrió algo con Malfoy? ¿Está bien? -Su tono de voz no ocultaba su preocupación.

La enfermera le sonrió dulcemente, conmovida de que los jóvenes de Hogwarts se preocuparan tanto por los otros. Lily supo de inmediato que había pensado Madame Pomfrey, y añadió rápidamente:

-No me malinterprete, por favor. No me preocupo por él en lo absoluto, simplemente me fastidiaría tener un cargo de conciencia por no haber podido salvar al Inferi platinad… digo, a Malfoy.

Lo que ni Lily, ni Madame Pomfrey sabían, era que Scorpius se había despertado hacía unos minutos, y fingía estar dormido, mientras escuchaba todo lo que decían. No supo por qué, pero sintió una extraña sensación de vacío en el estómago cuando oyó las palabras de Potter, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que le habían dolido. Furioso consigo mismo, se obligó a pensar en cómo la molestaría cuando salieran de la enfermería, para dejarle bien en claro, que no quería que lo volviera a ayudar nunca más, y que se arrepentiría si lo volviera a hacer.

- ¡Ah! -Musitó la señora, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Espió de soslayo al muchacho, y frunció los labios-. Sí, es cierto eso que usted dice, señorita. Este paliducho sí que parece un inferi.

Scorpius maldijo mentalmente a la señora Pomfrey de todas las maneras de las que fue capaz, pero aún así continuó firmemente con los ojos cerrados.

-Toma, preciosa, coma algo -Le alcanzó A Lily una bandeja llena de comida-. Porque a pesar de las bromas del señor Malfoy y los inferi, usted no tiene mejor aspecto que él -Lily la miró con ojos de perrito mojado provocando las risas de la señora-. Anda, coma -Y salió pomposamente de la habitación.

Lily tomó la bandeja de comida y cuando oyó a su estomago rugir, comenzó a comer. Con todo lo que había ocurrido se había olvidado de que tenía un hambre voraz. Al terminar, dejó la bandeja en la mesita de luz, y se giró hacia donde estaba la camilla de Malfoy. Este dormía tranquilamente, y toda expresión del rostro se había esfumado. Lily se dio cuenta de que descansando hasta parecía amable y amistoso, y que sus facciones relajadas, eran bastante armoniosas y suaves.

- A ver, a ver, señor Malfoy, arriba -Madame Pomfrey había vuelto con unas cuantas pociones en las manos, y le palmeaba el rostro al muchacho, quien se despertó dedicándole una mueca desagrado. ¿Quién se creía que era para despertarlo de esa manera? Bueno, pensó, mejor dicho, ¿Quien se creía que era para tocarle el rostro de esa forma? -¡Ahhh! Muy bien -Exclamó examinándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. El joven se había reincorporado, y apoyaba su espalda contra el respaldo de la camilla-. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bien -Masculló, fastidiado, y se quitó las sabanas de encima, dispuesto a ponerse de pie y largarse de allí-. Me encuentro bien, y no me ha ocurrido nada. Muchas gracias por la siesta.

Madame Pomfrey le tomó el hombro con firmeza y le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

-¿¡Qué clase de enfermera se cree que soy, Señor Malfoy? -Preguntó, con el rostro a unos centímetros de él-. ¿Cómo se atreve a menospreciar mi trabajo, diciéndome que no le ha ocurrido nada, cuando perfectamente sé que sí?

Scorpius farfulló unas palabras ininteligibles, entre avergonzado y molesto por la situación.

- Disculpe, enfermera -Murmuró tratando de que su voz sonara serena.

Madame Pomfrey, lo siguió mirando con enojo en los ojos, pero luego relajó la expresión de su rostro.

- Así que se ha desmayado -Comenzó mirándolo atentamente-. Dígame, señor Malfoy ¿Que ha bebido usted anoche?

Scorpius carraspeó por la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo? Eh... -Titubeó por un buen rato-. Este... Jugo de calabaza, señora.

La enfermera frunció los labios.

-Creo que usted ha tomado de todo, menos jugo de calabaza -Opinó.

Lily no pudo contener parte de su risa, y ahogó la demás debajo de las sabanas. Scorpius se dio la vuelta, mirándola aniquiladoramente mientras rechinaban los dientes, y Madame Pomfrey, la contemplaba con semblante serio.

-Lo siento -Se disculpó tentada, con el rostro rosado y los ojos humedecidos por la risa-. ¡Es solo que...! -Suspiró-. Ya, está bien. Lo siento.

-En fin -Madame Pomfrey se giró hacia Scorpius y le alcanzó dos botellas distintas-. Tómeselas, le quitaran los mareos y el dolor de cabeza. Pueden irse, ambos. ¿Tienen clase, todavía?

Los chicos asintieron.

- Pociones -dijeron simultáneamente, y al oír la voz del otro, se enviaron una fugaz mirada de rencor.

Cuando los dos salieron de las camillas y estuvieron en la puerta de la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey los despidió con sonoros besos en la mejilla, y se dirigió por última vez a Scorpius:

-Y por favor, Señor Malfoy, hay mejores cosas que hacer que tomar Whisky de Fuego por las noches... Como por ejemplo, leer un libro ¡Mire que no muerden, eh! -Le guiñó el ojo con complicidad, para luego hacer sonar su risa pomposa.

Pero al chico no le causó ninguna gracia el chiste.

* * *

Scorpius apenas había mirado a Potter cuando se dispuso a caminar dando grandes zancadas por los pasillos.

-¡Hey! ¡Malfoy! -Llamó Lily, tratando de seguirle el paso, trotando.

Scorpius se detuvo.

-¿¡Que quieres? -Rugió.

Lily retrocedió ante el tono del chico, y este no pudo evitar curvar una sonrisita de satisfacción.

-¿No tienes nada para decirme? -Preguntó, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Decirte qué?

Ella lo miró con indignación: no podía ser que fuese tan maldito.

-¡Darme las gracias! -Exclamó como si no fuese obvio.

Scorpius soltó un bufido.

-No pienso agradecerte por nada, Potter -Escupió.

-¡Te he llevado a la enfermería cuando te desmayaste! -Chilló picada.

El se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie te obligó a hacerlo.

-Pero...-

-Incluso te dije que no me ayudaras -Dijo con tono mordaz-. Que tú hayas querido llevarme a la enfermería, fue tu problema. No te pedi que lo hicieras, así que no pretendas que este besándote los pies por ello -Murmuró fríamente-. No te creas una heroína, Potter.

Lily suspiró, sintiendo que todo su interior se prendía fuego por la rabia. Pestañeó rápidamente, abrió y cerró la boca unas cuantas veces y finalmente, le dio la espalda. Con la barbilla bien en alto marchó hacia las Mazmorras, sin dirigirle la palabra en ningún momento durante el camino.

Al llegar, Lily tocó la puerta con el puño, y vio que a unos centímetros más arriba, sucedía lo mismo con el puño de Malfoy, y rechinó los dientes irritada. Slughorn, les abrió la puerta con un gesto de indagación, pero al ver a Lily, la sonrisa de su rostro apareció más ancha que nunca.

-¡Ah, Lilian! -Exclamó riéndose, complacido-. ¡Qué susto me has dado! ¡Pensé que abandonarías mis clases!

Lily le sonrió tímidamente.

-No, solo he llegado tarde. Lo siento -Se disculpó, ingresando al salón.

Los ojos de los leones y las serpientes se posaron en ellos dos, pero Lily solo buscó la ojeada de Rose, que compartía el banco con Liberty, y le estaba enviando una mirada que decía algo así como "Hablaremos luego, y más te vale que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalles".

-¡Me temo que hemos comenzado una nueva etapa del año en el que trabajaremos únicamente en grupos de a dos! -Comenzó Slughorn palmeando sus manos, hablándole a Scorpius y Lily-. Y todos los grupos ya han sido formados. Así que... Supongo que ustedes serán el último grupo.

Malfoy se atragantó con su saliva.

-¿Qué? -Inquirió exasperado, hablando por primera vez-. Me imagino que es solo por esta clase.

Slughorn negó con la cabeza.

-No, Malfoy, no. Durante todo el año. No me mire con esa cara, jovencito. Yo que usted, estaría encantado de tener como compañera de grupo a Lilian -Le guiñó un ojo.

Scorpius se limitó a resoplar con sarcasmo, ya que estaba utilizando todo su autocontrol para no decir que antes de estar con "Lilian" en el grupo de trabajo de Pociones, prefería barrer los pisos de Hogwarts con su propio pelo.

A Lily simplemente le habían quitado el habla por completo, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír. ¿Ser la compañera de grupo de Scorpius Malfoy durante todo el año? Aquello no podía estar pasándole.

-¡Oh, venga! -Exclamó Slughorn, tomando su enorme barriga con una sonrisa-. ¿Por qué esa caras largas, chicos? Tomen asiento, y comiencen a hacer la poción. Tienen las instrucciones en el pizarrón. Tal vez les suba el ánimo.

Lily se desplomó en su asiento del fondo, burlando en voz baja a Slughorn.

-Ay, ay, tal vez les suba el ánimo, sí claro, cómo no -Masculló sacando su pesado libro de la mochila.

Scorpius la miró de reojo, y sonrió de lado con diversión. La pelirroja podía ser muy divertida a veces, y más cuando estaba tan expuesta a sus cargadas. Tal vez, solo tal vez, compartir el grupo de trabajo con ella no fuera tan malo. Lily se intentó atar el pelo en una colita, pero esta se rompió en dos, golpeando la mano de la chica.

-¡Me cago en la...!

-¡Lilian! -Clamó Slughorn desde su escritorio.

La clase rio.

- Lo siento -Masculló mientras se chupaba el dedo, con el ceño fruncido.

Scorpius esta vez, no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes. Y Lily, para evitar mirarlo, arrojó toda su cabellera hacia el costado donde se encontraba Malfoy, golpeándolo con su pelo en el rostro. Scorpius arrugó la nariz durante esos microsegundos, cuando aspiró aquel fresco aroma a lirios, y se alejó unos cuantos centímetros de ella, de pronto fastidiado.

-Hazme el favor de no arrojarme tu pelo en mi cara, Potter -Murmuró con tono pétreo. Esperó alguna respuesta con su voz chillona, pero no la recibió.

Observó con curiosidad a la chica, y se encontró con que miraba fijamente el pizarrón, con su pequeña nariz respingona y cubierta de pecas, ligeramente arrugada y las cejas fruncidas.

-¿Estás enojada, Potter? -Siseó con voz burlona, en su oído.

Lily sintió un cosquilleo detrás de la oreja, y picó la mesa con el puño. Aquello iba a ser el infierno.

* * *

Holas! Vengo con un nuevo capítulo. ¡Que se termine el mes ya, por favor! No tolero más los examenes.

Como prometi, aquí comenzara la historia propiamente dicha de Lily y Scorpius. Como podrán saber, Malfoy será un tanto complicado de domar, y Lily, siempre se chocara contra la pared por hacerle caso a sus sentimientos.

Espero que les guste :)

Un beso!


	7. Difícil de domar

**Capítulo VII**

**Difícil de domar**

* * *

Dejó caer varios mechones de su cabello rojizo sobre su rostro y fingió leer el libro de Pociones. Pero lo cierto era que no podía distinguir una palabra de la otra, encontraba las letras difusas, y el texto le resultaba inentendible. Durante poco más de media hora, había intentado utilizar todo su autocontrol para no permitir que las lágrimas que se le habían estado acumulando, rodaran por sus mejillas. Estas iban creciendo en cantidades estremecedoras y se alojaban desdeñosamente en sus ojos, opacándole la vista. Finalmente, una gota se mezcló entre sus pestañas, y luego de desenredarse de ellas, cayó deliberadamente sobre la hoja del libro, corriendo la tinta impresa.

Lily suspiró.

Le había dolido que luego de lo que había hecho por Malfoy, ni siquiera le diera las gracias. Lily no pretendía un agradecimiento pomposo y cargado de efusividad. No. Nada de lujos. Se habría conformado con un gruñido o una simple mueca. Pero no había recibido nada más que un _"No te creas una heroína, Potter"._

De manera inconsciente, la mano de Lily se cerró con firmeza alrededor de la pluma, al punto de casi romperla.

Ella había tenido la oportunidad de salir corriendo y dejar a Scorpius en medio de los pasillos de las mazmorras, vomitando y en el suelo. Y sin embargo, había optado por llevarlo a la enfermería, y quedarse con él hasta que se sintiera mejor. Lily se habría sentido orgullosa de haber hecho eso con alguna otra persona, pero con Malfoy sentía puro y total arrepentimiento. Tendría que haber ido a buscar a Kirara, y luego regresar al Gran Comedor como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Se habría ahorrado el dolor de espaldas que la estaba matando en ese momento, el hecho de compartir grupo con Scorpius durante todo el año, y la angustia de no obtener ninguna señal de gratitud al hacer algo por alguien.

Lo odiaba.

Lily soltó un sollozo ahogado, que pasó desapercibido en la mazmorra gracias a las voces de los estudiantes. Nadie lo había escuchado, excepto Scorpius. Este había estado muy ocupado durante un buen rato copiando las instrucciones de la Poción, junto con los ingredientes, y buscando estos en el armario. Había dado por hecho que Potter no haría nada, y era algo que no le molestaba, porque sinceramente prefería hacerlo todo él. Sin embargo, le había fastidiado que ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia de anotar algo. La había visto millones de clases de Pociones tomando nota y mezclando la poción como si no hubiera cosa mas divertida en el mundo, y ese día, se estaba empeñando en hacer todo lo contrario.

Lo estaba haciendo apropósito.

-Copia la Pocion, Potter –Murmuró con aire aburrido, acomodando los ingredientes.

Lily no le respondió. Malfoy la examinó con sus ojos de plata, a través de los mechones platinos de su flequillo.

-¿Me has escuchado?

Scorpius no recibió respuesta alguna. La pelirroja seguía con la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos, con la cara pegada al libro. Levantó su ceja derecha, intrigado.

-¿Me estas ignorando, pelirroja?

Lily en ese momento le hubiera respondido que solo un idiota como él no podría darse cuenta por sí mismo que lo estaba ignorando. Pero si lo hacía, dejaría de pasar por él.

Scorpius arrugó sus labios irritado.

-Pues haz lo que se te dé la gana –Masculló mientras volcaba ciertas sustancias al caldero-. Me da lo mismo si me hablas o no, solo quiero que copies las malditas instrucciones porque sé que va a pasar Slughorn y se va a dar cuenta de que no estás haciendo ni jota, y nos bajará puntos al trabajo.

Lily contuvo un bufido: si Malfoy le daba un consejo no era con el fin de ayudarla, sino de salvarse su propio pellejo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que Scorpius tenía razón, y por más que en ese momento hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para desfavorecerlo, no tenía ganas de fastidiarse el día ella misma.

Scorpius vio que la chica se reincorporaba lentamente y comenzaba a mojar la pluma en el tintero, dispuesta a escribir, y sonrió de lado con satisfacción. Si bien Potter no era de las chicas más fáciles de tratar, a él se le daba bastante bien. Pero su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo lentamente al notar que la pelirroja tenía el rostro enrojecido, los ojos rojos y los labios hinchados. ¿Se había puesto a llorar? Scorpius trató de pensar por qué, y frunció el ceño al sospechar que Lily se había angustiado ante el hecho de compartir el grupo de trabajo con él. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llorar por pasar el rato con él? ¿Acaso era consciente esa estúpida de cuantas chicas deseaban estar en su lugar?

De pronto, Lily se dio media vuelta, y le tocó el hombro.

-Quiero hacer algo –Dijo decidida, sorbiéndose la nariz.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

-Allí está la ventana –Se la señaló con el dedo-. Tírate.

Lily frunció los labios.

-Tal vez lo haga. Sería una solución sencilla a todo esto -Dijo con un suspiro, mirando el pizarrón-, este infierno se terminaría pronto.

Scorpius alzó las cejas, tratando de ocultar su enojo: Potter nuevamente despreciaba estar con él. Lilian se enfurruñó en su asiento, con los brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio, ocultando la mitad de su rostro. El chico, se percató tras mirarla de reojo, que nuevamente se desprendían lágrimas de sus ojos y bufó irritado. No le interesaba la razón de su llanto, pero si le fastidiaba tener que lidiar con ella, en ese estado, al lado. Tomó unas raíces y se las alcanzó bruscamente.

-Toma.

Lily las miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-¿No querías hacer algo? -Gruñó Scorpius, alcanzándole un cuchillo y señalando con la cabeza la tabla de madera con las raíces-. Córtalas.

La chica tomó el cuchillo, y en el pasaje de este, Scorpius rozó la mano de Lily, y a pesar de que fueron milisegundos, él juró que jamás había tenido contacto con una piel tan suave. Parpadeó, sorprendido, y volvió su vista a su pergamino, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te has emborrachado, anoche? –Inquirió Lily, luego de un rato, intrigada.

El chico se giró hacia ella.

-Sí –se encogió de hombros-. Pensé que lo habrías supuesto.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué? –Preguntó, tomando las raíces que ya estaban picadas y arrojándolas a la mezcla.

-Que por qué te has emborrachado –Repitió con paciencia.

Él la miró exasperado.

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡No hay razón para emborracharse! Lo haces y punto. Es divertido.

Lily ladeó la cabeza con desaprobación: aquel chico era un imbécil.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Malfoy, irritado.

Lily lo miró con suficiencia.

-¿Así que es divertido emborracharse para terminar desmayado en medio de los pasillos? –Lily frunció su nariz-. Eso es bastante estúpido.

Scorpius la miró con sus ojos de hielo, y ella pudo jurar haber visto una sombra que los cruzaba, ennegreciéndolos.

-Como se nota que nunca te has emborrachado, Potter.

Scorpius solo quería provocarla, le gustaba hacerla quedar más inmadura de lo que era, pero ni siquiera sabía si lo había hecho o no. Pero tampoco se esperaba que lo afirmase con tanta seguridad.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Qué? –Susurró el chico estupefacto, dejando de mezclar la poción.

-Que nunca lo he hecho –Se encogió de hombros-. Rose no me dejaría, pero de todos modos yo no le hago mucho caso a Rose y siempre hago lo que quiero, pero nunca he tenido la intención de…

Malfoy puso cara de desagrado, si bien se había permitido hablar con la joven, era puramente con el objetivo de encontrar algo con qué molestarla, no para crear un clima de conversación. Y Lily, no paraba de parlotear.

-Oh, cállate –Resopló agobiado-. Ya te he entendido. Nunca has probado una puta gota de alcohol.

Lily frunció el ceño, le molestaba mucho que la gente la cortase en mitad de su cháchara.

-Eres bastante aburrida –Concluyó Scorpius, mirándola atentamente, al cabo de unos minutos. Este, no pasó por alto que la chica tenía toda la cabellera hacia un costado, dejando al descubierto su delgado cuello de porcelana, que tenía un par de lunares distribuidos en forma despareja.

Pero Lily no respondió, y él supo que era una señal para que comenzara a explicarse.

-Soy prefecto, y como bien podrás suponer, tenemos autoridad, y hablamos con otras autoridades –Scorpius, se expresaba con aires de superioridad. Lily resopló: ¿Es que ese chico no podía dejar de jactarse de ello? ¿Es que no podía dejar de pensar que era superior a los demás?-, y estas, aunque no lo creas, hablan mucho de los alumnos. Sobre todo de ti, porque te portas mal, ocasionas problemas, y traes locos a todos.

Lily lo miraba con cara de póker, esperando el ataque.

-¡Eso da a suponer que eres una chica mala! ¿Cierto? –Inquirió con sorna, y ella le respondió alzando la ceja izquierda-. Pero entonces, me entero que no has probado ni una puta gota de alcohol ¡Ni una! –Se mofó, y luego, añadió en voz baja con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Eres mucho ruido, y pocas nueces, Potter.

-Prefiero tirar bombas fetidas en el despacho de Filch, que a vomitar a través de una ventana–Replicó fríamente.

Scorpius la miró con rabia.

-No te he preguntado tu opinión, estúpida.

-¡Yo tampoco la tuya!

-¿Y a mí que me importa?

Lily apretó los puños: ¡era el ser más irritante que había conocido! Durante un buen rato, intentó concentrarse en la poción, y colaboró en silencio, con la preparación, evitando lo más posible hablarle a Scorpius.

-¿Sabes, pelirroja? –Comenzó arrastrando las palabras, cuando la chica exprimía el jugo de unas hojas-. Eres bastante fácil.

Lily dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa, haciendo mucho ruido.

-¿Disculpa? –Su tono era sereno, pero a juzgar de lo tensas que estaban sus cejas, Scorpius sabía que estaba empezando a picarse.

-Que eres fácil de domar. Te rehusas a hacer algo, te digo que lo hagas, y lo haces. Cuando te dije que cortaras las raíces, lo hiciste y cuando te callé, cerraste la boca. –Explicó con sencillez-. Eres fácil.

¿¡Fácil?

Lily lo miró furiosa, y él le sostuvo la mirada, con ojos burlones.

-¿¡Realmente crees eso! –Chilló.

-Sí –Contestó Malfoy, con su voz de serpiente.

-¡Pues aquí tienes tu sencillez! –Lily se aproximó al caldero y lo arrojó con un fuerte manotazo al suelo. Este no solo estallo, haciendo que volasen los pedazos de porcelana por todo el salón, sino que produjo una explosión de la poción, y a continuación, se prendió en llamas.

Scorpius saltó hacia atrás de inmediato, pero no pudo rehuir de los salpicones de poción candentes, que le quemaron las manos y parte del cuello. Lilian se llevó las manos a la boca, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, y no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de sorpresa, al igual que todos los demás, que miraban expectantes la escena. Se juró a sí misma, no mirar a Malfoy, ya que prefería escapar de su mirada asesina y retener la incertidumbre de si iba a continuar con vida o no al finalizar la clase.

Slughorn se abría paso entre los alumnos, agitando los brazos como loco, apartándose el humo de la cara, y tapándose las vías respiratorias con un pañuelo.

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? –Gritó lleno de horror. Sus ojos pequeños pasaron de Lily a Scorpius una y otra vez-. ¡Hablen ya!

Scorpius no le contestó, y el hecho de que no lo hiciera, preocupó a Lily. Sabía que estaba enojado, tanto como para no poder hablar y eso era escalofriante. Tragó saliva. Hacía unos segundos, hacer estallar a Malfoy de rabia, había sido lo que más quería hacer, pero en ese momento se arrepentía por completo. Temía por la integridad de su cuello luego de Pociones.

Todos los miraron expectantes, y Lily tomó valor:

-¡Es mi culpa! –Gritó en un ataque de histeria mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila-. ¡Todo es mi culpa! -Y con la voz quebrada, añadió-. Castígueme si quiere, profesor.

Y salió corriendo de la mazmorra.

Slughorn no podía salir de su asombro: estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y rigido como una estatua. Parpadeó y exclamó en voz alta mientras tosía por el humo.

-¡La clase ha terminado! ¡Junten sus cosas!

Scorpius se colgó la mochila al hombro, e ignorando el hecho de que se estaba olvidando un par de cosas, salió hecho una fiera del salón.

* * *

Liberty miró la escena con sus enormes ojos fascinados.

-¿Alucinante, no crees? –Le preguntó a Rose.

-Sí -Suspiró Rose, irritada-. Tanto como la pelusa que encontré hoy en mi café.- Luego, ladeó la cabeza de un lado al otro-. Es una torpe…

-¿Quién? –Inquirió Liberty.

-¡Lily! ¡Ella arrojó la poción! –Exclamó-. Estoy segura, dudo mucho que Malfoy lo hiciera.

Longbottom negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-La escuché bastante enojada, de seguro que ese chico Scorpius le ha hecho algo. –Susurró con tono misterioso, y añadió en u nsusurro-. Tiró la poción adrede.

Rose bufó, a punto de decir que eso sonaba bastante estúpido, pero porque hacía eso con casi todas las cosas que decía Liberty. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que se trataba de algo factible, sobre todo teniendo a Lily y Scorpius de por medio.

-¡Vamos! –Urgió, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Y Rose y Liberty emprendieron una larga carrera, tratando de alcanzar a su amiga.

-¡Allá esta! –Gritó Liberty, al ver por entre los pasillos una cabellera larga y pelirroja, moviéndose a toda velocidad entre los estudiantes.

-¡Lily! –Bramó Rose, acelerando aún más sus piernas.

Esta siguió corriendo, y su prima no tardó en darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigía: hacia el viejo roble, en frente al lago, el lugar adonde solía ir cuando estaba triste. ¿Pero… qué había pasado?

-¡LILY! –La llamó nuevamente, cuando sintió que sus piernas se rompían, y estaba a tan solo unos metros de ella.

Esta se dio vuelta bruscamente, con gesto furioso.

-¡NO SOY FACIL DE DOMAR! –Rugió.

El rostro de Lily estaba enrojecido por el llanto, y unas cuantas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Su boca expresaba una mueca de rabia, y su mirada reflejaba angustia e impotencia.

-Lo sé, Lily –Contestó Rose asombrada. Luego, añadió con temor-, me lo has demostrado durante todos estos años.

La respiración de Lilian estaba agitada y su torax subía y bajaba frenéticamente.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Preguntó Liberty, a quien la situación no le inmutaba la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Se acuerdan de que hoy a la mañana se escapo Kirara de la torre de Gryffindor? –Preguntó, aún enojada, interrumpida por los sollozos-. ¡Se fue a los pasillos de las mazmorras! ¿Y quién estaba ahí?

-Malfoy –Adivinaron ambas al unísono.

Lily asintió rápidamente.

-¡No solo tenía una resaca de los mil demonios y vomitó por la ventana, sino que además se desmayó! –Y esta vez, gritando en voz más alta, dijo-. ¿Y QUIÉN LO LLEVO A LA ENFERMERÍA Y ESPERÓ A QUE SE SINTIERA MEJOR?

-Tú –Respondieron sus amigas.

Lily asintió nuevamente, y caminó hacia las sombras que daba el viejo roble.

-¿¡Es mucho pedir un "gracias"? –Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica, con furia-. ¿¡Es demasiado para un Malfoy?

Rose tomo aire para hablar, con los ojos humedecidos.

-Lils, sabes que los Malfoy son muy orgullosos, mi padre siempre nos cuenta que…

-¡Pues me cago en su orgullo, en su tradición de ser malvados y…! –Lily arrojaba piedras al lago con indignación. Cuando se le agotaron y no tuvo ganas de buscar más, intentó serenarse, y se dejó caer sobre el pasto, con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco-. … Y en Scorpius Malfoy.

Liberty y Rose se enviaron una mirada incómoda, y acudieron de inmediato a su lado, apoyando sus cabezas contra los hombros de Lily. Esta, al sentir el gesto de cariño y de entendimiento de sus amigas, lloró aún más.

-No le costaba nada agradecerme –Sollozó, con la vista fija en el césped-. Es lo mínimo que se le puede hacer a una persona que se preocupo por ti.

Rose asintió, acariciándole la espalda. Pero no se le escapó el hecho de que su prima se hubiera preocupado por su enemigo, pero decidió no tocar el tema en aquel momento, y archivarlo para más tarde.

-¡Y para colmo, no se cansó de provocarme en Pociones!–Masculló, secándose el rostro, decidida a no llorar más por él-. Le odio. Es...malo.

-Sí, lo es –le dio la razón Rose.

-Yo creo que no sabe lo que hace –Opinó Liberty.

Lily y Rose se alejaron unos centímetros de ella y la miraron con expectación.

-¡Claro que sabe! –Gruñó Rose-. Desde hace seis años que sabe lo que hace, y no parece tener el más mínimo problema en seguir haciéndolo.

-No lo creo –Negó Longbottom, con aire seguro-. Puedo asegurarles, que no es consciente ni de tres cuartos de las cosas que hace. Le gusta molestar, pero no se imagina el daño que puede llegar a generar en el otro.

Las primas, se enviaron una mirada de abatimiento: jamás entenderían a Liberty.

* * *

Scorpius se deslizaba por los pasillos como si fuera una boa constrictor y sus ojos de hielo, parecían quemar al que lo mirase. No estaba enojado, estaba iracundo.

Molestar a la gente, se había vuelto su pasatiempo desde que tenía memoria de ser, jamás había ocasionado problemas en su vida, salvo a la persona a la que gastaba. Se maldijo a sí mismo el haber tomado como hobbie fastidiar a Potter. Le agradaba como se enfadaba, ver la secuencia de su enojo. Arrugaba su nariz, fruncia el ceño, y sus brillantes ojos verdes lo miraban de manera aniquilante. Sin embargo, ella no era como Tabitha o las demás chicas. Si se le ocurría molestar a estas, probablemente hubieran largado un par de lagrimas y ni siquiera le hubieran respondido. En cambio, con Potter, la cosa se ponía mas interesante. Lily se imponía, y trataba de defenderse de cualquier manera posible, incluso si esa forma, la perjudicaba a ella misma. Aquella clase de pociones había sido divertida, hasta que se le ocurrió decirle que era fácil. Él había pensado que así era, pero ella le demostró lo contrario cuando arrojó el caldero al demonio, quemándole las manos, y salió corriendo dispuesta a que la castigasen por lo que había hecho.

Pero nadie le ganaba a Scorpius Malfoy.

A pesar de que se encontraba muy enojado en ese momento como para idear un buen plan, él se encargaría de hacer que Potter reacionara como las demás tontas ante él. Haría que le temiera, la humillaría, y la haría llorar una y otra vez hasta hacerla ir con la cabeza gacha, como si fuera un perro o algo inferior a su persona.

Haría que su vida se volviese una auténtica pesadilla de la que jamás podrá despertar.

Malfoy entró a la enfermería, para que Madame Pomfrey le curara las heridas, y luego, se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Entrando a la Sala Comun de Slytherin, se encontró a Vladimir Ludwing.

-¡Hey, Malfoy! –Lo saludó alegremente, pero Scorpius solo lo miró fríamente-. ¿A dónde vas?

-A dormir –Bostezó-. Necesito un descanso.

-¡Pero Gryffindor hará las pruebas de Quidditch hoy! –Exclamó Vladimir entre sorprendido e indignado: ¿Cómo, siendo Scorpius el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, se le había pasado por alto aquello?

-¡Me importa una mierda! –Gritó, y subió las escaleras con paso altivo pero agotado.

* * *

-¡Albus! –Susurró Lily, impaciente.

-¡Shh! Tonta ¡Baja la voz! –Albus se quitó la capa de invisibilidad de su padre y la dejó sobre un banco.

Se encontraban en el vestuario de Quidditch de Gryffindor, sin compañía de nadie.

Albus evaluó a su hermana con la mirada, mientras esta se abrochaba el último botón de la túnica de Quidditch.

-Te ves bien –Aprobó, sonriéndole a medias. Y con una sonrisa irónica, agregó-. Hasta pareces mamá.

Lily sonrió complacida.

-¡Mas joven, fea y sin tanto talento! –Le corrigió.

Albus ladeó su cabeza con gesto de rendición: su hermana jamás admitiría que jugaba al Quidditch como los dioses.

-¡Como digas! Pero no podrás negarme que físicamente se parecen un poco.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Soy su hija.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Para qué puesto te presentarás? –Inquirió Albus, mirando el reloj: tan solo faltaban diez minutos para las pruebas.

Lily frunció los labios, con gesto pensativo.

-Lo estuve pensando ayer con Rose y Liberty, y decidimos que el puesto de cazadora, opinamos que estaría bien.

Albus le sonrió.

-A mí también.

-Pero ya sabes, creo que estoy haciendo trampa, y me siento culpable –Le confeso de pronto Lily, con voz temblorosa-. Alex me ha entrenado desde hace unos días, y casi que me dijo que quedaría en las pruebas aunque ni siquiera me presentase. Eso está mal.

Albus resopló con sarcasmo.

-¡Alex no te ha entrenado, Lilian, por favor! –Exclamó con indignación-. ¡Vuelas genial, al igual que siempre! Y él lo sabe. Sus intenciones, fueron más que practicar tácticas de Quidditch contigo.

Lily enrojeció hasta el punto de adoptar el tinte de su pelo.

-¡Mentira! Alex no es así –Negó-. Es más que un simple estúpido.

Albus la miró ofendido.

-Volar con una chica que te parece atractiva no me parece cosa de alguien estúpido –Opinó-. Yo le he dicho que vuelas bien, y el solo quiso comprobarlo. Se dio cuenta de que serías una joya para el equipo.

Lily no le contestó, y fingió que la pelusa que tenía en un mechón del cabello, era más interesante que lo que le decía su hermano.

Albus suspiró.

-Da igual, no vengo aquí para darte una charla sobre las emociones de Spencer –Puso los ojos en blanco-. Lilian –La tomó por los hombros-, de verdad, no te preocupes por nada. En todo caso, el que estaría haciendo trampa aquí, soy yo. ¡Debería estar en el vestuario de Slytherin, apoyando a los de mi casa!

-¡Pero tú eres mi hermano! –Repuso Lily recelosa, y orgullosa de que Albus estuviera allí con ella-. Es más que obvio que tienes que venir a darme ánimos a mí, y no a esas estúpidas serpientes.

El chico le sonrió.

-Buena suerte, Lily –Le palmeó el hombro-. Aunque no la necesitarás –Luego, miró el reloj, y añadió con urgencia-. ¡Ya es hora, vamos!

La pelirroja salió tambaleándose del vestuario, presa del miedo, y Albus, la acompañaba a su lado, con la capa de invisibilidad puesta.

-¡Hola, Lily! –Saludó Alex, con una sonrisa radiante, cuando la chica se acercó hacia el centro de la cancha-. ¿Tienes miedo, eh?

Lily lo miró con un gesto que confirmó todas las sospechas del chico, y este rió entre dientes.

-Solo un poco –Admitió Lily, torciendo el gesto, observando cómo los cabellos de Spencer se agitaban con el viento.

Spencer le acomodó un mechón de cabello, que cubría el rostro de Lily, detrás de la oreja.

-¡Lo harás bien! –Y la miró significativamente-. Además, yo sé que vuelvas genial, y con eso alcanza.

Lily entendió la indirecta, y sonrió un tanto incómoda.

-¡Muy bien, todos! –Gritó Alex en voz alta, llamando a todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en las gradas, dispuestos a hacer la prueba-. ¡La selección ha comenzado, acérquense!

* * *

Cuando finalizó la prueba, Vladimir Ludwing, corría a toda velocidad hacia las mazmorras. Entró como una Nimbus 2010 a la Sala Común de Slytherin y saltó de a tres los escalones de la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones. Se dirigió hacia una puerta en especial y la abrió de un tirón.

Scorpius dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, con gesto tranquilo y sereno. Ludwing, entonces, temió despertarlo, ya que le asustaba el hecho de que lo estrangulara por hacerlo. Pero la situación realmente lo ameritaba.

-¡Malfoy! –Lo sacudió levemente tomándolo del hombro-. ¡Malfoy! ¡Despierta!

El chico se revolvió en su cama.

-Mhhh…. –Murmuró somnoliento, sin abrir los parpados-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Lilian Potter quedó en el equipo de Gryffindor! –Exclamó con desesperación. Y con indignación le dijo-. ¡Es cazadora!

Scorpius abrió los ojos de golpe, y se reincorporó bruscamente.

Aquello no podía ser posible.

-¡¿Qué? -Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, acercándose a él con mirada amenazante-. Espero que no sea una broma pesada, Ludwing, si sabes lo que te conviene. Estoy hasta aquí –Se señaló la nuca-, de Potter.

El chico tragó saliva, negó rápidamente con la cabeza, y se zafó de Malfoy con una mueca de desagrado.

-No, no lo es, compruébalo tú mismo en el próximo partido, si no me crees.

Scorpius se quedó de piedra, y se dejó caer lentamente sobre la almohada. Así que por eso había volado con Spencer todos aquellos días. La maldita lo había seducido para conseguir el puesto. Malfoy se sorprendió de que Lily hubiera sido tan inteligente para algo.

El chico sonrió maliciosamente.

Tal vez, hacerla caer de la escoba, sería un buen comienzo para hacer de la vida de Potter una pesadilla.

* * *

¡Hola! Vine con un nuevo capítulo. ¡Por fin se termino el trimestre y estoy libre de examenes! Probablemente actualice más seguido.

¡Espero que hayan entendido a Lily, y no odien tanto a Scorpius por como es! jaja

Un abrazo, espero que les guste.


	8. La sentencia

**Capítulo VIII**

**La sentencia**

* * *

Lily aterrizó de su escoba, y salió corriendo en dirección de sus amigas y su hermano.

-¡Lo lograste! -Chilló Rose abrazándola-.

-Y tú que creías que no lo lograría -Le echó en cara Liberty, claramente ofendida. Con una sonrisa, añadió-. ¡Felicitaciones, Lily!

Rose hizo un mohín.

-¡No pensé eso exactamente, Liberty! -Se defendió-. Simplemente me preocupaban esas bludgers... Se veían violentas.

-¿Violentas? -Se metió Albus con una ceja alzada-. Si crees que esas bludgers eran violentas Rose, entonces prepárate para infartarte con las del partido.

Lily tragó saliva.

-Lo siento, Lils -Murmuró cabizbajo-. Pero es que son lanzadas con mayor fuerza. ¡Meh! De eso nos preocuparemos luego -Con una mano, gesticuló como si ahuyentara a una mosca-. ¡Felicitaciones, eres parte del equipo! -La abrazó.

-De todos modos, ya sabían que iba a entrar -Murmuró Lily un tanto avergonzada-. Alex me lo dijo antes de hacer las pruebas. Hice trampa.

Los tres comenzaron a bufar.

-¡De nuevo con lo mismo! -Exclamó Rose indignada-. ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que no-fue-trampa? -Y con sorna dijo-. ¡El chico solo quería verte en traje de Quidditch!

Liberty y Albus se echaron a reír, al tiempo que Lily se ponía colorada.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya les dije que no quiero hablar del tema!

Albus carraspeó.

-Bueno, señoritas, no quisiera interrumpir su conversación femenina acerca de Spencer… Pero me parece que llegaremos tarde a la fiesta.

-¿Qué fiesta? -Lily abrió muy grandes los ojos y le dio un débil empujón a Rose-. ¡No me avisaste!

-¡Porque era una sorpresa, tonta! -Frunció el ceño-. Sé que te gustan las fiestas.

-¿Donde es? -Inquirió Lilian a su hermano.

-En su Sala Común.

-¿Y tú vas a ir?

Albus chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué clase de persona te crees que soy? –Preguntó ofendido.

Lily rio entre dientes.

-Es una fiesta ilegal y que va en contra de todas las normas –Le canturreó la chica a Albus y a Rose, socarronamente.

Estos la miraron con reproche.

-Ni me lo recuerdes -Bufó Rose-. No te das una idea de lo que tardaron en convencerme. Alex lo logró cuando me dijo que a tí te haría feliz.

Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Alex tiene razón -Y sonriendo, echó a correr hacia la Sala Común.

-¡Eh, Lils! -Gritó Albus, tratando de seguirla-. ¡Espera!

Lily terminó agitada cuando estuvo en frente del retrato de la Dama Gorda, quien la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sé lo que están haciendo -Murmuró la mujer con dureza. Con los labios tensos añadió-. Y no me agrada en lo absoluto.

Lily bufó.

-¡Oh! ¿Y qué va a hacer para detenerlo? ¿Contarle a los demás cuadros? -Preguntó con maldad.

La Dama Gorda la miró asombrada.

-¡Cómo te atreves, mocosa sin vergüenza a...!

-Pastel de hígado -Murmuró Lily, con tono aburrido.

La Dama Gorda se enfurruñó y abrió la puerta.

* * *

Al ingresar a la Sala Común, Lily se encontró con una auténtica fiesta: decenas de estudiantes de Gryffindor bailaban, saltaban y cantaban al ritmo de la música que sonaba a todo volumen. Estos a su vez, se dejaban cubrir por la espuma, la serpentina y el popurrí que el techo desprendía. Las cortinas se habían cerrado, y el lugar acomodado para que cupiera una pista de baile. La joven pudo observar que en un rincón de la habitación, había una barra en la que Erik Jordan repartía cervezas de manteca y whisky de fuego a los estudiantes.

-Wow -Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

-¿Menuda fiesta, verdad? -Preguntó de pronto Albus, que había llegado tan solo unos segundos más tarde, y su rostro demostraba igual e incluso mayor asombro que el de ella.

Lily no se contuvo más, y dejando a un lado su dignidad, gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡FIESTA! -Y se unió a los jóvenes con los brazos en el aire, agitándolos como loca.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Liberty la imitó, pero con la gran diferencia de que ella no se movía al ritmo de la música e iba a total destiempo con esta.

Rose miraba todo el salón con desagrado, como si temiese contagiarse del salvajismo de los presentes. Se paseaba como un león enjaulado y le gruñía a cualquier sujeto descontrolado que se cruzara en su camino. Observó de reojo a Spencer, y largó una maldición. El chico estaba subido a una mesa, con la corbata atada en la frente, y bailando como un auténtico idiota. Todavía no entendía cómo alguien tan inteligente y sabia como Minerva McGonnagal pudo haber elegido a Alex como Premio Anual de Gryffindor ¡Era tan inmaduro!

Echó un bufido. ¿Cómo había permitido todo aquello? Ni siquiera le agradaban las fiestas. La espuma le había enredado aún más el cabello y junto a la serpentina se sentía un tanto pegajosa, y podría jurar tener popurrí hasta en el...

Todos los pensamientos de Rose quedaron interrumpidos cuando un vaso completamente lleno de Whisky de Fuego se estrelló contra su sien.

-¡Aburrida! -Gritó Lily desde el sillón.

Rose la fulminó con la mirada y se acercó hacia ella dando grandes zancadas. Lily se encogió en el asiento.

-E-era un-a b-broma -Tartamudeó asustada-. N-no te e-enojes, R-Rosie. C-Con Whisky d-de FF-uego te ves más b-bonita -Sonrió a medias. Se reincorporó y tanteó torpemente el cabello enmarañado de su prima-. T-te a-ayuda a c-controlar e-el friz.

-¡Eres una imbécil, Lilian! -Le apartó bruscamente las manos de su pelo y se alejó-. No tengo friz ¡Es la humedad!

Rose se dio la vuelta y Lily supo que la había herido. El cabello de Rose siempre le había ocasionado problemas.

-Psst -Le chistó.

Rose la miró de mala gana.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó enfurruñada.

Los ojos de su prima brillaron con emoción.

-Te está mirando -Susurró mirándola atentamente-. ¡No te des vuelta, idiota! -Se apresuró a decir antes de que su amiga se volteara.

Rose se quedo paralizada y miró a Lily con una ceja alzada. ¿De quién demonios estaba hablando?

De pronto, un muchacho de pelo negro se acercó a su lado. Era de estatura media, y bastante atractivo. Sus ojos eran verdes y su sonrisa bastante simpática.

Lily trató de rememorar de donde lo recordaba y entonces se acordó de que era amigo de Albus.

El joven carraspeó.

- Mi nombre es Evan -Se presentó-. ¿Quieres bailar? -Inquirió tomando la mano de Rose.

Lily se giró y se tapó la boca con la mano derecha, conteniendo la risa.

-Eh...Este... -Balbuceó Rose nerviosa-. Sí ¿Por qué no?

Lilian se echó a reír a carcajadas cuando los vio alejándose tomados de la mano, y cerró la boca de golpe cuando se percató de Rose aniquilándola con los ojos.

Se desplomó en el sillón, y decidió que descansaría un poco los pies observando a la nueva pareja.

Rose estaba totalmente incómoda, de eso no había dudas. Miraba hacia todos lados, confundida, y evitaba a toda costa establecer contacto visual con Evan. Este, parecía feliz, y bailaba sin timidez una danza exótica que Lily jamás había visto. Cuando Lily estuvo a punto de morirse de la risa, Alex se sentó a su lado.

-¡Hey! -Sonrió-. ¿De qué te ríes, Lily? -De pronto, no tuvo que preguntarse nada más. Siguió el lugar a donde apuntaban los ojos de la pelirroja y vio la bizarra escena-. Vaya...

-¡Eh! ¡Spencer! -Le gritó Evan moviendo los pies como desquiciado-. ¿Como me ves? -Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

Spencer tragó saliva.

-Bien -Musitó vagamente. Luego tosió y exclamó-. ¡Muy bien, Evan, sigue así!

-¡Gracias!

Lily le golpeó el hombro.

-¡Por favor, Alex! ¿Cómo le vas a decir que siga así? Y yo que te creía buena persona.

Este rio.

-Pobre Rose -Suspiró tomándose la frente con horror-. De todas formas, Evan es un buen chico.

-Pues dile de mi parte que si sigue bailando causará secuelas en los demás.

Spencer le sonrió divertido. Tomó aire y se levanto bruscamente subiéndose a una mesa.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Tengo que hacer mi discurso -Le guiñó un ojo-. Soy el capitán, ¿Sabes?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-Espero que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza, Spencer, porque créeme que me encargaré de bajártelos de un escobazo -Gruñó.

-Descuida, todavía no me atrevo a hacer enojar a un Potter -La tranquilizó-. Jamás me atreví con Albus, menos contigo.

Lily se cruzó de brazos con expresión de satisfacción.

Spencer se subió a un sillón e intentó llamar la atención de todos, pero fracasó una y otra vez en el intento. Todos estaban en lo suyo, extasiados en su propio festejo.

-¡No inspiras mucho respeto con la corbata atada en la cabeza, Premio Anual! -Le gritó un chico de tercero.

-¡Cállate! -Le dijo-. ¡Hey! ¡Escuchen todos! -Silbó-. ¡Quiero decirles algo!

-¡Ya bájate Spencer, y déjanos seguir con la fiesta! -Bramó un joven de cuarto bastante ebrio.

-¡Solo es un minuto! ¡Por favor! -Suplicó.

Lily resopló.

-¡Escuchen todos al Premio Anual! -Bramó-. ¡Es una autoridad, imbéciles!

Muchos comenzaron a reírse irónicamente del comentario de Lilian, pero finalmente, Alex tuvo la atención de la mayoría.

-Muy bien -Sonrió-. Como nuevo capitán del equipo quiero darle la bienvenida a este nuevo y para mí, último, año de Quidditch -La multitud comenzó a aplaudir-. Quiero decirles que las pruebas fueron fantásticas y disfrute mucho de realizarlas. Todos estuvieron increíbles, y los que no quedaron en el equipo ¡No se desanimen! ¡Sigan jugando! Ingresar o no, no es un determinante de cuán bien jugáis. Si fuese por mí, seleccionaría a todos, pero lamentablemente el equipo solo puede tener siete jugadores. -Los aplausos no cesaron-. Todos sabemos que lo importante no es ganar, sino cuanto se aprende en el camino a. Pero también, es importante para mí recordarles que ¡ESTE AÑO GANAREMOS LA COPA! -Gritó con el puño alzado.

-¡Viva Spencer!

-¡Ese es un capitán!

-¡La copa será nuestra!

Lily aplaudió y le sonrió con sorna, cuando los aplausos se apagaron.

-A fin de cuentas, pareces ser un buen capitán -Se encogió de hombros-. De todas formas, eso lo sabremos más tarde.

Y se bajó de la mesa.

-¡Espera, Lilian! -La llamó, pero la pelirroja se había ido.

* * *

-¡Anda, Potter, tómatelo!

-¡Vamos, Potter! ¿Le tienes miedo?

-¡Te hemos visto haciendo cosas peores, Potter!

Lily se encontraba sentada en el suelo, rodeada de tres chicos que jamás había visto, y que le insistían desde hacía rato tomar la botella de Whisky de Fuego.

-No... No creo que esté bien -Se negó, hablando lentamente.

Uno de los muchachos resopló.

-¡Esta fiesta va más allá del bien y el mal, Potter! -Exclamó exasperado-. Además ¡No actúes como si fueras una santa, porque sabes bien que no lo eres!

Lilian lo miró incrédula.

-¿Y tu quien eres, idiota? -Se levantó de golpe, encarándolo, con sus ojos verdes chispeando-. Creo que jamás te he visto en mi vida. Y me parece que he tenido suerte. -Observó, tras examinarlo con desdén.

Sus dos amigos rieron.

-¡Esa ha sido buena, Potter! -Se burló el más alto.

-¡Así se hace, colorada! -Rió el que estaba a su lado.

-¡Tengo nombre! -Chilló picada.

-Ya, ya. Perdona -Se disculpó, recuperándose de la risa-. ¿Es que de verdad le tienes miedo a una botella de Whisky? -La muchacha asintió-. No lo puedo creer... -Ladeó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación-. Y tú te haces llamar una Gryffindor...

Lily sintió que le daban un palazo en el estómago. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que no era digna de ser una Gryffindor? ¿La estaba llamando cobarde? Sintió como su tórax se hinchaba por la rabia.

-¿Me estas desafiando? -Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

El joven la miró con expresión de suficiencia.

-Sí.

-¡Pues dame eso, idiota! -Le arrebató la botella de Whisky de Fuego de las manos y se la llevó a la boca.

Los tres jóvenes comenzaron a silbar y a aplaudir.

Lily se llevó el pico de la botella a la boca, y de fondo, podía oír los gritos de ánimos de una ronda de gente que iba creciendo a su alrededor. "¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo!" Cuando las primeras gotas de alcohol estaban a punto de rozar sus labios, la puerta del retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió estrepitosamente.

-¡Ya, Neville! ¡Déjame felicitar a Potter! -Dijo McGonnagal ingresando al lugar, notablemente fastidiada. Detrás se encontraba el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor, que miraba a todos con expresión de terror y culpabilidad. Él se había enterado sobre la realización de la fiesta, y había prometido no delatarlos, pero no pudo retener a la directora en su despacho cuando se enteró que Lilian Potter había ingresado en el equipo de su casa. Y emocionada, había decidido visitarla a la torre de Gryffindor.

McGonnagal alzó la vista y se detuvo de repente. Al principio, su rostro reflejó sorpresa, luego horror combinado con decepción, y finalmente, cólera.

-¿¡Qué es esto? -Gritó escandalizada tomándose el pecho con las manos, como si le fuera a dar un ataque cardíaco-. ¡Detengan todo ya mismo!

Pero no hizo falta que la directora lo ordenara: apenas había entrado, la música se detuvo al instante, y todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, presos del terror. Los pequeños ojos de la directora se posaron en la joven Potter, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, y una botella de Whisky de Fuego en los labios-. ¡POTTER!

Lily se atragantó y escupió el Whisky de Fuego, rociando a los que tenía alrededor. Ignorado los quejidos, miró a la directora de Hogwarts con terror.

-Pro-Profesora McGonnagal -Susurró.

Minerva frunció los labios.

-Esto es -La mujer trataba de buscar el adjetivo adecuado- aberrante, decepcionante y totalmente desconcertante. No puedo creer que alumnos de Gryffindor hayan hecho esto -Alzó la barbilla con frustración-. La institución estuvo de acuerdo desde hace decenas de años que debíamos dejar solos a los estudiantes en sus torres, sin mayores vigilándolos, para que pudieran relajarse en paz. Los consideramos lo suficientemente maduros como para comportarse como es debido. Pero claramente, cuando uno da la mano, le agarran inmediatamente el codo ¿No es cierto? -Preguntó con angustia en la voz-. Demasiada confianza depositada en los alumnos fue arrojada a la basura gracias a ustedes -Los miró con desilusión-. Debería castigarlos a todos a un mes de limpieza, pero estoy tan decepcionada, que apenas puedo mirarlos -Confesó dándose la vuelta-. Cuando tenga ánimos, veré cual será la consecuencia de todo esto.

La Sala Común de Gryffindor, que frecuentaba ser la más ruidosa y alegre, estaba inundada por un agonizante silencio acompañado de tristeza. Todos se sentían culpables y miserables. Todas las razones que habían tenido para festejar se esfumaron en los segundos que tardó Minerva en decir su discurso. La habían herido, y de verdad. Y ahora todos pagarían por ello.

McGonnagal retrocedió sobre sus pasos cuando alcanzó la puerta.

-¡Ah! Me olvidaba: Potter, ven conmigo -Ordenó, sin apenas observarla.

Lily balbuceó unas cosas ininteligibles por el desconcierto.

-¡No he hecho nada! -Susurró irritada, ante la mirada de reproche de Rose, que la observaba desde lejos.

Mientras Lily desfilaba por el silencioso camino que la conducía hacia la directora, sentía que el corazón le latía fuertemente, como sucedía casi todas las veces que sabía que se iba a meter en problemas. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, pudo divisar detrás del hombro de la mujer, una fría mirada gris que la miraba con indiferencia.

La chica apretó los puños ¿Qué hacia Malfoy ahí?

* * *

La puerta del retrato de la Dama Gorda se cerró tras ellos, y la mujer miró a Lily con satisfacción.

-¡La justicia triunfará! -Canturreó victoriosa.

Lily gruñó y abrió la boca para soltarle varios improperios, pero Neville la tomó por la muñeca, reteniéndola.

-Tranquila -Susurró.

La joven cerró los ojos y le asintió levemente. Luego miró exasperada a la profesora McGonnagal.

-¡No he hecho nada, profesora! ¡Lo juro por mí...! -Lilian titubeó un rato, tratando de encontrar una buena persona por quien jurar-. ¡Por mi padre! ¡Sí!

La directora miró la barbilla de la joven con una ceja alzada: de ella, todavía caían gotas del Whisky de Fuego que jamás había podido probar. Al darse cuenta, Lily se limpió la pera rápidamente con la manga de la túnica.

-Bueno -Carraspeó incómoda-. Solo formé parte de la fiesta... De la que usted no sabía nada... Porque era totalmente ilegal y clandestina...Y además… También...-Scorpius tosió. Se revolvió el cabello con impaciencia, se llevó el puño a la boca y miró hacia otro lado. ¡La tonta sí que sabía hundirse más y más en el lodo!

-Potter -La interrumpió Minerva con tono severo-. A menos que quieras que te castigue todos los días del año a partir de hoy, te aconsejo que cierres la boca.

Lily se calló de inmediato, ruborizándose.

-Pero luego de eso, no he hecho nada malo, Profesora -Finalizó.

McGonnagal frunció los labios.

-¿Por qué siempre que te cito me dices la misma frase, Potter? -Preguntó con aire cansado-. A decir verdad, en primer lugar, vine a felicitarte por haber ingresado al equipo de Gryffindor, y dejar en segundo plano tu incidente con el señor Malfoy en la clase del Profesor Slughorn -Lily sonrió alegrada-. Pero luego de encontrarme con esto -Miró con asco el retrato de la Dama Gorda, que tapaba la Sala Común de Gryffindor- invertiré las cosas -Entonces Lilian tragó saliva-. Síganme a mi despacho.

Los cuatro caminaron por los desiertos pasillos. Scorpius, andaba con su paso altivo y orgulloso, casi al lado de la directora del colegio. Neville, iba unos pocos metros detrás, y Lily, se esforzaba por avanzar lo más lento posible.

-¡Anda! ¡Camina! -Urgió Neville tomándola del brazo-. No creo que pase nada malo, Lils -Le susurró.

-¿C-cómo lo sabes? -Preguntó mirándolo recelosa.

-Porque soy tu padrino -Concluyó con media sonrisa.

Lily se zafó de Longbottom.

-¡Eso ya lo sabía! -Se quejó decepcionada-. No es que menosprecie que tú seas mi padrino, Neville. Pero el hecho de serlo, no me salvará de esta.

Longbottom la miró fijamente y chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Ah, no! Por supuesto que no -Se encogió de hombros y siguió marchando como si nada.

Lily puso una mueca de incomprensión: ya sabía de dónde había heredado Liberty la extravagancia.

Cuando llegaron al séptimo piso, se detuvieron donde había una única gárgola pegada a la pared.

-Whisky de Fuego -Dijo McGonnagal.

La joven Potter sintió como alguien la empujaba por el hombro. Entonces vio a Scorpius mirándola de reojo, sonriendo de lado con sarcasmo. Lily se ruborizo: Malfoy había visto caer gotas de Whisky de Fuego de su barbilla, y muy posiblemente, a ella con la botella en la boca, dentro de la Sala Común. Entonces, le envió una mirada furibunda, seguida de un gesto grosero, protagonizado por su dedo medio alzado.

La gárgola se apartó y la pared de detrás, al abrirse, reveló una escalera de caracol de piedra que no cesaba de ascender con un movimiento continuo. McGonnagal, Neville y Scorpius avanzaron elegantemente hacia la escalera, dejándolos que esta los ascendiera. Lily, por su parte, calculó mal cuando poner el pie sobre la escalera por lo que se tropezó y cayó bruscamente, golpeándose la barbilla contra el filo de un escalón.

-¡Lils! -Gritó Neville bajando los escalones necesarios para acercarse a ella. Le alcanzó la mano torpemente, y cuando ella se la agarro, tiró hasta ponerla de pie-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Lily se peinó con la mano, y se irguió bien derecha, recordando los consejos de su hermano James.

Lils, recuerda esto: luego de pasar por la humillación de una caída, siempre, pero siempre, tendrás que reincorporarte como una doncella y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Cuando se lo dijo, le pareció hasta ridículo, pero en ese momento, optó por hacerle caso.

Pero al parecer, no salió como ella habría querido. Minerva la mirada preocupada, y Scorpius con un ligero gesto de asco. Aunque esto último no le importó, ya que estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó molesta.

Scorpius se señaló a sí mismo la barbilla, en señal de que ella tenía algo allí.

-Te sangra -dijo.

Lily se tocó con la mano el lugar, y al vérsela,notó sangre.

-¡Oh, bueno! -Exclamó como si no fuera nada grave y se limpió con la manga de la túnica, esparciéndose más la sangre por todo el rostro, dándole un aspecto aterrador. Luego, miró con impaciencia a los demás, que la miraban impactados-. ¿Subimos o no? -Gruñó irritada.

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres ir a la enfermería, Potter? -Sugirió McGonnagal.

-Sí, tienes mal aspecto -Concedió Neville.

-Estoy bien -Dijo Lily con voz tensa.

La directora suspiró con resignación.

-Esta chica -Ladeó la cabeza con desaprobación.

Llegaron a la puerta del despacho, y entraron en él.

-¡Buenas noches! -Saludaron varios ex directores de los retratos.

Sin embargo, un director en especial, esperó a que todos terminaran de saludar para hablar.

-Buenas noches, Minerva -Saludó cortésmente-. Veo que traes compañía.

-Así es Albus, y creo que así será hasta que la joven Potter aprenda a comportarse -Respondió.

Lily vio como un anciano de extensa y espesa barba blanca, la miraba a través de sus anteojos en forma de medialuna con un extraño gesto de diversión.

-Buenas noches, Lilian ¿Cómo te va? -Pregunto alegremente.

Lily parpadeó: si bien las personas de los cuadros la saludaban al entrar, nunca habían tenido la intención de establecer una conversación con ella.

-Usted nunca estuvo ahí -Le respondió señalando el cuadro, con la voz aguda.

-¡No sea impertinente, Potter! -La retó Minerva.

Lily tragó saliva, y rápidamente comenzó a formular una disculpa, pero el anciano se llevo el dedo índice a los labios curvados en una leve sonrisa, pidiendo silencio. Al parecer, a Albus Dumbledore, Lilian no le había parecido maleducada.

-¡Oh, claro que no! -Respondió, acomodándose los lentes-. Durante estos años he decidido pasar unas vacaciones fuera de este colegio -Explicó jovialmente-. Pero en agosto me di cuenta de que lo echaba de menos. ¡Será posible que extrañe siempre este castillo! -Exclamó con indignación-. No he podido negarme, desde entonces, que Hogwarts es mi hogar.

Lily le sonrió.

-Todos pensamos lo mismo -Coincidió.

Cuando Albus estuvo a punto de decir otra cosa más, McGonnagal tosió interrumpiéndolo.

-Albus, estamos en una situación comprometida -Lo miró fríamente-. Luego, si quieres hablar con la joven Potter, podrás hacerlo cuando quieras y cuanto desees. En este momento, me temo que no es posible.

Dumbledore le sonrió con paciencia.

-De acuerdo, Minerva -Asintió-. Pero solo déjame decirle otra cosa más -Entonces, miró a Lily maravillado, y con la nostalgia brillándole en los ojos-. Tienes un gran parecido de tu padre, Lilian, eso no puedo negarlo. Pero me atrevo a decirte, que eres extremadamente parecida a tu abuela, Lily Evans. Y eso es... Asombroso.

La chica curvó la comisura de sus labios.

-Sí, muchos me lo han dicho.

Scorpius contuvo un resoplido. ¿Qué era ese espectáculo que lo estaba forzando a ver? Él solo quería ver cuál era su sentencia, y disfrutar de ver a Potter castigada, sin importarle si él iba por el mismo camino y salir cuanto antes de allí. No le complacía en lo más mínimo ver esa escena en la cual un viejo director de Hogwarts sufría una regresión al recordar a la abuela de Potter simplemente por su gran parecido entre ambas.

-Muy bien, ahora que Dumbledore ha terminado -Comenzó McGonnagal mirándolos a ambos fríamente-. Vamos a resolver esto. Acérquense, por favor.

Scorpius y Lily, que esperaban a unos metros de la puerta, se enviaron unas fugaces miradas de odio, y avanzaron sincronizadamente hacia el frente del escritorio de la directora. Él miraba a McGonnagal altivo pero sereno, diseñando un cuadro bastante educado, y con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda. Scorpius sabía comportarse como un caballero cuando debía, y como un bastardo cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Era un actor constante, y un hábil manipulador de sus propias emociones. Por otro lado, Lilian pestañaba sin cesar, y desviaba la vista cuando la directora le mantenía la mirada durante más de tres segundos. Ella no era fácil de predecir, ya que solía tener sus arrebatos, y la mayoría de las veces, actuaba por puro instinto. Sin embargo, no era difícil analizar lo que sentía en un momento dado. Su rostro era transparente: reflejaba todo lo que sentía.

-He hablado con Horace sobre el asunto, y me ha dicho que está completamente sorprendido con lo que han hecho. Yo, naturalmente, le dije que no me resultaba extraño que algo así sucediese, y que solo un demente podría ponerlos a ustedes dos juntos en un equipo de trabajo para Pociones.

Lily se rio entre dientes. Y McGonnagal la miró alzando las cejas.

-Lo siento, pero es que tiene razón.

-Lo sé -Se acomodó los anteojos-. A todo esto, me dijo que se rehusaba a castigarte, Potter. Así que por más que yo tenga ganas de hacerlo, él es el que tiene el derecho de decidir qué hacer contigo o no -Lily pudo descifrar en su extraña mueca, una sonrisa fugaz. Y de pronto supo que Minerva no era mala persona, y dentro de todo, le tenía mucho aprecio, a pesar de que se mostrase severa y dura-. Tienes suerte de que Horace te quiera, Potter.

-Lo sé -Respondió esta vez la pelirroja, mirándola con sorna.

-Pero él -Continuó, tratando de ignorar el tono maleducado de Lily-, dice que no sería justo castigar a uno, y al otro no. Y que tanto los dos son inocentes, o culpables de lo sucedido. Horace prefiere dejarlo todo en sus manos.

Los dos adolescentes pusieron gesto de sorpresa.

-¿A qué se refiere exactamente, profesora? -Preguntó Scorpius en un tono que dejo estupefacta a Lily. Cuando quería, podía sonar como un verdadero caballero.

-Creo que lo dejé muy claro, Señor Malfoy -Apuntó la mujer, con tono severo. Ella no se tragaba los juegos sucios del alumno.

-Me temo que no comprendo...-

-Quiere decir que ambos tenemos que decidir si quedar castigados o no -Dijo Lily irritada.

Scorpius se giró y sus fríos ojos se posaron en ella, pero sin mirarla de verdad. Él estaba ausente, enredado en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando la chica alzo una ceja, este miró de pronto a la profesora, con la comisura derecha del labio curvada, en su típica sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ahora comprendo, profesora -Musitó.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué eligen? -Inquirió-. ¿Quieren que les dé tiempo para que lo conversen?

Lily estaba lista para decir que antes de decidir algo con Scorpius, prefería hacerlo ella sola. Pero el chico se le adelanto.

-No creo que haga falta, profesora -Sonrió levemente, con la voz refinada-. Creo que lo más justo es que ambos seamos castigados.

-¿¡QUÉ? -Chilló Lily, mirándolo con el ojo ardiendo en llamas-. ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO O QUÉ?

Sin embargo, Scorpius fingió no haberla escuchado, y la sonrisa que había curvado antes no se había inmutado. Luego, prosiguió con su explicación.

-Nos hemos comportado mal, profesora. Y hemos fastidiado la clase del Profesor Slughorn, y eso me pesa mucho en la conciencia, profesora. Me parecería incorrecto andar pavoneándome por ahí, sabiendo que lo hice estuvo mal.

Minerva lo miraba sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-Realmente me sorprende, señor Malfoy -Reconoció-. Pero le recuerdo que no es decisión suya nada más.

-¡HOLA! ¡SIGO VIVA, MALFOY! -Chilló Lily revoloteando alrededor del chico, alzando los brazos y haciendo demás payasadas, para que el chico la registrara.

-Oh, sí, por supuesto, profesora. -Asintió el chico sin abandonar su tono humilde, e ignorando por completo la presencia de Lilian-. Yo no soy quien para decidir por alguien más, profesora. Pero le pido que me castigue, por favor profesora.

-Si así lo desea... -Lo miraba desconfiada-. Pues entonces así será -Tomó un pergamino y mojó la pluma en el tintero-. Su castigo empezará mañana, señor Malfoy, el señor Filch le dirá que hacer.

Scorpius sonrió radiante.

-Muchísimas gracias, profesora.

-Puede marcharse.

-De acuerdo, hasta luego, profesora -Saludó cortésmente, y caminó hacia la puerta del despacho, con una mueca de satisfacción.

Lily se quedó parada frente al escritorio, con gesto de seriedad. McGonnagal, luego de terminar de anotar el castigo de Scorpius, alzó la vista, y se sorprendió de verla todavía allí.

-¿Qué sigue haciendo aquí, Potter? -Inquirió extrañada.

-Todavía no sé qué pasará conmigo.

-¿No te he dicho que la decisión final, se aplicará en ambos por igual? -Preguntó cansada de que la chica no la escuchase.

Lily puso cara de indignación: aquello no era justo.

-¡Sí! Pero eso no quiere decir que estoy castigada igual que él ¿No es cierto? -La miró temerosa.

La profesora asintió con pesar.

-El señor Malfoy se ha rehusado a otro tipo de posibilidad. Por lo tanto, queda usted castigada al igual que él.

-¡ESO ES INJUSTO! -Explotó con rabia picando el escritorio, volcando el tintero que había sobre él-. Lo siento -Se disculpó mirando con horror la tinta que se esparcía por la mesa-. ¡Yo no quiero estar castigada! No tengo por qué estarlo solo porque a él "le pesa mucho en la conciencia" -Imitó su tono refinado, agregándole cierta pizca de estupidez.

-Eso tiene que decírselo a él, no a mí, Potter. -Tomó su varita y la agitó apuntando al tintero. Este se enderezó de inmediato, recuperando la tinta que había volcado-. La decisión ya ha sido tomada. Filch la esperará mañana en su despacho.

Lily cerró sus puños y miró a la profesora con angustia.

-Muy bien -Asintió con impotencia-. Dígale a Filch que mañana me verá allí.

Tomó bruscamente sus cosas y se marchó pisoteando el suelo sonoramente. Tomó el picaporte de la puerta, y cuando la abrió, la directora le habló:

-Lo siento, Potter -La miró con sinceridad-. Pero Slughorn quería que las cosas fuesen así.

La chica asintió sin mirarla, y abandonó el lugar dando un fuerte portazo.

* * *

Lily caminaba sin dejar de pisotear con rabia el suelo, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. No entraba en su cerebro cómo había terminado castigada, habiendo tenido la oportunidad de elegir que no fuera así. ¡Solo al imbécil de Malfoy se le ocurría cumplir con sus deberes morales aquella tarde! Porque era claro, era un imbécil. No había respuesta más lógica que aquella.

De pronto, sintió que unas manos la agarraban por los hombros y la estampaban contra la pared. Scorpius apoyó sus manos contra el frío muro, a los costados de ella, encerrándola. Su rostro estaba a muy pocos centímetros del de Lilian, y varios mechones de su flequillo plateado rozaban la nariz respingona de la chica. Él respiraba agitadamente, y sus ojos grises chispeaban de rabia.

Lily, por su parte, sintió que se mareaba ante el peso de su mirada, y la invadieron unas fuertes ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

-¿Asustada, Potter? -Siseó con una mueca de diversión.

La chica utilizó su autocontrol para no asentir con la cabeza. Y sintió la boca seca, muy seca. Entonces, su intento de tragar saliva sonó demasiado fuerte e hizo que Scorpius riera entre dientes.

-Te ha parecido divertido arrojar el caldero ¿Verdad? ¿¡Te ha resultado divertido esto! -Se aflojó la corbata y abrió un par de botones de su camisa, dejando entrever unas manchas de color bordó en su pálido cuello, y Lily recordó que eran las quemaduras que la poción le había provocado. No pudo evitar sentirse fatal-. ¿Y bien? -Gritó tomándola por las muñecas, ansioso de una respuesta.

-No -Susurró evitando mirarlo-. Pero te lo merecías -Añadió, esta vez clavando sus ojos verdes en sus destructivos ojos grises-. Y ahora -Jadeó tratando de zafarse-, te pido que me sueltes.

Scorpius rio sarcásticamente.

-Haré lo que se me de la puta gana -Masculló, entonces serio-. Si yo quiero que te castiguen y te obliguen a limpiar mierda de lechuza, entonces lo harán. Si quiero soltarte, lo haré, y si no quiero, no lo haré. ¿Has entendido? -Preguntó apoyando su frente contra la de ella-. Realmente me han jodido la tarde estas asquerosas quemaduras, y créeme: no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya tan fácil. Me encargaré de que la pases muy, muy mal por ello. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Lily sintió tanto rechazo hacia Scorpius, que tranquilamente le habría escupido. Si bien ella tenía los brazos inmovilizados por el encerramiento de Malfoy, sus piernas se hallaban totalmente libres. Levantó levemente la rodilla derecha, y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna del muchacho. Este gritó, y se encogió del dolor, gimiendo en el suelo.

-No del todo -Gritó Lily mientras corría en dirección opuesta.

Ella habría jurado jamás haber conocido a alguien tan despreciable y ruin como Malfoy.

El habría jurado jamás haber conocido a una persona a quien detestase tanto como Potter.

* * *

Me demoré un poco en escribir este capitulo, es que no encontraba la manera de darle un cierre. ¡Pero aqui esta!

Hope you like it.


	9. El castigo

Capitulo IX

El castigo

* * *

**Tenía una dichosa visión escénica de lo que ocurría. Se encontraba en un vacío y oscuro salón gris. Podía oír el eco de su propia respiración rebotando contra las frías paredes de cemento. Era un lugar que jamás había visto, y que con tan solo observarlo unos segundos, se le ponían los pelos de punta. El techo tenía una altura abismal, y desde esa perspectiva, se podía calcular que estaba a una altura de 7 metros. El suelo, de madera hinchada, crujía bajo sus pasos. A la izquierda, se encontraba una estrecha puerta desvencijada y maltratada. Era negra, y su picaporte tenía forma de la cabeza de serpiente. A su vez, este estaba cerrado con un enorme candado, enredado entre fuertes cadenas de acero.**

**De fondo, se podían escuchar las más tristes y mortuorias melodías que aportaban cierto clima tristón al lugar. Pero a pesar de ello, se sentía bien, dichoso y a gusto de estar allí.**

**Desconocía por completo el lugar, pero a su vez, sentía que le era conocido, como si fuese un viejo hogar al que regresó luego de varios años. No tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué se encontraba encerrado, pero tampoco tenía la necesidad de salir de allí. Se encontraba calmo y sereno. Además, tenía la extraña sensación, de que sabía que no podría abrir aquella puerta, por más que la pateara y llorase en frente de ella durante días. Y también sabía a dónde lo conduciría: a ninguna parte.**

**Se miró las manos y se encontró con que las tenía apoyadas sobre el marco de una ventana que se encontraba detrás de él. Creía que aquella habitación no tenía salida al exterior exceptuando la puerta. La curiosidad crecía lentamente dentro de él. Quería ver donde se encontraba y qué había detrás de la ventana, pero solo pudo observar otra pared de cemento que se erguía a unos metros de esta. La habitación parecía haber sido diseñada para volver desquiciado a alguien con tanta monotonía y encierro. Y la ventana, solo tenía fines respiratorios. A través de ella, entraba una helada brisa, cargada con una niebla espesa.**

**De pronto, soltó un respingo al escuchar unos sollozos detrás de sí. Se llevó la mano al pecho, en un acto reflejo de controlar su corazón, que quería salírsele del pecho. Creía que se encontraba solo.**

**Una chica lloraba sentada en el suelo. El largo cabello cubría su rostro, y su mano derecha se movía compulsivamente, secándose una y otra vez las lágrimas. Como si ella lo hubiera descubierto mientras la miraba, levantó la vista rápidamente.**

**El corazón le dio un vuelco.**

**Se trataba de Lilian Potter. Su rostro estaba hinchado, rojo y desgraciado. Su brillante cabello pelirrojo estaba sucio, grasiento y enmarañado. Vestía unos harapos tales que ni su propio elfo domestico usaría. Y el típico maquillaje muggle que usaban las hechiceras en las pestañas, lo llevaba puesto y corrido, creando manchones alarmantes sobre su rostro. Se acercó hacia él unos pasos, y dudó.**

**-Por favor -Le pidió en un susurro.**

**Él curvo los labios levemente, y negó lentamente con la cabeza.**

**El rostro de Lily se vio invadido por la desesperación.**

**-Te lo ruego.**

**Se escuchó a sí mismo reír entre dientes.**

**-¿Qué me ruegas? -Preguntó, a pesar de saberlo. Solo quería vivir el placer de que se lo recordara.**

**La chica parpadeó sorprendida, y luego hizo un mohín, conteniendo los sollozos.**

**-Ya lo sabes.**

**-Dímelo -Siseó.**

**Lily miró hacia el techo, como pidiendo fuerzas para soltar lo que tenía que decir.**

**-Déjame entrar -Gimoteó.**

**De pronto, vio que ella no le sacaba los ojos de encima del extremo superior de su pantalón, donde colgaba una llave dorada y escrupulosamente tallada. Él la tomó entre sus finos y lánguidos dedos.**

**-La quieres ¿Verdad? -Inquirió con su tono malicioso, jugueteando con la llave.**

**Ella asintió.**

**-Entonces... Tómala -Susurró.**

**La adolescente se aproximó hacia él con los ojos brillando por la emoción. Estiró sus pequeñas manos para tomar la llave, pero él la alzó lo más alto que su brazo alcanzaba. Se reía de ella, de cómo se alzaba en puntitas de pies y revoleaba los brazos de aquí y allá, haciendo uh uh uh. Lily frunció la boquita, y suspiró por el cansancio.**

**-¿No puedes dejarme entrar y ya? –Sugirió con des anhelo-. Si quieres puedes abrirme tú la puerta -Aportó rápida y atropelladamente.**

**Él negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír de lado. Se dio la vuelta, miró hacia la ventana y la abrió de un tirón. Estiró el brazo a través de ella, y dejó la llave pendiendo entre sus dedos y el vacio.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué haces? -Preguntó Lily horrorizada.**

**-¿La quieres? -Repitió.**

**-¡Sí! –Bramó-. ¡No la tires! ¡No lo hagas! -Se abalanzó sobre él, intentando salvar la llave. Pero él, apoyaba su mano libre firmemente contra la frente de Lily, manteniéndola a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.**

**Las carcajadas brotaron de su garganta. Le envió otra mirada significativa, y sin dejar de sonreír dejó caer la llave.**

**-¡NO! -Chilló Lily con los ojos abiertos de par y en par, y con la esperanza perdida en ellos.**

**Entonces, se lanzó hacia él, con los diminutos puños bien estrujados y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez en el pecho. Él trataba de frenarla y esquivar algunos puñetazos. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que algunos golpes le dieran de lleno en el cuerpo. Pero lo cierto era que no le preocupaban, estaba demasiado feliz y divertido como para sentir dolor.**

**-¡Te dije que no la tiraras! ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! -Gritaba.**

**-Jamás vas a entrar -Se burló-. Así que deja de humillarte a tí misma.**

**Lily se detuvo y lo observó con sus grandes y almendrados ojos verdes, profundos en amargura y pesar.**

Scorpius se despertó de un vuelco al corazón. Había sido un sueño. Se tomó la cabeza, sintiendo que le dolía tremendamente, y luego se llevó la mano al pecho, donde sentía que su corazón latía desenfrenadamente. En el sueño se había sentido feliz, hasta había experimentado una sensación paradisíaca. Pero en la realidad y en ese momento, sentía que el malestar lo hundía más y más contra las sabanas. No entendía que había sido todo aquello. No solía prestarle atención a sus sueños, pero porque ninguno lo había hecho sentirse así al despertar. Allí, se encontraba él sin entender donde se encontraba, solo podía ver que era un lugar espantoso, pero se encontraba a gusto. Parecía no entender por qué Lilian estaba allí ni por qué lloraba, pero cuando ella hacía alusión a la llave, él le respondía como si fuera completamente consciente de ello. Ni si quiera entendía a dónde quería entrar ella, ya que la puerta estaba cerrada, y la única opción era salir. ¿A donde había querido entrar?

Negó con la cabeza, ahuyentando todos esos pensamientos de golpe. Estaba comenzando a sentirse un imbécil. Había sido solo un sueño, y nada más. Todos los sueños eran raros e incoherentes. ¡Pero por Merlín! Jamás ninguno lo había hecho despertar así.

Se desperezó y echó un gran bostezo. Miró el reloj y reparó con que todavía era muy temprano, y el castigo no empezaría en menos de media hora.

* * *

Salió de las mazmorras acomodándose el nudo de la corbata. Sacudió los brazos y echó un suspiro congelado. En Hogwarts, paulatinamente, estaba comenzando a hacer frio. Se colocó la túnica para abrigarse y luego, decidió que volvería para recoger la bufanda. En aquel momento no había tiempo para regresar. Y lo cierto, era que no quería agarrarse un resfrío.

Cuando llegó al despacho de Filch tocó la puerta con el puño, y luego se lo limpió en la túnica, mirando el lugar con desagrado.

Un torpe y somnoliento celador, le abrió la puerta, y con un dejo de decepción en el rostro, lo saludó.

-Ah, eres tú –Bufó. Abrió aún más la puerta-. Anda, entra.

Malfoy no se movió de donde estaba, y se limitó a mirarlo con una ceja alzada.

-¿Esperaba a alguien, señor Filch?

El hombre miró con nerviosismo hacia los alrededores, verificando que no hubiera nadie allí para escuchar.

-No –Negó-. Bah, sí. Pensé que Potter vendría primero. No es que me desagrade su presencia –Aclaró rápidamente-. Solo que es extraño verlo castigado.

-Son solo las consecuencias de mis malos actos, señor –Sonrió con elegancia-. Pero permítame decirle, que me extraña que pensara que Potter viniese primero. Es muy impuntual, señor. Es muy tonta como para leer el reloj.

Filch se rio entre dientes.

-Anda, pasa –Lo tomó por el hombro y lo impulsó dentro de su despacho.

Scorpius ingresó con paso atolondrado, gracias al empujón, pero se enderezó de inmediato. Él era bastante exigente a la hora de apreciar si un lugar era bonito o no, pero aquel sitio ni siquiera llegaba a ser vomitivo. Era mucho peor. Se trataba de una pequeña habitación lóbrega y desprovista de ventanas, por lo que el aire estaba un tanto viciado y asfixiante. El techo, como todo Hogwarts, tenía la altura de un rascacielos, y hasta este, se elevaban los archivadores en una extensa pila de cajas. De las paredes, colgaban unas cuantas cadenas y demás sogas de tortura.

-Bonito ¿No? –Inquirió Filch, bastante orgulloso de sí mismo.

El chico puso una extraña mueca.

-Sí –Susurró.

El hombre recorrió la habitación y tomó una de las cadenas que pendían entre la pared y el vacio.

-Son hermosas ¿No crees? –Le pregunto, acariciándolas-. Esta se llama Doroty. –Puntualizó tomando la más gruesa y estridente-. Fue mi mejor amiga durante las épocas doradas de Hogwarts. Oh sí –Suspiró, llenándose de nostalgia, pero esta vez hablándole a la cadena-. Has ensangrentado varias narices, dulzura.

Scorpius lo miraba con su mejor cara de póker, pero dentro de él pensaba que aquel hombre estaba demente, y que incluso lo inquietaba un poco.

-Ayer, durante mi tiempo libre, estuve pensando sobre cómo castigar a Potter –Le dijo-. Y Doroty fue la primera que vino en mi mente. Pero Minerva no permite la violencia como método de castigo, por lo que me vi obligado a desecharla. Una pena –Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

No era que le desagradara el concepto de "Potter" y "Cadenazos" en una misma oración, pero hasta a él le parecía demasiado.

-Hum –Musitó.

-¿Un poco de té, señor Malfoy? –Inquirió rápidamente, dirigiéndose a su escritorio mugriento, donde se hallaba un montón de hojalata que tenía forma de tetera.

El chico dudó.

-De acuerdo –Aceptó. Si quería mantener la misma buena relación que tenía con Filch, debía ser respetuoso.

Cuando tomó la taza de té, sintió una sensación pegajosa en sus dedos. Se pasó la taza hacia la otra mano, y observó que sus dedos estaban marrones. Disimuladamente, se los limpió en su túnica.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Lily Potter apareció en la entrada. Tenía la pollera desalineada y sus medias eran de distinto color. Llevaba encima de la camisa, un pullover de lana bordó.

-¡Lo siento! –Exclamó, llevándose la mano al pecho, que subía y bajaba rápidamente por la corrida.

Filch arrugó el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya hemos empezado mal el castigo, Potter. Llegas cinco minutos tarde –Gruñó.

Lily bufó.

-¡Son solo cinco minutos! –Se quejó-. Me he quedado dormida.

Filch entrecerró los ojos.

-Te has quedado dormida –Repitió-. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, se me ocurre que te hayas quedado despierta hasta tarde anoche –Se acercó para tomarla por la muñeca fuertemente-. Alguien hizo llorar escandalosamente a Myrtle a altas horas de la noche. Naturalmente, inundó los baños. Pero se produjeron demás explosiones que la pobre Myrtle no habría podido hacer sola. Y que eventualmente, se hacen con una varita –Se acercó al rostro de la muchacha, que lo miraba chispeando de rabia-. Yo creo saber quien fue la responsable, pero como es usual, no puedo probar nada. ¿Tiene alguna idea de quién pudo haber sido, Potter?

Lily arrugó la nariz ante el mal aliento del hombre, y zafándose de él, replicó:

-No. No tengo ni la menor idea, señor. –Mintió.

-¡Cómo habría de tenerla! –La soltó bruscamente, y con asco dijo-. Te quedarás diez minutos más de lo debido, por haber llegado tarde.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Como usted diga, señor –Canturreó. Y con una sonrisa, preguntó-. ¿Hoy que será, eh? ¿Limpiar caños viejos? ¿Barrer el campo de Quidditch? ¿Limpiar trofeos?

Pero Filch no le contestó.

La joven siguió caminando por la habitación y se detuvo en seco al ver a Scorpius, que había estado observando la escena mientras sorbía té de su taza, con sus ojos helados fijos en ella.

-Bueno –Se mofó Lily-. Ya entiendo por qué predije que este iba a ser un mal día.

Scorpius alzó la ceja derecha, y miró con falsa tristeza a Filch.

-Cállese, Potter –Le gritó-. A menos que quiera estar una hora más de lo debido.

-Está bien, está bien. Me callo –Lo tranquilizó.

-Ordenarán legajos de castigos antiguos. Ambos. –Ordenó Filch, y les puso en frente unas pesadas cajas.

-¡Qué aburrido! –Opinó Lily.

-A que si ¿No? –Y sonrió maliciosamente-. Si el castigo hubiese sido para usted sola, le hubiera hecho limpiar a mano la muchachería entera. Pero Slughorn quería que el castigo fuese igual para los dos, por lo cual bajé el nivel de exigencia. No quiero que el señor Malfoy trabaje demasiado.

Él le sonrió de lado, en forma de agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias, señor.

Lily rio con escepticismo.

-No, por supuesto que no. ¿Quién osaría hacer mover las manos del señor Malfoy? –Preguntó con sarcasmo-. ¡Qué insolencia!

El chico le rugió con la mirada.

* * *

Ambos adolescentes se quedaron solos en el despacho. Scorpius se sentaba en la única silla que había, lamentando estar en ese asqueroso lugar; Lily, estaba acostada cómodamente en el suelo sucio, organizando los legajos de las cajas, agitaba suave y distraídamente sus pies descalzos en el aire.

Scorpius la miró atentamente por un rato. Apenas había pasado media hora y ya quería arrojarse desde la torre de astronomía ¿Cómo era que ella toleraba tantos castigos tan tranquilamente? Él sabía que tenía varios semanalmente, y esa era una de las principales razones por las cuales sus notas no eran muy buenas. No tenía tiempo para estudiar.

Filch había elegido los legajos de castigos de la familia Potter, que lamentablemente, eran demasiados.

-¡Mi abuelo inflo la cabeza de un niño más chico! –Se rio jovialmente Lily-. ¡Qué gracioso!

-Tanto como tu estupidez –Bostezó Scorpius, tomando un castigo del padre de Lily. Este decía algo así como que había ido al bosque prohibido a altas horas de la noche-. ¡Ajá! De tal palo, tal astilla ¿No, Potter?

Esta levanto la cabeza para observarlo, y el muchacho le arrojó el legajo. Lo tomó con las manos y lo leyó rápidamente.

-¡Ay, papá! –Suspiró encantada-. ¡Cuánto te quiero!

Scorpius resopló con desagrado.

Luego de un rato, el joven se animó a preguntar.

-¿Fuiste tú?

-¿Hmm? –Lily le sonrió distraídamente.

Scorpius se sintió incómodo ante el gesto de la chica.

-Si fuiste tú la que hizo llorar anoche a Myrtle –Explicó, de pronto con dureza.

-¡Oh! –Exclamó mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Tal vez.

-¿Tal vez? –Repitió exasperado.

-Sí, tal vez. –Respondió esta vez con enojo, dejando los legajos en el suelo-. Y tal vez, estaría bueno, que dejaras de meter tu asquerosa nariz donde no te incumbe, Malfoy.

Este parpadeó sorprendido, ante el repentino cambio de humor de la muchacha. Sonrió de lado, y se acercó, recostándose en el mugroso suelo de madera, a unos centímetros de ella.

-¿Te molesta que hable del tema, Potter? –Susurró, aproximando su rostro.

La chica arrugó la nariz, y volteó la cabeza, para mirarlo a los ojos, y entonces supo que estaban demasiado cerca. La punta de la nariz de Malfoy casi rozaba la suya, y podía divisar en sus ojos grises, algunas manchas azules. Sintió cómo la sangre se le subía a las mejillas, ruborizándola.

-Me molesta que estés tan cerca –Apoyó su mano en el rostro de Scorpius, y lo alejó de un empujón.

Scorpius se limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. La idiota le había clavado las uñas en ellos.

-La próxima vez que vuelvas a hacer eso, pelirroja, te juro que no respondo –Amenazó.

-¡Oh, qué miedo! –Se horrorizo teatralmente-. Y mi nombre es Lilian, estúpido.

El puso voz burlona y chillona.

-Mi nombre es Lilian, estúpido –La imitó.

Lily lo miró con rabia, y al resoplar, agitó varios mechones de su flequillo.

Scorpius sonrió de lado, y siguió trabajando.

Llegó un momento en el que la chica lanzó un bostezo agudo y comenzó a estirarse en el suelo, dejando entrever parte de su pálido estomago, y su ombligo. Scorpius la miró de reojo, y se sorprendió a sí mismo observándola más tiempo del debido. Fijo su vista en la pared, indignado.

-¿No piensas hacer nada? –Cuestionó con enojo.

La chica pegó un respingo y se reincorporó de un salto. Luego, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Malfoy y no de Filch y se relajó de nuevo en el piso, despatarrándose a gusto.

-No –Le sonrió perezosamente.

Scorpius se dio cuenta de que las muecas de la joven comenzaban a perturbarlo de una manera insana.

-Muy bien –Se puso de pie, estampando un legajo sobre la mesa-. Iré a buscar a Filch, y le diré que has terminado.

Dio grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, y Lily lo corrió a toda velocidad. Cuando estaba a punto de girar el picaporte, Scorpius sintió que lo tiraban desde el cuello de la camisa hacia atrás, ahorcándolo.

-¿¡Qué demonios te crees que haces? –Gritó tosiendo-. ¿Estas demente o qué?

Lily tomó aire y chilló:

-¡No vayas con Filch! Ya me va a tener 10 minutos más, Malfoy.

Scorpius la observó con desagrado.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? ¿Cómo me perdería verte sufrir un rato más? –Preguntó mientras su sonrisa maligna se extendía por su rostro.

Lily negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No puedes hacerlo –Lo señaló con el dedo-. Si lo haces, tú también tendrás que quedarte. El castigo es igual para los dos.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

-Haría cualquier cosa por perjudicarte. Me da lo mismo que pase conmigo o no.

Ella arrugó su pequeña nariz pecosa.

-Eso significa que te importo –Concluyó, frunciendo la boca-. Si no, no te gastarías en hacerme la vida imposible.

-¡Claro que no! –Resopló exasperado. Entonces pensó en la última oración de la chica, y la miró con una sonrisita de satisfacción-. ¿Así que te hago la vida imposible?

-Ahá –Asintió ella, sabiendo que si respondía lo que él quería, tal vez pudiesen llegar a negociar-. No es fácil lidiar con un chico como tú, Malfoy.

-Lo sé.

Y sin importarle un rábano las palabras de Potter, se dirigió nuevamente hacia la puerta. Lily se arrojó a sus pies, y los abrazó con fuerza.

-¡No vayas con Filch, Malfoy! ¡Por favor!

El lanzó patadas al aire, para intentar zafarse de la chica, pero al notar que no habría ningún resultado positivo, frunció el ceño con irritación.

-¡Basta, Potter! ¡Suéltame!

-Lo haré si me prometes que no irás con Filch.

-¡Yo no hago promesas! ¡Y menos a ti! –Y con voz melosa, añadió-. ¿Es que no puedes soltarme, Potter? No te culpo, no eres la única. No temas, hay unas decenas de chicas más que opinan igual que tú. Solo que ellas me besan los zapatos. Te falta un poco de tiempo. Te calculo un mes más, y ya andarás haciendo lo mismo.

Lily bufó del asco y lo soltó de inmediato.

-En tus sueños, Malfoy.

-En mis pesadillas –La corrigió.

Lily se puso delante de la puerta, y la cubrió extendiendo sus brazos.

-Apártate –Le ordenó Scorpius.

-No.

-Hazlo ya mismo, o sufrirás las consecuencias.

-Entonces las sufriré.

El chico no aguantó más y se abalanzó hacia ella, tratando de apartarla del camino. Forcejearon durante unos buenos minutos, hasta que Lily comenzó a chillar como desquiciada.

-¡Ayuda! ¡AUXILIO! ¡AUXILIO! ¡QUIEREN HACERME DAÑO! ¡ME VA A GOLPEAR! ¡AUXILIO!

Scorpius abrió bien grandes los ojos y la tiró al suelo, poniéndose encima de ella y tapándole la boca con la mano.

-¡Shh! –La calló desesperado. Sus ojos realmente demostraban miedo-. ¿Estás loca o qué? ¿Cómo vas a gritar una cosa así? Jamás te haría daño. Bueno –Rectificó-, no daño físico.

Lily intentaba decirle cosas como que era un bastardo y que se quitase de encima de ella, porque le pesaba, pero ninguna palabra fue emitida porque la mano de Scorpius le cubría la boca por completo.

Scorpius la observó por un buen rato y se dio cuenta de que había visto varios ojos verdes en su vida, pero los de ella eran de un color tan extraño que jamás había divisado en otro rostro.

Se rio entre dientes.

-Calladita te ves más bonita, Potter –Susurró con diversión.

La chica emitió un chillido ahogado, y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que este encima de ti? –Cuestionó con preocupación fingida. Lily asintió-. ¿Temes que nos encuentre el idiota de tu novio? Hmm, yo creo que sí –Adivinó mirando la expresión de horror de Potter-. A Spencer no le agradará nada todo esto –Se carcajeó imaginándose cómo herviría de celos aquel inútil si los encontrara así, y sintió un bienestar profundo expandiéndose dentro de sí-. Pero para serte sincero, estoy muy cómodo aquí.-Le aseguró-. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decirme algo? Me temo que no podré destaparte la boca, porque comenzarás a chillar y atraerás a Filch.

Lily negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-¿No lo harás?

Ella repitió el gesto.

-Te creo –Asintió-. Pero tampoco puedo confiarme demasiado.

Lily entreabrió los labios y sacó la lengua, para lamerle la palma de la mano a Scorpius. Este sintió la repugnante sensación, y saltó hacia atrás escandalizado, refregándose la mano contra la túnica.

-¡Qué asco! –Gritó con furia-. ¡Eres una cerda!

Lily se carcajeó y satisfecha consigo misma, apoyó las manos fuertemente contra el suelo para poder levantarse. Pero los planes de Scorpius eran otros: la tomó por los hombros y la puso en la misma posición anterior, provocando que esta se golpee la cabeza contra el suelo.

Gimió del dolor. Scorpius soltó una risita que se cortó de inmediato al ver que se le humedecían los ojos del daño que le había hecho. No pudo evitar sentirse fatal.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó en un gruñido-. Eso fue sin querer, de verdad… ¿Te duele? –Preguntó, entonces preocupado.

Lily arrugó los labios.

-No –Mintió con tres tonos más bajos de lo que quería. Sabía que cuando se tocase la parte que se había golpeado, se encontraría con un moretón más grande que Hogwarts.

-Déjame ver –Le levanto con suavidad la cabeza con la mano y tanteó con los dedos su nuca, buscando la zona dolorida. En un rincón de esta, se encontró con un abultamiento inmenso. Tragó aire-. Lindo moretón, pelirroja.

-¡Ay! ¡Idiota! ¿No ves que me duele? –Gritó furiosa-. ¡Eres un bruto!

-¿No era que no te dolía? –Preguntó con una sonrisa.

La mofa que vio en sus pupilas la hizo enfurecer. Aquella situación no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Te sientes mal por haberme lastimado? –Preguntó, tratando de sonar calma.

-Así es.

Lily sintió un revoltijo extraño en su estómago.

-Bien –Suspiró-. Entonces ¿Por qué no te levantas y me dejas continuar trabajando, para recompensar lo que has hecho?

Scorpius sonrió de lado.

-Oh, no, pelirroja. Tenías razón. Es mejor no hacer nada –Y apoyó los codos a ambos lados de la chica, sosteniéndose el rostro con sus manos.

Scorpius sabía que toda aquella escena la fastidiaba. Incluso, la incomodaba. No se le había pasado por alto el constante rubor que tenía en las mejillas. Por su parte, le daba igual. No era la primera vez que se encontraba encima de una chica, a diferencia de Lily, que probablemente jamás haya vivido una situación así. Si bien la idea de estar muy próximo a Potter le daba arcadas, él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de arruinarle el día.

Lily suspiró con resignación y cerró los ojos. Dejaría que las cosas pasen.

Él la observó con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué cierras los ojos?

-Tengo sueño –Explicó bostezando-. Creo que me echaré una siestita.

El rostro de Scorpius se contorsionó por la rabia. ¿Tanto la estaba aburriendo? ¡Debía hacerla enojar, no dormir!

-¿Te molestaría si te pregunto un par de cosas? –Cuestionó Scorpius.

-Sí.

-Muy bien –Sonrió-. ¿Cómo has hecho?

-¿Para qué?

-Para seducir a Spencer. –Respondió como si no fuera obvio-. Sé que lo has hecho para entrar en el equipo, pero Spencer es muy exigente a la hora de elegir señoritas. Mi pregunta es, Lilian, por qué te ha elegido a ti.

Lily abrió los ojos como una lechuza.

-¡Yo no seduje a nadie! –Chilló indignada-. ¡Y si Spencer me eligió para el equipo es porque le gusta como vuelo! ¡Y Spencer, idiota, no es mi novio!

-Ya, ya. –La calmó Scorpius-. Es obvio que le gusta verte el trasero mientras vuelas. Pero vamos, cuéntame ¿Cómo has hecho? El sale con mujeres más bonitas que tú.

El muchacho contuvo la risa al ver como Lily fruncía la boquita.

-Me importa un pepino si me consideras o no bonita –Escupió Lily mirando para otro lado, claramente dolida. Pero lo cierto, era que sentía ganas de ir corriendo hacia los brazos de Rose y que esta la consolase. Se trataba de Malfoy, pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse mal por el comentario.

-No lo dudo. Así que, vamos. ¿Qué hiciste? Trataré de adivinar –Puso gesto pensativo-. Te has acostado con él ¿verdad?

Aquello era el colmo. Lily sintió como la rabia le subía hasta la garganta, y se sintió estallar de ira.

-¡ERES UN IMBECIL SCORPIUS MALFOY! –Usó todas sus fuerzas para apartarlo y comenzó a patalear, clavándole las rodillas en el estómago.

Scorpius se puso de pie rápidamente, refregándose con la mano las zonas doloridas. Se quedó perplejo al notar que el pecho de Lily subía y bajaba espasmódicamente, y que respiraba demasiado fuerte, hasta hacer sonar sus exhalaciones como rugidos. Su mirada era de fuego, y tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para mantenérsela. Entonces, el muchacho supo que la había hecho enojar un poquito.

Lily busco nerviosamente la varita que estaba en el bolsillo de su pollera, sin dejar de mirarlo, y cuando la encontró la elevó rápidamente.

-¡Expelliarmus! –Gritó al instante, apoderándose de la varita de Scorpius.

-¡Mierda! –Masculló él, fastidiado. Sin varita, estaba acabado-. ¡Devuélvemela!

-¿O sino qué? –Preguntó con los ojos brillando de malicia.

-Te… arrepentirás –Le juró. Pero en esa situación no estaba muy seguro de la integridad de su futuro.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente.

-De eso me preocuparé luego. No te preocupes. –Y saciando su sed de venganza, pronunció-. _¡Mocomurciélago!_

Scorpius aulló, y de pronto, su rostro se llenó de gargajos imposibles de quitar. Cuando él se pasaba la manga de la túnica por el rostro, lo único que lograba era intensificar la masa de escupitajos que crecía sin cesar.

-¡No puedo ver! ¡NO PUEDO VER! –Chilló arrojándose al suelo, y tomándose los ojos con las manos-. ¡NO PUEDO VER, POTTER! ¡ME ARDE! ¡HAZ ALGO! ¡ESTO ES HORRIBLE! ¡NO PUEDO VER!

Lily frunció la boca para un costado, en una mueca de satisfacción. Juntó aire con placer, y se sentó lentamente en el mugroso suelo, disfrutando de la película.

-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! ¡TE LO JURO POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS! ¡NO PASA UN DÍA DE QUE TE ARREPIENTAS DE HABER NACIDO, POTTER!

-Shh No seas quejica –Lo callo suavemente.

* * *

Por supuesto, luego de unos minutos, llegó Filch corriendo asustado y alarmado por los gritos de Scorpius, que se escuchaban dos pisos más arriba. No solo le echó tremenda bronca a Lily, sino que la mandó al despacho de la Profesora McGonnagal, quien escandalizada le envió una lechuza a sus padres. La muchacha, terminó el castigo a las cinco de la tarde, y tendría que asistir a unos cuantos más durante el resto de la semana.

Scorpius fue a la enfermería de inmediato, y Madame Pomfrey tardó sus buenas horas en tratar de quitar el hechizo. Ella juraba que jamás había sido tan costoso curar a una víctima de un Moco Murciélago, y que solamente, alguien con mucho odio acumulado, habría podido hacer tan potente el hechizo.

Malfoy, por otro lado, se encontraba un poco más tranquilo, ya que había recuperado la visión y no sentía esa sustancia pegajosa en el rostro. Sin embargo, estaba tan furioso con la pelirroja, que se prometió tirarla de la escoba en el partido, y que no sentiría culpabilidad al verle los huesos rotos. Lily, en su sueño, había sido nada más y nada menos que una pobre víctima, y había sentido lastima por ella. Incluso, había sentido una punzada de dolor al verla. Pero, la realidad, es que eso había sido solo un sueño, y que la Potter de verdad, era la pendeja más detestable del planeta.

* * *

Lily se arrojó a la cama, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-¿Cómo la has pasado? –Preguntó Rose, en toalla y con el pelo mojado. Había salido de bañarse. Ella, no se había enterado nada de lo ocurrido porque había estado todo el día estudiando en la biblioteca-. ¿Qué tal el castigo?

-De maravilla –Sonrió Lily, mirando el techo con éxtasis-. El mejor castigo de mi vida.

Rose alzó una ceja.

* * *

Nada más que decir. Lily comienza a dejarle en claro a Scorpius que no es un rival cualquiera ¡Y justo cuando él comenzaba a sentir lastima por ella!

Espero que les agrade

un beso =)


	10. El aula vacía

**Capítulo X**

**El aula vacía**

* * *

Rose releía atentamente los apuntes que había tomado de la clase anterior de Transformaciones. Todos los días, antes de entrar a alguna clase, repasaba los temas vistos anteriormente. Se encontraba bajo el viejo Roble, en una hora libre.

Levantó la vista, luego de terminar un párrafo, y divisó a lo lejos la silueta de su mejor amiga, acercándose a ella con paso pesado y agotado. Al observarla más de cerca, Rose se percató de que Lily tenía mala cara: las ojeras violáceas le llegaban hasta las rodillas, y su habitual color sonrosado en las mejillas había desaparecido. Sumado a esto, lucía una expresión de abatimiento.

-¡Lils! –Exclamó preocupada-. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Qué te ocurre?

Ella no le contestó, y se desplomó sobre el húmedo césped. Metió la mano en su bolso, y lo revolvió con impaciencia hasta encontrar un cepillo de pelos de cerda tan gastados y duros, que hasta parecían alambre.

-Esto ocurre –Explicó mostrándoselo y con intenciones de que lo tomara.

-¡Yo no voy a agarrar eso! –Se rehusó Rose, mirando el cepillo con asco-. ¡Esta más sucio que el pelo de Liberty!

Lily alzó una ceja, y sonrió levemente.

-Deja el cabello de Liberty en paz –Le reprendió guardando el cepillo en el bolso-. Es tema suyo si se lo lava o no.

-De acuerdo –Aceptó Rose, entrando en razón-. Pero escucha ¿Por qué tienes esa cosa repugnante en tu bolso?

-¡Tengo que llevarlo siempre encima! –Comentó con indignación-. Filch me tiene loca. ¡No me deja en paz ni un segundo! No hace otra cosa más que hacerme fregar, y para serte sincera, ya se le están agotando las ideas. Recién he vuelto de un castigo ¡Limpiar la torre de Astronomía! ¡Esta demente!

Rose abrió los ojos perpleja.

-¿¡Completa? –Inquirió con temor: aquel lugar era demasiado grande para que Lily lo limpiara por su cuenta.

Su amiga negó con la cabeza.

-Por Merlín, claro que no. Si me la hiciera limpiar completa creo que antes me habría arrojado por la ventana de allí ¿No crees? Me hizo limpiar los armarios con sus millones de estantes y artefactos de astronomía. Parece que no es mucho, pero es un trabajo muy minucioso ¡No se me puede romper nada!

Rose frunció la boca y la miró comprensiva: aquello debía de ser muy duro. Y si bien Lily era su mejor amiga y la quería mucho, también comprendía que se comportaba mal y que a veces se merecía todo aquello. Pero en esos días la habían hecho trabajar mucho.

-Pobre Lils. –Suspiró. Sacó de su mochila una tableta de chocolate y se la dio-. ¿Y cómo fue? Toma, cómetelo.

-¡Gracias! –Sonrió con devoción, sin poder quitar la vista del chocolate que ingirió de inmediato. Tras tragar con fuerza, dijo-. Horrible. Fue horrible.

Rose la miró con malestar.

-¿Cómo toleras tantos castigos?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-No me queda otra –De pronto, se palmeó la frente como si se acordara de algo-. No sabes lo que hace Filch conmigo: cuando salgo de cada clase, si tengo 10 minutos libres, los aprovecha para agarrarme del brazo y hacerme fregar lo que se le venga en gana. El muy maldito…

Su prima ladeó la cabeza con desaprobación.

-Qué desgraciado…

-¡Pero basta de mí! –Cortó un pedazo de la tableta de chocolate y se lo alcanzó a Rose-. ¿Qué males abundan tu cabeza, querida? Te he visto con mala cara.

Rose la miró escéptica.

-¡Tú andabas con mala cara!

-¡Pero porque estoy agotadísima! –Explicó con rapidez-. Fregar y fregar ¿Qué cara tendrías tú?

Rose se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, es cierto. –Aceptó, y examinó los delgados brazos de Lily y se carcajeó-. Por lo menos podrás sacar algo de musculo en esos palillos de escoba –Le señaló los brazos.

Lily le sacó la lengua. Cuando Rose terminó de reírse, la miró con semblante serio.

-No, para serte sincera, estoy bastante enfadada con Liberty. ¡No, espera! –Se apresuró a decir cuando Lily ponía gesto de irritación-. Más allá de que me parece insoportable, tonta e incoherente con sus criaturas mágicas imaginarias, se está comportando realmente mal conmigo.

Lily alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué pudo haberte hecho la pobre Liberty, Rose? Si es un pan de Merlín.

Rose tomó aire.

-¡Cómo empezar! ¿Recuerdas el trabajo en grupo que nos pidió Slughorn la semana pasada para la clase que viene?

Lily se quedó pensando un rato, un tanto temerosa.

-Lo recuerdas ¿Cierto? –Preguntó Rose con dureza. Al no ver reacción por parte de su amiga, entonces comprendió que lo había olvidado-. ¡Ay, Lilian! ¡Te quedan dos días para entregarlo! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Oh, por Merlín, si yo no estuviera…!

-Basta –La cortó-. Es mi problema ¡No el tuyo! –Dijo acaloradamente-. Estábamos hablando de Liberty. –Le recordó.

Rose la miró con los ojos entrecerrados durante unos minutos, hasta que decidió continuar con su historia. Luego volvería a interrogar a Lily acerca del trabajo de Slughorn ¡No permitiría que le fuera mal en Pociones por tener castigos a toda hora!

-Supongo que no sabes acerca de las consignas –La miró de reojo-. ¡Y no! ¡Si apenas recuerdas que teníamos que hacer un trabajo! –Lily bufó-. En fin, el trabajo pide investigar acerca de diez pociones venenosas y sus métodos curativos. Un trabajo muy complejo y que requiere mucha investigación previa. Si fuese por mí lo haría en tres días, pero Liberty trabaja más lento, por lo que decidí organizar las horas de trabajo de otra manera. Le propuse ir a la biblioteca todos los días un par de horas para adelantar el trabajo y llegar a tiempo en la fecha de entrega.

-Espera –La detuvo Lily-. ¿A qué te refieres con "un par de horas"?

-Ya sabes, unas cuatro o cinco –Dijo como si tal cosa. Lily se alejó de ella unos cuantos centímetros: Rose comenzaba a asustarla-. Liberty me dijo que sí ¡Por supuesto! Planeamos la hora de encontrarnos y adivina qué: ella no apareció. ¡Por ningún sitio! La primera vez lo dejé pasar, me inventó algo así como que se había olvidado la hora. La segunda, me dijo que no había podido venir porque no se qué planta carnívora estaba gestándose en otra y la tercera… ¡Ya ni recuerdo! –Exclamó con fastidio-. No hemos hecho nada. Nada ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, te entiendo –Aunque más bien, comprendía mas a Liberty: ella también hubiera escapado de Rose en aquel momento. Lily no lo había hecho las veces anteriores solo porque no se le había ocurrido.

-Hoy pienso agarrarla y amenazarla con que si no colabora un poco, haré el trabajo yo sola y pondré solo mi nombre en él –Mascullo con rabia mientras arrancaba césped del suelo.

-Me parece bien –Lily solo quería seguirle la corriente.

-¿Y tú qué harás?

-No lo sé –Admitió.

-¿Cómo que no? –Chilló escandalizada-. ¡Lilian! ¡Por favor! Este año rendimos los EXTASIS y tú no estás estudiando mucho que digamos.

-¡Y tú que sabes! –Gritó Lily ofendida.

-No te has sacado buenas notas, Lilian –Le dijo con dureza.

Su prima se levanto.

-¡Oh! –Fingió que se desmayaba-. ¡Perdóname, Rose! ¡Perdóname por sacarme aceptables y no EXTRAORDINARIOS como tú! ¡Oh!

Rose se ruborizó.

-¡Ese no es el punto, tarada! –Gruñó-. Solo quiero que andes bien con tus notas, y que con tu compañero de grupo hagas un buen trabajo. ¡Espera un minuto! –Rose se llevó las manos a la boca, en un gesto de horror-. ¡Tu compañero de grupo es Malfoy!

Lily la observó con gesto pétreo.

-No me digas –Ironizó.

-¿Y cómo harás el trabajo con él? –Preguntó preocupada-. Me imagino que… Bueno, con lo que pasó en aquel castigo, ya no quieres verlo.

-¡Claro que no! Y no pienso mover ni un dedo para hacerlo –Respondió testarudamente-. Además, el ni siquiera me habla.

-¿No?

-¡Tampoco me importa! –Gruñó mirando el horizonte-. Por mí, mejor.

* * *

Lily caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, con la intención de dirigirse a su habitación a reflexionar acerca del problema que acababa de descubrir que tenía: el trabajo de Slughorn. Suspiró. En realidad, el problema no era el trabajo, podría quedarse toda la noche anterior a la entrega realizándolo, y aún así aprobaría porque Rose la ayudaría y Slughorn le tenía mucho aprecio. El problema era acercarse al estúpido de Malfoy y preguntarle qué harían al respecto con ello.

Pero lo cierto era que los últimos días el chico la había evitado de diversas formas, una más desagradable que la otra. No le dirigía la mirada, ni siquiera para molestarla. Y si la observaba, fruncía el ceño y apretaba con extrema fuerza cualquier cosa que estuviera en su mano. Se había enfadado de verdad. Lily incluso evitaba cruzárselo por el colegio o hablar acerca de él. Estaba adoptado una postura muy rara en ella: se estaba escondiendo de Malfoy. ¿Acaso le estaba comenzando a tener miedo? ¿Miedo? ¿Ella? Imposible.

Lily se dio la vuelta, y marchó con paso firme hacia las Mazmorras: lo buscaría, le preguntaría qué iban a hacer con el trabajo y se iría a la Sala Común. Tan sencillo como eso iba a ser. Ignoraría su mirada asesina, y le importaría un rábano su enojo.

Caminaba derecha, con la cabeza en alto y con la seguridad reflejada en sus ojos, que se negaban a pestañar. Pero la torpeza de Lily era omnipresente, y no la abandonó en su paso suntuoso. Estaba tirada en el suelo, y le dolían las rodillas. ¿Con qué se había tropezado? Se incorporo lentamente, y vio como dos bolas verdes la miraban atentamente, con picardía.

-Kirara – Suspiró.

El gato maulló.

Lily le sonrió y estiró su mano para acariciar su cabeza. Kirara se refregó contenta y ronrroneante contra los dedos de Lily, pero luego de unos minutos rugió, sacó sus uñas y le tiró un manotazo que le rasguñó el brazo.

-¡Ay! –Gritó Lily, más impresionada de que su gato la haya lastimado que dolorida-. ¡Kirara! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Inquirió enojada.

El animal maulló agudamente mientras sus ojos se posaban en una pequeña rata que correteaba rápidamente por el lugar. Lanzó un gruñido y comenzó a perseguirlo.

-¡Hey, Kirara! –Chilló Lily enfadada-. ¡Espera! ¡Deja a esa asquerosa rata en paz! ¡Kirara!

Kirara no se volteó ni un momento, ni dejó desconcentrarse por los gritos de su dueña en su cacería. Lily lo perseguía como sus piernas podían, el lustroso suelo de Hogwarts le impedía correr con facilidad, provocando que se patinara en algunos momentos. El gato se dirigió hacia un aula vacía, y Lily sonrió con satisfacción: allí no se le podría escapar. Entraría, cerraría la puerta, lo tomaría en brazos y recompondrían su relación.

Emprendió el último tramo que comprendía entre ella y la puerta con mucha velocidad, y al abrir la puerta de un tirón, no pudo evitar abalanzarse hacia delante con torpeza. Levantó la vista, y se quedó helada ante la imagen que estaba viendo: encima del escritorio, se encontraba una pareja en una situación muy comprometedora, y que cualquier persona habría catalogado como _mayor para 17 años._ La chica, de cabellos largos y castaños, estaba de espaldas a ella, y no parecía para nada avergonzada de estar encima del muchacho, con el uniforme desacomodado y con la camisa abierta. Él, pese a la presencia de Lily de la cual no se había percatado, no había dejado de besar a su pareja, y en aquel instante, estaba deslizándose lentamente hacia el cuello de la castaña. Su uniforme estaba en perfecto estado, a diferencia de su cabello, que estaba siendo despeinado por las manos nerviosas de la chica. Lily parpadeó y sonrió levemente: ¿Quiénes serían? Estaban tan juntos que apenas podía distinguir sus rostros. Continuó observándolos con atención, y pronto se dio cuenta de que la corbata que estaba en el suelo, pertenecía a la casa de Ravenclaw y el sweater del muchacho, era de color verde esmeralda. Se trataba de un Slytherin. Siguió recorriendo rápidamente con la mirada el uniforme de ambos. Sus ojos se detuvieron de repente en la insignia de prefecto del joven.

Era Scorpius.

Lily no supo por qué, pero sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y que su alma se le caía a los pies. Sentía la urgente y desesperante necesidad de salir corriendo de allí lo más rápido posible, sin embargo, sus piernas tambaleantes, se inmovilizaron en el lugar en el que estaban. Parpadeó un par de veces más, y sus ojos comenzaron a arder. Quería irse de allí, quería irse de allí, _quería irse de allí._

Kirara, seguía persiguiendo a su presa, pero la pequeña y temerosa rata se metió en un pequeño agujero de la pared, y el gato se estampó la cabeza contra esta. Maulló agudamente.

Lily pegó un respingo: Kirara. Se había olvidado de ella.

Scorpius y la joven abrieron los ojos a la vez, y voltearon las cabezas para fijarse quién había ingresado al aula. La castaña, propia de una belleza fulminante, contemplaba a Lily con aburrimiento.

-Cierra la puerta –Le indicó con su voz felina.

Pero Lily fue incapaz de responder, seguía pasmada observando la escena. Intentó decir algo, pero su lengua estaba paralizada y lo único que pudo emitir fue un ruidito ahogado.

Scorpius la miraba con diversión.

-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, querida? –Preguntó sarcásticamente la castaña. Y con tono enfadado, ordenó-. Vete, y cierra la puerta ¿Qué parte no has entendido?

Scorpius rio ásperamente.

Lily carraspeó.

-Eh, sí. Este… Venía a buscar a… m-mi g-gato.

-¿Qué ocurre, Potter? –Siseó el rubio con mofa-. ¿Quieres participar?

Lily sintió que su estómago se estrujaba y su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Ignoró a Malfoy, y tomó a Kirara en brazos, pasando por alto las risas de ambos. Se dirigió a la salida y cerró la puerta con un portazo tal que la hizo temblar.

* * *

El gato, que estaba con el orgullo roto por la victoria de la rata, se acomodó entre sus brazos y comenzó a ronronear. Lily caminó unos lentos pasos, y hundió su rostro en el pelaje blanco de Kirara. Todavía le latía el corazón a velocidades inimaginables, y sentía en el pecho una extraña sensación de malestar que solo la angustiaba más y más. En su mente, se reproducía con gran velocidad la imagen de Scorpius y aquella chica besuqueándose sin respiro en aquella aula vacía. ¿Por qué se había quedado sin habla? ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera sido capaz de responderles? ¿Por qué le había sorprendido tanto ver a Malfoy con una chica en una situación así? Era cierto que había sido la primera vez, pero ella ya había escuchado ciertas anécdotas más… subidas de tono de él con mujeres, y no se le había movido ni un solo pelo. ¿Por qué le estaba afectando?

-¡Hey! ¡Lilian! –Un sonriente y despreocupado Spencer se acercó a la chica. Lily despegó la cabeza del cuerpo de su gato, y lo miró con una sonrisa rota. Spencer la observó con semblante preocupado-. ¿Estabas llorando, Lily? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –La tomó de la mano y la invitó a sentarse con él en un banco de cemento.

-¡No! –Se apresuró a responder, pero de su garganta no salió un tono enfadado, sino más bien un susurro ahogado.

Alex frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡No tienes por qué mentirme! –Repuso ligeramente irritado-. Además de que lo haces mal, es obvio que te ha ocurrido algo. –Y más calmado, añadió-. Así que cuéntamelo, por favor.

-No es nada, Alex –Lo tranquilizó-. De verdad – Añadió con una sonrisa que no engañaba a nadie, al ver que la expresión de incredulidad no se despegaba del rostro del chico.

-Bien… -Murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados-. Lily, si no ha ocurrido nada ¿Por qué te sangra la mano?

Lily recordó que el rasguño de Kirara le ardía y no cesaba de brotar de sangre. Tragó saliva, y se sintió aún peor al rememorar que su gato le había hecho daño.

-Kirara. –Explicó, y su voz se quebró cuando habló nuevamente-. Creo que se ha enojado c-conmigo o a-algo as-sí y me r-rasguño. Es muy extraño en… e-ella. Solo me ha so-sorprendido.

Alex la miró con ternura.

-Lils, los gatos son así. Son… un poco traicioneros –Le dijo con suavidad, y no pasó por alto la mirada de reproche que le enviaba Kirara-. No tienes por qué ponerte así –Dubitativo, estiró la mano y le acarició la mejilla-. Anda, vamos a la enfermería a que Madame Pomfrey te cure esa mano. Me parece que ella comienza a extrañarte.

Lily rio ante la ocurrencia, y aceptó la propuesta de Spencer. Mientras caminaban y bromeaban hacia el lugar, ella fingió ignorar la _verdadera _causa por la cual se le había quebrado la voz.

Al salir de la enfermería, Spencer y Lily se toparon con Albus en el camino.

-Hola –Saludó con incomodidad Albus, mirando de reojo a Alex.

-¡Hola, Albus! –Le sonrió Lily alegremente-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola, Albus –Le sonrió con amabilidad Alex-. Disculpa, Lily, pero… -Tomó la mano vendada de la chica, y se la enseñó a su hermano.

El premio anual de Slytherin abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó escandalizado-. ¿De nuevo? ¿Ha sido Malfoy, Lilian? ¿HA SIDO ÉL?

Albus todavía seguía furioso con Scorpius por lo que había ocurrido en el castigo de hacía unos días atrás. Si bien se había enfadado un poco con Lily, cuando escuchó la versión de su hermana, se puso tan iracundo que si no hubiese sido por Spencer y unos cuantos chicos mas de Slytherin, habría ido a buscar a Malfoy para darle su merecido.

Lily rio suavemente, ignorando cierto recuerdo que cruzó por su mente al escuchar el nombre del Slytherin.

-No, Albus –Lo tranquilizó-. La responsable ha sido Kirara.

-¿¡Kirara? –Albus no salía de su asombro-. ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Interrumpiste su siesta?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Nada de eso. Todavía no entiendo muy bien que pasó entre nosotras. Ya la agarraré –Bromeó.

-Qué extraño –Se quedó pensativo-. Lily, Rose te busca. Pregunta si has hablado con Malfoy. –Dudó, y preguntó sin poder ocultar su odio-. ¿Se puede saber para qué tienes que hablar con ese imbécil?

Su hermana se sentía asombrada de que Albus hablara así de Malfoy, él no solía referirse así a nadie.

-¿No recuerdas que Slughorn nos ha puesto juntos en el grupo de Pociones? –Suspiró-. Tenemos que hacer un trabajo para el viernes, y ni siquiera sé si esta haciendo algo o no al respecto. Será mejor que sí, porque yo no lo estoy haciendo. Y no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con él porque… Bueno –Miró hacia otro lado-, me ignora.

Albus se mordió el labio, absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Esos grupos –Recordó-. Tú has tenido mucha mala suerte, Lils. A mí, Slughorn me puso con él –Señaló con la cabeza a Spencer-, aunque ahora que lo pienso, no sé si el profesor ha sido más malo contigo que conmigo –Bromeo.

-¡Hey! –Exclamó Spencer.

-Oye ¿Sabes que papá y mamá vendrán hoy a hablar con McGonnagal?

Lily tragó saliva.

-Ah –Susurró-. Por lo del otro día ¿Cierto?

Albus asintió solemnemente.

-Qué mal –Frunció los labios la chica-. ¿Sabes a qué hora?

-En un rato, luego de la cena.

-¿Podre saludarlos?

-¡Claro! Pero que McGonnagal no se entere. Usa la capa –Le recordó.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Qué capa? –Inquirió Alex intrigado.

Albus y Lily se miraron furtivamente.

-Nada, nada –Rio Lily-. Oye, Spencer ¿Cuándo comenzaremos a entrenar? –Cambió de tema, haciéndose la tonta. Albus le agradeció con la mirada. El secreto de los Potter jamás debería ser revelado, por más amable que sea Spencer.

Los tres hablaron de Quidditch durante un rato, Alex informando que los entrenamientos comenzarían a partir del fin de semana.

-¿Y no piensas hacer nada para el trabajo, Lils?

-No, Albus. No es mi problema que él sea tan inmaduro como para ignorarme –Refunfuñó.

-Debe estar muy enojado –Sonrió levemente-. ¿Cómo reaccionarías tú si estuvieran a punto de dejarte ciega, Lily?

La chica lo miró picada.

-¿¡Lo estas defendiendo?

-¡Claro que no! –Se defendió Albus-. Solo quiero que te vaya bien en Pociones.

Lily rio sarcásticamente.

-¡Porque yo no!

-Ya hablaré con él –Le prometió y le palmeó el hombro-. Descuida, tendrás tu trabajo listo para el viernes.

-¡Yo no quiero hablar con Malfoy!

-Bueno… Qué lástima. Lo harás igual.

* * *

Albus caminaba con paso relajado pero turbado hacia las mazmorras.

-¡Buenas tardes, Albus! -Lo saludó el fantasma de la casa de Slytherin, al pasar flotando por su lado.

-Buenas tardes, varón sanguinario –Le sonrió cortésmente.

Un grupo de niñas de aproximadamente cuarto año, lo miraban a hurtadillas mientras se ruborizaban y se reían tontamente al verlo pasar. Una de ellas, que parecía la más grande de todas, salió de la ronda y se acercó con paso seguro hacia Albus. Esta era petiza, un poco más baja que Lilian. Su cabello era lacio y oscuro, lo llevaba un poco más alto que los hombros y su nariz era ligeramente aguileña.

-¡Hola! –Saludo con una radiante sonrisa.

Albus parpadeó.

-Hola –La saludó amablemente-. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? –A él no le sorprendía que alumnos que desconocía se le acercaran para hablarle. Él era el premio anual, y generalmente tenían dudas o mensajes que mandarles de parte de profesores u otros premios anuales.

-¡Oh, no! –Se rio tontamente-. Te he estado observando desde hace tiempo con mis amigas, y lo cierto es que me resultas muy guapo –Dijo rápidamente, y luego sacó de su mochila una caja de bombones-. Toma –Se los alcanzo, tan colorada como un tomate.

Albus se quedó perplejo y tomó la caja.

-M-muchas gracias –Agradeció con una sonrisa, pero sin poder ocultar su asombro.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Bueno… Era solo eso –Murmuró incomoda-. ¡Hasta luego!

Y se marchó casi a las corridas hacia su grupo de amigas, estas la recibieron con chillidos histéricos, y la bombardearon con preguntas. Albus levantó una ceja, y muy avergonzado, ingresó a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Divisó a Malfoy sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero verde, rodeado de sus amigos. Si es que se podían llamar así.

Se acercó a él sin dudarlo ni dos veces.

-Pero por favor, estúpido, ¿Tendré que repetírtelo 100 veces más para que te quede claro? –Bufó Scorpius con fastidio a uno de los chicos que estaban allí.

Vladimir Ludwig se rio a carcajadas.

-Malfoy –Lo llamó Albus.

Este levantó la cabeza para ver quién lo llamaba. Cuando se percató de quien era, levantó la ceja derecha en un leve gesto de escepticismo. Si bien no detestaba tanto a Albus Potter como a su hermana, era alguien que no le caía para nada bien. Pero a su vez, debía tenerle cierto respeto, porque era muy apreciado en su casa y en todo el colegio. Y como si fuera poco, era Premio Anual. Le hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza para que le respondiera que sucedía.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

-Adelante –Le dijo.

-A solas –Aclaró Albus, serio.

Scorpius resopló

-Espera, Potter, que estoy ocupado en este momento –Y bajó la vista, dispuesto a volver a su charla con sus amigos.

Albus sintió rabia, pero decidió mantenerse calmo y sereno, como solía ser.

-No te lo he preguntado, Malfoy –Repuso con la voz acerada-. Ven a hablar conmigo.

El rubio apretó los dientes y lo miró con odio. Luego, chasqueó la lengua.

-De acuerdo –Aceptó, sin dejar de mirarlo con asco.

Malfoy siguió a Albus, que se dirigía hacia la puerta de las mazmorras, preguntándose qué demonios quería. ¿Por qué el hermano de Potter vendría a obligarlo a hablar con él? ¿Había sucedido algo? ¿Le habría pasado algo a Potter? No pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante la idea. Luego deshecho su teoría, razonando en que si le hubiera sucedido algo grave a Potter, él hubiera sido a la última persona a quien se lo dirían.

-Bien ¿Qué demonios sucede? –Masculló Scorpius, en la entrada de las mazmorras-. Si se puede saber, su majestad –Aclaró, sarcásticamente.

Albus entrecerró los ojos.

-Mi hermana me ha dicho que…

Scorpius resopló.

-¡Ya me lo imaginaba! –Gritó irritado-. ¡TU HERMANA! ¿Qué? ¡No le he hecho nada a Potter! Es la primera semana en la que no le he hablado y tu vienes a cuestionarme cosas acerca de tu hermana… ¿Sabes qué? Puedes…

Albus cerró los ojos.

-¿Puedes dejar de chillar como niña y dejarme terminar? –Preguntó con calma.

Scorpius lo envenenó con la mirada, y decidió relajarse.

-De acuerdo –Escupió.

Albus sabía que hablar con aquel idiota no iba a ser tarea fácil. Siempre que podía, evitaba dirigirle la palabra. Le resultaba un ser total y completamente desagradable. Pero por Lily, haría el esfuerzo.

-Mi hermana me ha dicho que comparten el equipo de Slughorn. También, me ha dicho que tienen que entregar un trabajo para el viernes y que ni siquiera lo han empezado. Escuche algo así como que tú la ignorabas, y que por eso no se han reunido a realizar el trabajo ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-¿Vienes a pedirme que vaya y le hable? –Se mofó-. Dile a tu hermana que estoy haciendo el trabajo por mi cuenta, que no se gaste en intentar hacerlo conmigo.

-Es un trabajo en equipo –Le recordó Albus.

-Al demonio con Slughorn. Haré lo que se me dé la gana.

Albus lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Ah, sí? –Se acomodó las gafas-. ¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, Malfoy?

-Así es –Dijo firmemente.

-Pues lamento comunicarte que esto no es tu casa, Malfoy, y que no somos tus padres. No vamos a concederte todos tus caprichos. –Le recordó con dureza-. Si no quieres hacer el trabajo con Lilian, iré a hablar con Slughorn.

Scorpius se sintió estallar de ira. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué quería que lo hiciera con su hermana? Era obvio que aquel idiota estaba demente. Cualquier persona que quisiera a Lilian Potter haría lo que fuera para mantenerla alejada de él.

-No pienso ir a hablarle –Siseó.

-¿Tanto te ha afectado psicológicamente el Moco Murciélago, Malfoy? –Preguntó apenado Albus-. Te veía… más resistente.

Había dado en el blanco.

-¡NO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR ESE TEMA! –Rugió Scorpius, acercándose amenazadoramente hacia él.

Albus bostezó aburrido.

-Como quieras –Se encogió de hombros-. Si quieres, no le hables. Pero tendrás que hacer el trabajo con ella de todos modos. Hablarle es la manera más fácil, pero supongo que has elegido el modo más complicado. De cualquier forma, ese no es problema mío. Tendrás que ingeniártelas. Buena suerte, Malfoy.

Albus se estaba por marchar, cuando Scorpius lo tomó del hombro, reteniéndolo.

-Espera, espera, espera –Murmuró, analizando la situación-. ¿Realmente das por hecho que iré y haré el trabajo con tu hermana?

-Sí ¿Qué te hace dudar que no lo harás? –Preguntó, confundido.

Scorpius se rio incrédulo.

-Muchas cosas. Entre ellas, que no tengo ganas de hacer el trabajo con ella.

-Sí lo harás –Repuso tranquilamente Albus.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –Gruñó.

-Yo sé todo.

-¿Y si no lo hago qué? ¿San Potter, el guardaespaldas vendrá a hacerme daño? –Se burló Scorpius, fingiendo dramatismo.

Albus le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Un poco de esto y un poco de aquello –Aceptó-. Créeme, Malfoy, si no haces el trabajo con mi hermana, te perjudicarás solo a ti mismo.

Y sin más, se alejó de él, silbando una vieja melodía.

* * *

Scorpius entró a las mazmorras echando chispas. Sus amigos lo estaban esperando y lo miraban con intriga.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Scorpius? –Pregunto Ludwig, acercándose a él.

El rubio lo miró con desdén, y se alejó subiendo a su dormitorio.

Era increíble que lo estuvieran obligando hacer algo que él no quería. Ya lo había charlado con su padre y sus amigos. Aquella pendeja solo le ocasionaba problemas ¿Para qué seguir relacionándose con ella? Los únicos motivos habían sido con fines de fastidiarla, pero últimamente, sus planes salían mal, y de una u otra forma, el salía perjudicado de todo. No era un buen negocio. Había decidido ignorarla, y salir lentamente de su vida. Si bien Slughorn la había puesto con ella en el equipo de Pociones, no sería una barrera para pasar por ella. Potter haría su trabajo, y él, el suyo. Le explicarían a Slughorn que simplemente no se llevaban bien y que preferían hacer así las cosas ¡Era perfecto! Pero San Potter, el guardaespaldas de la estúpida, lo había extorsionado, amenazándolo con que si no trabajaba con su hermana, no solo tendría consecuencias físicas, sino que también hablaría con Slughorn. ¡Lo estaba obligando a hacer algo! ¡A ÉL! ¡A un Malfoy! ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

Pateó con rabia el baúl de su habitación y se desplomó en su cama.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza durante unos buenos minutos, y de pronto recordó lo bien que la había pasado aquella tarde con Madison, y cuánta satisfacción había tenido al ver a Lilian Potter, paralizada como si la hubieran golpeado con una bludger, ruborizada hasta las puntas de los pies, y temblando observando la escena. Incluso había llegado a la conclusión que aquella imagen le había causado mayor bienestar que el hecho de haber estado con Madison todo ese rato. Scorpius se detuvo en sus pensamientos, sintiendo asco de sí mismo, y se forzó a pensar en otra cosa, recordando que todavía seguía furioso con Albus Potter.

-¡Muy bien! –Gritó en voz alta-. ¡Voy a hacer el maldito trabajo con tu hermana, idiota!

* * *

Lily engullía rápidamente en el Gran Salón. No había comido mucho durante toda la tarde, y sentía que su estomago estaba por enfermarse si no lo alimentaba cuanto antes.

Rose la observaba con un ligero gesto de asco.

-Lils… ¿Puedes… calmarte?

Ella se detuvo y la miró con los fideos colgándole por el rostro, manchándolo con salsa.

-¿Qué demonioz te pafa? Zi no the guzta no me midez.

-¿Eh? –No había entendido nada.

Lily tragó con fuerza.

-Si no te gusta no me mires y punto –Terció ofendida, mirando con el ceño fruncido su plato-. Tengo hambre.

Rose estaba por abrir la boca, pero se calló al ser interrumpida por Albus, que acababa de llegar, sentándose en su mesa.

-¡Hola chicas! –Las saludó alegremente.

-Hola, Albus –Lo saludó Rose-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien –Le sonrió-. Chicas, para serles sincero, solo vine para preguntarles una cosa.

-Pregunte, pregunte –Exclamó sobre-entusiasmada Liberty.

-¿Conocéis a esas chicas de allí? –Señaló disimuladamente la mesa de Ravenclaw, a un par de niñas de cuarto, entre las que se encontraba la pequeña niña de pelo corto y negro.

-No –Negó Lily-. ¿Por qué?

-Pues la de pelo negro se ha acercado hoy y me ha dado… Bueno –Tosió, y sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una caja de bombones.

Rose abrió bien grandes los ojos y lo tomó rápidamente, echándose a reír.

-¡Pero si esas chicas son de cuarto año! –Se carcajeó tomándose el rostro con las manos.

-Lo sé –Dijo avergonzado Albus.

Lily lo miró con mala cara.

-Espero que no intentes nada con ella, Albus.

El chico se ruborizó.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Solo tiene catorce años, Lilian! ¡Claro que no! –Respondió acalorado.

-Ah, bien –Entrecerró sus ojos verdes.

La realidad era que Lily no consideraba pervertido a su hermano por salir con una chica de cuarto, ya que las diferencias de edad no le preocupaban y muchos menos aquella, que no era un numero abismal. Lo cierto era que Lily solía ser muy celosa, y no le agradaba que las chicas se babearan por su hermano. Ella sabía que muchas morían por él, y frecuentaba enfadarse demasiado con ellas, sobre todo si cuchicheaban acerca de él en su presencia.

-Como ustedes son chicas, y conocen el mundo femenino… Solo quería preguntarles si no tiene alguna poción extraña de amor, o algo así. Solo quería saber si son comestibles o no –Aclaró Albus.

Liberty, extrañamente molesta con la situación, tomó bruscamente el paquete de bombones y lo examinó escrupulosamente. Acercó su nariz y olisqueó su paquete.

-Tíralo a la basura –Le aconsejó fríamente-. Estos bombones tienen más poción para el amor que chocolate –Le aseguró.

Albus le sonrió radiante.

-¡Muchas gracias, Liberty! –Se puso de pie guardándose los bombones, y se dirigió a su mesa.

Rose frunció el ceño y observó a la rubia atentamente ¿Por qué le había mentido a Albus? Si bien le caía mal, sabía que aquella chica era muy sincera –Incluso, un día le había dicho en la cara que su cabello era horrible- y ambas sabían que aquellos bombones estaban limpios de poción para el amor. Se encogió de hombros, y siguió cenando.

Lily apartó su plato a un lado.

-¡Uf! –Se tomó el estomago y sonrió con placer-. ¡No doy más! ¡Hacía mucho que no comía así!

Mientras se estiraba y relajaba, notó a lo lejos que unos ojos de cemento se clavaban en ella. Scorpius Malfoy la miraba fríamente, fingiendo escuchar lo que decía su amigo, mientras no quitaba la vista de Lily. Esta, un tanto perturbada, enfocó sus ojos en un rincón del Salón por unos minutos, y luego volvió a observar ese sector particular en la mesa de Slytherin, para comprobar si Malfoy la seguía mirando o no.

Él la seguía acechando sin descanso. Lily le sonrió tímidamente y luego se preguntó por qué demonios había hecho eso. No pudo evitar sentirse una imbécil.

Scorpius apretó con fuerza la copa, y Lily vio como Vladimir Ludwing le decía que la soltara porque podría romperse. Malfoy se puso de pie, y caminó hacia su mesa sin quitar la vista de encima de la Gryffindor.

Lily tragó saliva ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Le iba a hablar a ella? ¿Por qué se acercaba? Ella se calmó mentalmente, asegurándose que solo la miraba para hacerla rabiar, y que probablemente se estuviera acercando a su mesa para hablar con alguna otra chica con la cual poder besuquearse durante la tarde siguiente. Lily cerró los ojos con fuerza, para apartar esa desagradable idea de la mente. Cuando los abrió, se encontró con Scorpius frente a ella.

La miraba altivo, y sus ojos grises chispeaban de rabia. Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó un papel arrugado, que probablemente había apretado con fuerza. Lo apoyó en la mesa, y se fue dando grandes zancadas.

Lily se quedó perpleja.

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó Rose intrigada.

-¡Ábrelo! –La instó Liberty.

Ella alisó el papel sobre la mesa para poder descubrir qué contenía.

_Haré el trabajo contigo, pero lo haremos por temas. _

_Yo ya he escogido _

_Las consignas que quiero hacer, _

_Te he anotado las tuyas en la parte de _

_Atrás de la hoja._

_ Scorpius._

Lily frunció la boca. _Albus._

* * *

Ufff! Por fin subí el capitulo diez. ¡Me costó mucho escribirlo e imaginarme como hacerlo! Pero hoy me obligue a terminarlo. Se me parte la cabeza. Espero que el dolor no sea en vano.

Lily comienza a sentir extraños sentimientos en su interior con respecto a Scorpius, pero prefiere ignorarlos y seguir con su vida. Pero no podrá hacerlo por mucho tiempo...

En fin, gracias a las lectoras que se van sumando y dejan reviews!

Espero que les guste :)

Un beso!


	11. La tradición de Quidditch

**Capítulo XI**

**La tradición de Quidditch**

* * *

Aquella mañana, Lily se sirvió una taza de café con las manos temblorosas. Estas, hacían que volcase la bebida caliente sobre la mesa del Gran Comedor. Rose la observaba con el ceño fruncido. ¿Es que acaso no podía tranquilizarse?

-Lils –Le dijo con gesto serio-. ¿Puedes dejar de tomar café? –Le quitó la taza. Luego, le sujetó las manos temblorosas hasta que dejaron de moverse.

Su prima no tenía buen aspecto: sus brillantes ojos se encontraban decaídos y rojos, y debajo de estos unas profundas ojeras violáceas se extendían hasta límites inimaginables. Su ropa estaba demasiado arrugada para su gusto, ya que se había quedado dormida con la ropa puesta y los pliegues de la sabana se habían marcado en estas. Y su cabello… Rose puso gesto de horror. Era sencillamente un desastre. Ni siquiera se había gastado en peinar aquella enorme maraña pelirroja. Si bien Lily no era una de las mujeres más coquetas del colegio, solía peinarse mínimamente el pelo para que quedara prolijo. Hasta a Rose le resultaba desagradable.

Lily se frotó los ojos, tratando de evitar el sueño que la invadía por completo. ¿Cuántas horas había dormido aquel día? ¿Dos? ¿Cuatro? Cuatro y media, como mucho. Se sentía más dormida que despierta. Malfoy le había escrito en una hoja explicándole que el trabajo de Slughorn quedaría dividido en dos partes y cada uno haría la suya. Sabía que el trabajo era difícil, pero cuando se enteró de la complejidad de las consignas, tuvo ganas de desaparecer de aquel colegio. Lily sospechaba que él le había asignado los puntos más difíciles. Sin embargo, juntó fuerzas y lo hizo lo más completo posible, solamente para no darle el gusto a Malfoy para que la hostigara. Y hacer eso, en el corto lapso de tiempo que tenía, casi lograba acabar con ella: había tenido que quedarse hasta muy tarde buscando información y redactándola en los pergaminos, y levantado temprano para ir a clases. Para colmo, no había podido tener ayuda extra de Rose, ya que ella estaba demasiado desesperada (y bastante irritable) haciendo el suyo, que no pudo realizar con Liberty.

También, debía admitir, que otra causa muy importante por la cual sus manos temblaban, era porque aquel día iba a tener que compartir clase de Pociones con Slytherin, y sentarse al lado de Malfoy.

Scorpius, aquella mañana se había despertado muy sereno y relajado, con el suficiente buen humor como para gritarle a tan solo unos 5 niños en su ronda de prefecto diaria. Además, solo había confiscado nueve objetos de Sortilegios Weasley, número que era bastante bajo en comparación a otros días.

Lo único que lo amargaba era saber que tendría que compartir Pociones con aquella idiota.

Gruñó por lo bajo.

-¿Pensando en Potter, Malfoy? –Inquirió irónicamente Ludwing con una sonrisa burlona. Se encontraban en el Gran Comedor desayunando.

Scorpius lo observo con gesto pétreo, estaba a punto de contestarle algo así como que cerrara su asqueroso trasero, que él no pensaba en la sarnosa de Potter, y que el hecho de que se la nombrara a tan tempranas horas de la mañana lo enfurecía en sobremanera. Pero entonces, se percato de que Albus Potter, tras escuchar su apellido (y sabiendo que se referían a su hermana) lo miraba atento a su respuesta, con el ceño fruncido.

Maldito Potter grande.

Chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Quién es Potter? –Inquirió con tono monótono, observando de reojo la reacción de Albus. No pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso por aquella respuesta. Scorpius se metía con muchas personas, pero nunca antes lo había hecho con él. Recién aquel año se estaba animando a hacerlo.

Albus se puso rígido sobre su asiento. ¿Lo estaba provocando? En cualquier otra circunstancia habría dejado pasar aquello, y se habría limitado a pensar que era un imbécil sin remedio. Pero estaban burlándose de su hermana. Y no alguien cualquiera: Malfoy. Debía hacer algo. Se dedicó a mirar su taza buscando en secreto alguna respuesta que pudiera llegar a dolerle a aquel bastardo.

-Sí, me parece que tienes razón, John –Asintió mirando al chico que tenía sentado a su lado. Este lo miró con incredulidad ¿Acaso le había dicho algo a Albus? Potter le guiñó el ojo y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios en señal de silencio-. Spencer hace muy buena pareja con mi hermana. Debería invitarla a salir ¿No crees?

Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquella declaración. ¿Entonces era cierto? Spencer estaba interesado en Lily y ella… ¿En él? Cuando se percató de la expresión de desconcierto que había puesto, decidió que aquel punto extraño en la mesa era demasiado interesante como para mirarlo por un buen rato. Estaba tensando tan fuerte la mandíbula, que hasta los dientes comenzaban a dolerle. Apenas se había percatado de lo blancos que se habían puesto sus nudillos, y no había sido precisamente por la jugada de Albus Potter. Este, al observar la reacción de Malfoy, sonrió disimuladamente, y se llevó la taza a los labios.

Ludwing se lo quedó mirando extrañado. ¿Qué le sucedía?

-¿Qué ocurre, Scorp? ¡Era una broma! No tienes por qué pensar en Lilian. Ya sabes que no lo digo en serio.

El rubio suspiro.

-No me llames así –Le gruñó.

* * *

Cuando se dirigía a las mazmorras, no pudo evitar preocuparse por la parte del trabajo que le había encargado a Potter. ¿Había sido correcto darle las consignas más difíciles? ¿Las habría hecho bien, como a él le hubiera gustado que estuvieran? Mejor dicho: ¿Las habría hecho?

Se mordió el labio inferior con ansiedad, y se revolvió el cabello con nerviosismo.

Al ingresar al salón, tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no exponer en publico su semblante de sorpresa. Lilian ya había llegado y se sentaba derecha sobre su asiento, garabateando el pupitre con su pluma. Scorpius alzó levemente una ceja ¿Qué hora era? ¿Había llegado tarde? Miró su reloj de muñeca, y comprobó que estaba equivocado. Era la hora exacta de clases. Ni un minuto más, ni uno menos. ¿Acaso aquella idiota, que siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados, estaba comenzando a corregir su conducta desastrosa?

Ya delante de su asiento, estrelló su mochila contra el escritorio, haciéndolo retumbar. Ignorar a Potter había sido la mejor opción que había tomado, pero debía admitir que verla saltar en su silla de esa manera, también le resultaba entretenido.

Scorpius apoyó la mano sobre el pupitre, y se quedó mirando atentamente la pared de su lado izquierdo, para evitar mirar a su compañera de banco, esperando a que los demás llegaran. De repente, empezó a escuchar a los dedos de Potter tamborileando sobre el escritorio de manera irritante.

Cerró los ojos.

_Contrólate, Scorpius_ se obligó a pensar.

Pero a pesar de que a esas alturas ya se estaba gritando que se controlara, Potter no cesaba de hacer aquel molesto ruido. ¿Lo estaba haciendo apropósito? Bufó mentalmente. Claro que no. Ella solía hacer ese gesto repetidas veces. Era un tic. Aguarden ¿Cómo demonios sabia los movimientos de Potter?

Bufó con desagrado.

Los dedos de Lilian seguían tamborileando.

Malfoy se enderezó en su asiento, y se mordió la lengua para no gritarle que si no se detenía en aquel instante le arrojaría un Petrificus Totalus y la tiraría al lago a hacerle compañía al Calamar Gigante.

Finalmente, cuando el aula comenzó a llenarse, y los alumnos la llenaron con sus voces, Malfoy se dio el lujo de prestar atención en las conversaciones ajenas, y olvidar así a los tamborileos irritantes. Al cabo de unos minutos, Slughorn entró triunfante a la mazmorra, de brazos abiertos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Scorpius puso una mueca de enfado ¿Por qué aquel gordo sonreía a esas horas de la mañana?

-¡Oh! ¡Buenos días, jóvenes avanzados en el arte de las Pociones! –Saludó alegremente, tomandose la barriga-. Oh, buenos días, Douglas –Saludó a un muchacho de Slytherin, quien su padre era un importantísimo escritor de historias fantásticas-. ¿Qué tal anoche, eh, Mathilda? –Preguntó amigablemente a otra serpiente, la cual su madre era una excelente actriz.

El profesor se tomó su tiempo para saludar a cada uno de los chicos que estaban en su club de las eminencias.

-Rose, Liberty –Les dedicó un gesto sonriente con la cabeza.

Entonces, sus pequeños ojos, empezaron a buscar a una persona en particular en el aula. Su mirada se posó en Lilian.

-¡Oh! Y la reliquia de mi club ¡Lilian Potter! –Exclamó acercándose a su asiento, con gesto pomposo-. Oh, y claro, su hermano Albus también lo es. ¡Premio anual! ¡Y encima de mi casa! Más orgulloso no podría estar –Se infló como un sapo-. Muy buena elección fue la mía, cuando decidí darle a él la insignia. ¡Pero basta de Albus! –Dijo rápidamente-. ¡Aquí tenemos a su brillante hermana! Que muchos no paran de decirme, que no cesa de meterse en líos –Le guiñó un ojo-. Pero yo les digo: ¡Tonterías! Lilian Potter es una de las alumnas más prodigio y educada que tuve jamás. Y obviamente, les advierto sobre tu asombroso talento en Pociones.

Lily se revolvió inquieta en su asiento, no sabiendo cuando debía sonreír o decir gracias, ya que el hombre siempre la interrumpía con más halagos cuando ella se proponía a responderle.

-Gracias –Susurró con media sonrisa.

El hombre se la quedó observando fijamente, tomándose la barriga.

-¿Y tenemos un nuevo look, no es así? –Sonrió radiante, aludiendo a su despeinado cabello. Lily se ruborizó y enrojeció de la ira, al escuchar la risita irónica de Tabitha a unos bancos de ella.

-Sí, he tardado mucho en lograrlo –Asintió, con tono serio.

Slughorn le sonrió.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Estupendo! –Aplaudió, dirigiéndose al pizarrón-. En la clase de hoy…

Scorpius resopló: al fin había terminado con sus estúpidos saludos. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Un anfitrión de un importante espectáculo? Su padre le había dicho que sería así, pero él jamás había esperado encontrarse con tan semejante mamarracho. ¡Club de las eminencias! ¡Pff! Qué estupidez. ¿A quién le gustaría estar allí? ¡Un club en el cual te aceptan por los logros que cometió algún familiar tuyo! Ni siquiera te apremiaban por tus propios logros. Además, era obvio que Slughorn lo hacía para continuar teniendo contactos convenientes. Su padre le había contado, que su propio abuelo había participado del Club de las Eminencias, pero que él no. No le interesaban las razones de por qué no lo había escogido, pero bien sabía porque a él mismo no le había enviado la invitación para participar de aquel Club. No era que le afectase demasiado ello. De hecho, mejor. Sin embargo, las razones le dolían lo suficiente como para generarle un desagradable nudo en la garganta, y ponerse furioso por ello. No lo habían elegido porque su padre había sido un…

Ladeó la cabeza, apartando aquellas cosas de su mente, y sintiendo un escalofrío cruzar toda su columna vertebral.

-¡Muy bien! Antes de comenzar con esta Poción, espero que no se hayan olvidado –¡Porque yo no!- de los trabajos que había que entregar para hoy –Dijo-. Espero corregir buenos esfuerzos. ¡Acerquenlos a mi escritorio!

Scorpius sacó su pergamino de 97 cm de largo y lo apoyó sobre su escritorio. Tendría que esperar a que Potter sacara el suyo, unirlos y entregarlos. La distinción de letras no sería un problema, ambas caligrafías eran prolijas, y tranquilamente podrían decirle que a uno de ellos se le había acalambrado la mano y el otro había tenido que continuar.

Pero Potter no sacaba el pergamino. Revolvía nerviosamente su mochila buscándolo. Hasta había metido su cabeza en ella. ¿Qué demonios…?

Lily jadeó.

-Me lo olvide –Susurró.

Scorpius cerró los ojos con odio, y empezó a sentir como gruñidos bestiales nacían en lo profundo de su garganta y comenzaban a burbujear con violencia, pidiendo salir.

Para su suerte, la chica se había puesto de pie, y alejado lo suficiente como para no descargarse en ella.

Lily caminó tímidamente hacia el escritorio del profesor.

-Eh… Este… ¿Profesor?

Horace le sonrió con amabilidad, mientras recibía los trabajos de sus otros alumnos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lilian?

Tómo aire. Uno. Dos. Tres. Afuera.

-Me he olvidado el trabajo en mi dormitorio –Soltó apretando los ojos con fuerza, ignorando por todos los medios como la respiración de Scorpius se escuchaba hasta allí en forma de gruñidos-. ¿Po-Podría ir a buscarlo?

Slughorn la observó con reproche.

-Lilian, sabes muy bien que a pesar de que nuestros dormitorios estén en este mismo edificio, no podemos olvidarnos de las cosas de carácter institucional –Le explicó suavamente.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! –Exclamó a punto de un ataque de nervios-. ¡Fue solo una distracción! ¡Me he quedado hasta muy tarde! ¡Todos estos días! ¡Por favor! Dejeme ir a buscarlo.

Había dado mucho de ella por aquel maldito trabajo ¿Y ahora no podría entregarlo? Se sintió muy enfadada consigo misma por ser tan despistada.

-¡Por favor! –Suplicó al ver el gesto de Slughorn, que no parecía querer ceder.

Este suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Me haré el tonto esta vez –La miró de reojo-. ¡Pero rápido! ¡Que ni me entere!

Lily le sonrió radiante.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! No se enterara –Le prometió, y echó a correr hacia su dormitorio.

Cuando regresó, más despeinada que antes, le entregó el trabajo con el pecho subiéndole y bajándole espasmódicamente.

-Gra-gracias –Le dijo con la voz ahogada y se desplomó en su asiento.

Miró a Scorpius y se percato de que su semblante no reflejaba nada en aquel momento.

-Lo he entregado –Le informó, pero el chico ni le respondió.

Lily puso gesto de reproche. Que maleducado.

* * *

Cuando terminó la clase, Lily brincaba por los alrededores de sus amigas.

-¡No me ha podido decir nada! ¡Nada! –Se rio-. Seguro aquel idiota estaba esperando que sucediera algo así, para tener una excusa para matarme luego. ¡Pero no! –Se irguió orgullosa-. Nadie puede con Lilian Potter tan fácilmente.

Rose la observaba divertida.

-Lo sabemos –Le respondió-. Pero aún así eres una tarada, Lils. ¡Cómo te vas a olvidar el trabajo!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! –La calló.

-Yo sabía que lo entregarías –Dijo Liberty con voz perdida-. Te tenía fe.

Lily la miró sonriente.

-¡Gracias, Liber! –Y le sacó la lengua a Rose.

En el recreo, se encontraron con Albus.

-¿Y? –Preguntó este, sonriendo-. ¿Has entregado el trabajo, Lilian?

-¡Sí! –Respondió, y le contó todo lo que le había pasado, incluso como Scorpius la había ignorado.

-Vaya –Suspiró-. Menos mal que te ha dejado salir ¿Cierto? Y por otro lado… No le des importancia a Malfoy. Sigue consternado por el moco murciélago –Aunque bien sabía, que aquella mañana, lo había provocado y que probablemente estuviera enojado con su hermana por algo _más._

Lily rio.

-Si, tienes razón. –Coincidió-. Total, por mí mejor –Alzó la barbilla con gesto orgulloso.

Albus dudó de aquellas palabras, pero optó por hacerse el tonto.

-Escucha –Le dijó tomandola por los hombros-. Alex te busca. Creo que quiere decirte algo de Quidditch.

La pequeña Potter tragó saliva. Quidditch. Se había olvidado de que era la cazadora del equipo y de que algún día tendrían que entrenar.

Lo buscó por muchos sitios, pero sin buenos resultados. ¿Dónde estaría Spencer? Al llegar a los jardines, pudo divisarlo entre un grupo de jóvenes, que Lily reconoció como chicos de su misma casa. Al mismo tiempo, lo vio recostado sobre el césped y con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de una chica. No pudo evitar poner gesto de sorpresa.

Se acercó al grupo despreocupada.

-Hola Alex –Saludó llegando trotando.

Spencer se ruborizó y se sentó correctamente, provocando que la muchacha que le había ofrecido sus rodillas, se sintiera decepcionada.

-Hola Lily –Sonrió avergonzado-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Me ha dicho mi hermano que me has estado buscando –Le dijo-. Soy yo la que quiere saber qué ocurre.

Algunos amigos de Spencer se rieron entre dientes, y este les envió una mirada de reproche.

-Sí ¡Lo siento! Me he olvidado –Se puso de pie-. Ven que te explicaré.

Y cuando se marchaba con Potter, escuchó como los amigos soltaban risotadas y lo cargaban en voz alta.

Luego de un rato, Lily se impaciento y se sentó bajo un árbol.

-Ven –Palmeó el césped a su lado-. Sentémonos aquí.

El chico asintió con lentitud y siguió sus órdenes.

Lily se giró hacia él y lo observó con una sonrisa.

-Ahora que estamos solos y tus amigos no te molestan ¿Podrás decirme lo que tienes que contarme?

Spencer se la quedó observando embelesado. El viento agitaba los cabellos de Potter, despeinándolos aún más, pero por algún extraño motivo, los pelos enredados le quedaban igual que bien que cuando se hallaban peinados. Los rayos del sol, hacían que algunos mechones brillaran en un rojo vivo que él no habría creído posible de ver.

-Sí –Carraspeó apartando la vista de su nariz pequeña y simpática, que se encontraba rosada en todo momento. Suspiró y la encaró como solía hacerlo siempre-. Resulta que me he olvidado de contarte, que los equipos de Quidditch del colegio, tenemos una tradición antes de comenzar el torneo del año. Es una pavada, no te preocupes –La tranquilizó al ver como su gesto tranquilo iba cobrando horror-. Pero me pareció correcto contártelo hoy. Los equipos, jugamos un partido no oficial contra nuestro principal enemigo –Le resumió sencillamente-. Y aquel pequeño partido, es hoy a la noche. Espero que no tengas nada que hacer, porque sería decepcionante no tener una cazadora en el partido, y darle ventaja a Slytherin.

Lily se quedó de piedra ¡Y tan despreocupadamente se lo decía!

-¿Cuándo demonios esperabas contármelo, Alex? –Chilló escandalizada-. ¿Hoy? ¿¡Una hora antes?!

El joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que Lily se enfadaba con él.

-Es que me he olvidado, además te he visto tan preocupada por el trabajo de Slughorn que no quería molestarte -Repuso un poco asustado-. No creí que fuera a importarte un partido no oficial.

-¡Pues creiste mal! –Frunció el ceño poniéndose de pie-. ¡Nunca he jugado un partido que no fuera en casa, Alex! ¡Y tú vienes y me dices que esta misma noche tendremos uno! ¡Y el colmo de los colmos es que es contra Slytherin! ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?

Spencer la miró con ojos angustiados.

-Sí, es cierto. Tienes razón. Lo siento, Lils, tuve que habértelo dicho antes –Se puso de pie, y comenzó a alejarse lentamente, antes de que a la pelirroja se le ocurriera quitarle algún órgano-. Entenderé si no quieres venir… N-nos vemos luego.

Y se marchó compungido. Lily suspiró, y luego se mordió el labio. No había sido su intención tratar mal a Spencer, pero lo cierto era que se había comportado como un idiota. ¿Cómo no le había contado aquello con anticipación? No le preocupaba Slytherin. ¡Le preocupaba Malfoy! ¡Malfoy en una escoba! ¡Malfoy en el arco! ¡Malfoy atajando cada una de sus lanzadas!

Se sentó nuevamente, tomandose la cabeza con las manos. ¿Qué haría? ¿Faltaría? Sería una opción agradable. ¡Pero traicionaría a su equipo! No podría hacerlo. Además, le daría una excusa a Scorpius para que pensase que ella le tenía miedo y darle así, más aires de superioridad. ¡No! ¡No podría permitírselo! Iría, y daría lo mejor de sí.

* * *

Lily revoloteaba en el vestuario, como un ave enjaulada. Caminaba de aquí y allá sin saber qué hacer. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, y una desagradable sensación de ardor en el pecho, y que su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que cualquiera podría oírlo. Nerviosa. Así estaba.

Tenía puesta la pollera de color escarlata, junto a unas rodilleras de color marrón bastante fuertes que le protegían las rodillas de los furiosos golpes de las bludgers. Llevaba puesto un buzo color dorado, por el inmenso frio que hacía allí fuera, y la típica túnica de Quidditch que le llegaba unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas. Debajo de estas, tenía medias blancas, y en los pies, llevaba puestos unos fuertes zapatos marrones con unos afilados tapones en las suelas. Si bien sabía que eran para tener un buen caminar sobre el césped, también tenía muy en claro, que aquellos tapones los jugadores los aprovechaban para darles patadas a los demás.

Tragó saliva. ¿Y si alguien le daba una patada a ella? Echó un vistazo a sus delgadas piernas y temió por sí misma.

¿Qué haría? Obviamente debía jugar. Pero ¿Con que cara entraría a la cancha? ¿Con cara de seguridad o de perrito mojado? Si hacía lo primero, les demostraría a las serpientes que sabía jugar y que no tenía miedo de nada, pero si mostraba ser un fiasco en el partido, se comería las cargadas hasta el ultimo día de su vida. Y si hacía lo segundo, demostraría inferioridad e inseguridad. No era recomendable.

Lily bufó. ¿Por qué estaba analizando con qué cara entrar a la cancha de Quidditch? ¡Por Merlín! Debia preocuparse en el juego ¡En el juego!

-¡Deja de moverte, Potter! –Le dijo otra cazadora de cuarto año, que la observaba divertida-. ¡No estes nerviosa! ¡Lo harás bien!  
-¿Y tú como sabes? –Le preguntó con miedo.

Meredith se encogió de hombros.

-Porque te he visto en las elecciones –Le confesó-. Yo estoy en el equipo desde tercero, y te aseguro que eres buena –Asintió-. Un poco temerosa, pero buena al fin y al cabo.

Se acercó a Lilian y le palmeó los hombros.

-Tira los nervios al demonio y disfruta del Quidditch –Le sonrió-. No te tomes esto como una tortura. Y de todos modos, si algo sale mal… Sabes muy bien que esto es un partido no oficial –Se encogió de hombros. Luego tomó la escoba y le dijo-. Bueno… Voy a reurnirme con los demás. ¡No te tardes!

-No. No lo haré.

Se llevó el puño a la boca para no gritar, y cuando se cercioró de que Meredith ya se había ido comenzó a chillar.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! –Albus se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y la miró pasmado-. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Lilian?

Lily lo observó horrorizada.

-No lo sé –Susurró.

-¡Te busca Spencer! El partido empezará en cinco minutos y los demás están bastante impacientes. Ve.

Lily se tiró al piso.

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero ir! –Se llevó los brazos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Albus suspiró con irritación.

-Vamos, Lilian ¿Qué tienes? ¿Cinco años? –La tomó del brazo y la puso de pie de un tirón-. Irás y jugarás ese maldito partido. ¿Entendido?

Su hermana asintió secamente, extrañada por el tono severo de Albus.

-¿Y si me escapo? –Preguntó tímidamente, a punto de cruzar la puerta-. ¡Prestame la capa, Albus! Así nadie se dará cuenta.

-¡Lilian!

-Ya… Ya…

Cuando llegó a la sala del vestuario donde todos estaban, los saludó con nerviosismo. Spencer le sonrió aliviado, y a la vez, con un poco de vergüenza. De seguro seguía preocupado por el enojo de Lily, pero esta ya lo había olvidado, y su preocupación principal en aquel momento, no era matar a Alex.

-Bien. Estamos todos –Sonrió y le hizo un gesto a Lily para que se acercara a la ronda-. Ven Lilian. Así. Bueno, ya sabemos cómo son las cosas. Y conocemos muy bien las estrategias de Slytherin. Durante años nos impedimos jugar como ellos por nuestros principios, pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que si ellos juegan sucio, la única forma de combatirlos es dándoles un poco de su propia medicina. Se basan en infundir el miedo. ¡No dejen que los intimiden! –Les recordó-. Si les encajan patadas, traten de esquivarlas, y si pueden, devuélvanselas. ¿Entendido? No tenemos a Madame Hooch para que nos sancione aquí. Sé que somos un buen equipo, y que si bien no hemos entrenado, podemos darles partido –Aseguró, más para sí mismo que para el equipo.

-Y de todas formas, no es un partido oficial –Acotó Meredith.

-¡Claro! –Le sonrió Spencer-. ¡Vamos!

* * *

Salieron por el umbral del vestuario, con Spencer a la cabecera. Lily se quedó atrás, observando como se marchaban con la boca entreabierta. Sacudió la cabeza, y se apresuró para alcanzarlos. Ya no podría hacer nada. ¡Debía jugar! Se puso detrás de Spencer, y siguió sus pasos.

La noche estaba despejada, pero el viento era fuerte y soplaba violentamente, haciendo que las túnicas de los jugadores bambolearan en el aire.

A Lily se le encogió el estomago cuando vio que los jugadores del equipo contrario, se acercaban hacia el centro de la cancha con sus túnicas verdes y soberbias. En la cabeza estaba Malfoy. Caminaba con más aires de superioridad que de costumbre, y llevaba la escoba como si fuera un bastón real. Su cabello rubio era despeinado por el viento, dándole un aspecto más salvaje que el que acostumbraba a llevar. Su semblante reflejaba competitividad, y tenía una mueca sádica y divertida en el rostro. Sus frios ojos grises brillaban por la malicia, y se agrandaron por la sorpresa al posarse en el rostro de Potter.

-¡Buen equipo has hecho Spencer! –Se burló Charles, el golpeador de Slytherin, quien había notado que había la misma cantidad de mujeres que de hombres en el equipo de Gryffindor-. ¡Veo muchas mujeres! ¿Es que no has aprendido que el Quidditch es un juego brutal? ¿Cómo vas a permitir que destroce las piernitas de Potter?

Las serpientes largaron sonoras carcajadas, y Malfoy se limitó a sonreír divertido y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a Charles, en señal de felicitación.

-No subestimemos las piernitas de Potter –Siseó Scorpius, callando a las demás serpientes-. He oído por allí, que se abren muy bien cuando quieren ¿No, Spencer?

Lily enrojeció de ira y vergüenza. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que meterse con _esos_ temas? Tanteó en su túnica la varita y lo apuntó con ella sin dudarlo.

-¡Eres un…!

-¡Expelliarmus! –Gritó una joven de Slytherin, tomando la varita de Lily entre sus manos-. Oh, no, no lo harás, Potter.

-Me la devolverás luego, si sabes lo que te conviene –Le advirtió con tono amenazante.

-¡Ooooh! –Exclamó tomandose el pecho con las manos.

-Lamento comunicarte, que no comparto mis experiencias vividas con Potter con cualquiera –Le dijo Alex a Scorpius con todo apacible.

Esta vez, se rieron los leones.

Scorpius le dedicó una mueca de desagrado.

-No estoy interesado.

-Demuéstraselo a tu cara, entonces.

Malfoy, si hubiese sido de las personas que se ruborizaban, lo hubiera hecho en aquel instante. Pero su rostro, en aquel momento, destilaba odio.

-Empecemos el partido –Lo miró fríamente.

Ambos capitanes se acercaron lo suficiente como para que cuando estirasen los brazos, pudieran estrechar sus manos con tranquilidad. Alex supo qué vendría luego, por lo que puso dura la mano.

Malfoy aprovechó para triturar la mano de Spencer lo más que pudo, hasta que se hartó y apartó la mano como si la de Spencer tuviera gérmenes mortíferos.

Luego del apretón de manos, Scorpius se llevó el dedo índice y pulgar a los labios, y chifló. Un niño regordete de primer año, que había estado sentado en las gradas observando la escena, se acercó corriendo –con un poco de dificultad- hasta el centro de la cancha. Estaba sumamente abrigado, y llevaba un gorro de lana en la cabeza.

Spencer alzó las cejas en un semblante de interrogación.

-¿Quién es él? –Le preguntó directamente a Malfoy.

El Slytherin se encogió de hombros.

-Tirará la Quaffle antes de que comience el partido –Comentó como si nada. Y segundos más tarde, explicó-. Para que no haya trampa.

Spencer arqueó las cejas. ¿De verdad? ¿Malfoy preocupándose por tener un juego limpio? Aquello no le cerraba.

-Esta bien -Asintió lentamente, contemplándolo con desconfianza.

El niño se quedó observando a Scorpius con los ojos muy abiertos, con cara de perrito mojado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? –Masculló.

-Mis… Mis tres galeón…-Pero no pudo terminar la frase. La mano huesuda de Malfoy se estrelló contra su cara, empujándola y tirándolo al césped. Sus ojos flameaban.

Lily, que había estado observando con atención, se acercó al grupo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué él dice que quiere que les des tres Galeons? –Inquirió con tono enfadado. Aún

seguía enojada con el anterior comentario de Scorpius.

Malfoy ni siquiera la miró.

Spencer analizo las palabras de Lily.

-Es cierto ¿Por qué? –Le preguntó al Slytherin con los ojos entrecerrados.

Este bufó.

-Ya, Spencer. ¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa? –Escupió-. Empecemos esto de una vez.

Lily negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No, Alex –Lo tomó el brazo y lo obligo a mirarla-. Está tramando algo. No se exactamente qué, pero lo sé. No puede empezar el partido así.

Spencer se perdió en la mirada esmeralda de la chica hasta tal punto, que Scorpius carraspeó impaciente.

-¿Podemos jugar de una puta vez? –Preguntó irritado.

Spencer le susurró a Lily:

-Dejemoslo aquí, Lils. Ahora no vale la pena. Ve –La tranquilizó, señalándole el puesto de los cazadores.

Lily asintió, sin dejar de mirar mal a Malfoy, y se alejó tranquilamente.

Scorpius reprimió un resoplido. ¿Por qué ella lo obedecía tan fácilmente?

Spencer miró al niño que aun continuaba en el césped, y le extendió la mano para que pudiera ponerse de pie. Tambaleandose, tomó la Quaffle con dedos temblorosos, y miró de reojo a Malfoy con temor.

-A la cuenta de tres, lanzas la Quaffle ¿Entendido? –Le ordenó la serpiente. El pequeño asintió sin dudar, ya que no quería volver a estar en el pasto.

Spencer habló:

-Uno… Dos… ¡Tres!

El niño tomó impulso, lanzó la Quaffle al cielo dando lugar al partido. Cuando la pelota estuvo en el aire, las bludgers volaron con su estruendosa violencia, y luego, la snitch dorada revoloteó rápidamente, imitando el aleteo de un colibrí, y con sus imperceptibles movimientos, se perdió en la sinuosidad de la noche.

La Quaffle se tornó hacia el lado de las serpientes, por ende, el cazador de Slytherin la tomó primero y con mayor rapidez. Al mismo tiempo, los guardianes volaron hacia sus arcos, y los golpeadores se posicionaron a lo alto, esperando con ansiedad a las bludgers.

Si bien la distancia entre ambos arcos y el centro de la cancha era la misma, Scorpius llegó primero a su puesto, dado a que su escoba era un modelo muchísimo más avanzado que la barredora de Spencer. Él lucía una Nimbus 2020.

Lily se quedó mirando alucinada como los cazadores de Slytherin se iban pasando la Quaffle en una estrategia estudiada, y desconocida para ella, pero a la cual le encontraba mucho sentido.

-¡Lily! ¡Cuidado! –Le gritó Spencer desde el arco.

Se volteo rápidamente y vio acercarse una bludger a velocidades bestiales en dirección a su rodilla. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar: la pelota golpeó fuertemente contra su rodilla, arrojándola hacia atrás por el fuerte impacto, y quitándole la rodillera. Si bien le había dolido, debía admitir que pudo haber sido peor. Pero en ese momento, ya no tenía protegida la rodilla izquierda ¡Debía cuidarla!  
Malfoy, quien la había estado observando, soltó una risita de diversión.

Lily parpadeó y vio como los cazadores de Slytherin continuaban con su estrategia, entonces se dio cuenta de que debía interferir: pronto llegarían al arco de Spencer. Voló con rapidez hacia ellos, y en el medio de un pase de ellos dos, se interpuso y tomó la Quaffle con las manos. Tomó su escoba y apunto al sentido contrario de la cancha, yendo hacia el arco de Slytherin.

Malfoy la contemplaba con una mueca que no sabía definirse entre divertida o curiosa. Cuando Potter estuvo frente a este, se detuvo por unas fracciones de segundos. Él la miraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa torcida, en un claro gesto de arrogancia, que lo único que provocó, fue que el pecho de Lilian se hinchara por la rabia. Amagó un par de veces con arrojarle la Quaffle, pero Scorpius solo cayó en pocas de sus trampas. Finalmente, cuando se animó a tirarla, el chico la atajó con una extraña voltereta y lanzó la Quaffle a unos cuantos metros de allí, facilitándosela a sus cazadores.

Lily se sintió decepcionada: tan fácil había sido llegar hasta allí, y tan fácil Malfoy había atajado su lance.

El golpeador de Slytherin golpeó la bludger con su bate hacia Spencer, y este, para esquivarla tuvo que descender rápidamente de altura, dejando el arco despejado. Los cazadores de Slytherin aprovecharon el descuido de Alex, y anotaron un tanto.

Pasaron las horas, y el partido estaba 40 a 10 a favor de Slytherin. Lily estaba furiosa, los cazadores del equipo contrario cada vez hacían mas trampas con tal de llegar al arco de Gryffindor. Cuando habían marcado el último tanto, le habían encajado una patada en el muslo a Meredith, haciéndola retroceder y soltar la Quaffle. Y para colmo, tenía que andar esquivando las bludgers asesinas de los golpeadores violentos.

El juego no estaba siendo limpio.

Ella seguiría sus reglas.

Se acercó a uno de los cazadores, y se arrojó hacia él, empujándolo con toda la fuerza con la que se creía capaz, clavándole el mango de la escoba en las costillas. El muchacho aulló de dolor y soltó la Quaffle, momento en el cual, Lily la tomó y salió disparada hacia el arco de Slytherin. En aquel momento, las bludgers se encontraban lejos, pero los golpeadores se las estaban ingeniando para acercarlas hacia ella e intentar arrojarla de la escoba. Pero Lilian las esquivaba, algunas con pura suerte, y otras fácilmente.

Cuando llegó a estar a unos metros cerca del arco, Scorpius le alzó la ceja izquierda.

-No está mal para ser una chica –Le dijo.

Lily lo miró con enfado, preguntándose hacia donde debía apuntar: a la cabeza de Malfoy o al arco. Pero antes de tomar una decisión, sintió en su nuca un viento fugaz que se pronunciaba cuando una bludger estaba cerca.

Cerró los ojos.

Se agachó al instante y si lo hubiera hecho un segundo mas tarde, hubiera recibido el estallido de una bludger en su nuca. Sin embargo, Scorpius fue más lento, y tuvo que esquivarla a último momento.

Lily se acercó un poco más al arco, y arrojó la Quaffle.

Un tanto para Gryffindor.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, y sintiendo que sus piernas se iban a romper en cualquier momento, se arrojó a la cama, sin importarle siquiera el hecho de que estaba sucia, apestaba y estaba manchando su acolchado con barro.

Rose y Liberty dormían plácidamente y las luces estaban apagadas. Estaba agotada. El partido había durado tres horas. Y para colmo, no habían ganado, pero porque habían derribado a su buscador y el de Slytherin en algún momento había tenido que encontrar la Snitch. Pero antes de que este lo hiciera, se hallaban empatados. Lily había metido casi todos los tantos, pero había fallado mil y una vez antes de lograrlo.

Suspiró: no había estado mal por ser ella.

* * *

OHHHHH Dios. Tardé demasiado en actualizar. Es que estuve en blanco por mucho tiempo. Pero mas vale tarde que nunca.

Espero que les guste :D

Besos


	12. El dije de Scorpius

**XII**

**El dije de Scorpius**

* * *

-Lilian, despierta- Murmuró Rose sacudiéndole el hombro a su prima.

Estaba en la cama, durmiendo de costado, con el cachete aplastado contra su almohada, y abrazando a esta con mucha comodidad. Tenía algunos cabellos en el rostro, y otros estaban dispersos por la almohada.

Lily apenas se inmutó.

-Lilian –Insistió, agitándola con más rudeza. Puso los ojos en blanco, y le quitó la almohada donde yacia su cabeza. Esta cayó pesadamente sobre el colchón, pero a pesar de esto, no se despertó. Rose bufó y decidió ponerle un fin a aquello: tomo la almohada de plumas y la reventó sobre su rostro una y otra vez.

Lily se sobresalto por el susto, y comenzó a chillar, tratando de apartar a la endemoniada almohada que no cesaba de golpearla. Cuando logro su cometido, vio a una furiosa Rose devolviéndole la mirada con rabia. Su pecho subia y bajaba rápidamente, sus orejas estaban coloradas y su cabello enmarañado tenía plumas incrustradas.

-Ah, eras tú –Bostezó.

-¿Y quién más sino?! –Chilló.

Lilian se puso de pie y se estiró.

-No lo sé –Admitió-. Pero pensé que la almohada estaba embrujada o algo así.

Rose abrió la boca varias veces pero no dijo nada. Iba a decirle que aquello era estúpido, pero llego a la conclusión de que podría ser algo factible. Una vez, su primo James le había robado la varita al tío Harry durante las vacaciones y había encantado la cama de Lily para que se agitara y rugiera violentamente. Aquella noche, su prima se largó a llorar y James terminó con un ojo morado (que Lily se había encargado de colorear).

-Vamos a desayunar –Resumió.

En el Gran Salón, Lily se encontró con Liberty hablando con Spencer, auqnue este ultimo no estaba muy pendiente de las palabras de la chica, y sonreía cuando lo consideraba necesario.

-Hola, Alex –Le sonrió estampándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

En aquel instante, y en aquel lugar, un tímido rubor se asomó en el rostro del joven. Le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Liber –La saludó.

-Buenos días –Respondió concentrada en una revista que estaba leyendo. Esta estaba dada vuelta, y Lily pudo reconocerla inmediatamente: El Quisquilloso-. ¿Sabes que si no pestañeas siete veces por minuto se te pueden meter Himikons en los ojos?  
Lily se quedó perpleja, y Spencer optó por rascarse la nuca.

-No. No lo sabía –Admitió-. Pero es bueno hacerlo.

Spencer la miróentre aliviado y agradecido. No era que le cayera mal Liberty, sino mas bien era que no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que le hablaba el 99% de las veces.

-Lils –El muchacho ya tenía la costumbre de llamarla así-. No hemos hablado luego del partido, como te veías tan cansada, no te retuve y deje que te fueras a dormir.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente. Su estado físico nunca había sido bueno.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te ha parecido? –Soltó de repente.

-Bueno –Comenzó seriamente, tomando su taza de té y dándole un sorbo-. No es un partido oficial, por lo que no es tan grave que hayamos perdido. Y por otro lado, si perdimos fue porque Slytherin derribo a nuestro buscador –Tomó una tostada y la mordió-. Si no hubiera sido por eso, habríamos ganado. Ibamos empatados. Les dimos un buen partido.

Spencer asintió sorprendido.

-Tienes un punto de vista muy positivo –Observó-. El resto del equipo quería tirarse de la escoba de la humillación.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Slytherin no es tan importante en mi vida como para humillarme –Dijo orgullosamente, con la barbilla en alto. Segundos más tardes, la imagen de ciertos ojos grises se le cruzó por la mente.

Parpadeó rápidamente.

-Ya… Slytherin tampoco me es muy importante –Reconoció el chico-. Pero es doloroso perder ante ellos. O más bien, perder.

Lily se lo quedó mirando fijamente ¿De que sería capaz de hacer Spencer para conseguir lo que quería?

-A mi no me molesta perder.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, mientras desayunaban.

-¿Sabes, Alex? –Preguntó al cabo de un rato con el ceño fruncido-. Creo que otro factor que hizo que perdiéramos fue aquel niño.

Spencer alzó una ceja.

-¿Cuál niño?

-Al que le pagó Malfoy tres galleons para que arrojase la Quaffle –Le recordó-. Yo creo que le pagó para que la tirara hacia su lado, no para tener –puso tono burlón- un juego limpio.

Spencer tragó su café de golpe, atando cabos.

-¡Es cierto! –Exclamó sorprendido-. ¡La Quaffle no fue para nuestro lado! Además, se lo veía demasiado enojado cuando el chico le dijo que quería su dinero. Le pagó para eso –Spencer rio incrédulo-. Ya me parecía raro que Malfoy quisiera jugar limpio.

-Malfoy juega sucio –Enfatizó Lily para que le quedara grabado-. Lo estuve pensando mientras venía hacia aquí. Qué bueno que me hayas entendido –Le sonrió dulcemente.

Esta vez, Spencer sintió sensaciones extrañas en su pecho.

* * *

Lily no se sentía enojada por lo que había sucedido con el niño, sino más bien indignada. Habían ganado, dentro de todo, limpiamente. Que la Quaffle cayera sobre el lado de Slytherin, no determinaba el resultado de un partido. Unicamente, en aquel contexto, había sido un factor más que se sumaba a la lista de ventajas y desventajas de cada equipo.

Pero no por eso se lo dejaría pasar. Por mas que hubiera sido un partido no oficial, había estado mal, y las probabilidades de que volviera a hacer algo similar en los partidos próximos, eran muy altas. Ella no se sentía triste por la derrota ni mucho menos, pero el resto del equipo si, y eso la afectaba.

Lo buscó por los pasillos, la lechucería y las mazmorras. Pero no hubo caso: no se hallaba por ninguno de esos lugares. Optó por ir al ultimo lugar posible que le quedaba: los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Cuando salió a los jardines, no tardó en divisar a un grupo de serpientes de su mismo año, pavoneándose alrededor de un árbol. En aquel grupo, se encontraban una cantidad innumerable de imbéciles. Vladimir Ludwing, pisaba la espalda de un muchacho más chico, que Lily reconoció como de cuarto año.

-Vamos, dilo, Rotten –Presionó su pie contra su columna vertebral-. Retira lo que has dicho –Dijo rudamente.

El chico aullaba mientras su rostro era aplastado contra el barro, y tornándose de un color colorado.

-Dejame –Gritaba.

-Solo di "Perdoname, Vlad, no he querido decir que eres un imbécil" y no sufriras más –Le dijo con fingida suavidad. Luego lo aplastó nuevamente contra la tierra humeda-. Vamos, dílo.

Aquella escena, a Lily le resultó tan repugnante, que apenas fue capaz de continuar viéndola. Sacó su varita del bolsillo, y apuntándolo gritó:

-Impedimenta.

Todos se voltearon y Vladimir Ludwing salió volando por los aires y se estampó contra el árbol, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza. Gimió del dolor. Lilian se apresuró y corrió en dirección al muchacho.

-¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó preocupada tomandole la mano y poniéndolo de pie-. ¿Te ha lastimado? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfemería?

El chico de Ravenclaw negó rápidamente con la cabeza y los ojos muy abiertos. Lilian Potter, la chica de la cual sus amigos no paraban de hablar, le estaba dirigiendo la palabra en aquel instante. ¡Se estaba preocupando por él! ¡Y quería acompañarlo a la enfermería!  
-Estoy bien –Le dijo.

Lily le sonrió, no muy convencida.

-¿Ahora te gustan los bebes, Potter? –Preguntó Tabitha, riéndose burlonamente.

Lilian optó por no prestarle atención: se había prometido discutir con gente que estuviera al nivel de ella.

-Yo creo que eres un un imbécil, Ludwing ¿Me pisaras a mi también? –Inquirió observando como el chico se frotaba la cabeza dolorida maldiciéndola.

-Tengo mejores cosas que pisar, descuida –Dijo con voz ahogada.

Lily le sonrió secamente.

Entonces, cuando iba a preguntarle donde se encontraba Scorpius, lo vio encima de la rama de un árbol, acompañado de una chica. Había estado observando la escena, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablarle, este se giró hacia su acompañante con aire aburrido y la besó.

_La besó._

Frente a sus ojos. A esa chica. Arriba en un árbol. Y ella abajo. En el césped.

_La besó._

Creyendose incapaz de poder hablar con la voz firme, se dio vuelta para encarar al joven de Ravenclaw.

-Dejame que te acompañe a la enfermería, por favor –Le pidió.

-Como quieras –Asintió, satisfecho. La idea no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

En el camino, Derek debió admitir que había esperado un viaje con Potter más interesante. La chica se había limitado a caminar a su lado con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho, y con la cabeza gacha, mirando el suelo.

Lily de pronto se sintió enferma. La frente le había empezado a sudar y comenzó a sentir frío. Mucho. Pero no del frío que le erizaba los pelos del cuerpo, sino un frio que solo se refugiaba en su pecho y no la dejaba exhalar con tranquilidad. Un nudo se le había atorado en medio de su garganta y con el paso de los segundos se iba tensando más y más, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba de tamaño.

Suspiró con pesar.

¿Por qué Scorpius últimamente hacia ese tipo de cosas en publico?

Resopló, ladeando la cabeza con incredulidad.

Malfoy siempre había hecho _ese tipo de cosas en publico_. Mejor debía preguntarse: ¿Por qué en aquellos momentos le afectaba verlas? Podría negarse el hecho de que le angustiaba observarlo besar a otra chica, incluso, demostrarle a los demás que no le importaba. Pero dentro de ella misma, muy en el fondo, sabía que no era así, y por más que intentara ocultarlo, la cruda verdad le picaba la mente continuamente para hacerse notar.

Le dolía.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –Preguntó Rotten, más preocupado por ella, que Lilian por él.

-No. Nada.

* * *

El grupo de las serpientes vieron a Lily y al chico pisoteado marcharse.

-Mierda –Mascullo Ludwing tocándose la zona dolorida de la cabeza-. Estúpida Potter.

Scorpius lo observaba con atención desde arriba del árbol. El no era una persona justa, ni tampoco le importaba buscar culpables. Pero tenía muy en claro que tanto Potter como Vlad habían "estado mal". Sin embargo, su amigo no le daba pena, puesto a que era tan despreciable que hasta se lo tuvo merecido. Y justamente por ello, le caía bien. Pero no por que se lo mereciera, en el caso de que tuviese que delatar a alguien, no elegiría a Potter.

-Te ha dejado un moretón del tamaño de una Quaffle ¿Cierto? –Le preguntó.

Vladimir negó con la cabeza y se observó uno de los dedos que había rozado la parte lastimada: tenía sangre.

Scorpius largó una risotada.

-¡Te ha abierto la cabeza! –Exclamó maravillado-. ¿Qué tienes, Ludwing? ¿Cascara de huevo en vez de cráneo? –Se mofó-. Y tú que no me creías. Te he dicho que es una maldita asesina.

Su amigó gruñó: Scorpius le había puesto la tapa. Tiempo atrás se había burlado de él, por cómo había chillado cuando Potter le lanzo el Moco Murcielago en los ojos. Le había dicho cosas como que era una marica y que no había sido para tanto, y que cualquier hombre decente se lo habría soportado sin emitir queja alguna.

Pero para colmo de los colmos, no podía ir a la enfermería porque Madame Pomfrey le preguntaría como se había abierto la cabeza, y le tendría que decir que había sido Potter, pero al hacerlo se delataría a él mismo, ya que ella, para defenderse, probablemente le dijese lo que había hecho con Rotten.

-Cierra el pico, Scorpius –Rugió. Entonces, se giró hacia él-. Todavía saber cerrar heridas ¿Cierto?

El chico asintió.

* * *

Scorpius y Vladimir entraron a su dormitorio. Este era circular, y las paredes eran de piedra. En ellas, no había más que cuadros de artistas famosos. No había posters, ni ningún signo de desorden en aquel lugar. Todo era aburridamente prolijo.

El morocho, se sentó en su cama.

-Toda tuya –Se señaló la cabeza, mas precisamente la nuca.

El rubio se agacho para tomar de su valija su botiquín de emergencias.

-Vamos, acercate –Le dijo impacientemente, mientras quitaba los utensilios necesarios.

-No –Negó incrédulo-. Ven tu aquí.

Scorpius alzó las cejas. ¿Realmente esperaba que se moviera?

-Esta bien, te sangrara durante un tiempo y probablemente el corte se te abra más, pero si no te molesta mancharte… -Tomó su botiquín y comenzó a cerrarlo, dispuesto a guardarlo en su valija.

-¡No! ¡No! –Gritó arrojándose a la cama de su amigo-. Esta bien, esta bien. –Al ver la cara de suficiencia de Malfoy, gruñó-. ¡Soy yo el herido! Se supone que tu te tienes que mover por mi. No yo. Menudo medimago serás, eh –Ironizó.

-Seré uno muy bueno –Lo calló. Y añadió-. Muy bien, lo único que te exijo es que te quedes quieto, a menos que quieras que la aguja te traspase el cerebro…

Vladimir pensó, que en algún futuro, no se haría tratar con él en San Mungo, ya que no era muy tranquilizador.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser curado de modo muggle? –Bufó con desagrado-. ¡Usa tu varita, bastardo!

Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

-Se cosas muy básicas con la varita. Y aún así, todavía no me animo a usarla para este tipo de cosas –Le explicó-. Ahora quiero silencio. Necesito concentrarme.

Ludwing asintió.

Scorpius comenzó a inspeccionar la herida para saber cuan profunda era, con un poco de alivio, notó que no lo era tanto. Tomó un paño y presionó contra la nuca del chico, tratando de cortar el flujo de sangre que salía. Luego, tomó una botella de agua, y con otro trapo, limpió la herida, quitándole los restos de tierra que había. Torció el gesto con diversión. Remojó un paño con alcohol, para poder desinfectar el corte.

-A ver si te aguantas esto, machote –Se burló y apoyó la tela sobre la nuca de Ludwing.

Un grito se escuchó en todas las mazmorras.

Malfoy, muy serio, agarró un hilo y enhebró la aguja con extrema concentración. Antes de tocar la herida de su amigo, se puso guantes, y se encargó de alinear las dos capas del corte. Al hacerlo, brotó más sangre. Tomó la aguja y la introdujo en la carne del chico, y la sacó del otro lado. Cuando lo hizo, pudo escuchar un gemido sordo que había largado su amigo. Continuó cerrando la herida, aplicando un nudo doble, que era el más sencillo y efectivo de todos.

* * *

Lily se sentía confundida ¿Qué le había sucedido antes de llevar a Rotten a la enfermería? ¿Habia sido cosa del momento o realmente le producía rechazo ver a Scorpius besar a una chica? Aquellos eran sentimientos nuevos, cuyos nombres desconocía pero que aún así le ametrallaban la mente sin dejarla pensar en otra cosa. No tenía idea de cómo debía reaccionar.

¿Qué debía hacer?  
Ella era una chica que no se guardaba las cosas, era sumamente expresiva, y si callaba, se sentía peor. Lo único que no soltaba, eran los secretos. Lo demás, lo largaba como si fuera aire. Por eso, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien para aclarar sus ideas.

¿Lo haría con Albus? No. Le daba vergüenza. No solían hablar de _esa_ clasede temas.

¿Con Alex? Tampoco. No había suficiente confianza.

¿Y con Rose? Pff ¡No! Prefería hasta callar las cosas.

¿Y si a lo mejor…?

-Liberty –La llamó Lily cuando entró a uno de los invernaderos, más precisamente el numero seis.

No supo cómo reaccionar al encontrarse a su amiga sentada en medio del suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos estirados al cielo, rodeada de yuyos y hierbas extrañas. Sobre estas, flotaban velas encendidas. Su rostro era sumamente pacifico, pero estaba cubierto por una especie de lodo de proveniente dudoso y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Parecia estar haciendo una especie de ritual.

-¿Interrumpo? –Inquirió incómodamente, dudando si entrar o no.

-Sí –Le dijo apaciblemente sin abrir los ojos-. Me has desconcentrado. Tendré que empezar la purificación de nuevo. Pero como eres tú, Lily, no me molesta. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Quería… Conversar contigo acerca de algo… Ya sabes… Importante –Tartamudeó.

-Qué lindo –Sonrió-. Nunca nadie me dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

Lily no supo que contestar.

-¿Cosas importantes de que estilo? ¿Amigos? ¿Familia?

-No. No es eso es…

-¿Amor? –Adivinó rápidamente, curvando las comisuras de los labios.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos, odiándose por lo que estaba a punto de decir:

-Por así decirlo.

Liberty sonrió ampliamente.

-Te notaba extraña últimamente –Opinó. Todavía no había abierto los ojos-. Claro que podemos hablar del tema. Pero mejor esta noche, si no te importa, tengo una purificación que llevar a cabo…

Lily se abstuvo de preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo, y asintió.

-Sí, cuando puedas, Liber. Pero esta noche mejor no ¿De acuerdo? Preferiria que Rose no se enterara de esto ¿Sí?

Liberty asintió.

-Hasta luego, Lily –Le dijo, invitándola a irse.

-Adios –Se despidió con un gesto de la mano, que la rubia no pudo ver, salió del invernadero.

* * *

Scorpius se dirigía al invernadero Numero 4, en el sabía que el profesor Longbottom estaba dando clases, y necesitaba que le diera un par de gazas. Cuando había estado a punto de curar a Ludwing, de pronto se dio cuenta de que le hacían falta. Le fastidiaba ir hasta allí, pero sabía que era mejor que ir a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey no era ninguna tonta, y él menos. Era plenamente consciente de que la enfermera desconfiaba de él desde segundo año, ya que desde ese entonces, siempre había tenido cualquier motivo para ir a la enfermería, puesto que se metía en problemas constantemente.

Al igual que Potter.

De pronto, la vio salir de un invernadero, mirando el suelo y pegó un respingo. ¿Por qué siempre que pensaba en ella aparecía ante sus ojos? ¿Tenía alguna clase de poder extraño para leer mentes o que? ¡Era una pesadilla! Scorpius notó que ella todavía no se había enterado de que él estaba allí.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no alzara la vista, pero Merlín estaba en contra de él, por lo que cuando quiso eso, la muchacha había clavado su vista en su persona. Al verlo, abrió los ojos, pero no tanto como solía hacer, ya que estos estaban decaídos, con aire cansado. ¿Acaso estaba triste? ¿Qué le ocurría?

Bufó.

De seguro su gato feo había estallado por sobrepeso.

Lily se sorprendió tanto al verlo, que pegó un respingo. ¿Por qué justo en ese momento se tenía que cruzar con él?

Estaban en invierno, y vio que Scorpius llevaba únicamente la camisa del uniforme, algo que, hasta a ella le daba frio. No llevaba corbata y tenía un par de botones desabrochados. Pero eso no había sido lo único extraño que había notado: de su cuello, pendía un colgante cuya cadena de plata, era de las más caras que podían existir en el mercado, y cuyo dije era muy llamativo. Se trataba de una piedra negra irregular, que tenía tallada una S –probablemente de Slytherin- en color esmeralda, y que era enroscada por una pequeña serpiente tallada a mano de plata. Jamás se lo había visto. ¿Lo había llevado siempre?

Ignoró aquel detalle, y recordó que en un principio, ella lo había buscado para gritarle por lo que había hecho en el partido. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a él dando grandes zancadas.

Abrió la boca, esperando que su voz sonara firme y enojada como siempre, pero solo se percibió un hilo de voz casi inaudible.

-Eh… Malfoy –Dijo.

Pero este apenas le devolvió la mirada, y hábilmente la esquivó dirigiéndose al invernadero. No tenía tiempo que perder: debía curar a su amigo.

Lily gruñó de la rabia. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguiría ignorándola? Ya vería ese idiota lo difícil que sería hacerlo a partir de ese momento.

* * *

Scorpius merendaba en el Gran Salón. Tomaba su café, mientras leía el diario El Profeta. Al lado suyo, tenía una chica que se llamaba Amber, a quien había besado el otro día encima de un árbol y que a partir de entonces, no se la había podido quitar de encima. Tenía el cabello corto y de color miel, y su rostro era redondo. Tenía cara de muñeca.

Pronto le diría que lo dejara en paz, a menos que quisiera que se pusiera desagradable.

En aquel momento, le acariciaba el cuello, y a su vez el cabello con sus torpes manos. A veces, incluso le tironeaba del pelo.

-Ay -Exclamó llevándose la mano a la cabeza-. ¿¡Puedes tener cuidado?!

-Lo siento –Respondió tontamente, con una mueca triste-. Es que sino no me das bola, Scorpius…

-Estoy leyendo.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Estoy leyendo –Repitió.

La muchacha frunció la boca, y se alejó de él, haciendo un mohín. Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco. Por fín.

Cuando estuvo a punto de enfocar su vista en el diario, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro con el dedo. Cerró los ojos: aquella idiota de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios quería? Pero al darse vuelta, se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con Lily, quien lo miraba desafiante.

-¿Qué demonios? –Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Lo siento, pero esto es mío –Murmuró y tomó el collar que pendía de su cuello y jaló de él. Se escuchó una especie de crack y el pendiente ahora estaba en la mano de la chica.

Se lo había quitado. Y encima, rompiendo la cadena.

Scorpius no entendía lo que sucedía ¿De veras esa imbécil se había acercado y le había arrancado el collar de su cuello? ¿De veras? Soltó una risita de incredulidad. ¡No tenía sentido!

Se puso de pie.

¿Es que nadie lo dejaría leer el Diario?

-Devuelveme eso, Potter –Dijo con una tranquilidad atemorizante.

Lily lo dejó pender delante de sus ojos, pero cuando quiso tomarlo, lo alejó rápidamente.

-¿Lo quieres? –Sonrió divertida al ver como había amagado a Scorpius.

-Dame eso ya –Murmuró entre dientes. Se había sentido un idiota.

Lilian se alejó unos pasos.

-¡Pues consíguelo! –Le gritó, y se alejó corriendo del Gran Salón.

Malfoy bufó exasperado: ¿Cómo había permitido aquello? Había sucedido todo tan rápido que apenas había tenido tiempo para reaccionar. Quería su collar de vuelta, pero aquello implicaba correr atrás de Potter y dejar de ignorarla, que a fin de cuentas, era lo que deseaba ella. Alejó esas ideas de su mente. Era imposible, lo único que esa maldita quería era fastidiarle la tarde. ¿Le daría el gusto? Cuando estaba decidiendo sentarse, y dejar aquello en manos de las autoridades, un frenético pensamiento cruzó su mente:

¿En que estaba pensando? El no se iba a dejar ganar por ella: iría, se lo arrebataría y le dejaría en claro que no se acercara a él a menos que quisiera desear nunca haberlo conocido.

Echó a correr a toda velocidad atrás de Potter, quien tenía ventaja puesto a que estaba unos cuantos metros por delante de él, pero aún seguía viéndola y podía saber hacia dónde se dirigía: los terrenos de Hogwarts. Pero… ¿Por qué?

Si bien ella corría rápido, Scorpius lo hacía aún más. Apretando sus piernas, aceleró a toda velocidad. Logró tomarla del brazo, pero Lily chilló tan fuerte, que lo dejó sordo e inmóvil en su lugar, por lo que aprovechó la situación para escapar.

Scorpius gruñó.

Eso odiaba de ella: lo engañaba fácilmente.

Lily continuó corriendo, pensando que si sus piernas no se habían quedado en el Gran Salón, entonces estaba en grandes problemas, porque ya no las sentía. Había cerrado los ojos, y se había limitado a mover sus patas lo más rápido posible. Cuando los abrió, pegó un grito: se había detenido justo.

Un centímetro más, y caía al lago.

Se encontraban en un puente de madera, que lo usaba Hagrid el guardabosque para poder pescar criaturas mágicas marinas. Este estaba a una considerable altura como para partirse el alma si uno no caía de la manera adecuada al agua. Por otro lado, al ser invierno, el lago estaba más frío que de costumbre, y Lily sabía que le faltaban tan solo un par de grados para congelarse.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, y vio a Scorpius a unos metros de ella. Tenía el cabello revuelto por la corrida, y estaba agitado. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Su túnica flameaba por el viento. Parecía un león rabioso a punto de dar caza a su presa.

La ahorcaría.

Lily tragó saliva. ¿Saldría bien todo aquello? Prefirió no dejarse llevar por la expresión acerada del Slytherin.

-De-devuel… -Tomó aire, tratando de calmar su agitada respiración-. ¡DEVUELVEME EL COLLAR! –Vociferó.

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

Scorpius alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

-No te lo he preguntado –Siseó avanzando un par de pasos. Y lentamente, pronunció-. Te he dicho que me des el collar.

Lily lo miró angustiada.

-¿Para qué lo quieres? –Preguntó exasperada, y luego le echó un vistazo con asco-. ¡Si es horrible!

Aquello era demasiado: estaba denigrando su collar. Su gusto. Su tradición familiar.

-¿Para qué lo quieres tú, entonces? –Gruñó. No sabía ni por qué estaba entablando una conversación con ella. Con cualquier otra chica hubiera sido todo más fácil: se habría abalanzado y le habría arrancado el collar de las manos. Pero con Potter no podía manejarse así de fácil, las veces que lo había hecho, las cosas habían salido mal. Era una chica muy impulsiva, no sabía con qué cosa podría salirle. Debía tener cuidado.

-No lo quiero –Admitió, un poco menos a la defensiva, y agradecida de que Scorpius le hablara nuevamente. Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, y este le devolvió un gesto de asco-. Solo quiero que dejes de ignorarme. Te lo devolveré si dejas de hacerlo –Le prometió dulcemente.

¿Qué?

Scorpius se quedó paralizado.

Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, como que solo quería molestarlo o hacerle la vida imposible, o que simplemente le parecía un asco y quería romper ese maldito collar. Pero jamás, en su puta vida, se habría imaginado que Lilian quería que no la ignorase.

Estaba a unos metros de él, con el cabello pelirrojo moviéndose por el viento, y con el rostro sonrosado por el frío. Lo miraba con una expresión extraña que no pudo descifrar.

-Estás demente.

Lily bufó.

-¿Qué? –Chilló-. ¡Claro que no! –Repuso ofendida-. Es realmente molesto lo que me estás haciendo. ¡Nadie se merece ser tratado como si no existiera!

-Tú sí –Asintió Scorpius.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Porque no te soporto y me resultas detestable, tal vez? –Preguntó irónicamente.

-Pues tú a mí también y no por eso te ignoro –Se cruzó de brazos, mirando el lago con expresión enfadada.

-Tú estás demente, Potter.

-¡Que no lo estoy! –Chilló.

Scorpius bufó.

¿Cuándo terminarían aquello?

-Dame el collar, Potter. Haz todo más fácil –Suspiró, sabiendo que iba a ser inútil. No podría negociar con ella. Optó por amenazarla-. Será por las buenas o por las malas –Le advirtió-. Pero terminarás dándomelo.

La pelirroja se quedó observándolo con cautela, pero luego frunció la boca.

-De acuerdo. Pero antes déjame decirte algo.

Scorpius la miró irritado.

-¡Claro que no! –Repuso enfadado y caminó unos pasos más por el puente.

Lily, como siempre, desobedeció a sus órdenes y no cerró la boca.

-¿Sabes lo que me parece, Malfoy? –Preguntó con burla-. Que estas tan empecinado en ignorarme ¡Que realmente lo único que haces es pensar en mí! –Le echó en cara con satisfacción.

Y de nuevo logró que el chico se quedara de piedra. Tenía la expresión de cómo si lo hubieran atacado con una bludger en la cabeza.

-¿Qué? –Susurró estupefacto.

¿Cómo podía decirle eso a él? ¿A EL? ¡A un Malfoy! El no pensaba en ella, a lo sumo a veces, cuando la veía… pero eso no podía evitarlo, o cuando la insultaba con sus amigos, que era una costumbre. ¡Soñar con ella no era su culpa! ¡No pensaba tanto en Potter!

Tragó saliva.

O tal vez, simplemente, más de lo que debería, y esa realidad le cayó tan de golpe como un baldazo de agua fría que lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse callado, porque un inmenso nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar.

Pero entonces, salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a allí: al puente, al lago, a Lilian, su collar y a él.

-Te he advertido Potter, tomaré ese collar: por las buenas, o por las malas –Le clavó su mirada de hielo-. ¿Qué eliges? Te estoy dando la posibilidad de escoger, sé sensata –Siseó, más pidiéndole que tomase la primera opción.

Lily tomó aire:

-¡Que sea por las malas! –Lo desafió, un poco divertida.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, y pensando que aquella chica era más imbécil de lo que se imaginaba, se abalanzó sobre ella, dispuesto a arrojarse sobre su pequeñas manos y arrebatarle el collar, pero antes de que pudiese estar a pocos centímetros, Lily puso la mano en señal de alto, y estiró el brazo de la otra, con la que apretaba el collar, a la altura del lago.

-Un centímetro más y lo tiro, Malfoy –Lo amenazó seriamente-. Y sabes muy bien que lo hago.

Scorpius tragó saliva: era cierto, no dudaba de ello. ¿Pero que mas daba? ¡No podía dejarse manipular así! Además, sabía que no era una persona moralmente incorrecta, dudaba realmente que arrojase al lago algo que no fuera suyo, y menos aún, una tradición familiar. Corrió hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros. Lily abrió de par en par la mano donde tenía el collar y lo dejó caer.

Se escuchó el ruido del colgante hundiéndose en el agua.

Entonces, se quedaron en silencio.

Era un silencio tan aterrador, que Lily hubiera preferido estar en una habitación cerrada con miles de radios prendidas a todo volumen taladrándole los oídos antes que aquello.

Los ojos de Scorpius, que habían adoptado un tono rojizo por la rabia, comenzaron a apagarse lentamente, pasando por un anaranjado, por un amarillo, luego un celeste, y más tarde gris. Uno acerado. Despacio, la soltó y empezó a alejarse de la chica, sin poder creer lo que había pasado de suceder.

Lily se mordió el labio. ¿Qué había hecho?

-Lo siento –Se apresuró a decir-. Si quieres, te compro otro –Repuso nerviosamente-. Puedo decirle a mi padre que lo haga. Solo dime la tienda y te compro otro. Podría… No lo sé, recuerdo muy bien como era. Podría dibujarlo y mandarlo a hacer o… -Su voz se había quebrado, y sus ojos comenzaron a arder.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

-No –Murmuró-. Es muy viejo. No sé de donde es. Pero era una tradición familiar de hace muchas generaciones –Susurró, evitando pensar cuan prestigioso dije había caído al lago. Su voz había sonado angustiada, dolida.

¿Lo había herido? ¡Por Merlín, sí! ¡Había lastimado a Scorpius Malfoy luego de seis años, y solo con tirar un collar horrible al lago! Y aún así, se sentía fatal, no tan bien como esperaba.

Debía hacer algo por remediarlo. Algo rápido. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Scorpius no podía creer lo que estaba sucediéndole: había decidido ignorar a Lilian para que no ocasionara más problemas en su vida, y aún así, ella estaba empeñada en molestarlo y hacerlo meter en líos. ¿Es que no era capaz de dejarlo en paz? ¿Por qué seguía hablándole? Si tanto lo odiaba ¿Por qué no lo ignoraba? Era lo más lógico. Había herido a su mejor amigo, y acababa de tirar la mayor tradición Malfoy al maldito lago. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Y por más que en aquel momento fuera, le gritara y la insultara, no tendría de nuevo el collar.

Lily seguía ganándole.

Él estaba perdiendo.

Y eso le dio tanta, pero tanta ira, que un nudo nació en su garganta, y se tensó tanto que le dieron ganas de gritar.

Entonces, escuchó un ruido parecido a un chapoteo. Como si algo grande se hubiera caído al lago.

Scorpius se quedó quieto, temiendo lo peor. Se dio vuelta lentamente, y puso gesto de horror al ver que Lily no estaba.

No podía ser.

¿Se había arrojado al lago?

¡Realmente estaba demente! Estaban en invierno, y aquella agua debería estar a 3 grados, como mucho. Entonces, Scorpius abrió los ojos con espanto: si permanecía mucho tiempo allí, podría morir.

Sin saber por qué demonios estaba haciendo aquello, se acercó corriendo al extremo del puente, y vio efectivamente una silueta en lo hondo del lago, moviéndose desesperadamente. Era Lilian, no había dudas. ¿Pero qué ocurría? ¿Por qué no salía a flote? Probablemente fuera porque frío la estaba asfixiando, o tal vez porque alguna criatura mágica la había atrapado.

Pensó en su varita, pero no se le ocurrió ningún hechizo útil para sacarla del lago. ¿Qué haría? El tiempo corría. ¿La dejaría allí?

El chico recordó como había caído el pendiente al agua, y la furia renació en él. ¡Claro que la dejaría allí! Se alejó dando grandes zancadas.

Pero prontamente, se detuvo en seco. Una extraña sensación de remordimiento, que solo había experimentado cuando le había robado dinero a su padre una vez, le impidió seguir. ¡Mierda!

Regresó humillado hacia donde estaba, y estiró la cabeza para observar a Lily en el fondo del agua: notó que la silueta se había dejado de mover.

¿Se le habría acabado el aire?

Scorpius, por primera vez en toda su vida, entró en pánico: quería gritar, llorar, despedazar gente. ¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo aquello a él? Debía actuar rápido, pero no tenía ni la más pálida idea de qué hacer.

-¡Ayuda! –Aulló con todas sus fuerzas, pero luego se ruborizó sintiéndose un idiota, estaban tan lejos del castillo que nadie, ni siquiera Hagrid podría escucharlo.

Se quitó la túnica con desesperación, y luego la remera, y sin pensarlo se arrojó de cabeza al lago.

Si había pensado que la sensación iba a ser horrorosa, pues lo que estaba viviendo, era incluso mil veces peor. El agua fría había atravesado cada poro de su piel, clavándose como estacas en todo su cuerpo. Sus huesos se pusieron rígidos y se sentía incapaz de mover cualquier articulación. Era pesado, asfixiante. Era tan inmenso e insoportable el dolor, que apenas podía concentrarse en respirar, e incluso, se estaba olvidando de por qué se había arrojado al lago, de cual había sido su objetivo principal.

Entonces, vio a Lilian flotando a pocos centímetros de él: estaba hecha un ovillo, tenía los ojos cerrados, y pudo percibir en su rostro un tono violáceo que le congeló la sangre, si es que podía estar más fría. Tenía una mano abierta, y la otra firmemente cerrada, y Scorpius pudo ver que de sus dedos se escapaba la cadena de plata de su collar.

Se había lanzado al agua por eso: por un estúpido colgante.

El corazón de Scorpius latió tan violentamente, que hasta sintió dolor.

Nado lo suficiente para acercarse hasta ella y tomarla de la cintura iba a…. El aire se le estaba acabando. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Sus pulmones si no habían estallado, estaban a punto de hacerlo. No le alcanzaba el aire. Su cerebro era incapaz de pensar. No tenía fuerzas, incluso Lily se le estaba escurriendo del brazo. Le faltaba aire. Por favor, que alguien le diera algo para respirar.

Dejó de sentir rápidamente cada parte de su cuerpo: primero la cabeza, luego los brazos, las piernas, los pies, y por último las manos. Pero hubo algo que lo hizo recordar que aún seguía vivo: su mano derecha tenía la varita, y esta aún podía sentirla entre sus dedos.

Todavía no se había muerto.

Abrió la boca, dejando que el agua entrase en su garganta a grandes cantidades y gritó, apuntando el cielo con la varita:

_-¡Ascendio! _

El hechizo los impulsó hacia arriba, haciéndolos volar por el aire, y luego reventar contra el puente de madera.

Tomó aire con una desesperación escalofriante.

Aire. Aire. Aire. ¡Era hermoso! ¡Que entrase rápido!

Estaba vivo.

Su cuerpo comenzó temblar espasmódicamente, al parecer habían estado mucho tiempo ahí, ya que el sol había bajado, y el viento había empezado a soplar más fuerte que antes. Scorpius no sabía si prefería permanecer allí, temblando de frío, o congelándose en el agua, perdiendo poco a poco la sensibilidad de su cuerpo.

Entonces, se percató de que Lily estaba a su lado, de cara al cielo y con los ojos cerrados. Estaba empapada, y su cabello rojo estaba enredado sobre su rostro. Se acercó a ella, y se lo apartó con las manos temblorosas por el frío. Vio que su piel estaba violácea, y que sus parpados, al igual que sus labios, morados. Llevó una mano al tórax de la chica, y notó con preocupación que los pulmones no se esforzaban por respirar como los de él. El temor se apoderó de Scorpius nuevamente.

Le desabrochó rápidamente algunos botones de la camisa para que nada pudiera impedir su respiración. Se puso encima de ella, y comenzó a presionar sus manos sobre su pecho rítmicamente, intentando hacer que ella reaccionara.

Uno… Dos… Tres….

Uno… Dos… Tres….

Uno… Lily no se movía… Dos…. Lily no abría los ojos… Tres… Lily no respiraba.

No había caso.

¿Cómo que no había caso?

Sí que lo había. ¿Se iba a dejar ganar?

A pesar de que estaba a punto de desmayarse del cansancio y el frio, siguió intentándolo, llamando el nombre de Potter para que reaccionara.

-Potter –La llamó-. Vamos, Potter –Presionó fuertemente su pecho-. Me meterás en grandes problemas si no despiertas –Dijo con la voz temblorosa, por el miedo.

Continuó hablando con la chica inconsciente, y dándole reanimación cardiopulmonar.

-Lilian… -Dijo presionando sus manos, esta vez no tan seguro como antes-. Vamos, Lilian… Respira.

La pelirroja era un cuerpo inerte, que se movía solo porque Scorpius lo sacudía.

¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Se estaba…? Negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Evitaba pensar en ello. La odió, la odió mucho, y también a sí mismo, por hacer que ella lo detestase. Todo aquello había ocurrido por un estúpido collar. ¡No le interesaba el maldito colgante! ¡Era cierto, podría comprarse otro! ¿Por qué se había tirado al lago? Era un collar, por Merlín, no una vida humana.

Uno… Dos… Tres…

Solo le importaba que respirase.

¿Y si…? ¿Y si la llamaba por su apodo? Tal vez, reaccionaría mejor ante ese apelativo.

-¡Lily! –Al principio, le sonó extraño oír eso de su voz. Pero pronto dejó de importarle, cuando vio que el cuerpo de la chica seguía en el mismo estado que el de antes-. ¡Lily!

Uno… Dos… Tres…

-Lilian…

¿Y si se lo pedía? De seguro era tan orgullosa que solo quería eso.

-Lily, por favor –Uno… Dos… Tres…-Por favor despierta.

Uno… Dos… Tres…

-Lily –Larganta comenzó a picarle, y sus ojos se humedecieron-. Lily –El apelativo sonaba cada vez más débil.

Scorpius no sabía que más hacer. ¿Y si…?

-Te perdono –Dijo rápidamente-. Te juro que te perdono. De verdad –Le aseguró con la voz quebrada-. No… No me importa el collar –Uno… Dos… Tres… -. Sabes que no, que no me importa. Sí, puedo comprarme uno –Uno… Dos… Tres…- Sé que intentaste tomarlo, y lo lograste –Uno… Dos…Tres… -Pero con el Ascendio lo perdiste. Pero lo haz logrado -Le sonrió, mientras por su sonrisa, rodaban algunas pequeñas lágrimas-... Pero, si te hiere, puedes comprármelo tú, o hacerme tú el regalo –Le sugirió con una sonrisa rota. Uno… Dos… Tres…- Pero solo pido a cambio que despiertes ¿Sí? –Pidió, no siendo consciente de que las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas.

Uno… Dos… Tres…

Comenzó a llorar.

-No te ignoro más –Sollozó, haciendo las presiones cada vez más débiles, cada vez más convencido de que estaba fracasando-. ¡Lily!

Tomó aire: le temblaban las rodillas, y apenas era capaz de mantenerse despierto. Tenía frío, le dolía el cuerpo, y los ojos le ardían como si los hubiesen prendido fuego.

-De verdad…-Lloraba.

No podía no despertar. Necesitaba a alguien a quien molestar, y alguien que lo molestara.

-No te ignoro más –Le prometió, sollozando.

Uno… Dos… Tres…

De pronto, el cuerpo de la chica se sacudió violentamente, y Lily escupió una enorme cantidad de agua que terminó estrellándose contra el rostro de Scorpius. Pero a este apenas le importó.

Había ganado.

Lily solo pudo ver borroso, pero en aquel nubarrón, vio a cierto muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos grises que le sonreía aliviado.

Escupió más agua.

Entonces, el chico se desplomó sobre ella, haciendo que se golpease la cabeza contra el suelo violentamente.

Cerró los ojos.

* * *

¡Uf! Actualicé muy rapido, compensando todo lo que no hice durante un tiempo.

Es uno de los capítulos más largos que hice. Y sinceramente, de mis preferidos, porque a partir de aca, los sentimientos de ambos comienzan a hacerse notar.

Creo que hasta yo me sorprendi de escribir a Scorpius llorando por Lily, pero claro, si lo hacía, tenía que ser cuando ella estaba plenamente inconsciente.

Un beso =)


	13. La enfermería

**XIII**

**La enfermería**

* * *

Hagrid se encontraba en su silla mecedora, balanceándose al ritmo de sus fuertes respiraciones, haciendo crujir el suelo de madera. Se encontraba en su hogar, una pequeña cabaña situada en el límite de los terrenos de Hogwarts y el Bosque Prohibido.

Pocos consideraban la cabaña de Hagrid como un sitio habitable, ya que era un lugar atiborrado de grandes y pequeñas cosas. Se trataba de una única habitación, la cual su techo, estaba completamente cubierto por jaulas de todo tipo de tamaños y metales, en su centro se hallaba una redonda mesa de madera, y a unos metros, había una gran pila de leña. Su cama, que ocupaba gran espacio, estaba a la izquierda, y el caldero para cocinar, cerca de la mesa.

Aquel día había sido muy duro, había tenido que dar clases a tres años distintos, cuidar los terrenos, saludar al Calamar Gigante, y demás trabajos exhaustivos que el solo hacía. Por eso, estaba muy aliviado de poder descansar en aquel momento, disfrutando de la compañía de Fang a su lado.

Entonces, escucho un fuerte picoteo en su ventana, y se puso de pie en seguida, sobresaltado. Se relajó cuando vio que la culpable había sido una lechuza rechoncha, que sujetaba en sus patitas una carta proveniente del colegio.

-Buenas noches –La saludó, abriendo la ventana-. Anda, entra.

La lechuza ingreso obediente, revoloteando por el lugar hasta apoyarse sobre la mesa.

-A ver, déjame ver que tienes –Murmuró amagando con quitarle el sobre.

El animal ululó enojada y se apartó de él, amenazándolo con picarle. Hagrid se alejó de ella, con los brazos alzados, y el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Tranquila! -Y refunfuñando, se fue hacia un sector de su cabaña, donde tenía una bolsa con alimentos para aves-. Toma –Le acercó la mano con una especia de galleta. Cuando la lechuza la tomo contenta con su pico, masculló-. Muerta de hambre…

El ave ululó extasiada, y se quitó la carta de las patas, cortando el piolín con su pico.

Hagrid alzó las cejas y tomó el sobre con las manos.

_Hagrid:_

_ ¿Cómo estás? Lo siento por mandarte esta carta luego de tu horario de trabajo, espero no fastidiarte mucho. _

_ Quería saber si no me podrías traer un par de algas marinas del lago negro, las necesito para hacer una demostración en mi próxima clase._

_ Gracias_

_ Alguien que alguna vez fue tu alumno,_

_ Neville _

Hagrid resoplo con agotamiento: ¿es que su día no acabaría? Tomó el farol que tenía apoyado encima de su chimenea y observo a su perro, un gran sabueso negro y viejo, que dormía plácidamente al lado de la fogata, largando unos sonoros ronquidos.

-Vamos, Fang –Le palmeo la cabeza, no siendo consciente de que su mano era demasiado pesada como para hundirle la cabeza hasta el suelo.

Fang se puso de pie de un salto, con las orejas aplastadas contra su cráneo y con los ojos llorosos. Se había asustado. Luego, aulló al ver a su dueño al lado de la puerta, dado a que sabía que significaba aquello.

-Vamos, holgazán, tenemos trabajo que hacer –lo llamó.

El perro tiró nuevamente las orejas para atrás y siguió a Hagrid con la cabeza gacha.

-No, Fang, no iremos al bosque prohibido –Murmuró con paciencia, sabiendo que el perro le temía a ese lugar más que a nada, o mejor dicho, a las criaturas de allí dentro.

El animal comenzó a ladrar alegremente y a mover la cola con entusiasmo.

-Iremos al lago negro –Rio entre dientes, mirándolo de reojo para ver su reacción. Fang de pronto se puso rígido, y su cola cayo inerte hacia el suelo-. Pequeño cobarde –Le acarició la cabeza con cariño-. Andando.

El cielo estaba despejado, pero la oscuridad de la noche era tal, que si no hubiera sido por la luz que emanaba la luna llena, caminar a través de los terrenos de Hogwarts con los ojos cerrados o abiertos habría resultado lo mismo.

Hagrid se dirigía a un puente que cubría una pequeña parte del lago negro. Este, lo había construido el ex director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, especialmente para él ya que en aquellos momentos había disfrutado de investigar toda clase de criaturas que pudieran encontrarse en aquel lago.

Durante el camino, Hagrid se maldijo a sí mismo por haber llevado a su perro con él. Más que una ayuda había sido una carga: Fang se tropezaba o se espantaba con las luciérnagas, retrocediendo unos cuantos metros. Si bien lo quería mucho, no podía negar que aquel perro era un cobarde.

De pronto, el hombre se detuvo con preocupación. Podía entrever en la oscuridad dos manchas negras que pertenecían a figuras humanas. Entrecerró los ojos para ver más, y descubrió que lo que había en entre las penumbras eran las siluetas de dos alumnos.

-¡Hey! –Gritó-. ¿Qué hacen ahí? ¡Vuelvan al castillo!

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Fang se acercó hacia los alumnos y aproximo su gordo y húmedo hocico. Entonces, comenzó a llorar.

-¿Fang? –Inquirió Hagrid preocupado-. ¿Qué ocurre, Fang?

El sabueso miró a la luna y aulló. Hagrid corrió hacia donde estaba su perro, temiendo lo peor. Acerco su farol hacia los alumnos para alumbrar sus rostros.

Entonces, soltó un grito de horror.

Se trataban de Lily Potter y Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

-¿Se pondrá bien? –Preguntó con su dulce voz a su marido.

Se trataba de una mujer muy hermosa, de facciones suaves y semblante gentil. Sus cabellos eran castaños y caían deliberadamente en forma de ondas por la mitad de la espalda. Era alta y delgada, dueña de una silueta estilizada y porte elegante. No cabían dudas de que era de la clase de mujeres que marcaban presencia una vez que entraban a cualquier habitación. Su rostro, en aquel momento, estaba invadido por la preocupación, y sus grandes y llamativos ojos azules estaban sumidos en la tristeza. Comenzó a retorcerse las manos con nerviosismo. Otra mano, más grande y masculina, las sujeto firmemente para que cesaran de moverse. Una vez que lo hicieron, relajó la presión.

-No lo sé, Astoria –Murmuró el hombre, sin despegar su mirada gris del rostro de su hijo-. No lo sé. Este era un adulto igual e incluso más elegante que la mujer, con un rostro que con cualquier otra expresión habría sido más bonito y simpático. Era alto, delgado, y llevaba puesto un sofisticado traje de color negro. Su tez era cadavérica, y su cabello rubio platinado, pero invadido por unas cuantas canas. Lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás.

Astoria contempló comprensiva a Draco puesto a que entendía que se hallaba realmente preocupado. Cuando habían recibido la dolorosa noticia, su marido había empalidecido y había sido incapaz de dirigirle la palabra durante todo el viaje. Se acercó a él y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, pasando una mano por su tiesa espalda, confortándolo.

-Estará bien –Le prometió.

Draco agradeció que su esposa fuese la que lo consolase, cuando debería ser él quien tendría que hacerlo con ella. Lentamente, extendió su brazo, y rodeo a Astoria, dándole un abrazo no sin cierta rigidez.

Scorpius estaba inmóvil sobre la camilla, debajo de por lo menos cinco frazadas de lana, que le otorgaban un calor tal, que hizo que la sangre le volviese al rostro, dándole un cada vez un progresivo aspecto.

Entonces, Madame Pomfrey corrió las cortinas e ingreso al sector donde estaba la familia Malfoy.

-Buenas tardes –Saludó apresuradamente-. Veo que han llegado.

-Intentamos venir lo más rápido posible –Se explicó Astoria-. Nos hubiera gustado llegar más temprano.

Madame Pomfrey le sonrió con pesar, pensando que había ido lo suficientemente rápido, considerando que los Malfoy eran una familia muy importante en la labor de Aurores y que probablemente hayan estado muy ajustados por ello. Luego, contempló al muchacho con interés, frunciendo el ceño. Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando terminó su análisis, determinó:

-Está recuperando el calor bastante rápido –Observó y con tono desolador, añadió-, la otra jovencita parece que tardara más.

Draco parpadeó.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra chica también cayó al lago? –Preguntó, estupefacto.

-Así es –Asintió Madame Pomfrey, frunciendo la boca-. Otra chica más se vio perjudicada.

-Eso no nos lo han dicho –Musitó.

Madame Pomfrey alzó las cejas.

-Claro que no. Eso es porque los padres de la criatura no quisieron que el acontecimiento saliera del castillo.

Draco entornó los ojos, analizando lo último que había dicho la mujer.

-¿Quién es la chica? –Inquirió.

-¡Oh, no! –Exclamo mientras negaba con la cabeza-. Me temo que eso no puedo decírselo, Señor Malfoy.

-¿Y el nombre de los padres? –Preguntó, acercándose unos pasos hacia ella-. No tiene por qué ocultar el nombre de los padres de la chica.

-No insista, por favor –Le pidió.

-Se trata de los Potter ¿No es cierto?

La enfermera se quedó en silencio. Draco asintió lentamente ante esa actitud.

-Entiendo. Lo tomaré como un sí.

-Draco –Susurró Astoria entre dientes-. Basta.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando ingresar a través de sus párpados imágenes difusas, producto de un conjunto de mezclas de muchos colores. Se sentía desorientado ¿Dónde estaba? Cuando logró enfocar, se percató de que era de noche, ya que la habitación donde estaba se encontraba mayoritariamente a oscuras, a excepción del sector en donde se hallaba, que era iluminado por lo que parecía ser una lámpara de mesa de luz, que estaba ubicada a su izquierda. Luego de un rato de inspección, en el que le costó mucho unir pensamientos dado a que se encontraba completamente confundido, llego a la conclusión de que estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Cerró los ojos.

¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Los apretó aún con más fuerza, tratando de rememorar lo que había sucedido. Entonces, fue al cabo de un par de segundos, que las imágenes comenzaron a cruzar rápidamente por su mente: él tomando un café en el Gran Salón; él quejándose de Amber; Potter arrancándole el collar; él echando a correr por todo el castillo persiguiéndola; Potter discutiéndole; él abalanzándose sobre ella; Potter dejando caer el collar al lago negro; Potter tirándose al lago por el pendiente; él arrojándose al lago para salvarla; él nadando hacia ella; ella sujetando el collar; él ahogándose; él y ella fuera del lago; Potter en el puente inconsciente; él reanimándola; el rogándole; él llorando; él prometiéndole estupideces; él llorando; ella despertando. _Él en la enfermería_.

Aunque lo cierto era que desconocía por completo como había terminado allí.

Tragó saliva.

Scorpius intento moverse, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Era como si sus huesos pesaran toneladas. Estaba anclado a la camilla. Un sudor frio lo cubría de pies a cabeza, a pesar de que sentía el mismo frio que había experimentado luego de salir empapado del lago negro. Hecho que le resulto contradictorio, ya que estaba abrigado por tantas frazadas de lana que hasta fue incapaz de contarlas, más allá del hecho de que tampoco podía hacerlo porque la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se llevó la mano a la frente, y sus dedos se humedecieron por la helada transpiración que inundaba su rostro. Se encontraba mareado, y cuando tragaba saliva, sentía un molesto ardor en la garganta. Estaba demasiado mal como para soportar la pesadez de sus parpados por mucho más tiempo.

* * *

En aquel compartimento de la enfermería, solo se veían caras largas y tristes. La familia Potter estaba dispersa en distintos asientos alrededor de la camilla donde se encontraba Lily.

Ginny apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, y él posaba su mejilla en la coronilla de su esposa. Albus y James estaban a unos cuantos metros distanciados de sus padres, pero se sentaban próximos en sus sillas. El primero tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba de brazos cruzados mirando el suelo, mientras que al segundo se lo veía decaído, y con cansancio en los ojos. Lily yacía en la camilla, cubierta por unas cuantas frazadas. Su rostro estaba apacible y respiraba lentamente, algunas veces con cierta dificultad.

Madame Pomfrey corrió las cortinas del compartimento e ingreso con paso atolondrado. Ginny se puso de pie rápidamente.

-¿Se pondrá bien? –Fue lo primero que dijo, en forma de saludo, de manera atropellada, con la mano en el pecho.

La enfermera frunció el ceño.

-Claro que sí –Asintió para darle seguridad-. Pero llevará más tiempo que el joven Malfoy en recuperarse.

Albus al escuchar el nombre del joven, abrió los ojos de par en par y James se levantó de un salto.

-¿¡Malfoy también cayó al lago?! –Preguntó James, de pronto furioso. Al ver el rostro perplejo de la mujer, chasqueó la lengua y reventó su puño contra la palma de su mano-. Ya entiendo todo… Todo cobra sentido ahora –Susurró para sí mismo-. Él la intento tirar al lago, luego de una posible discusión, y Lily lo tomó del brazo antes de caerse, para llevarlo con ella… ¿¡Que?! ¡Mamá, no me mires así! Tiene lógica lo que digo.

Albus se había limitado a observar a su hermano en completo silencio, sin la intención de querer acotar algo, pero eso no significaba que él no estuviera sacando sus propias conclusiones.

-James, todavía no conocemos la verdad del asunto –Le dijo Harry pacientemente.

-Es cierto, hijo –Coincidió Ginny-. No hay que apresurarnos a echar culpas. No ganaremos nada sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

El hijo mayor del matrimonio resopló.

-Saben que tengo razón –Masculló mirándolos de reojo-. No quieren aceptarlo porque tú papá, trabajas con el padre del pendejo, y tú, mamá, te llevas bien con la madre.

-Basta, James –Le advirtió Harry, con un tono amenazante que pocas veces solía usar.

El muchacho alzó los brazos en gesto de rendición, y con la mandíbula tensa, se desplomó en la silla en la que había estado sentado.

-Sé que tú opinas igual que yo –Murmuró, dirigiéndose a su hermano.

Albus negó con la cabeza.

-Siendo Scorpius, lo que tú piensas, sería probable. Pero realmente dudo que se anime a hacerle algo así a Lily –Se acomodó los anteojos-. Y mucho menos luego de que ella casi lo deja ciego. Debe haber otra causa.

James se enfurruñó en la silla, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Él la tiró –Dijo, zanjando el asunto.

Albus se encogió de hombros, no tenía mucho interés en hacer cambiar de opinión a su hermano, y mucho menos de defender a Scorpius o de justificar a Lily.

-Lo cierto es que creo que el chico ha despertado –Le explicó Madame Pomfrey a Harry y Ginny, quienes la escuchaban con atención-. Ya que cuando entré a su compartimento la luz estaba apagada, y definitivamente nadie pudo haberla apagado a excepción de él. Pero cuando lo encontré, estaba dormido nuevamente, así que no he podido hablar con él en lo absoluto. Sus amigos dicen no saber nada del tema, salvo una chica, que dice haberlos visto discutir la tarde de ayer, en el Gran Salón, a la hora de la merienda.

-¿Sabe en qué sector del salón discutieron? –Preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

Madame Pomfrey asintió.

-En la mesa de Slytherin. La alumna que los vio, también confirma haber visto a Lily ir hacia allí.

Albus se llevó una mano a la frente. A él no le interesaba buscar culpables, a diferencia de James, pero si había que declarar culpable a alguno de ellos dos, preferiría que fuera a Scorpius. Sin embargo, con el hecho de que Lily haya ido a buscar a Scorpius, significaba que ella lo había provocado para discutir, y eso la incriminaba más que a Malfoy.

-¿Y tú, Albus? ¿Dónde estabas en ese momento? –Le preguntó su madre.

-Ayer no fui a merendar –dijo, mientras escuchaba a James resoplar.

Ginny le envió una mirada cargada de reproche, que lo hizo irritar. ¿Por qué tenía que vigilar a su hermana las 24 horas del día? ¡Ya era grande para cuidarse sola! Y si no lo hacía, definitivamente no era su culpa.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Cuestionó, en tono sugerente, a su madre.

-No, Albus, nada –Suspiró la mujer-. Bueno –Dijo, poniéndose de pie-. Supongo que solo sabremos la pura verdad cuando los dos estén despiertos y curados –Le echó un vistazo a su hija, mordiéndose el labio con lamentación-. ¿Sabe que tiene?

Madame Pomfrey carraspeó.

-Bueno, es claro que ha sufrido de un ataque de hipotermia –Aseguró-. Caer con esta temperatura a semejantes aguas heladas solo puede causar eso. Ahora tiene fiebre, su temperatura es de 42º -Frunció la boca-. Es probable que por eso no pueda despertar, o no quiera. No sé muy bien qué consecuencias vendrán luego, eso lo iremos viendo con el pasar de los días. Pero está claro que se quedará en esa camilla por unos cuantos días.

Ginny asintió con pesar.

* * *

-¿Se despertara? –Inquirió una voz.

-Esperen. ¿Se está despertando?

-¡Claro que no! La holgazana no desaprovechará ninguna ocasión para seguir durmiendo.

-James, compórtate.

Lily abrió los ojos, luego de escuchar varias voces conocidas, a una distancia muy lejana. No sonaban como si estuvieran cerca, cosa que, terminó siendo cierta, porque cuando dejó de ver borroso, pudo identificar a todos los miembros de su familia, observándola con los ojos muy abiertos alrededor de ella. No lograba identificar donde se hallaba, pero luego de varios minutos de desorientación y examinación de la zona, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, acostada en una camilla. Prontamente, se percató de que a pesar de que estaba muy cómoda recostada, también se sentía un tanto mareada, y le dolía la cabeza, sin contar que además, sentía un irritable malestar recorriéndole la columna vertebral, dándole una constante sensación de escalofríos.

Se incorporó lentamente. Era como si no fuera total dueña de sus movimientos, y que una pesadez la invadía por completo.

-¡LILY! –Gritó James acercándose a ella con estrepito. La estrechó, quizás con demasiada fuerza, lo que provocó que la chica se retorciera bajo su abrazo.

-¡JAMES! –Lo retó Ginny dándole un correctivo en la coronilla-. ¡Recién se ha despertado, por Merlín! ¡Suéltala, no seas bruto!

El muchacho abrió los ojos como platos, y lentamente, fue soltando a su hermana con una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro.

-Lo siento –Soltó una risita.

Lily lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se rascó la nuca. A unos metros, identificó a su otro hermano Albus, quien la examinaba con ojos preocupados pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, y a su lado, se hallaba su padre, cuyo rostro era el calco del de su hijo pero más avejentado. Este, la contemplaba con alivio.

-¿Lils? –Inquirió Albus.

Le hubiera gustado responder, pero por una extraña razón, el ardor de su garganta era tal, que se lo impidió.

-¿Lilian? –Su padre se acercaba a ella con lentitud y con una ceja alzada-. ¿Puedes oírnos?

Parpadeó rápidamente ¿Acaso pensaban que se había vuelto sorda y muda?

-¡Claro que sí! –Repuso rápidamente, sintiendo como un agudo dolor le atravesaba la garganta-. Simplemente… -Se llevó una mano a la frente-… Simplemente me siento mal.

James asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que caíste en pleno invierno al lago negro y saliste sin si quiera un resfrío? –Razonó.

-Por suerte, esta es la primera –Le contestó dando un bostezo.

-Pero has pescado aún más que un resfrío, jovencita –Le reprochó Madame Pomfrey, quien acababa de ingresar al compartimento con un par de botellas de vidrio de formas y colores extraños, cuyo interior tenían un líquido que Lily no quería averiguar que era.

-¿Desde cuándo que estoy aquí? –Preguntó la chica, confusa.

-Desde hace cuatro días –Le contesto.

¿Cuatro días? Eso era demasiado.

-¿Y ha sido la primera vez que me he despertado?

Madame Pomfrey negó con la cabeza.

-La he despertado varias veces, pero seguramente ni lo recuerda. Lo he hecho para tomarle la fiebre, o cambiarle las sabanas –Le explicó.

Lily asintió lentamente, frunciendo el ceño: de verdad que no se acordaba de nada. Pero luego, su preocupación fue otra: posó su vista en las siniestras botellas que tenía en las manos Madame Pomfrey.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó con temor.

Madame Pomfrey se giró hacia la familia Potter.

-Me parecería bien que ahora salgan a disfrutar de los jardines –Les aconsejó-. Esto se va a poner difícil –Aseguró, y recibió asentimientos de cabeza de cada uno de ellos. Se giró hacia Lilian y le dijo-. Esto, pequeña, serán tus medicinas.

La chica puso gesto de horror.

-Más que curarme parece que van a enfermarme -Opinó poniendo gesto de asco-. Realmente, paso.

La enfermera la observó con incredulidad.

-¿Realmente cree que puede decidir, Potter?

Lily tragó saliva.

-¡Sí! –Señaló los frascos-. Son siniestras.

-Sí, lo son –Admito la mujer-. Pero tiene que tomarlas. Si no me equivoco, siente un ardor en el pecho ¿Verdad?

La chica asintió.

-Esto le deshinchara los pulmones –Le explicó-. Le daré unas tres pociones por día, hasta que se encuentre mejor. Y la primera, empieza ahora –Le alcanzó la poción y la observó con una mirada tal, que reflejaba que no se movería de allí hasta que Lilian tomase la medicina.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo? –Se lamentó.

Madame Pomfrey le envió una mirada enfadada, y Lily no lo dudó más. Tomó el frasco, y lo vació de un trago. Era una sensación asquerosa, y una gran variedad de sabores desagradables se deslizaron por su boca y explotaron en su garganta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Es… Es… -Intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarlo, pero su hilo de voz y sus ojos llorosos le complicaban aún más la tarea-. Inmundo. Lo peor que he probado en mi vida.

-No sea llorona –Chistó Madame Pomfrey.

-Oh, no creo que pueda sobrevivir a dos más de estas en este día –Se lamentó-. Puede dejarme morir, Madame Pomfrey, tiene mi permiso –Añadió con tono melodramático, llevándose una mano a la frente.

La enfermera gruñó y se fue del compartimento. Al cabo de unos minutos, su familia regresó con alegría en sus rostros. Lily, sintiéndose mejor, pudo darles esta vez un saludo más afectivo, y un agradecimiento más pomposo, que antes no había dado. Se había enterado de que sus hermanos, habían estado todas las noches con ella, y sus padres, todas las tardes. Estos últimos, tuvieron que despedirse más rápido que James, ya que necesitaban regresar a Londres para realizar unos trámites.

-Bueno, bueno –Comenzó James-. Ahora que estamos solos –Señaló todo su alrededor con los brazos, y miró a Albus significativamente-. Podrás contarnos lo sucedido –Se sentó en el borde de la camilla y le palmeó el estómago-. Quiero explicaciones.

Albus se había quedado a unos metros, pero entonces, se acercó y se sentó en el extremo más alejado de la camilla de Lily.

-¿De qué? –Preguntó inocentemente.

James la miró con mala cara.

-De cómo has terminado con el pendejo de Malfoy en el lago negro.

De pronto la realidad le cayó a Lily como un yunque en medio de la cabeza. Abrió los ojos como platos, impactada por los recuerdos que comenzaban a llegar a su mente. Se había olvidado por completo de por qué había terminado allí, e incluso ni siquiera se le había ocurrido preguntarse cómo era que había terminado en camilla durante cuatro días. El apellido Malfoy le hizo rememorar todo lo que había sucedido luego de que él la había ignorado camino a los invernaderos.

Tragó saliva y comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa.

-¿Q-qué ha ocurrido con él? –Inquirió.

-Respóndeme primero, Lilian –Le dijo pacientemente.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Primero necesito respuestas.

-¡Yo también las necesito! –Se quejó su hermano, perdiendo la paciencia.

Albus puso los ojos en blanco, e intervino.

-James, respondámosle todo lo que quiera saber, y luego dejaremos que ella hable –Sugirió.

El más grande de los hermanos entrecerró los ojos, pero finalmente asintió.

-De acuerdo.

Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca nuevamente, Albus decidió hablar primero. Sabía que Lily, estando James presente, no diría mucho, y se limitaría a contar lo justo y necesario, pero no lo suficiente como para saber la historia completa. No se trataba de algo contra James, pero se sabía que no era la persona indicada para contarle problemas donde estuviera entrometido un chico que molestaba a su hermana menor. Este solía reaccionar explosivamente, y en un instinto protector por Lilian, intentaba cobrar venganza sobre el culpable. Y Lily, si bien a veces le gustaba la venganza, en aquella situación delicada, en la que casi ella y otro chico más casi se habían muerto de frío, prefería ser discreta y no tomar represalias que pudieran perjudicarla luego. Por eso, en algunas ocasiones, se guardaba ese tipo de cosas para contárselas a Albus, quien era más frio y paciente y no le daba más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Conociéndola, Albus era consciente de que si usaba las palabras correctas, podría sonsacarle más información de la que ella pretendiese soltar, ya que a Lily las cosas se le escapaban sin querer.

-Lo que sabemos –Comenzó el hermano menor-, es que tú, junto a Scorpius, han caído al lago negro, de una manera que desconocemos. Malfoy está bien, pero todavía sigue en la enfermería al igual que tú, y se quedará un par de días más. Probablemente le den el alta más rápido ya que él salió menos perjudicado que tú.

Lily se llevó el dedo índice a la boca, y comenzó a mordisquearse la uña con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido? –Cuestiono, preocupada.

-Pulmonía –Explicó James.

Lily suspiró.

-¿Ha despertado?

Ambos asintieron.

-¿Han hablado con él?

James puso cara de asco.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Exclamó indignado.

Lily miró a Albus, pero este negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo tampoco, Lily. Pero los que intentaron hablar con él, me dijeron que no quiso contar absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido. Ni siquiera a sus padres.

Lily intentó no demostrar con su rostro lo que estaba pensando. Sabía muy bien que ella se había arrojado al lago por el colgante y que lo había conseguido. Pero no entendía por qué Scorpius había terminado en el agua, y como había perdido su collar, si antes de que perdiera el conocimiento, había sentido la cadena entre sus dedos. Y pensándolo aún más, tampoco se había detenido a pensar cómo había salido de allí y terminado en la enfermería. Se trituró el cerebro para sacar algún tipo de conclusión durante unos buenos segundos.

-Oh, no… -Susurró.

Albus frunció el ceño y James la miró confundido.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntaron a la vez.

Scorpius se había tirado al lago negro para salvarla y la había sacado de allí. Probablemente por eso, se le había escapado el collar de la mano. Y en aquel momento, de seguro se sentía tan avergonzado consigo mismo, y con el orgullo tan roto, que no quería hablar de eso con nadie, pera no recordarse lo que había vivido.

Había logrado que Scorpius dejara a un lado su orgullo por primera vez en su vida.

Pero la pregunta que cruzaba su mente en aquel momento era ¿Por qué, si había tenido la perfecta oportunidad para delatarla y que la expulsaran del colegio, se había limitado a no decir nada?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, comenzando a sentirse mal. ¿Por qué le había quitado el collar? El hecho de que ella cayera al lago y se congelase hasta el último pelo de su cabeza, había sido culpa suya y se hacía completamente responsable de ello. Se lo había buscado. Scorpius, a pesar de que la había ignorado y eso la había enfurecido, no se había merecido perder aquella reliquia familiar, y mucho menos congelarse, arriesgando su vida por ella.

-¿Te sientes bien, Lils? –Albus la observaba preocupado.

-Este… -Tartamudeó, convencida de que debía contarle a él todo lo que había ocurrido. ¿Estaba convencida? Pensó en Scorpius, y se retractó en seguida. Si Malfoy no la había perdonado por el Moco Murcielago, jamás, en toda su existencia, lo iba a hacer por lo que había hecho. Y ante eso, Lily no podía hacer nada, solo agradecerle por haberla salvado, guardando silencio sobre lo ocurrido al igual que él, para tratar de reconstruir un poco del orgullo que se había perdido junto con el collar en el agua-. No muy bien –Mintió-. Me está comenzando a doler la cabeza. Así que les contaré todo lo ocurrido rápido ¿De acuerdo? Luego quiero descansar.

Sus hermanos asintieron.

Lily les inventó una historia no muy convincente sobre que habían discutido por quien haría el próximo trabajo de Slughorn.

-¿Y cómo terminaron en el lago, Lilian? –Hasta James no parecía muy convencido.

Les explicó, entonces, que ella había ofendido a Scorpius, y este la había perseguido por todo el castillo gritándole, y que ambos, sin darse cuenta, habían terminado en el puente del lago negro, y despistados por la pelea, habían caído.

-Y esa fue la historia –Simplificó con una sonrisa seca.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Son unos idiotas –Fue lo único que pudo decir James, pero luego se encogió de hombros, en un gesto que expresaba "Si no hay más remedio…".

Albus asintió lentamente, sin haberse creído ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho Lily. Pero decidió salir de la enfermería, y tocar el tema más tarde.

Lily suspiró, un poco más aliviada de haberse sacado a sus dos hermanos curiosos de encima. Decidió, entonces, que aquella noche iría a visitar a Scorpius, y a hablar con él.

* * *

-Tómeselo –Ordenó Madame Pomfrey con tono acerado.

-Señora, de verdad no hace falta que…

-Tómeselo, señor Malfoy.

Scorpius observó con horror como la mujer le alcanzaba la maligna poción de color gris que le había estado dando durante todo ese tiempo, dos veces por día. Sabiendo que no iba a poder hacer más nada para impedirlo, la tomó con dedos temblorosos y se la llevó lentamente hacia la boca.

-Si tarda demasiado, va a ser peor –Opinó.

El muchacho alzó una ceja.

-Tiene razón, hijo, tómalo rápido y será mejor –Le dijo su madre, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Scorpius refunfuñó algo así como que para ellas era más fácil decirlo, ya que no tenían que beber esa cosa inmunda. Luego de hacerlo, puso cara de asco, y tragó agua en grandes cantidades para sacarse el sabor.

Después de que la enfermera se marchara, su madre se acercó a él, y le acarició el cabello con ternura.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Inquirió Astoria, esta vez tocando el rostro de su hijo.

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos y le sonrió levemente, complacido por las caricias de su madre.

-Sí, mucho mejor –Admitió-.

-Madame Pomfrey nos dijo a tu padre y a mí que en dos días ya podrás regresar a clases –Le sonrió.

Scorpius suspiró.

-Tal vez me agrade estar aquí.

Astoria rio.

-¿Y tomar esas Pociones asquerosas solo con no ir a clases?

Su hijo asintió.

Madame Pomfrey realizo sus inspecciones de siempre: le tomaba la fiebre, le golpeaba alguna parte del cuerpo para determinar cosas que ella solo sabía, y le hacía inhalar y exhalar reiteradas veces.

-Muy bien, joven –Asintió bastante satisfecha-. Me agrada poder decirte que en dos días podrás volver a clases.

Draco se quedó hablando con la enfermera, y cuando esta se fue, se acercó hacia su hijo.

-Scorpius –Comenzó lentamente-. Verás, me preguntaba si ahora, que estas más tranquilo y sano, podrías…

El muchacho puso mala cara.

-¿Qué parte de no contare nada de lo sucedido no has entendido? –Masculló-. ¿Quieres que te lo repita cien veces más?

Draco asintió y puso gesto de rendición.

-Será mejor que no insistamos más –Le dijo Astoria a su marido-. Cuando quiera contárnoslo, lo hará –Le aseguró-. Mientras tanto, lo importante ahora, es que ustedes dos estén bien.

Scorpius se sintió humillado al entender que también hablaba de Potter.

-De seguro esa chica les ha contado a sus padres lo sucedido –Gruñó Draco, dando vueltas por la habitación, tratando de entender por qué su hijo no quería abrir la boca-. ¿¡Por qué tú no puedes hacer lo mismo?!

Su hijo se quedó perplejo. ¿Cómo que lo había contado todo? ¿Acaso…?

-¿Potter ha despertado? –Inquirió, quizás con demasiado interés, ignorando la pregunta furiosa de su padre.

Astoria asintió.

-Sí, la he visto de lejos. He hablado con su madre Ginevra ¿La recuerdas? –Le preguntó, sabiendo que su hijo la había conocido tiempo atrás, cuando había acompañado a su madre a una de sus cuantas salidas con amigas. Scorpius asintió: era imposible olvidar a la mujer del niño que sobrevivió, y a la cazadora de un importante equipo de Quidditch. Y añadió con tono ofendido, mirando de reojo a Draco-. Y para que lo sepas, Lilian tampoco ha hablado con sus padres del tema, pero porque ellos no le han preguntado. Quizás porque les preocupe más el estado de su hija, que averiguar quién fue el culpable de todo esto.

-¡A mí también me interesa el estado de mi hijo, Astoria! –Exclamo, exasperado.

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco, y posó su vista de nuevo en su hijo.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a la hija de Ginevra –Reconoció-. Claro que la he visto de lejos, porque estaba en la camilla y no me animaba a entrar al compartimento –Se explicó-. ¡Pero me quedé muy sorprendida cuando la vi! Es una chica muy hermosa, Scorpius.

-¿Ah, sí? –De pronto el chico encontró muy interesante un lunar que tenía en el dedo de la mano derecha.

-Sí, tiene los ojos del padre –Le sonrió-. Pero no se parece tanto a Ginevra, tiene un rostro distinto. Me pregunto a quién habrá salido.

Scorpius no entendía cómo habían terminado hablando de ello. Su madre y sus ocurrencias.

-Incluso tiene un rostro muy dulce –Continuó parloteando, no siendo consciente del gesto de irritación que ponía su marido-. Me sorprende que ella haya sido la que te haya arrojado el Moco Murcielago.

-A mí también –Aportó Draco, de pronto más calmado-. Pero al parecer, aquella chica te causa muchos problemas.

-Él también se los causa a ella –La defendió Astoria. Draco cerró los ojos.

-Como quieras, Astoria. –La miró fríamente-. Pero lo importante ahora es Scorpius, no Lilian Potter.

-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar –Murmuró la mujer. Lo cierto era que Scorpius tampoco.

Draco tomó aire.

-Lo que quiero decir, Scorpius –Dijo, mirándolo a él-. Es que, gracias a ella, te metes en muchos problemas. A veces por su culpa, o a veces por tu extraña fijación hacia Lilian.

-¡Yo no tengo ninguna extraña fijación hacia Potter! –Exclamó, acalorado. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Astoria rio.

-No lo interpretes de esa forma, hijo –Le explicó pacientemente-. Me refiero a que tienes una fijación con hacerla cabrear, o molestarla. Y lo entiendo perfectamente, yo también la he tenido con alguien en mis años como alumno –Asintió, pensando en su jefe de trabajo-. Pero si la tuvieras, y no te perjudicaras por ello, no te diría nada. Pero no es así. O terminas en la enfermería, o en la dirección. Ya me resulta vergonzoso venir tan seguido aquí.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –Murmuró, malhumorado. Si a él le daba vergüenza ir al colegio ¿Qué le quedaba a él, que era prefecto, y se estaba comportando como un niño travieso de primer año?

-Tal vez puedas cambiarte a otro colegio –Sugirió, arrastrando las palabras-. El instituto Durmstrang es muy bueno, y podría conseguirte fácilmente un lugar allí.

Astoria bufó exasperada, y su hijo lo miró con la incredulidad pintada en los ojos.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio, Papá? –Realmente no podía creerlo-. ¡No voy a cambiarme de colegio por ella!

-No sería por ella, sería por ti –Le corrigió.

-Draco, deja de decir tonterías, por favor –Intervino su mujer.

Cuando el hombre estaba por contraatacar, Scorpius habló.

-Papá, no me cambiaré de colegio. No insistas más.

Draco asintió, con la bronca chispeando en sus ojos plateados.

* * *

Lily dudó sobre lo que iría a hacer, pero estaba convencida de que necesitaba hacerlo, o no podría dormir. Esperó el tiempo necesario para que Madame Pomfrey se fuera de la enfermería, y apagara las luces, fingiendo que dormía plácidamente en su camilla. Cuando estuvo todo oscuro, se quitó las pesadas frazadas de encima, dándose cuenta de que hacia bastante frío. Al estar de pie, sintió que las piernas le flanqueaban, por ser la primera vez que las estiraba en días, por lo que tuvo que tomarse de la camilla para no caerse. Estaba descalza, y el suelo le congelaba los dedos del pie, pero no podría preocuparse por ello en ese momento, debía ir rápido al compartimento de Scorpius antes de que a Madame Pomfrey se le ocurriera volver.

Caminó por la enfermería encontrándose con un montón de cortinas cerradas, preguntándose cuál de todos sería el compartimento de Malfoy. ¿Debía abrir una por una? Se acercó a la primera que vio, y corrió las cortinas de un tirón.

-¿Scorpius? –Preguntó en voz baja.

Un niño se asustó al ver una extraña silueta en la oscuridad y gritó. Lily se tapó los oídos: era un grito demasiado agudo como para que fuera de Malfoy.

-¡Lo siento! –Se disculpó y salió de su compartimento.

Continuó buscando al prefecto de Slytherin, tomando la precaución de no abrir las cortinas de un tirón, sino más bien, espiando entre los agujeros que tenían. No solamente era malo que los pacientes gritaran, sino también que vieran a alguien fuera de su camilla, y que la reconocieran. ¿Y si se lo decían a Madame Pomfrey? ¡No podía correr semejante riesgo, luego de todo el problema que había ocasionado! Agotada de buscar entre tantos compartimentos y soportando aquel frío, decidió que buscaría en un último compartimento más, y que si en aquel no se encontraba Scorpius, entonces regresaría a su cama a dormir.

Quedaban tres sin examinar, por lo que Lily se dirigió a la del medio, no sabiendo si deseaba encontrarlo o no. Espió entre los huecos de las cortinas, y pegó un respingo al ver a un chico rubio, repantigado sobre su camilla, durmiendo plácidamente.

Era él.

Entró lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido, cuestionándose cómo reaccionaría el muchacho cuando lo despertara ¿Era de los que se ponían de malhumor? Se mordió el labio, divertida, imaginándose la expresión enfada de Scorpius, y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

Se acercó a su camilla, y lo observó atentamente. Si no fuera porque le daba vergüenza admitirlo, habría jurado que la cara de Scorpius no tenía defectos, o al menos no para ella. Siempre se había sabido que era de los más atractivos de Hogwarts y que muchas chicas se interesaban en él, pero también había mujeres a las que le parecía repulsivo, tal vez físicamente o por su personalidad malhumorada. Lily habría entendido lo segundo, pero jamás lo primero.

Quizás su tez asustaba un poco, pero no por eso significaba que le quedara mal. Y sin duda, ninguno de sus rasgos le desagradaba por completo, o al menos, en aquella posición. Cuando abría los ojos fríos que tenía y la miraba como siempre lo hacía, junto a las palabrotas que le soltaba, le resultaba una persona fea.

-Scorpius –Susurró, tocándole tímidamente el hombro con su dedo índice-. Scorpius… -Insistió.

El muchacho abrió los ojos de golpe, y tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no gritar como un condenado por el susto que se había pegado. ¿Qué demonios ocurría? ¿Era quien creía que era? ¿Cómo…?

A pesar de que la enfermería estaba a oscuras, la luz de la luna que ingresaba a su compartimento, iluminaba lo suficiente los cabellos pelirrojos de Lilian, asegurándole que era ella, puesto a que no había visto a nadie más con semejante color de pelo.

-¿Scorpius? –Preguntó, esta vez con un poco de temor en la voz.

Parpadeó y se incorporó, apoyando la espalda en la pared.

-Sí. Mi nombre es ese –Murmuró, aburrido. Bostezó y se limpió los ojos con los puños de las manos. Cuando pudo ver con claridad, notó que Potter estaba descalza, y con un simple camisón de breteles finitos. ¿Acaso era tonta?

Lily se quedó incómoda, preguntándose por qué la examinaba así.

-¿¡Qué haces acá?! –Le preguntó, de pronto enfadado-. ¿Eres imbécil? ¡Mira como estas vestida! –La señaló con horror-. ¡Sufriste de Hipotermia, Potter! No puedes vestirte así, por Merlín.

-A mí me gusta –Repuso, ofendida por su comentario.

-¡No me refiero a eso! –Negó exasperado-. No me importa si es feo o no, Potter. O como te queda.

Lilian se quedó en silencio, y luego curvó los labios lentamente.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Scorpius, molesto, mirando hacia otro lado. Desde que había llegado la chica, se había sentido aún más exasperado que cuando hablaba con su padre, y no entendía por qué.

-¿Te preocupas por mí? –Inquirió, enternecida.

-¿Qué demonios? –Escupió Malfoy, acalorado-. ¡Claro que no! –Negó-. Solo te lo aconsejo, porque se ve que no tienes el suficiente cerebro como para razonar por ti misma que tienes que andar abrigada.

A pesar de que la intentaba hacer enojar como siempre, Lily detecto un extraño nerviosismo en su voz.

-¿Quieres que regrese a mi compartimento para abrigarme, y que vuelva? –Le cuestiono, sin abandonar el mismo tono enternecido de antes.

Scorpius sintió un extraño calor correr por su rostro, y sabía que no era precisamente por la furia. Agradeció a Merlín y a todas las criaturas mágicas el hecho de que la enfermería estuviera a oscuras en aquel instante. ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa forma y se dirigía a él de esa manera? No se estaba preocupando por ella, y si eso era lo que pensaba, que por lo menos no se lo dijera. ¿Tan difícil era?

-Haz lo que quieras –Masculló cruzándose de brazos.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces me quedo aquí –Se sentó en la camilla, obligándolo a correr las piernas para darle lugar.

-No voy a correr las piernas –Le aclaró.

-¡Vamos, Scorpius! –Le pidió Lily-. Me quedaría parada, pero el suelo esta frío.

-Ese es tu problema por venir descalza.

Lily bufó y se quedó de pie, moviendo los pies nerviosamente, refregándoselos para intentar generar calor. El muchacho, quien la observaba de reojo, terminó gruñendo:

-Siéntate, Potter –Le permitió, corriendo las piernas, mirando el suelo.

-¿De verdad? –Lily le sonrió radiante.

-¿Por qué en vez de cuestionar todo lo que hago no me haces caso y ya?

Lily asintió y se acomodó en su cama, esta vez recostándose, dejándole los pies muy cerca del rostro.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! –Dijo rápidamente, apartándose los pies de la chica-. Te deje sentarte ¡No acostarte!

La chica lo miro avergonzada.

-Es que tengo frío.

Scorpius se pasó una mano por la cara ¿En dónde demonios estaba Madame Pomfrey? Se quitó una frazada de encima y se la ofreció.

-Toma.

-¿Por qué no me miras a la cara, Scorpius?

-¡Tómala! –Casi grito.

Lily se llevó el puño a la boca para no echarse a reír, sabiendo que no era buena idea, y se cubrió con la manta de lana.

-Gracias –Le dijo.

Malfoy le devolvió un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

-¿Es que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad, Potter? –Siseó, con burla-. Pues entonces, lamento comunicarte, que tendrás que dormir sola.

-¡No vine para eso! –Farfulló-. Vine para…

Scorpius alzó las cejas, esperando una respuesta.

-Agradecerte por salvarme –Susurró, acercándose más a él para que la escuchara.

-¿Cómo sabes que fui yo, pendeja?

Lily parpadeó, definitivamente no se esperaba eso.

-Porque no pudo haber sido otro –Le explicó-. Sé que has sido tú. Y que te has tirado al lago para…

-¡Basta! –Gruñó.

-No lo has negado ¿Ves lo que te digo? Fuiste tú.

Scorpius miró al techo, sintiendo que un nudo se le hacía en la garganta.

-No lo hice por ti. Así que no te creas especial. Es un instinto que tengo.

¿Un instinto?

-Quiero ser medimago. Es normal querer salvar personas ¿No crees? –Le explico, un tanto nervioso.

Lily asintió.

-Te creo.

-Y si no lo haces, me da igual.

La chica rodó los ojos: era más infantil que ella.

-Y… Y también quería pedirte…-Tartamudeó, mirando sus manos, sintiéndose miserable.

-¿Qué? -¿Qué le pediría? ¿Acaso se atrevía a hacerlo después de que él le salvara el pellejo? ¡Definitivamente no tenía límites!

-Perdón –Musitó-. Quería pedirte perdón, Scorpius. No te mereces nada de lo que te he hecho aquel día.

El chico abrió los ojos, y tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Creo que ya sabes que llegué a la conclusión de que… -Tomó aire, y lo miró a los ojos-. Me molesta que me ignores. Y que me gusta que tú estés ahí, aunque sea para hacerme enojar –Le confesó, comenzando a avergonzarse.

Scorpius sintió que sus palpitaciones estaban llegando a una velocidad jamás esperada. Pero no fue capaz de decir nada, ni siquiera para burlarse de ella.

Lily continuó liberando los pensamientos que había estado acumulando durante el día, un tanto inquieta por el silencio del muchacho.

-Pero no por eso, tengo que obligarte a hablarme, ni a mirarme, ni nada –Razonó, rascándose la mano-. He sido muy egoísta. Lo siento –Y con la voz cada vez más inaudible, añadió-. Ni siquiera sé cómo pedirte perdón por lo del collar –Hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas-. Creo que no hay perdón para eso. Lo siento de verdad.

Scorpius se preguntaba si Lily estaba a punto de llorar o ya lo estaba haciendo. De todos modos, prefería no enterarse de ello. No era muy bueno consolando gente.

-Creo que haré lo que siempre quisiste –Decidió Lily-. Haré como que tú no existes, y tú harás lo mismo conmigo. Y no tendremos más problemas ¿Sí?

El chico sintió una desagradable sensación de desasosiego en su interior. Por un extraño motivo, que él no lograba entender, o tal vez se obligaba a no comprender, también necesitaba que ella estuviera allí, dispuesta a responderle con ese tono enfadado que tanto le irritaba cuando quería hacerla enojar. Y por eso mismo, no quería que ella lo ignorara a partir de entonces.

-No hace falta que hagas eso –Susurró fríamente.

Lily levantó la cabeza, y lo miró a los ojos, con los suyos brillando con una extraña dulzura.

-¿De verdad?

Scorpius asintió lentamente.

-Supongo que ambos somos inevitables en la vida del otro.

Ella le sonrió, de acuerdo con él.

-Vete a dormir, Lilian –Le ordenó-. Y no vuelvas a mi camilla, a menos que quieras que nos castiguen a los dos luego de salir de aquí.

Lily hizo un mohín que Scorpius no pudo ver, y se puso de pie, pensando que le gustaba más estar allí, que en su cama. Antes de cruzar las cortinas, se giró para preguntarle:

-¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

Scorpius sonrió de lado.

-Cuando te recuperes lo suficiente como para poder molestarte de nuevo.

Ella le sonrió, soltando una risa, y salió del compartimento.

Scorpius durmió un poco inquieto aquella noche, sabiendo que otra razón por la cual no quería ignorar a Potter, era porque se lo había prometido cuando intentaba reanimarla.

* * *

Aca vine con el capitulo mas largo que he escrito!

Ojala les guste

un beso :)


	14. Regresos

**XIV**

**Regresos**

* * *

Scorpius abrió los ojos. Alguien había prendido la luz, sacándolo de su sueño. Se despertó dando un gran bostezo. Cuando sintió que los ojos le lloraban, se llevó los puños a los lagrimales y comenzó a frotarlos. Se cubrió nuevamente con las sabanas y empezó a revolverse en la cama mientras refunfuñaba con los ojos apretados. Había demasiada luz ¿Por qué la habían prendido? ¡Quería dormir! Miró por entre los huecos de los pliegues de las sabanas, y observó a Madame Pomfrey que se acercaba hacia su cama. Segundos más tarde, la mujer lo destapó de un tirón.

-¿Qué? ¡Hey! –Exclamó tratando de retener las frazadas-. ¿Se puede saber que…?

-Vamos, vamos, jovencito. Arriba –Hizo un gesto con las manos para que se pusiera de pie-. Ya le he dado el alta. ¿No se lo he dicho, ya?

-¡No!

-¡Oh! ¡Que despistada! –Se tomó la cabeza con las manos-. Bueno, de todos modos ya lo sabe. Arriba, arriba.

Scorpius asintió fastidiado, con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya… Ya… -Murmuró-. Pero… ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 7:45 –Informó la mujer llevándose el carrito que estaba al lado de la camilla del chico con unos cuantos frascos de poción vacíos-. Todavía tiene tiempo para ir a desayunar y llegar a tiempo a clases.

Malfoy abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué? –Musitó estupefacto-. ¿Tengo que ir a clases hoy?

Madame Pomfrey rodo los ojos impacientemente.

-¡Pero claro que sí! ¿Por fin lo has entendido? –Sonrió un tanto irritada, juntando las pertenencias del muchacho y guardándolas en el bolso.

Scorpius puso gesto de horror.

-¡Pero…! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¿No puede darme el alta esta tarde? No estoy preparado psicológicamente para volver.

La enfermera se rio pomposamente, llevándose la mano a la boca.

-¡Que ocurrente! –Le dedico una sonrisa divertida-. Vamos, vaya, apúrese. A menos que quiera llegar a su primera clase sin desayunar. Tengo que desocupar este compartimento.

-¡Pero estoy sucio! –Se quejó Scorpius tocándose el cabello con asco, sintiéndolo grasoso-. ¡Necesito un baño! –Al percatarse de que la mujer no iba a ceder, bufó, poniéndose de pie-. Odio este colegio –Masculló en voz baja, procurando que no lo escuchara.

Al cabo de un rato, Madame Pomfrey había terminado de tender la cama y ordenado todo el compartimento, con limpieza incluida. Por otro lado, Scorpius se había puesto el uniforme y tomado sus pertenencias. Antes de marcharse, la enfermera lo retuvo.

-Si hoy le llega a doler el pecho, comienza a sentir mareos o siente algún malestar similar al que tuvo durante estos días, tome un cuarto de esta poción cada media hora –Le alcanzó una de las botellas que habían sido parte de la pesadilla de Scorpius-. Dudo mucho que la necesite, pero se la doy por precavida ¿De acuerdo?

El chico asintió tomando el frasco con aire decaído. ¿Es que aquella tortura jamás terminaría?

-¡Que cara, joven Malfoy! Jamás conocí a un prefecto con tan pocas ganas de ir a clases –Se carcajeó sonoramente.

Scorpius fingió una sonrisa seca, y se despidió de la enfermera, agradeciéndole por el servicio. Caminó hacia la salida con paso acelerado, pero bajo la velocidad al pasar por el compartimento de Potter, cuyas cortinas estaban cerradas y no se podía ver nada del interior. La envidiaba profundamente: ella podía seguir durmiendo tranquilamente mientras él debía ir en contra del tiempo para llegar a una clase de Transformaciones ¿Cómo se encontraría? Hacía días que no sabía nada de ella. Se preguntaba hasta cuando tendría que seguir allí. Debía saberlo.

-Enfermera –Dijo, volteándose para mirarla.

-¿Mhhh? –Inquirió distraída.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero en el último segundo se mordió la lengua.

-Nada –Negó con la cabeza-. ¡Adiós!

Caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts para dirigirse al Gran Salón. En el trayecto, se sintió extraño. Había algo que había perdido, pero no lograba comprender qué. Un niño de primer año se le cruzó en el camino, y tuvo que detenerse en seco para no tropezarse. Entonces lo comprendió todo: ¡Sus rondas de prefecto! Seguramente los niños habían estado felices de que él estuviera en la enfermería y pudieran hacer las cosas a su antojo. Pero él se encargaría de que su felicidad no durara por mucho tiempo. Haría su triunfal y maligno regreso al día siguiente, ya que en ese momento tenía que apurarse para poder alimentar su estómago.

Antes de llegar al Gran Salón, pasó por el frente de una ventana, y se puso a mirar a través de ella. El cielo estaba nublado y la humedad creaba diminutas gotas en el vidrio. Observó su imagen en el reflejo de la ventana y frunció el ceño horrorizado.

Su cabello era un desastre ¿Cómo Madame Pomfrey no se había burlado de el? Tal vez era por ello que estaba tan risueña. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza para intentar peinar inútilmente los pelos rebeldes que bailoteaban para cualquier lado.

-¡Tú! –Gritó una voz detrás de él.

Scorpius se giró lentamente, para luego encontrarse con Rose Weasley, quien lo observaba con los ojos inyectados en sangre y con las orejas coloradas. La miró con una ceja levantada. ¿Qué demonios quería?

-¡Tu! –Repitió, sin dejar de señalarlo con el dedo índice y metiendo su otra mano en el bolsillo de su túnica para sacar su varita-. ¡Has tirado a Lily al lago! ¡Casi la matas, Malfoy! ¡Y te las hare pagar! –Le juró blandiendo su varita con furia.

Scorpius soltó una risita de incredulidad: no solo lo estaban acusando de algo que no había hecho, sino que Rose Weasley iba a cobrar venganza en él, y ni siquiera podía decir nada para negar lo sucedido y que sus palabras sonaran verídicas.

-¿Me estas retando a un duelo? –Pregunto, perplejo.

Las aletas de la nariz de Rose comenzaron a abrir y cerrarse violentamente.

-¿Y tú qué crees imbécil?

Malfoy analizo la situación y no pudo evitar sentirse un idiota.

-Que sí, que me estas desafiando a un duelo –Asintió luego de fingir pensarlo-. Dime, Weasley ¿Has tenido alguna vez un duelo en tu vida? –Siseó con curiosidad, siendo consciente de que avivaba la furia de la muchacha. La varita comenzó a tambalear entre los dedos nerviosos de Rose.

-¡Cierra la boca! –Gritó, apuntándolo con mayor decisión.

Scorpius se llevó las manos al rostro, en un gesto de cansancio, mirando al techo. Estaba harto de los problemas, de los duelos, de las heridas, de Gryffindor y de muchísimas cosas más.

-Mira, Weasley –Comenzó calmadamente, intentando hacer entrar en razón a la chica-, esto no te conviene, eres prefecta. Tu legajo esta más que limpio de castigos. Y ciertamente, no quiero volver de nuevo a la enfermería. –Admitió, un tanto abochornado-. Solo quiero ir a desayunar y después ir a clases. No sé qué es lo que te han dicho sobre lo que ha sucedido aquel día, pero yo no tiré a Potter al lago.

-¡Sí lo hiciste! –Chilló-. ¡No sé el porqué de tu fijación con ella, ni por que la sigues a todos lados, pero te juro que eso se acabará ahora! ¡Y no me importa si me castigan hasta que termine el año!

El chico la observó con cautela ¿Serian ciertas sus palabras? A juzgar del enojo que parecía tener, no lo dudaba mucho ¿Sería capaz de abandonar sus principios por Potter?

-Cualquiera que quisiera desafiarme a un duelo, ya me habría tirado un hechizo –Opinó Scorpius con paciencia-. ¿Es que no lo has aprendido de tu prima? –Inquirió con burla. Si había aprendido algo durante aquellos años, era que lo último que hacia Potter en un duelo, era dejar hablar al oponente.

El rostro de Rose se puso colorado de la ira.

-¡Ya verás…! ¡Cómo te atreves a nombrarla…! –Gritó escandalizada-. ¿Sabes? Le pondré un fin a esto… _¡Everte Statum!_

Scorpius apenas había tenido tiempo para pestañar cuando salió volando por los aires hasta estamparse contra la pared y luego caer al suelo. Gimió del dolor al sentir el golpe en su cabeza. Lo consideró por un momento, y aunque hubiera tenido tiempo para contraatacar y defenderse, no lo habría hecho. Por lo que se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, contemplando a la prefecta de Gryffindor con gesto pétreo.

El pecho de Rose subía y bajaba rápidamente, exhalando el aire con furia por la nariz, cuyas aletas se abrían y cerraban con violencia. Había pasado toda la noche preguntándose si lo que iría a hacer estaría bien o mal. Había analizado todas las posibilidades e incluso buscado las ventajas y desventajas de la situación. Había llegado a la conclusión, luego de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, de que tomara la decisión que tomara, se sentiría mal consigo misma de todas formas: si decidía no atacar a Scorpius, no podría vengar a Lilian; si lo hacía, seria castigada y estropearía su legajo limpio de castigos y malos comportamientos que tanto trabajo le había costado construir.

Sonrió levemente: había creído que luego de arrojarle el hechizo a Scorpius iba a sentirse mal, pero verlo en el suelo con gesto de dolor no le generaba ninguna sensación parecida. No era para nada desagradable. Había logrado aliviar la bronca que se había estado acumulando desde hacía años.

-¡Estoy esperando, Malfoy! ¡Quiero ver que tienes para mí! –Exclamó abriendo los brazos en un tono desafiante que jamás había considerado posible escuchar.

El muchacho negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No la tiré al lago –Se lamentó con la voz entrecortada-. Puedo hacer millones de cosas… Pero no eso… No eso…

Rose bufó con incredulidad.

-No te creo –Replicó. Levantó su varita y lo apuntó al rostro a medida que avanzaba hacia él.

Scorpius se cubrió la cara con las manos, causando las risas de la muchacha. Cuando esta estaba a punto de desatar el hechizo, sintió que unas manos la agarraban por los hombros y la tiraban para atrás.

-¡No! ¡Rose, no! –Gritó Alex tratando de quitarle la varita. Lucia agitado y parecía haber corrido mucho hasta allí-. ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

-¡Déjame, Spencer! Déjame que termine… que termine con este… este maldito… ¡No! –Gimió cuando el chico le quitó finalmente la varita.

-Vamos, Rose, no cometas estupideces –Le suplicó y en voz baja añadió-. No vale la pena.

-¿Qué no vale la pena? ¿¡Que no lo vale?! –Chilló furiosa-. ¡Casi mata a Lilian, Alex!

Spencer miró de reojo a Scorpius, quien en aquel momento había hundido el rostro en sus rodillas y se abrazaba las piernas.

-Todavía no sabemos la verdad –Susurró-. Lilian no le ha contado nada a nadie.

Scorpius abrió los ojos, con el rostro escondido como estaba. ¿Realmente no le había contado a nadie lo que había sucedido? ¿Ni siquiera a su familia? A lo mejor, no se lo había contado a ellos.

-¡Tú al igual que yo piensas que fue él! –Lo acusó con el dedo-. ¡No te hagas el justo!

-Lo sé, Rose –Asintió con nerviosismo-. Y todo el colegio piensa igual –Se defendió-. Pero el punto no es ese. Lily ya está a salvo, y no vale la pena que eches a perder tus principios por esto –Señaló disimuladamente con la cabeza a Scorpius.

Rose le echó una mirada cargada de odio al Slytherin y suspiró con pesar, en señal de rendición.

-Ya. Tienes razón –Aceptó, volviendo en sí-. De todas formas, lograré que Lilian me cuente algo. Esto no puede quedar así.

Spencer sonrió levemente, aliviado.

-Dale tiempo, Rose. Debe estar… Ya sabes… conmocionada por los hechos –Le aconsejó con suavidad.

Weasley frunció los labios.

-Oye, por cierto –Terció Alex-. ¿Sabes como esta? Hace dos días que no voy a visitarla. La extraño un poco –Admitió.

-No tengo idea. Pero ayer fui a verla, y se la veía muy contenta: Madame Pomfrey le dijo que le dará el alta en una semana.

-Vaya, esas son buenas noticias. Pero… ¿Una semana? –Se lamentó-. ¡Eso es demasiado tiempo, todavía! ¡Se perderá un montón de clases! Pobrecita.

Scorpius sintió un estremecimiento brusco. Era como si un enorme monstruo hubiera cobrado vida en su interior y estuviera escupiendo fuego, hirviéndole las entrañas. Quería… Quería…

-Creo que iré a visitarla ahora –Murmuró Spencer, rascándose la nuca.

-¿No tienes clases? –Inquirió Rose, con el ceño fruncido.

-Tengo con Slughorn –Le guiñó el ojo.

Rose asintió, comprendiendo a lo que iba el joven.

Scorpius se puso de pie.

-La enfermería está cerrada –Dijo, apresuradamente.

Alex alzó las cejas.

-Pero abre a las ocho –Miró su reloj extrañado-. Ya son las 8:10

Malfoy lo maldijo interiormente. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-Pero… ¡Pero está durmiendo! –Replicó-. Ya sabes, esta…Un poco débil y no sería conveniente que… -Diablos ¿Cómo podía explicarle a aquel zoquete que no quería que fuera a la enfermería, sin quedar como un imbécil?

-¿Realmente tú me vas a decir lo que es conveniente para Lils o no? –Cuestionó Alex con incredulidad.

Scorpius se quedó de paralizado, y lo único que pudo hacer, fue morderse la lengua. Asintió con fastidio y se alejó de ellos, apresurando el paso. Sentía un doloroso nudo en la garganta que le era imposible aflojar. Ya no tenía tiempo para desayunar, pero tampoco le importaba: el hambre se le había ido de golpe, y su estómago había sido llenado con una desagradable sensación de decepción y enfado.

Él había salvado a Potter, y que lo acusaran de lo contrario, realmente le calaba hondo. Aceptaba que él solía hacer cosas malas, e incluso se había metido hasta límites insospechables con aquella chica, pero jamás habría sido capaz de hacer una cosa así. ¡De solo recordar lo que había sido aquel momento le helaba la sangre! No pretendía que lo elogiaran por lo que había hecho, ya que no quería que nadie lo supiera ¡Pero que no lo culparan de una cosa así!

Tal vez, si se ponía a analizar el trasfondo de la situación, todo había sido culpa suya. O al menos, gran parte. Él siempre la había provocado porque le causaba gracia molestarla, y con el tiempo, ella había aprendido a responder con mayor contundencia, generándole problemas de diversos tipos. Por eso, aquel año había decidido ponerle un freno a todo aquello, ignorándola. Su error había sido no haber tenido en cuenta que de alguna retorcida manera, ella iba a echarlo de menos. A lo mejor, había establecido un vínculo con ella, sin haber tenido intenciones de hacerlo. Y Potter habia necesitado llamar su atención siendo capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Pero jamás habia pretendido que terminara haciendo algo así. Por extraño que pareciera, le dolía que el rumor de que el la habia tirado al lago se hubiera extendido por todo el castillo ¡Y lo que más lo irritaba, por encima de todas las cosas –además de tener el cabello sucio-, era ver a Spencer preocupándose por Potter, mientras que él debía quedarse callado y esperar hasta que le dieran el alta para poder hablar con ella!

* * *

Madame Pomfrey se acercaba a su camilla con una bandeja que cargaba una tetera, una taza, y varias tostadas con distintos aderezos para poner.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, jovencita? –Preguntó, palmeándole la cabeza con cariño. Le habia agradado la compañía de aquella chica durante esos días. Era una niña adorable. No comprendía como se metía tanto en problemas.

-Bien –Le sonrió-. ¿Podré regresar hoy? –Tosió, tapándose la boca con la mano.

La enfermera se echó a reír.

-¡Recién le he dado el alta al señor Malfoy! –Exclamo la mujer con diversión-. ¡A usted le quedan varios días más! Ya lo hemos hablado.

Lily asintió con pesar.

-Lo sé –Hizo un mohín y añadió con curiosidad-. Por cierto ¿Cómo se lo tomó Scorpius?

Madame Pomfrey se llevó una mano a la frente.

-¡Ay, ese chico! –Suspiró-. Para nada bien. No paraba de quejarse de que tenía el pelo sucio y rezongaba con que no quería volver. Supongo que habrá pensado que no tendría que ir a clases hoy y se llevó una sorpresa.

Lily soltó una risita. Entonces, escuchó el ruido del colgante que estaba en la puerta, lo que indicaba que alguien habia entrado. No tardó en ver quien era: Alex Spencer se acercaba con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Lils! –Saludó acercándose al compartimento, pero deteniéndose en el umbral. Miró a Madame Pomfrey, y más tarde de saludarla, le preguntó-. ¿Puedo pasar?  
-¡Pero claro, hijo! –Asintió poniéndose de pie-. Yo ya me voy. Solo he venido a traerle el desayuno. –Se volteó para mirarlo atentamente-. Son solo diez minutos por visita ¿De acuerdo?

-Conozco las reglas –Afirmó Alex.

La mujer le sonrió y pasó por al lado de él, escabulléndose del compartimento.

Spencer se quedó varado donde estaba, sin moverse ni un solo centímetro.

-Ven –Lo invitó Lily palmeando el costado de su camilla. Alex la miró ligeramente incrédulo, entonces repitió-. Ven.

El chico se acercó un tanto sonrojado, y se sentó en el lugar que Lily le habia reservado de la camilla. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía increíblemente bella a la mañana. No sabía muy bien si era que le gustaba verla en pijama, o que tuviera los ojos hinchados o el pelo ligeramente despeinado. Pero simplemente le agradaba. Sin pensarlo, tomo la mano de la chica, que yacía a unos centímetros de la de él. Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero luego se relajó considerando que le cautivaba el tacto que sentía en ese momento.

-¿C-Como te encuentras, Lils? –Le preguntó, luego de un rato.

-Mejor –Admitió-. Madame Pomfrey dijo que saldré dentro de una semana.

A Spencer lo conmovió verla ilusionada, con ganas de salir.

-Debe ser aburrido estar mucho tiempo aquí, sobre todo si estás sola –Asintió, comprensivo-. Pero…

-Oh, no. ¡Pero me acompañan bastante! –Sonrió encantada-. Albus, Liberty y Rose vienen muy seguido. El hermanito de Rose, Hugo, también viene a visitarme cada tanto, aunque es un poco vergonzoso. ¡Y tú también vienes! ¡Deberías venir más seguido! Me gusta que vengas.

Alex le sonrió dulcemente.

-A mí también me gusta verte -Alzó su dedo pulgar y acarició lentamente la mano de Lilian.

-Pero hoy no has venido solo por eso –Lo descubrió, al tiempo que Spencer abría los ojos con sorpresa. Lily entrecerró los ojos-. ¿Por qué has venido, Spencer?

-Lils, hay algo que me da vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza todos los días, y no puedo hallarle explicación –Comenzó, con la voz abrumada-. Y es que… Por más que todos armen teorías, no puedo dejarme llevar por lo que dicen los demás. Aunque a veces es difícil no hacerlo -Admitió, avergonzado-. Entenderé si no quieres hablar del tema. Aun así debo intentarlo –Tomo aire-. ¿Es cierto eso que todos dicen? ¿Es cierto que Scorpius te ha tirado al lago?

Lily se reincorporó de golpe.

-¿Qué? –No podía creerlo. ¿Todos? ¿A qué se refería con "todos"?-. ¿Quiénes dicen eso?

-Todo el castillo –Puntualizo, confundido-. Es que… Resulta lo más factible…-Dijo rápidamente-. Lo siento, sé que no debería opinar sobre esto…

¿¡Estaban culpando a Malfoy de haberla tirado al lago?! ¡Eso era inaudito! ¿Él lo sabría? ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Se las apañaría bien con esos rumores, o lo destruirían? ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Lo que resultaría más factible es que todos cerraran sus enormes bocazas –Se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido-. Ninguno de esos idiotas sabe lo que ha pasado en realidad ¡No pueden opinar!

-Entonces no es cierto que te ha tirado al lago –Dedujo, al no escuchar ninguna afirmación.

-Yo no he dicho nada sobre el asunto –Alzó las cejas Lily y antes de que Spencer pudiera decirle algo, añadió-. Y no pienso contarte nada, Alex. Lo siento –Se disculpó, al ver el rostro decepcionado del joven. Alzo tímidamente una mano y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, revolviéndolo un poco-. Sé que… Eres un buen chico, y te preocupas por mí. Pero no quiero hablar del tema. Tal vez algún día, pero no ahora.

No quería quebrar aún más el orgullo roto de Scorpius. No sería justo.

-A lo mejor quieres hablarlo con las autoridades. Tal vez con ellos te sientas más cómoda –Sugirió.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien –Se rindió Alex con pesar en la voz.

La chica saco otros temas de conversación para ablandar el clima tenso que se habia formado. No le gustaba hablar con su amigo en esos términos. Él era divertido y le hacia reír, y ciertamente prefería conversar temas alegres o entretenidos con él. Para dramas estaba su prima.

-¡Y no sabes! El otro día, con la lluvia que ha habido, casi perdemos a nuestro golpeador.

Lily frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo? ¿Estaban volando? –Inquirió extrañada y luego se dio cuenta de todo-. ¡Estaban entrenando! ¡Sin mí! –Chilló-. ¡Oh, Alex! Soy una idiota ¿Ves que no sirvo para el deporte? Ni siquiera puedo ir a los entrenamientos. Oh, Oh. ¿Y cuándo será el partido? ¡Ay, Merlín! ¡No poder jugar seguro! Oh…

Alex parpadeó ante el estallo de la chica. La tomó por los hombros y el callo.

-Lily –Dijo firmemente hasta que la joven se silenciara. Suavizo el tono-. No pasa nada. Han sido solo dos entrenamientos. No te has perdido de mucho. Además, no es tu culpa estar aquí, Lils. No tienes por qué sentirte mal.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero dentro de poco será Navidad y no he mejorado absolutamente en nada! Y por lo que sé, los partidos comienzan después de las fiestas.

-Podrás practicar en tu casa –Le sugirió Alex-. No creo que James te niegue un partido –Bromeó.

-Prefiero que lo haga… -Murmuró-. Es un bruto jugando.

-Pero es muy bueno –Señaló-. De los mejores capitanes que pudo haber tenido el equipo.

-¿Mejor que tú? –Se extrañó Lily.

Spencer se echó a reír.

-¡Mil veces mejor que yo!

Lily sonrió curiosa ¿Tan bueno habia sido su hermano?

-Oh, vamos. ¡Pero tú eres uno más que bueno! –Le golpeo el hombro.

-Me falta mejorar… Adem-

-¡Ya han pasado veinte minutos, joven Spencer! –Exclamó Madame Pomfrey ingresando al compartimento con gesto de reproche-. ¡Solo he dicho diez minutos! ¡Diez! ¿Y se puede saber que diantres hace sentado en la camilla de la paciente, señor?

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! –Se disculpó poniéndose de pie rápidamente, ruborizándose. Lily se cubrió con las sabanas para que la mujer no se diera cuenta que se estaba riendo. Era mejor no hacer enojar a la enfermera. No quería que la retuviera por un mes allí.

-¡Adiós, Lils! ¡Recupérate pronto! ¡Te extrañamos! -Gritaba, mientras Madame Pomfrey lo empujaba.

-¡Sí! Apenas salga iré a entrenar –Le prometió, saludándolo con la mano.

Spencer salió de la enfermería ladeando la cabeza con desaprobación. ¿Cuándo entendería? Tal vez era hora de ser un poco más directo.

* * *

La vuelta de Scorpius no habia sido grata: luego de su enfrentamiento con Rose y su impotencia ante el excesivo cuidado de Alex Spencer con Potter, habia ido a la clase de Transformaciones con un gusto amargo en la boca, y un moretón en la nuca que lo molestaba en sobremanera. Cuando habia llegado al salón, los estudiantes de Slytherin se habían mostrado contentos con su regreso, incluso, habia recibido felicitaciones por lo que todos decían que le habia hecho a Lilian. Les habia sonreído secamente, y cambiado de tema, sin dejar de sentir un nudo en la garganta. Por otro lado, los estudiantes de Ravenclaw no habían cesado de murmurar a costa suya, y de dirigirles miradas acusadoras a todo momento. Lo similar habia sucedido en Historia de la Magia, con Hufflepuff. Al principio, habia sabido como permanecer sereno, y mostrar total indiferencia ante los hechos, pero prontamente comenzó a darse cuenta de que las bocas que hablaban eran muchas, y que las incriminaciones, también. Tolerarlas, le estaba costando mucho trabajo.

El día escolar habia terminado, y el Slytherin estaba agradecido de ello. Lo primero que quería hacer era ir a su dormitorio y zambullirse en una bañera por un buen rato. La jornada no habia sido sencilla, y necesitaba relajarse para acomodar sus ideas.

Habían pasado varios días, y se habia estado preguntando por qué cuando habia tenido la oportunidad de marcharse y dejar a Lilian en el lago, habia regresado sobre sus pasos y se habia arrojado al lago para salvarla. Tras pensarlo durante un largo tiempo, habia llegado a la conclusión de que todo lo habia hecho por instinto, ya que él quería ser Medimago y su objetivo era salvar vidas. El no habría permitido que nadie muriera, no importara quien fuera. Debía de ser por eso. A su vez, cada vez que recordaba como habia llorado por aquella chica, rogándole que respirara, sentía una fuerte necesidad de reventarse la cabeza contra la pared más cercana. Le daba mucha vergüenza rememorar aquel momento, y para su desgracia, esa escena se repetía una y otra vez antes de irse a dormir. Estaba profundamente agradecido de que Potter no haya podido escuchar ni ver absolutamente nada de todo aquello. Su orgullo se habia ahogado en las profundidades del lago, y era imposible rescatarlo. Sin embargo, contaba con la ventaja de que nadie lo sabía, por lo que podía fingir que todavía lo atesoraba. Scorpius tenía una imagen que mantener.

-¿Vienes a los jardines con nosotros, Scorpius? –Sintió que una mano se apoyaba en su hombro.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo, Vlad. Hoy no. Quiero un baño –Miró de reojo a su amigo, y repuso-. Tal vez vaya luego.

Ludwing sonrió contento.

-Oye, no hemos hablado de lo que paso –Susurró un tanto incomodo-, pero tienes que saber que tienes mi apoyo y que…

-Mira quien está allí –Murmuró un alumno de séptimo año, que ambos Slytherins pudieron detectar como de Gryffindor. Le hablaba a su amigo, un muchacho un poco más alto que él, y más desgarbado.

-¡Hey! –Gritó el otro, más entusiasmado. Señaló a Scorpius, y sus ojos brillaron con malicia-. Así que le han dado el alta al asesino ¿Eh? ¿Dónde has escondido el cadáver, Malfoy?

Vladimir Ludwing abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pensando que la mejor decisión que podía tomar aquel idiota era salir corriendo en ese instante. Así mismo, Scorpius exhalo el aire de golpe. Sintió que la sangre que corría por sus venas se transformaba en veneno y que su piel se prendía fuego. Cualquiera que estuviera allí y se hubiera fijado en sus ojos, habría podido jurar que estos se tornaban de un color bordó. Era como si se hubiera olvidado de todas las clases que habia tenido de duelos mágicos, e incluso que las varitas existían. Se iba a dejar llevar por su instinto, y este aclamaba que destrozara a aquel chico con sus propias manos.

-¡No! ¡Scorpius, no! –Gritaba Ludwing sujetándolo por los hombros, cuando el rubio se habia precipitado hacia los alumnos de Gryffindor-. ¡Tranquilo, amigo, tranquilo!

Vladimir intentaba con todas sus fuerzas retener a Malfoy, quien estaba fuera de control y no paraba de

Darle fuertes codazos en las costillas para que lo soltara.

-¿¡Quieres que me transforme en un asesino de verdad?! –Rugió, dirigiéndose al que lo habia hecho enfurecer, sin dejar de forcejear con su amigo.

El Gryffindor retrocedió con gesto de horror.

-¿Ves? ¿Qué te he dicho, Troy? ¡Esta demente! –Gritó.

* * *

Lily apoyó su bolso en el suelo y miró tras de sí: el cartel que colgaba sobre la puerta decía "Enfermería" y ella estaba del lado de afuera. ¡Le habían dado el alta! No cabía en sí de gozo. Se encontraba asombrosamente bien: la tos habia desaparecido, y ya no habia rastros de fiebre. No le dolía el pecho cuando respiraba, y el resfrió se habia desvanecido. Le decepcionaba saber que tendría pilas y pilas de tarea que realizar, ya que habia faltado a muchas clases, pero se confortaba con el hecho de volver, y poder estar de nuevo con sus amigos y no permanecer en una camilla todo el día.

Se preguntaba como andarían las cosas en el castillo ¿Se habría extendido más su historia con Malfoy? Esperaba que no, pero lo encontraba poco probable, ya que se habia ausentado catorce días y sabía muy bien que esos rumores en Hogwarts volaban. Madame Pomfrey habia sido buena con ella, y le habia dado el alta a la tarde, por lo que no tuvo que acudir a clases. No dejaba de causarle gracia el por qué no habia hecho lo mismo con Scorpius ¿Le caerá mal? Lo cierto es que no era igual de amoroso con él, que como lo era con ella.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a su dormitorio a acomodar algunas pertenencias y darse un buen baño, luego de cambiarse de ropa, caminó por el castillo esperando encontrarse con algunos de sus amigos, pero no tuvo buenos resultados en su misión, ya que todos estaban en clase. Lily decidió ir a la cabaña de Hagrid a pasar la tarde. Este la recibió con un fuerte abrazo que le aplastó las costillas contra los pulmones, y luego le sirvió un tazón de té con unos conocidos caramelos que sabía que no eran digeribles, por lo que cuando el guardabosque se daba la vuelta, ella se los daba a Fang. Por supuesto, el tema de que-habia-pasado-con-Malfoy salió a la luz, pero Lilian se abstuvo de comentar demasiado. A él le habia confiado el hecho de que el joven Slytherin no la habia tirado al lago, pero no le explicó cómo ni por qué ambos habían terminado allí. El guardabosque no estaba del todo contento, pero estaba satisfecho ya que habia logrado conseguir más información que los demás.

Luego, cuando se enteró de que habia terminado el horario de clases, se dirigió automáticamente a la salida de la clase de Rose, y se abalanzó sobre ella. Más tarde, su prima le comentó lo que habia sucedido con Malfoy.

-¿Qué has hecho que? –Preguntó, estupefacta. ¿Rose habia hecho algo así? ¿Era su prima?

-Lo desafié a un duelo para vengarte –Repitió, un poco más nerviosa-. ¿Está mal? ¿No habrías hecho lo mismo por mí?

Lily parpadeó confusa.

-Claro que lo habría hecho… Solo que suena raro de ti –Admitió-. ¿Te ha lastimado Malfoy?

Rose negó con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera respondió.

-¡Que suerte tienes! -Sentía envidia. Le hubiera gustado que el Slytherin se hubiera rendido así en sus enfrentamientos.

-No creo que haya sido por suerte. El sabía que se lo merecía –Razonó Weasley, cruzándose de brazos.

En realidad, Scorpius sabía que no era culpable de lo que habia pasado. Entonces ¿Por qué no habia atacado a Rose?

Lilian suspiró y la tomó por los hombros. Eso lo pensaría luego.

-Rose, quiero que me escuches bien y que no hagas preguntas al respecto ¿De acuerdo? –Su prima asintió. Tomó aire, y susurró-. Malfoy no me tiró al lago.

Weasley se llevó una mano a la frente.

-¿Me lo juras? ¿No lo estarás encubriendo, verdad?

-Te lo juro –Asintió con total seguridad-. Además ¿Por qué encubriría a alguien que intento ahogarme?

Rose gruñó.

-De todos modos ya me contaras como han terminado allí, te guste o no.

* * *

Scorpius avanzaba con aire presuntuoso por los pasillos: era como si una onda protectora siguiera sus pasos y ahuyentara a los alumnos más pequeños por lo menos unos diez metros. Se sentía satisfecho y realizado. Se confirmó a sí mismo que era el mejor. No debía dejar que los demás destruyeran su autoestima con sus suposiciones o acusaciones. Ellos no eran nadie en su vida, no debía importarle. Potter sabía lo que habia sucedido, y con eso le alcanzaba.

Al ingresar al Gran Salón, pasó por alto las conocidas miradas incriminatorias de la mayoría de los alumnos, y se dirigió a su mesa a desayunar. Luego de unos minutos, se puso a conversar con Ludwing sobre las noticias que escribía El Profeta.

-Opino que es un periódico muy confiable y que tiene reporteros excelentes.

Scorpius alzó las cejas.

-Es un periódico mediocre y amarillista –Escupió, y tomó su taza de café para darle un sorbo-. ¿Reporteros excelentes? ¡No me hagas reír! Rita Skeeter deja mucho que desear…

-Prefiero leerla a ella antes que los disparates que escribe Xenophilius Lovegood –Replicó Vladimir.

Scorpius estaba por contraatacar, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta perdiendo el hilo de la conversación por completo. A lo lejos, veía como Potter se abría paso entre los alumnos e iba a sentarse al mismo lugar de siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se descubrió a sí mismo curvando la comisura de los labios y con el corazón levemente agitado. Apartó la vista al instante. ¿Le habrían dado el alta ese mismo día? ¿Cómo se encontraría? No podía admitir que le alegraba la vuelta de Potter, pero sí que lo reconfortaba: ella era la única que sabía la verdad de lo sucedido, y por primera vez, estaba de su lado.

-Ha vuelto tu pesadilla –Observó Ludwing.

Scorpius fingió no saber a qué se refería.

-¿Quién? Hay muchas en mi vida.

-La que te ha dejado en camilla por una semana, amigo.

Malfoy tuvo la excusa para buscar con la mirada a Potter. Tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para mantener un semblante indiferente ante la visión de Alex Spencer rodeándola con sus brazos por detrás. Luego, este le besó la mejilla un par de veces, sin dejar de abrazarla. ¿Cómo se atrevía el muy maldito? Picó la mesa con el puño.

-Por Merlín. Qué desastre. –Masculló. Su amigo rio.

Continuó conversando con Ludwing, pero lo cierto era que no lo escuchaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado vigilando a Spencer de reojo, que parecía no querer soltar a Lilian ni un solo momento. Era una asquerosa babosa carnívora. Cuando sonó el timbre de finalización del desayuno, el Premio Anual se retiró susurrándole algo en el oído y entregándole un papel doblado. ¿Qué tendría? ¿La fórmula para ser un perfecto imbécil y llamarse Alex Spencer? De todas formas, no le agradó el rubor que descubrió que se poblaba en las mejillas de Potter.

* * *

Lily se hallaba a gusto: el colegio la habia recibido alegremente y los alumnos la saludaban con cariño. Sin dudas su ausencia se habia hecho notar y más de uno la habia echado de menos.

Cuando sonó el timbre que daba fin al almuerzo, tomo aire y lo exhalo lentamente. Se estaba preparando psicológicamente para tener una doble clase de Pociones con Slytherin. No era que precisamente le preocupara Slughorn, ni los enormes pilones de tarea que sabía que tendría por estar atrasada. Se preguntaba dónde estaría aquel prefecto que no habia visto durante todo el día ¿Se estaría escondiendo de ella? ¿La estaría evitando? ¿O simplemente era casualidad que no se hayan cruzado ni una sola vez? Hacía días que no sabía absolutamente nada de Scorpius, y ciertamente necesitaba hablar con él para aclarar un par de cosas. Pero ¿Se prestaría a la comunicación como aquella noche en la enfermería, o volvería a ser todo como antes y el pasaría de ella salvo para molestarla?

Caminaba por los pasillos, aún consternada por la sorpresa que le causo el cariñoso saludo de Alex Spencer aquella mañana. No era como si de verdad le hubiera molestado ni mucho menos, simplemente le habia resultado extraño. Se habia sentido total y completamente a gusto en sus brazos, y si le preguntaban si le hubiera gustado permanecer un rato más en aquella posición, ella no sabría muy bien que responder. Apenas habia terminado el desayuno, el premio anual de Gryffindor le habia dado un pergamino doblado y le habia susurrado que no lo leyera hasta estar en su dormitorio a la noche. Lily no tenía ni idea de que tendría escrito, pero sí sabía que habia sentido sus mejillas arder cuando el muchacho se habia ido. Este probablemente no quería que nadie se enterara de su contenido ¿Qué sería? ¿El horario del próximo entrenamiento?

-Disculpa –Lily se acercó a un pequeño en el pasillo. No sabía qué hora era ya que no usaba reloj. Rose siempre le decía que debería llevar uno, pero a ella no le gustaban. No estaba muy segura de sí estaba llegando a Pociones a tiempo.

El niño se dio vuelta tembloroso, y preguntó con un hilo de voz:

-¿Q-que he he-hecho? -Era bajito, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos, negros.

Lilian frunció el ceño: ¿Por qué sonaba como si ella fuera a retarlo?

-No tengo idea, pero no tienes por qué decírmelo –Lo tranquilizó. Luego le sonrió-. No soy ninguna autoridad, no podría retarte.

Él echó un suspiro, aliviado.

-Es que a estas alturas, a mis amigos y a mí nos retan por respirar –Explicó el chico.

Potter se extrañó: ¿Por qué decían eso? ¿Se habían puesto todos tan estrictos de repente? ¿Cómo podía ser? Entonces abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿No sería que…?

-¿Hablas de alguien en particular?

Él asintió. Lily le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le dijera quien, pero este se rehusó, temeroso.

-No puedo decirlo.

-¡Sí que puedes! –Repuso incrédula-. No le diré que me lo has dicho, en el caso de que yo lo conozca.

El chico dudó, pero finalmente susurró.

-Ese prefecto... El de Slytherin… Un chico alto. Rubio. Y con cara de malo.

Scorpius.

Lily suspiró ¿Por qué era que no le extrañaba?

-Meh –Hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia-. Tú estás hablando de Scorpius Malfoy ¿Verdad? –Y antes de que el niño respondiera, dijo-. Sí, es obvio. No existe ningún otro inmaduro que se divierta asustando chicos. No es tan malvado como crees. Solo un poco –Bromeó.

-La verdad es no parece –Frunció la boca-. Todos lo odiamos bastante.

-¡Te creo! –Ella misma lo habia hecho durante seis años-. Pero no le temas, que es peor.

El muchacho se rascó la nuca, un tanto incómodo.

-¡Pero yo te he empezado a hablar por otra cosa! –Exclamó Lily palmeándose la frente-. ¿Podrías decirme la hora?

-Las 14:45 –Informó, tras echarle un vistazo a su reloj.

-¡Por Merlín, es tardísimo! –Exclamó pegando un respingo-. ¡Adiós! –Lo despidió con la mano, alejándose rápidamente de él-. Soy Lilian Potter, de Gryffindor. Si alguna vez Scorpius se pasa contigo ¡Solo dímelo y me encargare de él!

No pudo saber que le respondió el pequeño, ya que habia salido corriendo más rápido que una Nimbus de último modelo. Al llegar a las Mazmorras, sentía que sus pulmones se le salían del tórax. Abrió la puerta de un tirón.

* * *

Toda la mitad de la clase se volteó para observarla: los de Gryffindor ya no se mostraban sorprendidos por la vuelta de Lily, ya que habían convivido con ella todas las clases de la mañana; sin embargo, los de Slytherin comenzaron a murmurar, e incluso algunos abuchearon.

-¡Silencio! ¡Silencio! –Dijo Slughorn en voz alta, ofendido por el gesto de los alumnos de su casa. ¿Cómo podían ser tan maleducados? Se dirigió a Lilian con una sonrisa-. ¡Oh! ¡Nuestra joven Potter como nueva! ¡Espero que este con muchas ganas de continuar aprendiendo Pociones!

Lily sonrió secamente, sin saber bien que responder.

-¡Me tomaré eso como un sí e ignoraré que no hayas abandonado la costumbre de llegar tarde a mis clases! –El hombre la miró con ligero reproche, y luego le hizo un ademán con la mano, señalándole su asiento-. ¡A su lugar!

-Sí, profesor –Asintió con una sonrisa.

Lily camino por el pasillo que habia entre las filas de los asientos para dirigirse a su pupitre. En el trayecto, no pudo evitar mirar fijamente a Scorpius. Este, también la observaba, sin reflejar ninguna clase de emoción en sus apagados ojos color gris, que eran cubiertos por algunos mechones de su flequillo, que a la tenue luz de la sala, los habia tornado platinos. Tenía los codos apoyados en el banco, y se habia llevado la pluma a la boca, en un gesto desinteresado. Cuando fijó sus ojos en los de Lily, alzó las cejas con indiferencia.

Lily tragó saliva y apartó la vista, sintiéndose avergonzada. Se arrepintió inmediatamente: ¿Malfoy se habría dado cuenta?

Se desplomó en su asiento, y luego se dispuso a buscar los materiales de la clase: el pergamino, la pluma, el tintero y el libro de la materia. Se aclaró la voz. Pese a eso, no esperaba que su voz sonara como lo hizo:

-Hola –Saludó con un sonido estrangulado.

Malfoy le dirigió un asentimiento de cabeza, sin dejar de tomar apunte de lo que Slughorn decía. Lily alzó las cejas, incrédula y se cruzó de brazos.

Durante el resto de la clase, Malfoy no le dirigió la palabra, ni la observó en ningún momento. Lily arrugó la nariz con enfado, y suspiró con decepción: habia creído que, como mínimo, el joven le preguntaría como se encontraba. O al menos eso habría hecho si él se hubiera ausentado durante dos semanas por estar en la enfermería.

Apoyó el codo en la mesa, y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su mano. Echó un resoplido molesta.

-¿No harás nada? –Oyó que decía Scorpius, arrastrando las palabras.

Lily le dedicó una mirada frívola.

-¿Me ves haciendo algo? –Alzó las manos con incredulidad.

Malfoy parpadeo atónito ante el cambio de humor de Potter. Si bien no le habia hablado durante toda la clase como para saber cómo estaba su ánimo, la habia visto entrar al salón con una sonrisa. Frunció el ceño. Era como si siempre que estuviera con él, se pusiera de malhumor. Y ciertamente, estaba cansado de ello.

Negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

-Cierto, me habia olvidado de que no haces nada –Siseó en voz baja.

Lilian se encogió de hombros con desencanto. Todo volvía a ser como antes. Se sentía un tanto estúpida por haber creído que algo cambiaria luego de lo que habían vivido. Todo seguía como lo habían dejado.

Cuando Slughorn estaba explicando cómo se preparaba algo así llamado como "Esencia de Murtlap", la joven sintió un fuerte espasmo recorriéndole el cuerpo, y un estremecimiento escalándole por la espalda. Comenzó a toser al sentir una desagradable picazón en la garganta, y una punzada en la nuca la hizo estremecer. Al cabo de unos segundos, una fuerte presión en toda la cabeza le produjo un dolor muy agudo.

Se tomó la frente y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos, acomodados sobre el escritorio. Tal vez, si se relajaba, el malestar cesaría. Madame Pomfrey le habia advertido que tal vez algunos dolores volverían. La oscuridad comenzó a adormecerla y sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, pese al esfuerzo de ella por mantenerlos abiertos. Lily se fue sumiendo en un profundo sueño, no siendo consciente de que su compañero de banco no apartaba la vista de ella, preocupado.

Un carraspeo la hizo despertarse de un respingo. Lo primero que la joven vio, fue una enorme barriga a unos pocos centímetros de ella. Slughorn estaba frente a su pupitre con los brazos en jarras.

-Sé que mis clases no son de lo más entretenidas, pero estos últimos años me he estado esforzando para que ningún alumno e durmiera en ellas –Terció, un tanto dolido.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó, enjuagándose los ojos-. Creo que…

-¿Se siente bien, Lilian? –Preguntó con un tono que no abandonaba lo severo, pero que demostraba preocupación-. El Señor Malfoy ha intentado despertarla un par de veces. Claramente fracasó y me llamó alarmado.

Maldito Slughorn, pensó Scorpius.

-¡Yo no estaba…!

-¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? Tienes muy mal aspecto, Lilian –Observó el profesor.

Potter habia empalidecido, y un tono verdoso cruzaba su rostro de manera alarmante. Las ojeras que habia podido disimular con su bienestar, se habían profundizado, dándole un aspecto agotado.

-Sí…Creo que me siento mal –Coincidió, tomándose la frente con la mano.

Rose Weasley se puso de pie.

-Profesor, yo podría acompañarla –Dijo rápidamente-. ¿Me deja?

Slughorn negó con la cabeza, en una sonrisa triste.

-¡Oh, no! No quiero que dejes sola a Longbottom –Se giró hacia el prefecto de Slytherin-. Será mejor que vaya el señor Malfoy.

* * *

Lilian y Scorpius salieron de la clase. El comenzó a andar rápidamente, pero se detuvo al notar que Potter no se movía.

-¿Vamos a ir a la enfermería o no? –Preguntó impacientemente. A menos que pudiera flotar, no veía cómo podrían llegar si ella no movía los pies.

Lily lo miró somnolienta, con los ojos entrecerrados y una media sonrisa en el rostro, que nunca habia podido ver dirigiéndosela a él. Negó con la cabeza lentamente, y extendió los brazos, abriendo y cerrando las manos.

-¿Me llevas, Scorpius? –Le pidió, tímidamente.

Malfoy la contempló atónito. ¿Qué…? Sus entrañas se retorcieron violentamente, y de pronto sintió la boca seca. Le costó trabajo tragar saliva.

-Este… Yo…

Lily se carcajeó.

-Era una broma –Se tapó el rostro, para ahogar las risas. Scorpius vio su rostro colorado por la diversión que le habia causado ver su expresión, y se sintió un perfecto imbécil. Cuando terminó, repuso seriamente-. Aunque no me opondré si quieres hacerlo. Me siento mal.

Malfoy gruñó.

-Vamos –Masculló, mas avergonzado que enojado.

Este se preguntaba una y otra vez porque Slughorn no habia elegido a Rose para que acompañara a Potter: ella habría podido apañárselas mejor con las quejas constantes de la pelirroja, que no cesaban de triturarles los oídos. No quería caminar, como tampoco quería subir escaleras.

-Falta solo una escalera más, Potter.

-No puedo más, Malfoy –Suspiró, tomándose de una columna de mármol, agitada.

Scorpius bufó.

-No seas patética –La tomó por la túnica y la tironeó para que lo siguiera.

-Scorpius… -Musitó Lilian, en voz baja.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora? –Rugió furioso. ¿Es que no podía callarse de una vez?-. ¡No pienso llevarte!

-Me siento mal.

¡Chocolate por la noticia!

-No me digas –Ironizó-. ¿Por qué crees que estamos yendo a la enfermería? –Se dio la vuelta para dedicarle una cara de "Qué estúpida eres", pero entonces se encontró con una Potter echa un ovillo en el suelo, tapándose la cara con los brazos. ¿Sería otra broma? ¿Debía acercarse?

Se encogió de hombros, suponiendo que si se trataba de otro chiste, ya no le molestaría tanto como el anterior, porque no caería tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Se agachó lo suficiente para llegar a su altura. Pero Lily no respondió. Le levantó el rostro tomándola de la barbilla, para que pudiera mirarlo. Sintió su rostro levemente sudoroso. No parecía que fuera a bromear esta vez. Repitió, suavemente-. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-N-no…N-no puedo enfocar bien –Susurró parpadeando lentamente. Tenía la voz pastosa, y las palabras salían con dificultad de su garganta-. M-me duele la… cabeza… Y…

-¿Tienes frio? –La ayudó.

-Mucho.

Scorpius dudó unos segundos, pero entonces extendió su mano y la apoyó en frente de la muchacha. Lily cerró los ojos, más como si se sintiera a gusto por el contacto, que como un acto reflejo. Scorpius sintió su piel hervir.

Suspiró.

-Fiebre –Puntualizó, frunciendo la boca-. ¿Madame Pomfrey te ha dicho que puedas llegar a …?

-Me gusta –Lo interrumpió Lilian, curvando las comisuras de los labios.

¿De qué le estaba hablando? ¿Acaso…? Descartó aquella idea, temiendo que si lo pensaba demasiado, se volvería realidad.

-Esto –Susurró, tomando su mano, y reteniéndola en el lugar donde estaba.

Scorpius soltó el aire de golpe.

Lily extendió su mano, y la apoyó en la frente del Slytherin. Esperó durante unos segundos su respuesta, abriendo los ojos para ver su reacción. Este se limitaba a mirarla sorprendido. Apartó la mano de su frente, y deslizó las yemas de sus dedos temblorosos hasta sus parpados, cerrándole los ojos. Ella se sentía muy mal, y temía que su cabeza explotara de un minuto a otro, pero no podía dejar escapar aquella oportunidad. Cuando estuvo segura de que el joven no volvería a abrir los ojos, volvió su mano hasta su frente, para acariciar lentamente los cabellos de su flequillo. Lilian empezó a escuchar que la respiración del joven se volvía cada vez más rápida e inquieta.

-No tienes por qué estar nervioso –Lo tranquilizó, en una extraña murmuración.

Scorpius no podía responderle. Se veía incapaz, como también de apartarse de la posición en la que estaba. No le hubiera importado que el castillo estuviera en llamas en aquel momento, porque su cuerpo estaba totalmente anclado al suelo, cerca de Potter.

La chica dejó de juguetear con su pelo, para entretenerse con su nariz, deslizando lentamente los dedos por su fino tabique. Lily se preguntaba de quien habia heredado una nariz tan simétrica. Cuando se aburrió de aquella parte, continuó con sus mejillas, sintiéndolas recién afeitadas en la parte de la barbilla, debajo de su pulgar. Su corazón palpitó emocionado al ver que el chico frotaba aquella parte de su cara contra la mano de ella. ¿Qué era aquello que sentía en aquel momento? Estaba segura de que era algo muy hermoso, que le producía una tierna sensación en el pecho, y un dulce estremecimiento en el estómago. Se preguntaba si estaba bien sentir eso con Malfoy, pero en aquel momento le quitó importancia a ello.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior. Se preguntaba si… Tal vez la dejaba… ¿Se opondría? Quitó su mano de su mejilla y tanteó con sus dedos cerca de la boca, hasta acercarse a las comisuras de sus labios. Cuando estaba a punto de descifrar como se sentía avanzar un poco más allá, sintió que la mano de Malfoy se cerraba en torno a su muñeca, alejando la mano de su rostro.

-Tienes mucha fiebre –Dijo, con la voz ronca, poniéndose de pie. Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a reincorporarse, y luego de que Lily se levantara, fueron a la enfermería.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey los saludó con sorpresa, y luego de examinar rápidamente a Lilian, le dio una Poción de las que habia estado tomando durante dos semanas. Le indicó que debería tomar un cuarto cada tres horas.

-¿Se acordara? –Le preguntó, luego de que Lily tomara un cuarto de la medicina de un trago y pusiera gesto de asco.

-Sí… Sí.

La enfermera la miro no del todo convencida. Se dirigió a Scorpius con un suspiro.

-¿Podría cuidar de ella? –le pidió.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

-No estaré con ella todo el día –Le explicó.

-¡Oh claro! Cierto que los dormitorios de las mujeres están separados de los de los hombres –Razonó-. Entonces ¿Podría recordárselo?

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

-Lo haría, pero ni siquiera somos de la misma casa. Soy de Slytherin.

-¿De Slytherin? –La mujer lucía atónita. Carraspeó-. Pensé que era de Gryffindor.

El chico soltó una risita irónica.

-¿De qué se ríe? –Inquirió, ofendida-. Es una gran casa. Humanos muy valientes estuvieron en ella, jovencito. Y permítame decirle que usted también guarda coraje en sus venas.

-Pues… Gracias –Le sonrió-. Aunque no lo creo. No es mi estilo.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la enfermería, Lily ya se sentía mejor, y no habia rastros de fiebre. Scorpius seguía un tanto avergonzado de lo que habia sucedido, pero habia fingido como si no le hubiera afectado en lo absoluto. Frunció el ceño al verla ir para el lado contrario al que debían dirigirse.

-¿Se puede saber adónde vas? –Cuestionó, con una ceja alzada.

-A los jardines –Respondió brincando de buen humor, alejándose de él.

-¡La clase no ha terminado! Hay que volver, Potter –Le recordó, en un tono que le hacía acordar a su padre cuando se ponía estricto.

Lily puso gesto de asco.

-Por Merlín, Scorpius –Se carcajeó-. No pienso volver allí. Falta media hora para que termine la clase. Slughorn pensará que todavía estamos en la enfermería, y si le pregunta a Madame Pomfrey y descubre que no es cierto, podría explicarle que me quede vomitando en el baño. Y con el mal aspecto que tenía, me creerá.

Scorpius tenía que admitir que era un argumento bastante convincente, y que la idea de Lily no estaba del todo mal.

-Creo que yo podría decir que te esperaba fuera del baño y que por eso no he ido –Sugirió, tras pensarlo un rato.

Lilian le sonrió radiante.

-Vas entendiendo como funciona esto, Malfoy.

-¿A dónde iras?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Debajo del viejo roble.

Y sin saber por qué, la serpiente la siguió, justificándose con que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y que nadie podría comprobar que pasarían media hora juntos frente al lago. Durante un buen rato conversaron sobre lo que había sucedido. Lily le confesó que solo le había dicho a Hagrid y a Rose que él la había salvado, pero que no había revelado más información sobre lo sucedido, y que a sus hermanos les había inventado una historia un tanto tonta, pero que estaba segura de que Albus no se la había tragado. Scorpius le informó que el no había hecho mención sobre nada de lo que había pasado a nadie, y que estaba aliviado de que ella no lo hubiera hecho. Luego de analizarlo fríamente, pactaron que no abrirían la boca sin antes consultarlo con el otro.

Lily se quitó los zapatos y mojó sus pies en el agua, pegando saltitos por lo helada que estaba. Scorpius se pasó una mano por la cara.

-¿Puedes hacerte el favor de no hacer eso? –Dijo, irritado-. Acabas de tener fiebre y estas mojando tus pies. ¿Eres idiota? –No podía creerlo. Si le volvía a subir la fiebre, no pensaba ir corriendo tras Madame Pomfrey para que le diera algún remedio.

La sonrisa divertida del rostro de la joven se apagó, y se sentó en el frio césped para poder calzarse nuevamente. Miró a Scorpius con tristeza.

-Gracias –Susurró, con un hilo de voz.

Scorpius alzó las cejas.

-¿Por qué?

La chica se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Este amagó con alejarse unos centímetros por la incomodidad que le producía la cercanía de Potter.

-Descuida. No te tocaré de nuevo. A menos que tú quieras –Repuso rápidamente.

Malfoy sintió que la sangre se escapaba de su rostro. ¿Cómo tenia las agallas para sacar a flote algo así? El jamás lo habría mencionado ya que entendía que Lilian había actuado de manera incoherente gracias a la alta temperatura de la fiebre. Y también comprendía, que probablemente fuera algo vergonzoso para ella, de lo cual se había arrepentido, y no querría que él se lo recordara. Prontamente, Scorpius supo que en realidad, eso era lo que le sucedía a él, y no a Potter.

-¿Por qué me agradeces? –Murmuró, confundido.

-Por preocuparte tanto por mí.

* * *

Ohhhhh! Al fin llegue con otro cap! Me costo mucho escribirlo.

Espero que les guste :)


	15. No debía doler así

**XV**

**No debía doler así**

* * *

Scorpius contemplaba a Potter con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. No estaba seguro de si las palabras no le salían de su garganta porque estaba enfadado o porque se sentía inmensamente avergonzado. Le sostuvo la mirada, y comprendió que ella lo observaba con una mezcla de ternura y compasión que lo hicieron removerse, inquieto. ¿Estaba ella sintiendo lastima por él? ¿De verdad? ¿Desde cuando las cosas se habían dado vuelta de aquella manera? El jamás le habia tenido piedad, pero sí habia sido él quien habia estado en las condiciones de hacerlo. Y estar en la otra posición no le hacía ninguna gracia. Debía hacer algo.

Se puso de pie.

-Mejor no te metas en problemas –Alzó las cejas-. O al menos, no en los que me entrometas a mí.

Lily lo meditó durante unos segundos.

-O sea, todos.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, pensativo.

-Exacto.

El Slytherin se alejó unos metros de Lily, y caminó hacia el lago con paso tranquilo. En la orilla, se agachó y tomó una piedra. Comenzó a lanzarla al aire y a atajarla justo a tiempo antes de que cayera contra el suelo. De pronto, la arrojó al lago para comprobar cuan lejos podía llegar. Satisfecho, observó que se habia alejado aproximadamente diez metros. Agarró otra piedra, y se agachó a la altura necesaria para poder hacer sapito. La roca brincó unas seis veces en la superficie del agua.

Lily, quien habia observado la escena sentada en el césped, soltó un bufido.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? –Inquirió con decepción, pero no porque la sintiera de verdad, sino mas bien porque sabía que así lo iba a cabrear.

Scorpius se volteó para dedicarle una de sus típicas muecas de desagrado.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú, si te crees tan buena?

Ella se encogió de hombros, y se acercó a la orilla con seguridad. Tomó una piedra, y la arrojó, haciéndola salpicar unas siete veces. Suspiró con satisfacción, y lo miró con mofa.

Malfoy resopló, al mismo tiempo que tomaba otra piedra y la lanzaba al lago. Una… Dos… Tres… Nueve veces. La miró altivo.

-Ha sido suerte, Malfoy. No te agrandes –Murmuró con rencor. Cogió otra roca e intentó superarlo, pero esta solo se hundió en el agua sin salpicar ni una sola vez.

Scorpius soltó una risotada.

-Patética.

Lily gruñó y se alejó de él, dando grandes zancadas por la colina hasta que se tropezó con una roca, que la hizo trastabillar. Scorpius sonrió de lado, divertido por la situación. Entonces vio como un trozo de pergamino doblado en dos caía del bolsillo de la túnica de la chica. Inmediatamente, se le vino a la mente la imagen de Spencer.

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

Se acercó lentamente para que ella no lo escuchara, y tomó con rapidez el pergamino.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… -Echó un silbido, tratando de sonar lo suficientemente fuerte para que Lilian se diera la vuelta.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó, malhumorada, dejando de caminar. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Scorpius con un pergamino doblado en la mano. Instintivamente, palpó su bolsillo y comprobó que estaba vacío-. ¡DAME ESO! –Gritó corriendo hacia él, echando chispas.

-¿Qué cosa? –Fingió no tener idea de lo que hablaba.

Lily cerró los ojos, y respiró hondo.

-Lo que tienes en tu mano izquierda. No te hagas el idiota, Malfoy. Dame el pergamino ahora.

-¡Ah! Esto –Sonrió desinteresado, observando el trozo de papel-. ¿Tan importante es? ¿De verdad lo quieres?

Lily entrecerró los ojos: estaba usando un tono peligrosamente sincero.

-Sí –Susurró.

Scorpius la observó de una forma con la que jamas la habia mirado: con amabilidad. Lily sintió ganas de retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

-Pues, toma –Extendió el brazo, ofreciéndole el pergamino.

Lily se acercó lentamente, y cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de rozar el papel, el chico lo elevó a tres cabezas por encima de ella. Esta comenzó a saltar, intentando arrebatarle el pergamino.

-¿Realmente pensabas que te lo daría? –Se mofó, disfrutando de la visión. Estiró el brazo, y apoyó su mano en la frente de Potter, alejándola unos buenos centímetros de él. Lily comenzó a agitar sus brazos frenéticamente-. Tal vez, si lo tiro al lago, puedas conseguirlo. Lo vas a encontrar con la tinta un poco corrida, pero algo es algo. ¿No te parece?

Lilian levantó la vista para enfrentarlo, y se encontró con sus ojos moribundos. Arrugó los labios. ¿Cómo podía decirle algo asi? ¿Estaba intentando vengarse de lo sucedido? Sintió tanto enfado recorriéndole la columna vertebral, que le dio un fuerte pisotón en el pie.

-¡Hija de…! –Chilló, pegando un par de saltos, sujetándose el pie. Le sorprendia lo fuerte que podía golpear aquella chica-. ¡Eres una bestia! Con razon los hombres te toman como si fueras uno, golpeas como ellos…

La pelirroja lo miró con odio. Cuando estaba a punto de buscar su varita, Scorpius la sujeto para inmovilizarla y arrebatársela del bolsillo.

-Oh, no Potter, no lo haras –Le aseguró.

Lily se acercó intentando quitarsela. El chico se bajó la bragueta del pantalón y se guardo la varita allí.

-Anímate ahora –La incitó, con la diversión en los ojos.

Ella lo miró con horror.

-¡Eres un cerdo! –Exclamó, tapándose los ojos, espantada-. ¡Quitatela de ahí! ¡Quitatela de ahí!

-Quedate ahí donde estas, Potter, o no tendré problemas de meterla más adentro –Le indicó, señalando la varita.

Lilian gruñó. ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba?

-Buena chica –Dijo el Slytherin al comprobar que le habia hecho caso. Ella le mostro los dientes. Entonces, enfoco su vista en el trozo del pergamino-. Ahora, veamos. ¿De quien es esto? –Fingió no saberlo-. ¿De tu novio, Potter?

Cuando le echó un vistazo, notó que todo su rostro habia adquirido un tono bordó.

-¡No tengo novio! –Chilló.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, pero sintió que las aceleradas palpitaciones de su corazón se relajaban.

-Y no…¿ Cómo se me puede ocurrir que tú tengas? –Razonó, con maldad-. Entonces, ¿De quien es? ¿Un pretendiente?

Lily abrió y cerró la boca unas cuantas veces, sin saber muy bien que responder. ¿Alex era un pretendiente? La posibilidad la sorprendio tanto que se quedó sin habla.

Scorpius la miró con desagrado.

-Con que un pretendiente ¿Eh? –Luego ladeó la cabeza con desaprobación y la recorrió con la mirada. Puso cara de asco-. Qué desastre. Este chico esta mal de la cabeza.

Lilian fingió que aquello no le habia dolido.

-Lo sé. Nunca nadie se fijó en mí –Asintió, dándole la razón-. Ahora que te has divertido lo suficiente ¿Puedes darme el pergamino?

Scorpius no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de pena. Lo cierto es que tenía una idea de que en realidad, los chicos sí se fijaban en Potter. Pero se trataban de los niños más pequeños, quienes la conocían por ser hija del famoso Harry Potter, y se emocionaban con verla, y además, porque era buena con ellos. Los que rondaban más o menos su edad, la encontraban un tanto inmadura y poco atractiva.

-De acuerdo –Asintió-. Pero luego de que lea esto.

Lily gimió.

-¡No…! ¡Él quiere que la lea en mi cama, a solas!

Scorpius alzó una ceja.

-Encima de demente, es un pervertido –Observó con calma, arrastrando las palabras.

Ella sentía que el rubor que se habia esparcido por su rostro, le recorría el cuerpo.

-¡No creo que Alex haya querido decir eso! –Más tarde, se cubrió la boca, con asombro. Habia dicho el nombre.

Scorpius fingió haberse enterado en aquel momento el nombre del sujeto.

-¿Alex? ¿De verdad, Potter? –Se carcajeó-. ¿Alex Spencer? ¿En serio?

-Cállate.

-No te preocupes, porque no me sorprende. A pesar de que sea premio anual, se nota a kilómetros que no tiene una pizca de cerebro como para poder conquistar a una chica de su edad. Entonces, tiene que recurrir a ti para poder echarse un polvo.

Lily se quedó de piedra.

-¡Pero que dices! –Chilló escandalizada.

Scorpius comprendió que se habia pasado cuanto noto que el rostro de la chica habia perdido color. Carraspeó y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

-Querida Lils, ¿Cómo estas? Yo muy bien, blablablá…. Qué aburrido, Merlín… -Murmuró-. ¡No puedo evitar pensar en ti a todo momento!...Diaj…¡Oh! Esto se pone interesante, a ver –Los ojos de Scorpius buscaban las líneas indicadas para leer-. Me encantaría que me concedieras el placer de ver tus hermosos ojos bajo la luz de la luna… -Scorpius echó una risita, incrédulo-. Sería mas que maravilloso poder escuchar tu dulce voz acariciándome los oídos en la tenue luz de las velas… Pero ¡Qué asco! –Opinó con gesto de horror-. Espero que me sea posible disfrutar de una velada con tu sonrisa, tan hermosa como una mañana de verano. Podremos disfrutar de deliciosos manjares… Si él lo dice -Se encogio de hombros-… Te espero el viernes a las 12 en las cocinas de Hogwarts. Alex.

Lily sintió que se le escapaba el aire.

-Pero qué… cochinada –Fue lo único que el Slytherin pudo decir, pasmado por lo espantosa que habia resultado la carta. Entonces, se dirigió a la chica-. No puedo creer que caigas con piropos tan baratos, Potter. Aunque es cierto que no mereces más que eso.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que bajarle la autoestima cuando de chicos se trataba? No era la primera vez que le decía que cualquiera que se interesara en ella probablemente sufría de graves problemas mentales, o simplemente quería aprovecharse de ella. ¿Cuál era la gracia de herirla así? Sintió que el pecho le ardía de forma tal, que le resultaba casi imposible no insultarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

El chico carraspeó, al ver que no respondía.

-¿Y bien? ¿Irás? –La miró con desinterés.

Lily le quitó el pergamino de las manos, y antes de irse, le dio un fuerte empujón que lo hizo caer al suelo.

* * *

Lily se habia marchado dando grandes zancadas, dejando al Slytherin con una expresión de consternación que no pudo ver. El pergamino se habia hecho un bollo entre sus manos nerviosas. Todavía no podía caer en que Alex la hubiera invitado a salir. En realidad, no podía creer que alguien la hubiera invitado a salir. Si bien algunos amigos suyos le habían dicho que era atractiva, jamas se habían interesado de verdad en ella. Se habia enterado de diversas formas, que los demás la encontraban un tanto gritona e inmadura y que no sobresalía entre las otras mujeres de su año. En el pasado habia sentido algún tipo de interés por algún que otro chico, pero ninguno le habia correspondido cuando, por su impaciencia, se les habia declarado. Personas como Scorpius, se habían burlado de ella más adelante por su nula experiencia con varones, pero Lily les habia mentido diciéndoles que sí habia salido con chicos. Era la primera vez que alguien la citaba en su vida, y no tenía ni la mas palida idea de que hacer. Y no lo habia hecho cualquiera, lo habia hecho Alex Spencer, uno de los amigos mas cercanos de su hermano, y el capitán del equipo de Quidditch del que formaba parte. Se sintió una tonta por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que él sentía algo por ella, y que no eran sentimientos relacionados con la amistad. Un rubor recorrio sus mejillas a toda velocidad. Que tonta habia sido. ¿Cuántas veces Alex le habría intentado hacerle entender que le atraía, y ella habia pasado totalmente por ello? Se sentía un tanto culpable por su extrema inocencia.

La imagen del premio anual de Gryffindor cruzó por su mente, y su corazón le dio un vuelco, para luego comenzar a latir con rapidez. No se podía negar que Alex era un chico más que bonito, y que no era la primera vez que lo pensaba. Y sin dudas, era agradable, sensible, y amable con todos, en especial con ella. Siempre que le habia pedido ayuda, él habia estado para complacerla sin chistar. Y en los entrenamientos, se preocupaba mucho por su bienestar. Lily intento recordar si habia habido alguna vez en la que habia discutido en serio con él, y no pudo encontrar nada. Se llevaban estupendamente. Y un buen dato de color era que se habia llevado increíblemente bien con James, y le caía muy bien a Albus.

Lily suspiro.

A nadie le caia mal Spencer.

Era un buen chico. Un muy buen chico. Quizás no le sería difícil interesarse de ahora en más en él. Era consciente de que podrían llegar a tener una buena relación y de que serían una linda… pareja. Tenía tiempo para darle una respuesta y sobretodo, para pensarlo. Tenía que contárselo a Rose, y todavía se debía una charla con Liberty.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Pero aún habia otro asunto que la inquietaba en sobremanera: Malfoy.

Desde hacía poco tiempo, los sentimientos que habia estado sintiendo por él, habían comenzado a revertirse lentamente. Todavía lo encontraba odioso y desagradable, pero no podía negar que buscaba cualquier medio para poder encontrárselo. Y tampoco podía ocultarse a sí misma la extraña y agradable sensación que sentía en el pecho cuando le quitaba alguna sonrisa en la clase de Pociones con sus chistes o cuando lo cachaba preocupándose por ella. Hacía días que habia sentido l curiosidad de tocarle el cabello, para comprobar cual sería la reacción de él, y la suya. Sin embargo, se habia sorprendido, horas antes, al encontrarse a sí misma tocándole el rostro a Scorpius sin que opusiera resistencia la insultara, como habia creido que iba a hacer. Sonaba extraño en su mente, pero le habia dado la impresión de que Malfoy habia disfrutado del momento, y ella también. Hasta tenía ganas de repetirlo.

Abrió los ojos.

¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Necesitaba urgentemente a alguien para aclarar sus ideas!

* * *

Rose por poco escupió el jugo de calabaza.

-¿Que QUÉ? –Exclamó, incrédula, dejando a un lado la tarea de Transformaciones.

-Pues… Lo que has oído –Asintió Lily, avergonzada.

Ambas chicas se encontraban en la Sala Comun de Gryffindor, junto a la chimenea, repantigadas en las butacas. Era de noche, y estaban solas en el lugar. La mayoría estaba durmiendo, o en sus habitaciones. Además, Lily le habia pedido a Rose que se encargara de desocupar la Sala como pudiese, ya que tenía que hablar seriamente con ella. La prefecta, no tardo en convencer a los demás alumnos para que abandonaran la Sala Común, argumentando que la misma directora se lo habia pedido.

-¿Finalmente se animo? –Rose no podía creerlo, se llevó la mano a la boca emocionada, y comenzó a reírse.

Lily fruncio el ceño.

-¿Tu ya sabias que le gusto a Alex?

Rose rodó los ojos, y se encogió de hombros.

-Todos lo sabíamos, Lilian.

La chica tragó saliva.

-¿Hasta…?

-Sí, Albus lo supo antes que nadie –La cortó, irritada-. Fue el primero que se dio cuenta de sus dobles intenciones.

-Ya… -Lily estaba sin habla. ¡Se sentía una tremenda idiota por no haberse dado cuenta de nada!

Rose la contempló, comprendiendo sus pensamientos.

-De todos modos tú no tienes la culpa, Lily –Apoyó su mano en el hombro de su prima-. Si bien te dire que eres tremendamente ingenua por no haber percibido los gestos cariñosos de Alex, tampoco tienes la obligación de suponer algo así. Tú creías que era tu amigo ¿No?

Lilian asintió rápidamente.

-¡Lo sigue siendo! –Dijo acalorada.

-Sí, pero él no te ve así. Y eso significa que quiere una respuesta. De todos modos, no creo que deje de ser tu amigo si lo rechazas. La pregunta es –La miró directamente a los ojos, alzando una ceja-¿Qué le dirás?

Lily parpadeó, y tragó saliva.

-No lo sé –Musitó. Cuando comenzó a sentir el rubor en sus mejillas, sacudió la cabeza-. De verdad que no lo sé. ¿Qué hago, Rose?

Su amiga se tomó el mentón.

-Para empezar, muéstrame la carta –Le pidió, extendiendo el brazo.

Lily dudó: ¿Tenia que dárselo? Scorpius se habia reído de lo que decía el pergamino y temía que su prima hiciera lo mismo.

-Lilian… -Murmuró, impacientándose, moviendo la mano.

La chica le alcanzó el bollo arrugado. Rose lo recibió con las cejas alzadas. Alisó el pergamino sobre sus rodillas y empezó a leer la carta con mucha concentración. Lily se preguntaba que pasaba por su cabeza cuando la veía abrir los ojos con sorpresa, o hacer ligeras muecas de desagrado. Al terminarla, se dirigió a ella parpadeando.

-Bueno… -Echó un suspiro-. Creo que te habras dado cuenta de que esto es un tanto… Sugerente.

Lily cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Lo es ¿No?

-¡Pero claro que sí! –Exclamó incrédula-. ¡Pobre Alex! Probablemente haya tenido que recurrir a su ultimo recurso para que te des cuenta de lo que le pasa contigo. Es demasiado obvio. Lo hizo apropósito. Si no te enterabas con esto, perdóname Lilian, pero eras una imbécil.

-Tal vez no sea una exageración. Quizás es su método para declarársele a las chicas –Se intentó defender.

Rose rodó los ojos, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Claro que no! Esto es de… ¿Cómo decirlo? –Rose intentaba buscar la expresión adecuada-. De mal gusto –Puso un ligero gesto de asco-. Y estoy segura de que él es consciente de ello. ¡Pero no tenía opción!

Lilian no tenia ni idea de como era una carta de amor ya que nunca habia recibido una. Sin embargo, habia creido que al leerlas, podrías llegar a sentir felicidad y emoción. Con la carta de Alex, se había sentido sumamente incómoda ¿O habrá sido porque Scorpius la estaba leyendo en voz alta mientras se burlaba de ella?

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Eh? –Inquirió Rose, alzando una ceja-. Conociéndote, te llevara un tiempo pensarlo. Pero te recuerdo que la cita es este viernes –Le envió una mirada sugerente. Al notar que Lily empalidecía, le apoyó una mano en el hombro-. Lils, sea cual sea tu decisión, te apoyaré y te entenderé. –Entonces, acercándose más, añadió-. Pero yo que tú, iría.

* * *

Scorpius serpenteaba enfurecido por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Estaba plenamente convencido de que sus piernas no lo hacían caminar, sino mas bien su propia ira era la que lo impulsaba para trasladarse. Se sentía enfadado con todo el mundo, y había llegado a la conclusión de que el universo habia conspirado contra él, creando un ente que le hiciera la vida imposible, cuyo nombre era Lilian Luna Potter. Pero aquel ente, también tenía otros aliados que lo harían llegar al borde de la locura: Alex Spencer y Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Suspiró, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Sí. El mismo era uno de los grandes responsables de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. No entendía por qué actuaba de manera tan estúpida cuando estaba frente a esa chica. Toda su vida habia hecho lo que quería con los demás sin salir perjudicado en ningún momento. ¿Por qué con ella no? ¿Por qué este año, con cada cosa que hacía, se hundia mas y mas en el fango? ¡No podía comprenderlo! O era un imbécil, o tenía una doble personalidad en la que su otro yo era un idiota y solo se aparecía cuando estaba frente a Potter.

No podía creer como se habia dejado acariciar por ella, como si fuera un niño pequeño ¡Como si lo estuviera cuidando! ¡Y Potter era la que se encontraba mal! No tenía sentido. Cerró los ojos. Aún así, lo peor no habia sido aquello. Lo más terrible habia sido que se habia sentido a gusto en el momento. Y la parte mas demente de él, deseaba que se volviera a repetir.

-No… No… ¡No! ¡NO! –Gritó, abriendo los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con la mirada atónita de un pequeño, que parecía haber salido del baño.

Scorpius le dedico una mueca de desagrado y continuó caminando, dando grandes zancadas. Entró al baño, considerando que si volvía a actuar de manera tan perturbadora, nadie lo vería. Y antes de entrar a un cubículo, se detuvo en lo que había escrito en la puerta: parecía una letra de niño pequeño, un tanto torpe y ridícula, que habia escrito un "Alex" en una extraña firma. No pudo evitar acordarse del imbécil de Spencer, y aquello le dieron ganas de darle una patada al cubículo. Otro más que le tenía los pelos de punta.

No tenía la certeza de si Potter habia salido o no con alguien en su vida. Se rumoreaba que no, pero nunca se supo si era verdad, ya que ella lo habia negado totalmente. Sin embargo, no habia chico en el colegio que pudiera decir que la habia besado, o que incluso había estado en una relación con ella. Pero a juzgar por como se ruborizaba cuando alguien se le insinuaba, o por como empalidecia cuando alguien le hacía considerar la idea de tener novio, le hacían pensar que su contacto físico con chicos era prácticamente nulo. Idea que a él no le desagradaba por completo.

Lo que lo enfurecía, era que el primero de todos tuviera que ser Spencer. Porque por más que Lilian lo hubiera empujado y salido corriendo con gesto ofendido, evadiendo su pregunta, sabía muy bien que ella le diría que sí al Gryffindor. ¿Por qué el? No tenía ni tres dedos de frente y era un mamarracho. ¿Qué podría llegar a atraerle?

Echó un resoplido.

Hasta se los imaginaba en pleno San Valentin en una mesa del meloso salón de Madame Pudipié, con las manos entrelazadas mientras tomaban el té, y la imagen le dio tanto asco que apena podía reprimir sus ganas de vomitar ¿O lo que en realidad le hacia revolver el estomago era el temor de que aquello pudiera suceder?

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Fue directo hacia el lavabo y se enjuago la cara una y otra vez, tratando de calmar los pensamientos ridículos que cruzaban por su mente a toda velocidad. ¿Qué era lo que quería? Siempre habia sido fiel al dicho de "Si no sabes lo que quieres, entonces piensa en lo que no quieres" y si se dejaba llevar por él, la respuesta no era muy complicada. ¿Qué era lo que no quería? Pues no quería que Potter saliera con Spencer.

No. No quería.

No le interesaba el por qué, y hasta prefería ignorarlo. La pregunta habia sido clara, y su respuesta, también.

Le daba tanto asco la idea de que ellos dos pudieran salir juntos, que ni siquiera quería considerarla como una posibilidad.

Scorpius abrió los ojos de par en par, viendo en el espejo que estaba por encima del lavabo una mueca maliciosa extendiéndose por el rostro de su reflejo.

De una u otra manera, lograría impedir que Lilian fuera a su cita del viernes.

* * *

Albus se mordía las uñas, con nerviosismo. Se encontraba en la Sala Comun de Slytherin en compañía de unos cuantos amigos y de algunos conocidos, entre los cuales, habia alumnos de sexto año, como era el caso de Scorpius Malfoy y Vladimir Ludwing. Unos charlaban mientras que otros escuchaban, y otros se mantenían ausentes en la conversación. Dirigió su vista hacia Malfoy y comprobó que este aún continuaba leyendo el libro de Historia de la Magia, repantigado en el sillón de terciopelo verde, con el ceño fruncido. Ciertamente aquel chico no le caía del todo mal, aunque a veces, prefería evitar tener cualquier clase de contacto con él. Como su padre y su tío Ron le dijeron durante toda su vida: los Malfoy no eran personas fáciles de tratar. Y como Albus no se consideraba una persona a la cual le gustaba llevarse mal con todo el mundo, intentaba no tener ninguna disputa con el prefecto. Pero debía admitir que Scorpius también lo deseaba así, ya que nunca se había metido con él, al menos no por una causa directa. Hasta podía detectar que le tenía cierto respeto, a pesar de que lo mirase despectivamente.

Sin embargo, cuando su hermana entraba en escena, las cosas se ponían serias. Albus habia sabido la enemistad que se habia formado entre Lily y Scorpius desde hacía seis años, como también había sido consciente que desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron, Malfoy había tenido una importante fijación con ella, la cual creía conocer la causa, pero prefería mantenerla en secreto. Pero también comprendía que su hermana tenía una manía para llamar la atención del chico y le diera el pie para que este la molestase. Y no porque le gustara que la fastidiaran, porque cuando su hermano James la molestaba, su ira se desataba y terminaba mas perjudicado él que ella, sino porque le gustaba la compañía de Malfoy.

Y descifrar aquella realidad le daba un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

¿Por qué aquellos dos hacían las cosas tan mal?

A Albus le encantaría poder sentarlos una tarde y aclararles lo que les sucedía a ambos, pero la vida no era tan sencilla, y él tenía que continuar manteniéndose al margen de la situación a esperar a que ambos se dieran cuenta y dejaran de echarse hechizos por los pasillos.

Amigos de otras casas le habían preguntado como se habia aguantado de partirle la cara a Malfoy luego de lo que habia pasado con Lilian. Lo cierto era que ganas no le faltaban, pero no precisamente por aquello. El conocía las dos versiones de lo que había pasado. Lo que decía todo el colegio: que Malfoy habia intentado tirar a su hermana al lago, y en el forcejeo, ella habia logrado caer con él y la versión de la propia Lily, que había sido mas incoherente de lo que se esperaba. No creía en ninguna. Incluso en su mente, habia comenzado a formar algunas teorías de lo que en verdad habia pasado.

¿Y si en realidad Scorpius no la habia arrojado, sino más bien salvado? Era una opción que nadie habia considerado. Muchos sabían que Malfoy quería seguir medicina al terminar el colegio, y siempre habia tenido el impulso de curar a alguien que se lastimaba, por más que fuera un daño minimo. No encajaba en su personalidad el hacerle un mal físico contundente a alguien, como intentar ahogar a su enemigo, y mucho menos a una chica. Si Scorpius deseaba causarle el mal a alguien, se las ingeniaba con cualquier otra manera para hacerlo. Si se mantenía en esa suposición, no era incoherente pensar que él también habia terminado en el lago luego de haberse tirado para sacar a Lilian de allí, después de haberse enterado de que ella no sabia nadar. Lo que todavía no podía comprender era cómo Lily había caído al agua. Una duda que, tendría que aclarar con el tiempo, porque si habia algo de lo que estaba seguro, era que aquellos dos habían hecho un pacto para no decirle nada a absolutamente nadie.

Por lo tanto, no. Malfoy no le caía mal. En el Gran Comedor, lo habia descubierto mirar con cierto brillo en los ojos a Lilian los primeros días después de su regreso. Y no habia pasado por alto como dejaba de hablar con sus amigos para escuchar alguna conversación donde se la nombraba y se hablaba del mejoramiento de su salud. Y lo ponía muy contento que se preocupara tanto por su hermana, hasta el punto de arriesgar su vida por ella.

Lo que lo enojaba más que nada era que se comportase como un imbécil con ella y que intentara llamar su atención discutiéndole por estupideces en vez de aclarar su alborotada cabeza y actuar con maduración.

-¿Y tú que harás, Ludwing, para esta navidad? –Inquirió Tony, un amigo suyo.

Vladimir se encogió de hombros.

-Luego de haberme quedado aquí el año pasado, he decidido no volver a hacerlo –Murmuró con cara traumada. No era que desprestigiaba los banquetes de Hogwarts, pero las navidades anteriores, nadie de su casa se había quedado, y había tenido que pasar las fiestas solo-. Este sábado iré a casa de mi padre, y cenaré con mi familia paterna –Tony asintió con la respuesta. Vladimir se dirigió a Malfoy-. ¿Y tú, Scorp? ¿Qué haras para esta Navidad?

Pero el chico apenas lo escuchó. Vladimir puso los ojos en blanco y le arrojó un libro que tenía cerca. Malfoy abrió los ojos desmensuradamente.

-¿Qué DEMONIOS TE OCURRE? –Gritó, furioso.

Y por encima de las risas de los demás, le aclaró.

-Te he preguntado qué haras para esta Navidad y no me has escuchado por leer esa basura.

Scorpius suspiró, fastidiado. Volviendo a la posición anterior.

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo? Iré a casa a festejar Navidad en familia.

-¿En tu gran familia? –Preguntó, su mejor amigo, con diversión. Sabía muy bien que le fastidiaba un gran porcentaje de sus familiares.

-Sí, con mi gran, gran familia –Ironizó.

No era que le desagradara pasar momentos en familia, porque de hecho le encantaba. Pero solo con su familia mas cercana. Cuando veía entrar a su casa gente desconocida que gritaba de emoción al ver cuan grande estaba, se sentía inmensamente incomodo. Por otro lado, no compartía los mismos ideales que ellos: se consideraban más que los demás, pero no por sus logros, sino por su apellido. Estaban obsesionados con emparentarse con gente de "Sangre pura" y de buen estado económico. Y en muchas conversaciones, aquellos eran los temas de los que se hablaba, y ciertamente lo avergonzaba. Se había enterado que sus abuelos y su padre habían sido iguales que ellos, pero que luego de la Guerra en Hogwarts, habían revertido su forma de ser.

-¿No la pasas bien con tu familia, Malfoy? –Cuestionó Albus, no porque tuviera un especial interés en saber la respuesta, sino porque más bien quería ver su reacción.

Scorpius lo contempló aturdido, y luego apartó la vista, abochornado. No le gustaba mantenerle la mirada a Albus. Era indignante el parecido de los ojos entre él y su hermana. Desde lo que habia sucedido con Potter, habia evitado hablarle al premio anual de Slytherin ya que no quería tener una confrontación con él, porque naturalmente, si tuviera una hermana y se enterase de que un chico la tiró a un lago, lo primero que haría sería destripar al maldito. Por otro lado, se sentía un tanto avergonzado de tener problemas con la hermana de Albus, ya que este le caía bastante bien. Nunca se metía con nadie, y si no le hablabas, no te dirigía la palabra. Y era discreto e inteligente.

Negó con la cabeza, torpemente.

-No, no es eso –De pronto, encontró interesante la tapa del libro de Historia de la Magia-. Es que a Vlad le gusta gastarme, nada más.

Albus asintió, y miró el reloj de su muñeca, el cual su aguja habia dejado de moverse. ¿Se habia averiado? Necesitaba saber la hora. Lily le habia dicho que iría a verlo en cualquier momento y prefería que cuando llegase, estuviera alejada de la mayoría de las serpientes que se encontraban allí. No quería tener problemas. Se preguntaba qué quería esta vez.

-Muchachos –Se incorporó en su asiento, hablando en voz alta-. ¿Alguno tiene hora?

Vladimir le dio un vistazo al reloj de su muñeca.

-Son las siete –Informó, y con una sonrisa burlona, añadió-. ¿Esperas a alguien, Potter?

-¿A quien te tienes escondido, Pottercito? –Preguntó, otro más, con sorna.

Y las burlas continuaron. Albus bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No sean idiotas, estaba esperando a…

-¡Albus! –Gritó Lily, agitando el brazo desde la entrada de la Sala Común, intentando hacerse paso entre las serpientes que tenía delante y le dirigían miradas amenazantes. La Sala Comun de Slytherin no era como las demás en las que podía entrar cualquier alumno de otra casa y ser bien recibido. Cualquiera que no perteneciera a la casa de Salazar Slytherin era considerado un intruso, por más que tuviera amigos allí. No era un lugar de fácil acceso. La chica resopló, enfadada-. ¿¡Se van a apartar o no?!

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, Potter? –Inquirió Tabitha Hayleigh despectivamente-. Vuelve a la enfermería.

Los que la acompañaban ahogaron sus risas.

-¿Qué tal si me remplazas por un buen tiempo? –Le respondió, rechinando los dientes.

Albus comenzó a fruncir el ceño, sabiendo que debía interrumpir aquello de inmediato. Gran cantidad de los presentes comenzaron a mirar la escena con la diversión plasmada en sus sonrisas y la maldad en los ojos. Incluso Malfoy y Ludwing estaban estirando el cuello para poder ver mejor.

-Ya, ya. Tranquilas –Exclamó el Premio Anual acercándose a la entrada y dirigiéndole una mirada severa a Hayley-. ¿Debería pedirte permiso para que dejes pasar a mi hermana, Tabitha?

La chica entrecerró los ojos.

-No. El reino es suyo, su majestad –Ironizó, y se alejó con el mentón bien alto. Cuando divisó a Malfoy entre los sillones, se echó a correr hacia donde estaba acostado, y se acomodó encima de él. Scorpius gruñó, con enfado, y la quitó de encima de un empujón, sentándose con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué ocurre, Scorpius? –Se acercó con gesto compungido, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos-. ¿No quieres pasar el rato conmigo?

El joven negó con la cabeza.

-Así que déjame en paz ¿De acuerdo? –Siseó duramente.

La chica se cruzó de brazos con los ojos llorosos.

Malfoy agudizó el oído para escuchar mejor la escena entre los hermanos.

-¿Es que no puedes aparecer en ningún sitio sin crear alboroto? –Gruñó Albus, cansado de tener que entrometerse en las situaciones de Lily.

Esta abrió los ojos como platos, incrédula.

-¿¡Y yo que culpa tengo si esa imbécil viene a molestarme?! –Chilló, al tiempo que su rostro se iba poniendo mas colorado.

Albus se tapó los oídos.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero aún así me molesta! –Exclamó, subiendo el tono de voz.

Las serpientes que antes no le habían prestado atención a la escena, ahora contemplaban a los Potter con el ceño fruncido: y es que era extraño escuchar a Albus Potter casi a los gritos.

Lilian se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Ah! ¡Porque a mí no! –Ironizó.

Albus puso los ojos en blanco y camino hacia donde estaban los sillones, con su hermana siguiéndolo con cautela, puesto a que no le agradaba todo el grupo de gente que estaba en aquel lugar. Cuando él termino de desplomarse sobre el sillón, giró su cabeza para preguntarle:

-¿Qué quieres, Lily?

Ella miró con recelo a las demás serpientes antes de balbucear.

-Eh… N-No…. –Entonces, soltó un bufido-. ¿No puede ser a solas?

El comentario no pareció agradarle a muchos. Vladimir levantó una ceja.

-¿A solas, Potter? –Fingió con voz angustiada-. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que tienes para escondernos?

Lily apretó los labios, pero esta vez, Albus se dio el lujo de contestar mordazmente.

-Algo que no quiere que tu te enteres, Ludwing. ¿Qué? ¿Es que no sabes escuchar o tu cerebro no tiene capacidad para interpretar las cosas?

Scorpius sonrió de lado ante la respuesta, y unos cuantos más ahogaron sus risas en las palmas de sus manos. Por otro lado, Lily sonrió radiante de la satisfacción. Muchas veces le molestaba que su hermano no la defendiera cuando la molestaban en sus narices, pero sabia que no lo hacía porque él quería que resolviera sus problemas por su cuenta. Sin embargo, no podía no hincharse de gloria cuando le cerraba la boca a alguien.

Tabitha, entrecerró los ojos. ¿Quién se creía que era aquella estúpida para entrar a su Sala Común y disfrutar que humillaron a su amigo?

-Ay, Vlad. ¡Por favor! –Pidió, riéndose musicalmente mientras se miraba las largas y afiladas uñas-. Viene a contarle a Albus lo que pocos saben. No debe ser fácil decirle a tu hermano que uno de sus amigos más cercanos la invitó a salir. ¿No es cierto, Potter? ¡Qué descaro, Spencer! ¿Cómo le dieron as agallas para meterse en el terreno prohibido?

El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Cómo se habia enterado? ¿Scorpius le habría dicho algo? Intentó encontrar una respuesta cuando posó su vista en él, pero se encontró con que el chico no le prestaba ni la más minima atención: yacía recostado en el sillón, con la cabeza apoyada en el apoyabrazos, mientras leía concentrado el libro de Historia de la Magia. Pero de lo que no se percató, era que el muchacho sujetaba con mucha fuerza el tomo, tensando los nudillos hasta hacerlos quedar blancos.

-Callate –Gruñó Lilian.

Pero Tabitha hizo oídos sordos.

-Me imagino que le has dicho que sí ¿No? Esa sabandija es lo mejor que vas a poder conseguir en tu vida, Potter –Opinó, recostándose en el hueco que quedaba entre el sillón y Scorpius, apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de este. Para la sorpresa de la serpiente, el chico no la rechazó como habia estado haciendo.

Albus le sonrió a Lily, enternecido.

-¿Viniste a contarme eso, Lils?

Su hermana asintió, mirando hacia otra dirección, avergonzada. Sintió que una mano le tomaba la suya con fuerza.

-Me alegro mucho por ambos –Le dijo con sinceridad-. De veras que es lo mejor que pudiste haber conseguido. Ese chico es asombroso.

Tabitha resopló y luego echó una risita sarcástica. Sintió con perturbación, que las manos de Scorpius temblaban y que le costaba sujetar con firmeza el libro.

-Gracias –Susurró Lily-. Pero también he venido a pedirte una cosa ¿Podemos ir a tu habitación?

Albus asintió poniéndose de pie, y ambos se perdieron de vista en las escaleras. Muchos comenzaron a irse a sus dormitorios, o a merodear por los jardines para aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba antes de volver a sus habitaciones a dormir.

Tabitha lo rodeó mas fuerte con sus brazos, haciéndole recordar a Scorpius que todavía estaba ahí, recostada a su lado.

-Te he notado angustiado –Murmuró la chica, haciendo dibujos en su mejilla con su dedo índice-. ¿Se puede saber por qué?

Scorpius abrió los ojos de golpe ¿Cómo…?

-No es nada. Solo me duele la cabeza y tengo miedo de no aprobar el examen de mañana –Dijo quitándole importancia al asunto, pero ella no quedó muy convencida.

¿Por qué últimamente todos los rumores de él tenían que estar relacionados con la pelirroja despreciable de Gryffindor? Desde lo que habia sucedido en el lago negro, Malfoy no habia vuelto a comportarse igual que antes. No era la única que opinaba que Scorpius estaba distinto. Tampoco su reacción frente a Lilian Potter era la misma que la de antes. Lo habia descubierto, no sin cierta rabia, mirando por largos minutos a la chica en clase de Pociones, e incluso buscándola con la mirada en el Gran Comedor, por entre las mesas.

Chasqueó la lengua.

-Los odio a ambos, pero opino que hacen una buena pareja ¿No crees? –Ronroneó.

Scorpius fingió no saber de quienes hablaba.

-¿Quiénes?

-¡Potter y Spencer, Malfoy! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Dónde esta tu cabeza? –Exclamó, incrédula.

Al chico se le revolvió el estómago.

-Si… Este… -Carraspeó-. ¿Tú crees que saldrán juntos?

Tabitha asintió, acercando más su rostro al de él.

-Oh, sí. Saldrán este viernes a la noche. No sé muy bien donde se encontrarán, pero será después del toque de queda, por lo que no pueden ser descubiertos. Será una cita clandestina –Informó de más, para poder ver su reacción. El rostro de Scorpius se hallaba inexpresivo. Con una sonrisita de satisfacción, continuó-. Todas las chicas de nuestro año hablan de eso –Y en un susurro, añadió-. Me parece que Lily le fue a pedir a Albus la capa de invisibilidad de Harry Potter.

Scorpius no se esperaba eso.

-¿¡La tienen aquí?! –Casi gritó. Era uno de las reliquias mas codiciadas del mundo mágico ¿Y Harry Potter se la habia dado a unos adolescentes en Hogwarts? ¿En que estaba pensando? Ese hombre debía de estar loco.

-Pues sí. Igual es solo una teoría mía –Le aclaró-. ¿Qué otra mejor cosa podría hacerte pasar desapercibido? Pero dejemos de hablar de esa tarada –Le besó los labios-. Aprovechemos la Sala Común que esta vacía.

La chica comenzó a besar el cuello del prefecto, mientras se colocaba encima de él, en una mejor posición. Tabitha comenzó a impacientarse al no ver respuesta por parte de este, por lo que colocó sus manos por debajo de su camisa y empezó a recorrerle el pecho con los dedos.

Scorpius apenas podía decirle que se detuviera gracias al intenso nudo que se habia formado en su garganta. Sabía que aquello pasaría pero no habia creído que le iba a doler de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo. Su estomago se habia encogido, y sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho que hacía que su respiración fuera menos fluida. Su corazón latía lentamente, desganado.

Nada de aquello le gustaba. No. No le gustaba nada.

No se suponía que debía dolerle así.

A lo mejor siempre habia estado acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería, ya que sus padres lo habían consentido desde muy pequeño, preocupándose de que ningún deseo suyo fuera ignorado. Y tal vez por eso, le afectaba el doble que las cosas no salieran como él ansiaba.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose incapaz de poder contener por más tiempo la ira que le recorría por el cuerpo. No podía creer que aquello le estuviera pasando a él. Quería despedazar a Spencer con sus propias manos, y quería insultar a Potter por todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir, y por todos los problemas que le estaba ocasionando.

Cuando se percató de que tenía una chica encima de él tocándolo, le tomó el mentón y la besó con ímpetu. La aprisionó más contra él, y dejó que ella hundiera sus manos en su cabello.

Quería... Despejar…. Su mente… Por un rato…

* * *

Ufff! Por fin el capitulo 15! Gracias a las que van comentando, me pone contenta de verdad. Pasó más de un mes y hasta para mí fue demasiado tiempo. ¡Es que tuve un par de problemas, y el colegio estuvo a punto de volverme loca! Por lo que no pude escribir muy rapido. Pero ya andaba extrañando a estos dos. A partir de ahora las cosas serán diferentes para Scorpius ¿Eh?


	16. El plan de las serpientes

**XVI**

**El plan del león y la serpiente**

* * *

Albus se paso la mano por la cara.

-¿Puedes dejar de chillar? –Pidió, irritado.

Lily frunció el ceño.

Se encontraban en la habitación de Albus, luego de que a este se le hubiese ocurrido ir con su hermana allí para poder hablar con ella en privado.

Lilian se cruzó de brazos, mirando la pared con frustración.

-No entiendo cuál es el problema. Te la estoy pidiendo por una noche. ¡Ni siquiera! Solo por unas horas.

Albus soltó un suspiro.

-A ver si comprendo… ¿Me estas pidiendo la mayor reliquia familiar que tenemos, para ir a la cita con Spencer, en la cual vas a romper como 10 reglas por no estar en tu dormitorio a esas horas de la noche, y encima, corriendo el riesgo de que te atrapen y te la confisquen?

Lily lo miró con los ojos vidriosos, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Estas demente! –Exclamó, comenzando a cabrearse-. ¡No pienso darte la capa de invisibilidad!

-¡Ni siquiera es tuya! –Gritó, furiosa-. ¿Quién te crees que eres para negarme su uso? ¡Por si no lo sabes, no eres el dueño!

Albus se ruborizó ligeramente.

-¡Claro que no! –Negó, acalorado-. Pero papá me la confió a mí. Por algo debe ser ¿No te parece? –Razonó, mordaz.

Lily bufó, no sintiéndose ofendida por el hecho de que le dijera indirectamente que su padre la consideraba irresponsable.

-Cuando James venía a Hogwarts, papá no dudó en darsela a él.

Albus rio, sarcástico.

-¡Por eso papá aprendió la lección! ¡Ahora sabe a quien debe dársela, y a quien no!

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente, decepcionada.

-Pensé que Alex era tu amigo.

Albus abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Tu eres mi hermana! -Y ciertamente, la consideraba mucho mas importante-. ¡Y aún así no voy a dártela! ¡No para eso!

Lily frunció los labios, y se dirigió a la puerta. Pensando que la batalla no estaba perdida, antes de irse añadió:

-Le enviaré una lechuza a papá para pedirle permiso. Si me lo da, no tendrás nada que hacer y me darás la capa.

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí, para bajar corriendo las escaleras, encargándose de hacer el mayor ruido posible.

* * *

Albus resopló, y se precipitó hacia la puerta de su dormitorio para abrirla de un tirón y acelerar su paso por las escaleras para poder alcanzar a su hermana antes de que se fuera de la Sala Común. En el umbral de las escaleras, vio a Lilian paralizada contemplando la escena que estaban montando Scorpius y Tabitha en el sillón, para luego observarla marcharse con mas alboroto que antes.

Se acercó a ella dando grandes zancadas y la detuvo apoyando la mano en su hombro.

-¿¡Que quieres?! -Rugió, dandose la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.

El joven parpadeó: Lilian era la viva imagen de la furia. Parecia que sus ojos lanzarian fuego en cualquier momento y que no dudaria en lanzarle el maleficio Cruciatus si sacaba su varita.

-So-Solo q-queria decirte que cambié de opinión -¿Por que estaba tartamudeando? Vio que el ceño fruncido de su hermana se suavizaba un poco-. Te daré la capa. No hace falta que le digas nada a papá. Tiene mucho trabajo y no quiero que se preocupe por este tipo de cosas.

De pronto, el rostro de la muchacha fue perdiendo el tono bordó que tanto lo inquietaba, y fue adoptando el color rosado que la caracterizaba. Sus ojos se iluminaron y su sonrisa resplandecía de felicidad.

-¿De verdad?

Albus asintió, y suspiró al escuchar el chillido de festejo de su hermana.

-¡Albus! ¡Eres el mejor! -Y se despidió marchandose a los brincos.

El joven apoyó la espalda sobre la puerta que habia cerrado tras de sí. Cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes. ¿Que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Ganaria el premio al peor amigo de la historia por lo que tenia planeado? ¿Tendria la consciencia tranquila, luego de realizar su plan maestro? ¿Y si no funcionaba?

Alzó el rostro. Era Albus Severus Potter: siempre terminaba bien parado de cualquier situación.

Escuchó un par de quejidos histéricos que provenían de la Sala, y no se sorprendio al ver a Scorpius,de pronto de muy mal humor, echando a Tabitha de su lado, no sin cierta crueldad.

-¡Intento! ¡Te juro que lo intento! ¡Pero no logro entenderte! -Chilló Hayley.

Scorpius se tapó los oídos con las manos.

-No grites. Me fastidias. -Pidió, cansado.

Ella frunció el ceño, se acercó a otro sillon, del que saco un par de cojines, y se los arrojó con toda su fuerza en el rostro. Luego, se marchó sin dejar de gritarle una gran lista de improperios. Por otro lado, la serpiente se encontraba impasible ante los insultos de la chica, y cuando la vio alejarse por completo, simplemente se encogió de hombros y se recostó sobre el sillón, tomando el libro de Historia de la Magia que habia dejado a un lado.

Albus puso gesto de exasperación ¿Que le ocurria a Malfoy? Hasta hacia un rato parecia estar pasando uno de los mejores momentos de su vida junto a Hayley, pero aquella extraña efusividad se esfumó por completo cuando habia despedido a su hermana.

¿Y si...?

-No puede ser -Susurró el joven Potter, estupefacto.

Simplemente, no podía creerlo.

Se aproximó a Malfoy, y se desplomó en el sillón que se situaba frente de él. Este, continuó su lectura, totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedia a su alrededor. Albus soltó una risita ironica.

-¿Te diviertes? -Inquirió, indiferente.

Scorpius lo observó de reojo, con una ceja alzada.

-En lo absoluto -¿Como alguien, en su sano juicio, podria divertirse con Historia de la Magia?-. ¿Por que preguntas?

-Solo decía... Me parecio que te resultaba gracioso estar con Tabitha en los momentos en que mi hermana puede verlos, y echar a Hayley cuando Lilian ya no esta.

Scorpius tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no abrir los ojos ante la sorpresa. ¿Como sabia, el muy maldito...? Se giró hacia el Premio Anual, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Sabes? Ultimamente te he notado estresado, Potter. ¿McGonagall te ha estado exigiendo mucho? -Preguntó, con tono preocupado-. Debe ser cierto que ser Premio Anual es complicado. Creo que tendrías que tomarte un descanso... Ya estas empezando a delirar.

Albus rio entredientes.

-Si, es cierto. McGonagall esta siendo un poco dura conmigo. Pero decime, Scorpius ¿Me parece a mí o mis delirios te inquietan un poco?

Scorpius gruñó. ¿Potter se estaria burlando de él?

-A todos nos inquieta estar cerca de un loco -Murmuró, incorporandose del sillón, dispuesto a marcharse de allí. Pero Albus fue mas rapido, y lo sujeto por el brazo.

-Lo siento, Malfoy. No era mi intención incomodarte. -Le dijo con sinceridad.

-¿Sabes todo lo que te falta para ponerme incomodo a mí, Potter? -Bufó, intentando zafarse de la mano del Premio Anual.

Albus lo soltó tranquilamente.

-No le he dicho a nadie mi teoría, así que, no tienes que preocuparte por ello. -Le avisó.

Scorpius lo fulminó con la mirada. Potter comenzaba a enfadarlo casi aún más que su hermana.

-¿Y a mi que mas me da lo que tu puedas decir de mí? Dejame en paz, Albus. Ya tengo suficiente con tu apellido.

-Te pido que no me metas en la misma bolsa que a mi hermana. Somos completamente distintos, Malfoy.

Scorpius lo sabía, pero tambien era consciente de que a pesar de sus diferencias, se llevaban muy bien. Era lo logico: eran hermanos.

Albus continuo hablando luego del silencio de Malfoy. Considero una buena señal el hecho de que no se fuera.

-Hemos sido compañeros de casa por un largo tiempo, pero nunca pudimos establecer una fuerte amistad. Estuve considerando que, tal vez, este sea el momento -Le ofrecio la mano-. ¿Que dices?

Scorpius observó la mano extendida del Premio Anual, y abrumado por la situación, se alejó unos varios pasos de él.

-Estas demente. Al igual que tu hermana -Concluyó, mirandolo absorto-. No entiendo por que siquiera me diriges la palabra.

Albus se mostró confundido.

-¿Por que no habria de hacerlo?

Scorpius se rio exasperado.

-Me estas tomando el pelo ¿Verdad? -Al ver que su expresion confundida no se esfumaba, añadió-. ¡Yo tire a Lilian al lago! ¿Es que no lo recuerdas? -Se extrañó-. ¡Qué gran familia la Potter! ¿Y sabes que? -Se agachó un par de centimetros para poder estar a la altura del joven Potter-. Se lo merecía profundamente.

El chico de gafas se mantuvo indiferente ante las agresiones de Malfoy. El sabia perfectamente que era como un animal salvaje: si alguien desconocido intentaba acercarse, no dudaba ni dos segundos en atacarlo. Pero lo hacia como metodo de autodefensa, no porque realmente quisiera hacerle daño a los demas.

-No tienes por qué mentirme. Sé que no lo has hecho -Se encogió de hombros-. De hecho, la has salvado. Por eso has terminado en el lago con ella.

El prefecto soltó el aire rapidamente. Scorpius entrecerró los ojos y sintió sus ojos arder. No le gustaba nada recordar como habia sido aquel momento. Miró hacia otro lado. Extrañado, comenzó a sentir una rara opresión en el pecho, algo parecido a la decepción, pero un poco mas doloroso. Habian pactado con Lilian que ambos sabrian a quien le contarian lo sucedido. Era logico que ella se lo hubiera contado a su hermano, pero le hubiera gustado que lo hubiera consultado antes con él, ya que él sí lo habría hecho con ella, incluso para contarselo a su propia madre. Era estupido pensar que él tenía en sus manos el poder de impedirle que se lo contara a algun familiar, como tambien era estupido que ella tuviera el poder de impedirle que se lo contara a sus padres. Pero le habia hecho un minimo de ilusion el poder compartir un secreto con Lilian, sobretodo uno tan intimo. Le habia hecho pensar, que a pesar de su conflictiva relación, podían tener una excusa para conversar seriamente, y llevarse bien por lo menos por un rato. A su vez, le resultaba estupido sentirse así, no entendía por que se estaba ablandando de esa manera. Olvidandose por completo de que estaba siendo sometido a una examinacion de Albus, alzó el rostro y le preguntó, con la voz apagada:

-¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

El corazon de Albus dio un vuelco.

-No... Pero tu me acabas de confirmar mi teoría -Dijo, maravillado-. O al menos, una parte. Hay muchas cosas que no me cierran del todo.

Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos, y luego, estos se inyectaron con veneno.

-Suficiente. Me largo -Tomó su libro de Historia de la Magia, y se colgó su mochila al hombro-.

No podía creer como habia sido engañado por ese maldito para sonsacarle información. ¡Se sentía furioso consigo mismo por su descuido!

Albus se interpuso en el camino de Scorpius, situandose en el umbral de la escalera que conducia a las habitaciones de los hombres.

-Muevete -Ordenó Malfoy, sin animos de seguir conversando con él.

Potter comenzó a hablar rapidamente, sabiendo que no podía perder mucho tiempo.

-Sé que te preocupas mucho por ella. Quiero agradecerte por eso. A veces no puedo cumplir el rol de hermano protector todo el tiempo y...

-Muevete de una vez -Dijo entredientes.

-Me he dado cuenta como la mirabas con preocupación los primeros dias luego de salir de la enfermería y...

-¡Cierra la boca de una vez! -Masculló, dandole un fuerte empujón que logró apartarlo lo suficiente para que pudiera subir las escaleras.

Albus suspiró: no sería para nada facil.

-Sé que te has enterado de que Lilian saldrá con Spencer -Le gritó para que lo escuchara-. Y quiero pedirte ayuda con respecto a eso.

Scorpius se detuvo en el escalón. ¿A que se referia?

-¿Que quieres, Potter? -Susurró, sin ocultar su curiosidad.

Albus sonrió de lado.

-Te contaré, pero preferiría que sea en privado y que, en lo posible, no saques tu varita -Pidió, frunciendo los labios.

Malfoy sonrió levemente. No tenía ni idea de con quien estaba tratando, ni las consecuencias que tendría luego, pero Albus, por algun motivo desconocido, le inspiraba confianza.

* * *

Scorpius entró a su habitación seguido de Albus, quien esperaba en el umbral antes de entrar. Malfoy se dio la vuelta expectante, entonces se percato de que el Premio Anual miraba a Vladimir, quien estaba recostado en su cama, contestando una carta.

-Ah, tú -Dijo. Al no obtener respuesta, agitó su varita en dirección a Ludwing, provocando que las mantas de su cama se desprendieran y lo envolvieran con violencia, para luego tirarlo al piso-. ¡Eh, tú! -Gritó.

Vladimir comenzó a chillar, y cuando finalmente pudo deshacerse de las mantas, le gritó furioso a Scorpius que se fuera al infierno.

-¡Espera, Vlad! -Se carcajeó, corriendolo hasta el umbral de la habitación-. ¡Fue una broma! ¡Vamos, no te enojes!

Albus, quien consideró que la reacción de Vladimir habia sido un tanto exagerada, sonrió divertido. Malfoy se volteó hacia él y extendio los brazos.

-¿Y bien? Estamos a solas. ¿Que es lo que quieres pedirme, Potter?

Albus sonrió, aquel no dejaba de demostrarle que le importaba demasiado Lilian.

-Sé que esto sonará extraño... ¡Y lo es! -Reconoció, sentandose en una cama, y acomodandose a sus anchas-. Y a pesar de que Alex es mi amigo, y me gusta la pareja que podría llegar a hacer con Lily, sigo considerando que violó los codigos.

Scorpius alzó las cejas.

-¿Los qué? -Pregunto, perplejo.

-Los codigos entre amigos -Explicó-. Ya sabes "Nunca saldrás con la hermana de tu amigo". No me digas que no lo conoces, Malfoy. Es posible, ya que no tienes hermanas. Pero te aseguro que a ningun amigo tuyo le gustaría que salieras con alguna de sus hermanas.

Malfoy asintió rapidamente.

-Sí, sí. Conozco eso -Dijo fastidiado-. Solo que me sorprende que tú tengas esa clase de códigos. -Lo miró con suspicacia-. No pense que tu serías uno de esos chicos que se sienten ofendidos por si otro chico mira a tu hermana.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! -Exclamó Albus, molesto-. ¡El que no lo exprese es distinto! ¿Crees que no he oido comentarios desubicados de compañeros mios acerca de Lily este año? ¡Sentía ganas de echarles un Palalingua!

Albus no podía creer la cantidad de mentiras que estaba diciendo. Si bien era protector con Lily, jamas se habia metido en sus cuestiones amorosas. Aunque sabia que ella no habia estado con nadie, si lo hubiera hecho, no le habria molestado en lo absoluto. ¡Por Merlín, que Malfoy fuera ingenuo por un momento y le creyera absolutamente todo!

Scorpius lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-Hum... Sigo sin comprender lo que quieres.

Albus suspiró.

-Simplemente, no quiero que mi hermana salga con Alex. No tolero la idea -Confesó, compungido-. Sé que no estamos en la Edad Media y que ahora las mujeres tienen todo el derecho a elegir con quien estar, pero sería realmente molesto estar con mis amigos y ver a mi hermana de la mano con Alex.

Malfoy asintió levemente. Por lo menos, tenían algo en común: a ambos les molestaría que Lilian estuviera con el mamarracho de Spencer.

-Y como tú odias a Spencer, no me mires así, no hace falta que lo niegues, Malfoy...

-¡No lo niego! ¡Es un imbecil!

-Como sea -Prosiguió Albus-. Tú me ayudarías a evitar que se vean en la cita del viernes.

Scorpius resopló.

-Por más que evitemos la cita del viernes, podrían verse otro día tranquilamente.

Albus asintió, de acuerdo.

-Pero el sabado es Navidad, y Lily y yo nos vamos a casa a pasar las fiestas con nuestra familia. Podría hablar con ella para hacerla entrar en razón -Sugirió-. Es mi hermana, Malfoy, la conozco mucho. El resto, dejamelo a mí. Solo necesito evitar la cita del viernes.

-¿Y en que me beneficiará esto a mí? -Cuestionó, con la ceja alzada.

Albus lo meditó por unos minutos.

-Verás humillado a un chico que detestas, y mas precisamente al capitan del equipo de Gryffindor ¿Hay algo mejor que eso? -Se acomodó las gafas.

Malfoy se rio entre dientes. Quizas, Albus, tenía mucha razón.

* * *

Lily llegó a los terrenos de Hogwarts y divisó a lo lejos a Rose y Liberty debajo del viejo roble conversando cerca del rio. ¿Cuando habia sido el día en el que habian comenzado a llevarse bien? Ciertamente, en las ultimas semanas, habia estado totalmente despistada con ellas, ya que habia tenido otras cosas en mente, y ese gran detalle se le habia pasado por alto.

-¡Lily! -Saludó Liberty, gritando lo suficiente para hacer que Rose se tapara los oídos y pusiera gesto de dolor-.

Les sonrió radiante y corrió hacia ellas con la felicidad pintada en el rostro.

Rose se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-¡Tu sonrisa nos va a dejar ciegas, Lily! ¡No veo nada! -Bromeó. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de su prima no desaparecio-. Vamos, cuenta que ha sucedido. Sientate.

Pero la joven Potter estaba tan emocionada, que no podia quedarse quieta en el cesped.

-¡Lo consegui! -Sonrió triunfante-. Albus me dará la capa para ver a Alex el viernes.

Rose abrió los ojos.

-¿En serio? -Le sonrió, contenta-. ¡Esas son buenas noticias! Ciertamente, dude que lo hiciera. Es un Premio Anual bastante extricto con las normas. ¡Te felicito, realmente!

-¡Lo sé! -Exclamó Lily, sorprendida-. Al principio se negó rotundamente, pero luego de hacer un escandalo por la Sala Común de Slytherin, me dijo que me la daria. Supongo que habrá sido la vergüenza de haber quedado tan mal frente a los demas, que decidió arreglar la situación.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

-Es tu hermano, despues de todo. Siempre te hará algun favor. Y además, es Albus: tiene una imagen que mantener.

Liberty sonrió.

-¡Me alegro mucho, Lils! Estaba completamente segura de que Albus te daría la capa. Él es tan bueno -Suspiró, mirando el lago con un curioso brillo en los ojos-. Lo que me pareció raro, es que se haya negado en un principio. ¿Por qué habrá sido?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, e hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Me dijo cosas como que no estaba de acuerdo con darme la mayor reliquia familiar para desobedecer mas de 10 normas en unas pocas horas.

-Y tiene razón -Intervino Rose, cruzandose de brazos.

Liberty se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, con sus enormes ojos ausentes fijos en el lago.

-No creo que lo que te haya dicho es lo que realmente piensa -Entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Que? -Preguntaron Lily y Rose, quienes no la habian escuchado del todo bien.

-Nada -Negó con la cabeza-. No importa -Y cambiando de tema, contempló a Lily sonriendole de manera pícara-. ¿Y? ¿Estas nerviosa?

Lily cerró los ojos y asintió rapidamente.

-Lo estoy tanto, que he estado esquivando a Alex todo el tiempo -Confesó, avergonzada.

Rose resopló, irritada.

-¿Eres tonta, Lilian? ¡Creerá que no tienes ganas de ir a la cita!

Su prima parpadeó.

-¡Pero no eso no es verdad!

-¿Como reaccionarías tú, si citas a alguien, y esa persona te esquiva hasta el día de la cita? -Inquirió Rose, con lógica.

-Pensaría que esa persona no quiere saber nada conmigo -Reconoció. Luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza con sorpresa-. ¡Tienes razon, Rose! ¡Soy una idiota!

Liberty le apoyó la mano en el hombro.

-Todavía estas a tiempo para hacerle entender que eso no es cierto.

Lilian suspiro.

-Lo haré. O intentaré -Rectificó.

* * *

Alex caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con unos cuantos libros cargados al hombro, en su pesada mochila. Los examenes amenazaban con ser dificiles, y el no pensaba desaprobar ninguno. No era que sus padres le exigieran, pero tampoco les gustaba que tuviera malas notas. Sin embargo, si algun día tenía una, no lo regañaban demasiado. Era una cuestión de él. No podía permitirse tener una nota inferior al Supera las Expectativas. Quebraría su orgullo, y se sentiría decepcionado de sí mismo.

Por otro lado, se encontraba un tanto confundido. No podía entender su estado emocional. Pensaba que debería estar contento, ya que por fin habia conseguido que Lily comprendiera sus sentimientos hacia ella. O al menos, en gran parte. Habia entendido, que si bien todavia ella no le habia correspondido, iba a darle una oportunidad para poder conocerlo de esa manera. El se preguntaba como iría a hacerlo, porque hasta el momento, cada vez que la veía cerca de él, huía atolondrada con la cabeza gacha. ¿Se habria arrepentido de haberle dicho que sí? ¿Que le sucedía que no podía hablarle?

De pronto, vio una cabellera pelirroja saliendo de los jardines de Hogwarts y atravesando los pasillos del castillo.

-¡Eh! ¡Lily! -Exclamó, aproximandose. Ese era el momento. Debía preguntarle qué le pasaba.

La chica pegó un respingo al verlo, y en vez de saludarlo con una sonrisa, lo hizo mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡H-Hola, Alex!

La miró extrañado por unos segundos, tratando de descubrir que le sucedia.

-¿Ha pasado algo? -Preguntó, preocupado.

-¡No! ¡No! ¿P-Por que? -Sonrió colocandose con nerviosismo un mechon de cabello detras de la oreja. Posaba su mirada en cualquier punto fijo con tal de evitar mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Podemos hablar? -Inquirió suavemente-. A solas, si no te molesta.

Lily sintió que las mejillas se le prendían fuego. No podía pensar con claridad. ¿Hablar con él? ¿A solas?

-¿N-No p-podría ser luego? Ahora estoy ocupada, y tengo cosas que hacer -Se excuso rapidamente, con una sonrisa no muy convincente. Intentando salir corriendo de allí lo más pronto posible, se despidió-. ¡Adios! ¡Hablamos a la noche!

Alex suspiró, y antes de que ella pudiera avanzar unos cuantos pasos, la detuvo tomandola de la camisa.

Lily cerró los ojos. Algo andaba mal. De seguro Alex estaba pensando que no quería verlo. Qué tonta era. La giró para que pudiera verlo y la tomó del rostro con ambas manos.

-Lilian, abre los ojos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¡Lily! -Se quejó.

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con el rostro de Spencer muy cerca del suyo, examinandola con preocupación.

-¿Te pasa algo, Lils? Me estuviste evadiendo todo este tiempo -Murmuró con tristeza.

El alma se le cayó a los pies. Gracias a la expresión angustiada que tenía Alex, se habia dado cuenta del mal que le había hecho, y se sintió miserable. ¿Como podia explicarle que le daba mucha vergüenza estar frente a el sin quedar como una tonta? ¿Como podia decirle que no tenia experiencia con chicos y que la asustaba no saber que hacer? Negó con la cabeza.

-A lo mejor -Se quedó pensativo-. A lo mejor quieres cancelar la cita del viernes y no sabes como decirmelo.

Lily abrió los ojos como platos. ¡No! ¡No era eso!

-No es eso -Se apartó de él, dedicandole una media sonrisa, que se esfumó de inmediato al reconocer que los ojos del joven se ponían llorosos-. Oh, no -Se aproximó a él con el corazón encogido-. No llores, Alex. -Pidió, rodeandolo con los brazos. El chico le devolvió el abrazo con aún más fuerza, y hundió la cabeza en el hombro de Lily, para que ella pudiera acariciarle el cabello-. Perdóname. El problema aquí es que solo soy una tonta, tú no has hecho nada malo.

-No eres tonta -Negó Alex, un tanto molesto-. Solo me gustaría saber que te sucede.

-No es nada -Lo tranquilizó, depositandole un beso en la mejilla. Luego, le revolvió el cabello-. Tengo muchas ganas de salir contigo, Alex.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad -Le aseguró, limpiandole una lagrima traviesa que estaba rodando por su mejilla-. ¿Quieres que hablemos luego de cenar?

Alex asintió. Cuando este se quedó solo en los pasillos, se sintió un poco más aliviado con respecto a Lilian, ya que se había mostrado un poco más afectiva que en los últimos días. Pero aún así no era un afecto que sobrepasara los limites de la amistad, lo cual, lo seguia inquietando un poco. ¿Realmente lo quería como él a ella?

-¿Llorando por Potter, Spencer? -Se mofó una voz, que con tan solo escucharla lograba irritarlo.

Scorpius apareció a unos metros de él, observandolo con malicia en los ojos. Alex se limpió rapidamente los rastros de las lagrimas que habian quedado impregnadas en su rostro.

-Qué decadente. ¿Ya se ha ido con otro?

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy -Dijo, entredientes.

-Si lloras por esa tonta, entonces, preparate para cuando te destroce en el partido, Spencer -Le advirtió, con sorna.

-Eso lo veremos -Masculló el Gryffindor, mirandolo desafiante.

-Sí, todos ustedes mirarán la copa en mis manos -Aseguró, alejándose de él, y dandose la vuelta, le gritó-. ¡Por cierto, muchacho, mucha suerte el viernes con Potter! ¡La necesitarás!

La risa de Malfoy resonó en el pasillo.

* * *

Ahhh! Hola! Tardísimo este cap. Lo sé. Lo sé.

Entre que rendi examenes y estoy de vacaciones estoy en cualquiera. Pero prometo seguir subiendo caps. No me odien!

Espero que les guste


	17. Dos citas

XVII

Dos citas

* * *

Vladimir salió del baño con una toalla cubriendole las caderas y las piernas, por lo que su pecho se vio golpeado por la helada brisa que provenía de la ventana que había quedado abierta la noche anterior.

-Maldito estúpido -Murmuró, mirando de soslayo a Scorpius, quien dormia en la cama continua-. Te dije que cerraras la ventana cuando llegaras.

Luego de cambiarse, se fijó en la hora que marcaba su despertador. Se estaba haciendo tarde, y si su mejor amigo no despertaba pronto, entonces se perdería el desayuno. Y todos sabían que afrontar las primeras horas de clases con el estomago vacio era una de los peores pesadillas de Hogwarts. Ultimamente, Scorpius volvía muy tarde, y por eso dormía poco. No tenía muy en claro qué era lo que hacía en la Sala Común a las altas horas de la noche, pero no dudaba que involucraba chicas. Todavía seguía un poco molesto por la broma que le había hecho el día anterior, sobretodo porque lo había humillado delante de Albus Potter, hecho que lo hacía morir de vergüenza. No le hubiera molestado que lo hiciera delante de otra persona, pero en Slytherin todos le tenían mucho respeto al Premio Anual, y se sentían unos estupidos cuando él los regañaba.

Entonces, decidió que no lo despertaría para darle su merecido, pero poco antes de irse, se arrepintió.

Agitó su varita de tal forma, que provoco que las cortinas que adornaban la cama de Malfoy se desprendieran y envolvieran al muchacho al punto de asfixiarlo.

Vladimir se apresuró en salir de allí cuanto antes. Y con la risa contenida, pudo escuchar que se desataba un grito de furia en el dormitorio que habia dejado atrás.

Scorpius llegó tambaleante a la primera clase de Slytherin, pero no sin una pequeña sonrisa brillandole en el rostro.

Vladimir lo miró con incredulidad, mientras evaluaba su desaliñado aspecto: su cabello era un caos, tenía la mitad de la camisa fuera del pantalón del uniforme, y la corbata estaba muy mal anudada. Por otra parte, su rostro necesitaba un buen lavado, ya que parecía mas dormido que despierto: los parpados le pesaban, y unas desagradables ojeras zurcaban sus enrojecidos ojos. Teniendo unas grandes sospechas de lo que su amigo habia hecho la noche anterior, se acercó lo suficiente para poder olfatearlo.

-¡Pfffffffff! -Se alejó-. Pudiste haberme pedido algún perfume si no tenías, amigo. No hacía falta rociarte con Whisky de Fuego.

Scorpius contemplaba con la mirada perdida el pizarrón.

-¿Que? ¿Me has dicho algo? -Miró a Ludwing, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Inquirió, un poco preocupado.

Malfoy soltó una risita, lo que fue suficiente para gemir de dolor y tomarse la cabeza.

-Terrible.

-Eres un imbécil, Scorpius. Pudiste haber esperado hasta hoy a la noche para emborracharte. -Soltó un gruñido, para luego mascullar-. Pudiste haberme esperado.

Scorpius sonrió levemente.

-¿Como se te ocurre? Mañana tengo que ver a mi familia, no pueden recibirme así -Suspiró-. Merlín, mi cabeza.

-De todas formas, no es una resaca muy terrible -Opinó Ludwing-. SI hubiera sido así, no habrías podido salir de la cama hoy.

Scorpius usó el poco esfuerzo que podía para dedicarle una mueca de incredulidad.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo? Estoy pasando la resaca de mi vida -Murmuró, somnoliento-. La unica diferencia, es que hoy sí estoy obligado a levantarme de la cama. No es fin de semana.

-Sin embargo, con esta resaca, te veo de mejor humor que de costumbre -Se rió, impresionado-. Has sonreído más de una vez en lo que va la mañana.

Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente.

-Es que hoy, Vlad, será un gran día.

* * *

Scorpius salió de la clase, y utilizó el recreo para echarse una rapida y fría ducha en el baño de los prefectos. Cuando estaba por marcharse de allí, con la cabeza un poco mas fresca, se encontró con un par de gafas conocidas.

-Buenos días, Potter -Saludó de muy buen humor.

Albus se alejó unos cuantos pasos de él.

-¿Siempre estas tan contento antes de hacer alguna maldad? -Inquirió, curioso.

-No te olvides que se te ha ocurrido solo a tí, Potter -Le recordó.

Albus suspiró. Scorpius tenía razón: el único maldito ahí, era él.

-¿Tienes dos horas libres hoy?

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

-Acaba de terminar la mía ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Oh -Exclamó, un tanto decepcionado-. Por nada. Cuando estes libre, buscame y hablaremos sobre lo de hoy.

Malfoy resopló.

-Hagámoslo ahora. No tengo ganas de ir a la clase siguiente.

Ambos entraron al baño y se encargaron de echar los encantamientos necesarios para dejar bien cerrada la puerta y para que nadie de afuera pueda escucharlos.

* * *

Liberty entró a su habitación para dejar la mochila antes de ir a cenar. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Rose y a Lily discutiendo en sus respectivas camas.

-¿Que tiene mi aspecto? -Preguntó Lily, ofendida-. ¡Estoy como todos los días, Rose!  
-¡Ese es el problema, Lilian! -Gruñó, irritada-. ¡Vas a una C-I-T-A! ¡No tienes que verte como todos los días! ¡Liberty! ¡Oh, Liberty, que bueno que has llegado! -Exclamó, dirigiendose a la rubia-. ¿Tengo razon o no? ¡Dile como tiene que ir!

Liberty se tomó su tiempo para responder: dejó la mochila y se acomodó en su cama, y antes de hablar, se quitó los lentes para leer y se soltó el cabello.

-Rose tiene razón, Lils. Si vas con el uniforme del colegio, no parecerá que te entusiasmó demasiado la cita. Pero tampoco tienes que ir como para una fiesta de Slughorn ¿Me explico?

Rose sonrió con el triunfo brillandole en los ojos.

-¿Ves, Lils? Liberty tiene razón.

Su prima la contempló con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Tienes fiebre, Rose? Porque es la primera vez que te escucho decir eso.

Weasley le dio una golpe en la nuca.

-Cierra la boca. Ayudame, Liberty. Tenemos trabajo que hacer con esta chica.

-¡Sï! -Se puso de pie de un salto, contenta de poder participar-. ¡Te dejaremos muy linda, Lils! ¡Lo juro! –Exclamó-. ¡Hoy saldrás con Alex! ¡Estoy muy feliz!

* * *

-Tienes claro lo que tienes que hacer ¿Cierto? -Preguntó Albus, inquieto, caminando de un lado para el otro, con semblante preocupado.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE SÍ! -Gritó Scorpius, cabreado, estirado en la cama del premio anual-. ¿Puedes estarte quieto de una puta vez? ¡Me haces doler la cabeza! – Como si no le hubiera dolido lo suficiente aquel día. De pronto, una sonrisa burlona se extendió por su rostro-. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas nervioso?

-¿¡Te parece?! -Masculló, fulminandolo con la mirada.

Scorpius rio entre dientes.

Era de noche, y faltaba muy poco tiempo para que Lilian fuera a pedirle la capa de invisibilidad a Albus para ir a la cita con Spencer. Y eso significaba, que el plan de Albus, se llevaría a cabo de una vez por todas con la ayuda de Malfoy. Ambos esperaban en el dormitorio del más grande.

-Relájate, Potter. No es para tanto. -Lo tranquilizó, con tono despreocupado-. En el caso de que algo salga mal, me echará la culpa a mí y discutiré con ella. ¡Una discución más al montón! Mi vida no cambiará en lo absoluto.

Albus se acomodó las gafas, sorprendido.

-¿No me delatarías con ella?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! -Exclamó, exasperado-. Pero tú utilizarás cualquier excusa para persuadirla, y te terminará creyendo a tí. No te ofendas, pero tu hermana no es alguien muy racional.

-Lo sé. Quizás es demasiado emocional -Frunció el ceño-. En eso se parecen -Le sonrió, amablemente.

Scorpius bufó y miró hacia la ventana, un poco abochornado.

-¿Cuando vendrá el demonio?

Albus le envió una mirada gélida, para luego arrojarle un hechizo que reventó contra un cuadro que estaba a pocos centímetros de su cabeza.

-No la llames así -Lo amenazó, fríamente.

Malfoy tragó saliva.

-¡Esta bien! -Masculló, disculpándose. ¿Por qué se ofendia tanto? Si solo decía la verdad. ¿Acaso creía que su hermana era un angelito? ¡Já!-. ¿¡Puedes responder mi pregunta?!

Albus le echó un vistazo al reloj que estaba colgado en la pared.

-Ella dijo que vendría dentro de media hora -Se tomó el menton-. Falta tiempo. ¡Pero aún asi estoy ansioso!

Scorpius bostezó, estirandose en la cama, al tiempo que bostezaba.

Entonces, la puerta sonó con un golpeteo musical.

-¡Albus! ¡Adivina quien es! -Canturreó una femenina voz familiar del otro lado de la puerta.

El joven Potter puso gesto de horror y miró a Malfoy suplicante, este se incorporó tan rapido que su cuello cronó de manera escalofriante.

¿Qué harian? ¡No estaban en sus posiciones! ¡Ni siquiera estaban preparados psicologicamente para lo que vendría!

Albus se sintió furioso con su hermana: siempre era impuntual ¿Por qué aquel día llegaba media hora temprano? ¿Tan emocionada estaba?

-¡Escondete! ¡Rapido! ¡Rapido! -Susurró Albus para que Lily no lo escuchara y lo suficientemente desesperado para que Scorpius entendiera la gravedad de la situación.

Malfoy se puso de pie de un salto, y debido a la conmoción, no fue capaz de ver que su pie descalzo terminó en la zapatilla que había dejado a un lado de la cama, provocando que se doblara el tobillo y haciendolo caer al suelo, no sin antes golpearse el menton contra la alfombra. Antes de gritar, como tenía tantas ganas de hacer, se llevó el puño a la boca y clavó sus dientes en él como si se tratara de un trozo de carne.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello? ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? ¡Era una locura!

Se arrastró por el suelo cual babosa renga, y se acercó a la cama que estaba cerca de la puerta. Cuando estaba por meterse por debajo de esta, se golpeó la frente contra la madera de la cama, y pudo jurar que habia visto las estrellas.

-¡Ya abro Lilian! ¡Espera que me estoy cambiando! -Gritó, mientras escondía las zapatillas de Scorpius debajo de su cama.

Luego de terminar de comprobar que no había nada sospechoso en la habitación, se precipitó hacia la puerta y la abrió de un tirón. Contuvo el aliento cuando contempló a su hermana.

-Estas... -Parpadeó un par de veces-. Estas muy... Muy hermosa, Lily.

Ella sonrió radiante de felicidad.

-¡Gracias! No me he pasado ¿Verdad?

-No -Negó rápidamente con la cabeza. -. Estas genial. ¡Anda! Pasa -Abrió aún más la puerta-. Creí que vendrías más tarde -Rió, un poco nervioso.

-Sí, pero me aburría -Admitió-. ¡De todas formas, pudiste haberte tomado el tiempo que quisieras para vestirte! ¡No hacia falta hacer tanto alboroto para hacerlo rapido!

Albus tragó saliva. Habia escuchado los porrazos que se habia dado Scorpius.

-Sí -Rio-. Es que estoy un poco emocionado por esto. -Le echó un vistazo a su cama para comprobar nuevamente que no se veía ninguna parte de Scorpius saliendo por debajo-. Ya sabes, eres mi hermana, y Alex... Bueno, es un amigo muy cercano.

Scorpius quiso echarse a reir por todas las chorradas que estaba diciendo Albus. Se habia quedado pensando en el comentario que habia hecho sobre el aspecto de su hermana ¿De veras estaba hermosa o estaba distrayendola con palabras? Se odió a si mismo por estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas en un momento así. Debía esperar pacientemente para poder actuar.

-Bueno, Lilian -Albus juntó las palmas, al tiempo que sonreía con felicidad-. A decir verdad, me ha venido fantástico que llegaras un poco más temprano, porque como podrás saber, yo también tengo una cita.

Lily abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿De verdad? -Preguntó, estupefacta. ¿Albus? ¿Albus saliendo con alguien?-. No me lo puedo creer... ¿Con quien?

Era la primera vez que su hermano le informaba acerca de sus cuestiones amorosas. Siempre habia sabido que él tenía éxito con las mujeres, pero jamás lo habia visto en pareja, ni había sospechado que tenía alguna. Si se había enterado que habia salido con alguien, habia sido cuando la relación habia terminado por completo. Y cuando ella le pedía explicaciones sobre lo sucedido, él se limitaba a responder un "Así sucedieron las cosas".

El muchacho se sintió levemente ofendido por el comentario de su hermana ¿Qué era lo extraño?

-Me temo que por el momento, no puedo decírtelo –Se disculpó, abochornado.

La chica bufó, molesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Me lo dirás cuando hayan terminado?

Los avergonzados ojos de Albus se agrandaron detrás de las gafas, con asombro. Le sorprendía el enfadado tono que estaba usando su hermana. Empezó a balbucear, nervioso, intentando buscar una respuesta.

-Dejalo. No importa –Puso los ojos en blanco-. No me meteré en tus asuntos.

Albus se acercó hacia el armario que estaba cerca de su cama y luego de abrirlo, revolvió dentro de él hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

-¡Acá esta! –Sonrió, mostrándole a su hermana la capa de invisibilidad. La apoyó sobre su cama.

Lily hizo un ademan de tomarla, pero Albus la interrumpió.

-Escuchame, Lils. Liberty me ha dicho que tiene algo que darte antes de la cita. Es temprano aún –Le echó un vistazo al reloj que pendía en la pared-, ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo y vuelves a recoger la capa?

-¿Es urgente? –Inquirió, desganada.

-¡Sí! –Asintió con mas efusividad de la que debería. Mas calmado, agregó-. Vamos, Lils, no seas así. ¡No esta muy lejos de aquí! Me dijo que te espera frente al aula de Transformaciones.

-¡Eso es lejísimos! –Aulló.

-¡Mejor! –Exclamó. Al ver la mirada interrogante de ella, carraspeó-. Así tienes tiempo para despejarte. Se te nota un poco ansiosa.

Lily frunció la boca, y consideró la idea.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Iré. Además, me da curiosidad que es lo que pueda darme Liberty. ¿Estarás para cuando vuelva?

Albus negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y quien me abrirá? ¡Todas las serpientes me odian!

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco y tomó su abrigo.

-No seas ridícula –Murmuró, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-. Le he dicho a Charles que te abra cuando llegues. Él estará estudiando en la Sala Común.

-¿Y me abrirá? –Preguntó, temerosa.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Se lo he pedido yo!  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver? ¡Soy su amigo!

-¡Seguro lo estas obligando a hacerlo!

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Scorpius se pasó una mano por la cara mientras observaba los pies de ambos alejarse. Cuando Albus cerró la puerta, respiró más relajado. Ahora se encontraba solo. Se arrastró por la alfombra hasta salir de debajo de la cama, y se puso de pie de un salto. Rapidamente, se sacudió la ropa, intentando quitarse el polvo que se le habia adherido a la tela.

-Qué asco –Masculló con odio.

Se estiró sobre la cama de Albus para poder tomar la capa y salir corriendo de allí, pero cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de alcanzarla, la puerta se abrió de un portazo.

-¡Qué despistada estoy! ¡Me he olvidado el abrigo, Albus! –Se carcajeó Lilian, entrando deliberadamente a la habitación.

Scorpius se arrojó hacia atrás de la cama, cayendo al suelo de espaldas en una caída que le dolió en todas y cada una de las vertebras de la columna. Contuvo la respiración cuando reparó en que había hecho un escandalo terrible. Era el fin. Ella se daría cuenta y le desfiguraría la cara con unos cuantos maleficios. ¡Oh, Madame Pomfrey, hacía mucho que Malfoy no iba a visitarte!

Lily se detuvo en seco.

-¿Albus? –Lo llamó con temor-. ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? ¿Hay alguien aquí? –Estiró el cuello para cerciorarse de que nadie se encontraba allí.

El joven Potter comenzó a carcajearse, tomándose el estómago.

-¡Pues claro que no! –Exclamó-. ¿Cómo va a haber alguien en esta habitación? ¡Estuvimos aquí hace unos momentos!  
-¡Juro haber escuchado algo, Albus! –Insistió, haciendo un ademán para recorrer el lugar.

-Lo único que he escuchado fue tu risa –La detuvo, tomándola del brazo, con seriedad-. Quizás fue alguien del piso de arriba que se ha caído.

-¡No! ¡No! –Negó contundentemente-. ¡Fue aquí! ¡El sonido fue muy cercano! ¡Como alguien cayéndose! –Se empecinó, intentando zafarse de su hermano.

-Quizás fue un objeto –Sugirió.

-¡No puede haber algo tan grande como para hacer tal ruido! –Le dirigió una mirada exceptica.

Albus se quedo pensativo, mientras le mantenía la mirada. Tenía que ocurrírsele algo ¡Y rápido! ¡Estupido Malfoy! ¡Pudiste haberte caído mas delicadamente!

-¡Ah! –Echó una risita-. ¡Tal vez haya sido el gato de Charles! Ya sabes, es un gato gordo y torpe.

Pero Lily lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Desde cuando Charles tiene un gato? ¡Toda la vida lo vi con un sapo!

Eres un imbécil, Albus, se felicitó el Premio Anual.

-¡Oh! ¿No te has enterado? Como regalo anticipado de Navidad le han obsequiado un gato –Explicó.

Lily sonrió emocionada.

-¿De veras? ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero verlo! –Chilló.

Albus se revolvió el cabello. Estaba harto de la situación, y sentía ganas de terminar con todo aquello. Lamentablemente, el plan debía llevarse a cabo. ¡SI tan solo su hermana fuera menos irritante! ¡Todo sería mas fácil! ¿Por qué no podía limitarse a agarrar el abrigo y marcharse de allí? ¡Merlín! ¡Lo iba a volver loco!

-¡NO PUEDES VERLO! –Gritó de pronto, furioso. Tragó saliva. Le impacto escuchar su voz tan enfadada.

La chica parpadeó, atónita.

- ¿Por qué demonios me gritas, estúpido? –Comenzó a cabrearse-. ¿¡Por qué no puedo verlo?!

-¡Porque no le gusta la gente! ¡Se pone violento cuando ve a alguien desconocido! –Explicó Albus, intentando calmarse-. ¡Ademas, llegarás tarde a ver a Liberty, y sobretodo, llegarás tarde a la cita!

Lilian sintió que le arrojaban un vaso de agua fría en la cabeza.

-¡LA cita! –Recordó, tomándose la frente-. ¡Ay, Albus! ¡Estoy muy nerviosa! ¿Qué hare?

-¡Y yo qué sé! –Se exaspero-. ¡Preguntale a Liberty! ¡Yo no se sobre esos temas!

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Scorpius ya no sabía si mantenerse quieto, correr de allí o tirarse por la ventana. Estaba demasiado dolorido y superado por la situación. Se puso de pie, tomo la capa y antes de irse, cerró la puerta con tal portazo, que el picaporte se cayó al suelo.

Por lo menos, se consolaba con saber que esa cita no se llevaría a cabo.

* * *

Lily caminaba por los pasillos con cierta rapidez. Con todo lo que había sucedido, andaba con el tiempo justo. Habia notado, durante el tiempo con el que habia estado con su hermano, que este se comportaba de una manera extraña. No sabría explicar cómo, ni por qué. Simplemente lo percibía. Él no solía gritarle, ni irritarse con tanta facilidad. A diferencia de James, él le tenía demasiada paciencia. Otra cosa que le habia sorprendido, era que le dijera que iba a salir con una chica. ¿Quién sería? ¡Se moría de ganas por averiguarlo! Lo hablaría con Rose, quizás ella estuviera al tanto sobre el tema.

¡Pero no debía preocuparse de eso! ¡Hoy tendría la cita con Alex! ¡Sería la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle que ella estaba dispuesta a verlo más alla de como un amigo! ¡Y le explicaría que tenía muchas ganas de estar con él, y que si se habia escondido durante todo ese tiempo, habia sido porque era una idiota vergonzosa!

Enredada en sus pensamientos, olvidó de fijarse por donde caminaba, y entonces, se chocó con Liberty.

-¡Liberty! –Exclamó, sorprendida-. ¡Lo siento! Ven, te ayudare –Le alcanzó la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Una vez que pudo verla de pie, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su mandibula no le rozara el suelo.

-¿Por qué….? ¿Por qué estas tan hermosa? –Inquirió, sin aliento.

-No lo sé –Admitió-. Tenía ganas de verme así por lo menos un día.

Lily le dirigió una mirada sospechosa.

-¿No tendrás una cita también?

Liberty rio.

-No. Yo no soy de esa clase de gente que tiene citas, Lils.

Longbottom se encontraba con un suelto y delicado vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta un poco encima de las rodillas. Calzaba unas sandalias marrones, y llevaba el pelo suelto, con dos trenzas finitas a los costados. Hasta podía notar que se habia maquillado levemente los ojos.

Lily la contempló maravillada y entonces, le pregunto:

-Albus me dijo que querías verme.

-¡Sí! –Asintió-. Te voy a pedir que extiendas el brazo y cierres los ojos.

Potter le hizo caso, sabiendo que si desconfiaba, iba a ser peor.

Sintió algo pequeño en su mano cuando Liberty se la cerró con las suyas.

-Te ayudará a confiar en ti misma y tenes un gran poder de decision–Le sonrió con amabilidad.

Lily abrió las manos y se encontró con una cadena plateada, cuyo dije eran unas pequeñas alas.

-Es… Preciosa –Reconoció. Se sintió miserable por haber pensado que le regalaría algún corcho con una cebolla incrustada-. Muchas gracias, Liberty. ¡Me encanta! –Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡No es nada! ¡Anda, que se te hace tarde y ya es hora de regresar a los dormitorios! –La apuró, sin dejar de sonreírle.

* * *

Albus caminaba relajado por los terrenos de Hogwarts con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Sabía que era de noche y que no debía estar allí, pero por alguna extraña razón, se encontraba muy tranquilo. Se habia vestido con colores oscuros para no llamar la atención a la distancia. De todas formas, si lo atrapaban, estaba preparado para asumir las consecuencias.

Se dirigía al lugar de encuentro que habia pactado con ella. No entendia la razon, pero sentía una curiosa ansiedad en el fondo de su estomago. ¿Habrá sido que se la contagio su hermana?

Cuando puso un pie en el invernadero, se tomó su tiempo para poder creer como se veía el lugar. Por primera vez en sus siete años en Hogwarts, lo encontró perfectamente limpio, sin ningún gramo de tierra en el suelo. Las plantas estaban ordenadas y se podía pasar con perfecta comodidad por los pasillos. Habia velas pendiendo de las plantas que estaban sujetas al techo iluminando de una manera interesante el sitio. Y a través del techo, se podían ver las estrellas. Incluso al fondo del invernadero, se había hecho un espacio para que un amplio mantel se pudiera extender por el suelo, rodeado de unos cuantos almohadones.

-Vaya… -Suspiró, maravillado.

Cuando Albus reparó en el aspecto de Liberty, esta vez, tuvo que reprimir su "Vaya…".

-Estas…Distinta –Notó.

Liberty asintió levemente.

-Por cierto, esta muy lindo el lugar –La felicitó, abriéndose paso entre las plantas, para poder llegar hacia donde estaba ella. Se sentó en uno de los almohadones mullidos-. ¿Has cocinado todo esto tú?

Liberty soltó una risita.

-Ojalá –Miró la comida con anhelo-. Pero he conseguido apañármelas para lograrlo.

Albus se quedó observando a la chica fijamente.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Inquirió Liberty, un tanto incómoda. Era cierto que la gente solía mirarla mucho por su excéntrico aspecto, pero jamás habia recibido esa atención especial por parte de Albus.

-No. Es solo que te ves linda –Le sonrió amablemente.

Liberty sintió sus mejillas arder.

-Gr-Gracias –Susurró-. T-Tú siempre te ves b-bien. Eres como Lily.

Albus se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. Era la primera vez que la comparaban con Lily físicamente.

-Quieres mucho a Lily ¿Verdad?

La chica asintió con efusividad.

-¡Mucho! ¡Mucho! ¡Es una de las mejores personas que he conocido!

A Albus le dio gracia el brillo que habia en sus ojos.

-Esto no es una cita de verdad, Liberty. Lo sabes ¿No? –Soltó, con el tono más frío de lo que pretendía sonar.

Ella parpadeó y apartó la mirada, avergonzada. Asintió.

-No hacía falta que te arreglaras tanto para esto –Continuó, intentando que la chica correspondiera su mirada.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó. De pronto, la felicidad que le había producido vestirse así se esfumó por la desagradable sensación de sentirse una estúpida por llevar esa ropa y ese peinado. ¿Por qué se habia puesto eso?

-Tampoco hacía falta que arreglaras el invernadero de esta forma. Ninguna chica con la que he salido me ha hecho algo así ni para San Valentin.

Liberty cerro sus manos en la tela de su vestido, y no quitó los ojos de la textura de la tela.

-Esto era solo una reunión para que Lily no me buscara en toda la noche. Lo entiendes ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió nuevamente.

-Lo siento –Murmuró. Que ingenua era.

-Oh y ya he cenado en el Gran Comedor –Suspiró, revolviéndose el cabello.

-Lo siento –Repitió, en un susurro. Qué boba era.

-De todas formas, puedo acompañarte a comer ¿Quieres? –Sugirió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Liberty negó con la cabeza.

-No. Yo he comido también –Mintió, aunque en realidad se estaba muriendo de hambre. Y alzando la cabeza, añadió con la voz temblorosa-. S-Simplemente p-pensé que tú n-no lo habías hecho.

Albus exhaló aire de golpe al notar que los ojos de la chica se volvían cada vez más y más llorosos.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Liberty? –Preguntó, preocupado, acercándose a su lado cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos-. ¿Algo anda mal?

Ella negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que los sollozos se hacían cada vez mas audibles.

-Claro que sí. Una chica no llora porque sí. Vamos, Liberty, sé que no soy el indicado, pero cuéntame por favor por qué lloras –Pidió, afligido, apoyando la mano en su hombro.

Liberty sollozó aún más fuerte, y Albus observaba con pena como las lagrimas iban aumentando en cantidad a medida que se deslizaban por su rostro. Incluso, algunas mojaron el suelo. Cuando la chica comenzó a sentir que sus hombros se convulsionaban, se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Albus, en un intento desesperado para que ella le hablara, le quitó las manos de la cara, sosteniéndolas en el aire.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Preguntó, angustiado.

-Lo siento, Albus. –Dijo con un hilo de voz, mirándolo con los ojos enrojecidos-. M-Me he e-esforzado.

El chico sintió una sensación calida en el pecho, y entrecerró los ojos, enternecido. De pronto, comprendió todo.

-Muchas gracias, Liberty –Le sonrió, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Lily tocó la puerta de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Como nadie le abría, la tocó con más estridencia.

-¿Quién demonios es a estas horas? –Preguntó Scorpius, bostezando, abriendo la puerta, al ver a la joven Potter se detuvo en seco-. Oh, ya veo. Mi peor pesadilla.

Ella lo miró con desprecio.

-Apártate –Gruñó.

Scorpius soltó una risa exceptica. Estaba en el medio de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión burlona en el rostro.

-¿Piensas darme ordenes en un lugar donde tengo autoridad? No me hagas reír.

-Ya te has reído, estúpido –Masculló entre dientes-. Déjame pasar.

Lily intentó pasar por entre los huecos que habia a los costados de Scorpius, pero este los ocupaba rápidamente, con tal de que ella no pudiera pasar.

-¡Apartate! –Chilló, histérica.

Scorpius comenzó a reir. Se estaba enojando de verdad.

-¡Eres muy graciosa, Potter! –Se carcajeó. La chica intento empujarlo, pero el la mantuvo distante apoyándole la mano en su frente. Ella comenzó a mover los brazos violentamente para golpearlo.

-¡Tengo que ir al cuarto de mi hermano, Malfoy! –Gritó, furiosa.

-¿Y a mi qué? – Se encogió de hombros-. Eres una Gryffindor, no puedes pasar.

Lily apretó los puños y contó hasta tres para tranquilizarse. Entonces, le tomó la túnica con las manos y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Por favor, Scorpius. –Le pidió-. Dejame pasar y haré lo que quieras.

Malfoy parpadeó cuando se sintió incapaz de seguir contemplando aquellos ojos.

-¿Me lo prometes? –La miró con desconfianza.

Ella asintió rápidamente.

-¿Lo que sea?

-¡Lo que sea?

-¿De verdad?

-Sí -Oh, cómo se arrepentería de ello luego-. ¡Vamos, Malfoy, déjame pasar!

Scorpius soltó una risita, y se apartó lo suficiente para que la joven pudiera pasar, pero Lilian, aprovecho para empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas y correr hacia la habitación de su hermano. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, y tocó la puerta del dormitorio para cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera dentro. Con tranquilidad, abrió la puerta y se abalanzó hacia la cama de Albus.

No podía ser.

Buscó por todas partes.

La capa no estaba.

* * *

Uff! Como me costo escribir este capitulo. Perdon si tiene muchos errores u.u Termine con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Necesitaba terminarlo hoy sí o sí.

Espero que les guste. A mi, me entretuvo hacerlo, sobretodo la cita de Albus y Liberty n.n Me gustan mucho. A partir de ahora voy a desarrollar esta pareja mucho mas.

Adios =)


End file.
